Orbes perdidos
by Raisa Vampire
Summary: Asesinatos, pasado, presente, todo muy confuso. Alguien tiene que arreglarlo todo para que el presente siga tal y como lo conocemos.
1. 1

Aún era de noche, fría, como las de los días anteriores, era invierno así que era normal. El frío amenazaba con meterse en mi cuerpo, pero lo llevaba cubierto. Guantes, gorro, sudadera hasta arriba, leggins calentitos y mis habituales cascos con los que también evitaba que entrase el frio a mis orejas. La música era tranquila, lo justo para ayudarme a concentrarme a estas horas de la mañana, el frio asfalto fluía con cada paso acelerado. Respiraba profunda y acompasadamente a ritmo de mis pisadas. El vaho de mis respiraciones se veía a la perfección, pero rápidamente lo dejaba atrás. Y a mi lado mi más fiel compañera, era leal, lista y astuta, siempre sabía que decir, siempre podía contar con ella. Era la mayor alegría que tenía al volver a casa, un enorme abrazo y lametones por toda la cara como si no me hubiera visto en años, Loba, mi husky. Siempre corríamos juntas, desde que apenas tenía unos meses, y ahora ya tenía 5 años, pero siempre a mi lado, iba conmigo.

El paisaje era el mismo, pero me gustaba, me gustaba el ruido que hacían los barcos cuando daban sutilmente en el puerto. Me gustaba el ronroneo de las olas al morirse en la playa. Me gustaba el pequeño pueblo en el que apenas pasaba nada. Todos me conocían, pero nadie sabía cómo era realmente, y eso me gustaba, me daba cierto margen para apartar los malos pensamientos y los recuerdos de los que escapé y que a veces amenazaban con volver a mi mente, pero por suerte en esos casos tenía a Loba, la cual me despertaba y evitaba que esas pesadillas se instalaran en mi mente, la adoraba por eso y por muchas otras cosas.

Mientras corría, la gente que ya estaba despierta y comenzando su día, me saludaba con una sonrisa, _Hola Cath, _decían la mayoría, aunque la música evitaba que la voz llegara a mis oídos, pero lo sabía, leer los labios era una habilidad que había conseguido tras largos años en la policía. Eran las 6 a.m, y el sol comenzaba a salir entre las colinas más cercanas al pueblo. Hora de volver a casa.

Loba salió corriendo a por su cuenco de agua, la pobre estaba sedienta al igual que yo que abrí la nevera y cogí la botella de agua y tranquilamente la bebí mientras recuperaba la respiración. Miré el reloj, los pasos, el ritmo el tiempo. Loba tras beber agua se sentó frente a mí.

-Bien, parece que nos hemos superado en dos minutos –dije sonriendo y chocando los cinco con la perra. La di su comida y agradecida comenzó a comer mientras yo me preparaba el desayuno.

Loba es un Husky siberiano, el color de su pelaje era el típico, banco y negro, pero tras las orejas asomaban pequeños mechones de color marrón claro. Sus ojos azules claros sorprendían a cualquiera. No era muy grande para la raza que era pero eso era consecuencia de su niñez, cuando apenas era un cachorro la encontré en un callejón con la correa atada a una tubería, estaba empapada debido a la lluvia que caía, me acerqué lentamente a ella la tapé con el paraguas y la di agua lentamente. La pobre la aceptó, pero primero lamió mi mano en señal de agradecimiento. La acaricié lentamente, aunque tenía pelaje, era escaso, se veían varías heridas, y muy malas. La quité el collar y la llevé al primer veterinario que encontré. No llevaba chip por lo que era imposible saber quién era o de quien era, y menos aún denunciarles por lo que estaba pasando. La perra estaba malnutrida y con heridas graves, pero consiguió salir de ello. Durante una semana estuvo en observación, y yo me pasaba todas las noches por allí al salir del trabajo. Cuando llegaba ella me recibía con una hermoso ladrido y moviendo su rabito con alegría. Tras darle el alta estuve buscando una familia que pudiera darle cariño, pero cuando llegaba el momento de la verdad, ella se acurrucó a mi lado y se quedó dormida. _Me parece que es contigo con quien quiere quedarse –dijo la veterinaria con una sonrisa. _Desde entonces está conmigo. Recuerdo los primeros meses de convivencia en los que a llegar a casa siempre había algo roto, pero ella siempre con su ladrido y su colita moviéndose. Yo la ignoraba y me ponía a recogerlo. Después venía y me pedía perdón con su mirada. Y así un día y otro y otro, hasta que leí que necesitan mucha actividad, y ese fue el final de mis dos horas más en la cama. Cada mañana al amanecer, ya sea con frío, con lluvia, o con el tiempo que sea, las dos salíamos a correr. Desde ese momento nuestra relación fue a mejor, la casa ya no estaba destruida por el pequeño terremoto y las dos comenzamos a convivir y a entendernos. Sabíamos que éramos la una para la otra.

Con un café en la mano y una tostada en el plato las páginas del periódico comenzaban a danzar. Intentaba siempre estar al día de todo. Aunque llevaba un año sin trabajar me gustaba saber que pasaba por la ciudad. Loba terminó de comer y se tumbó en su cama. Terminé de desayunar me duché con agua calentita. Y tras eso comencé a empaquetar las últimas cajas, al igual que Loba, que cogía sus juguetes y los dejaba en una caja que había a su lado.

Eran pocas cajas, las de ropa y algunas cosas que teníamos y que no eran de la casa. Así que los subí al coche.

-Bueno, volvemos a casa –la dije.

Nos subimos al coche, ella en su parte del copiloto, la bajé la ventanilla para que tuviera aire y marchamos a la ciudad, de vuelta a casa.

…

Ya era la hora de comer cuando termínanos de deshacer las cajas y de colocar las cosas. Eran pocas cajas, nuestra vida estaba allí. Todas nuestras cosas las dejé allí y nos llevé lo necesario. Al llegar solo tenía que destapar los muebles abrir las ventanas y poco más. Desde casa se podía ver toda la ciudad, estaba en el centro, pero desde mis ventanas se podía ver el parque principal de la ciudad entre todos los enormes edificios. Nuestro parque en el que ella y yo comenzábamos a correr por las mañanas, donde la entrenada. Bueno donde pasaba todo.

Durante el resto del día fui a la compra para llenar la nevera, cambié la dirección de envió para mis paquetes y la comida de la perra. Caminamos por la ciudad para rehacernos a ella. Y acordarnos de todas las cosas que había a nuestro alrededor.

Después de eso nos marchamos a dormir a la espera de un nuevo día.

…

24 de diciembre, Noche Buena. Había pasado una semana desde que me reincorporé al cuerpo de policía con mi antiguo trabajo como inspectora de homicidios.

El día comenzó como todos. Con nuestra salida matutina por la mañana temprano. El día se había estaba comenzando con un manto blanco, todo nevado que hacía de ese día mucho más especial.

El parque estaba desierto a esas horas de la mañana y más con el frio que hacía. Pero nosotras éramos felices a nuestro ritmo.

Loba era feliz corriendo en esas temperaturas. Atravesábamos el puente que unía las dos partes de la ciudad. Era tranquilo, solo había coches, y la calle para peatones apenas tenía gente. El rio pasaba por debajo, aunque a estas alturas del año estaba completamente congelado. Siempre que pasaba por allí me daban ganas de coger mis patines y patinar sobre él, pero no parecía muy seguro. Seguimos corriendo, la perra iba a mi lado trotando lo que llegaba y disfrutando mientras yo iba con mis cascos. Tras hora media corriendo por la calle estaba llegando a mi casa cuando Loba comenzó a gruñir y a ladrar, la gente se asustaba por que no entendía, al igual que yo, ella no había ladrado nunca, al menos de esa manera. Salió corriendo calle arriba toda velocidad. Salí corriendo tras ella, llamándola sin parar. Tras correr varías calles llegué a un callejón en donde encontré a loba rascando la puerta.

No me gustaba eso, así que entré, pero antes volví a coger la correa de Loba. Entre en el edificio dejándome guiar por ella, ya que tenía bastante buen olfato, ella me guiaba mientras iba olisqueando el suelo, aunque en ese edificio era difícil encontrar un aroma en concreto. Todo estaba tirado, como si estuviera abandonado. Tarimas, polvo, sacos de obras, todo tirado por el suelo. Loba subía lentamente las escaleras, estaban completamente destrozadas, subí lentamente, sin tocar mucho la barandilla, no sé lo que aguantaría. Llegué al primer piso y en él había dos puertas, A y B, Loba se paró en la B, la cual estaba abierta, dejado ver un haz de luz. Loba se sentó en la puerta y yo entré.

La puerta se abrió con un enorme chirrido de óxido que molestó hasta la perra. Caminé por la casa pero no había nada, al menos ocularmente, pero el olor era demasiado potente. Cogí el arma que llevaba en el tobillo y lo puse delante de mí, como defensa, busque por el salón tapándome la nariz con una única mano que me quedaba libre, pasé a la habitación y encontré un premio.


	2. 2

Amanda Smith

Policías, la ambulancia, incluso arquitectos habían llegado a la escena.

-Inspectora -dijo un hombre que se acercaba –la chica murió a causa de una puñalada en el estómago, se desangró –mientras me hablaba miraba mis manos ensangrentadas-. Gracias a ti aguantó unos segundos más de vida.

-Más que eso, me dijo que se llamaba Amanda Smith, y también dijo algo de tem..p.. –intenté pensar, pero no entendí nada más.

-No te preocupes, menos es nada, al menos tenemos su nombre, pero…como la has encontrado, tu casa está a dos manzanas de tu casa.

-¡GUAU! –respondió.

-Ahora lo entiendo – Loba estaba al otro lado de la puerta, la estaban curando una astilla que se había clavado y que estaba en las uñas de sus patas de cuando arañó la puerta –buen trabajo Loba-. Ella ladró en señal de agradecimiento.

-Bien, ¿qué sabemos?

-No mucho, la herida la produzco un arma blanca de largo alcance, solo entrada, no hemos encontrado nada extraño en la casa salvo a ella, parece ser que la dejó en ese lugar por alguna razón, no había marchas de pisadas, ni forcejeos que nos indiquen que este es el lugar del crimen.

-Bien, pongámonos a ello –dije cuando terminaron de cogerme todas las muestras de sangre y tejidos que tenía en las manos y en el pelo.

\- Inspectora Williams -dijo una voz potente que esperaba ni quería escuchar.

-Capitán.

-Vayan a su casa dúchense las dos y vuelvan a la comisaría tienen que trabajar mucho y es nochebuena –sin decir nada más se marchó de nuevo dentro del edificio.

Al menos dos horas después volvimos a la comisaria nos sentamos en nuestra mesa y comenzamos a investigar, a ponernos al día de todo lo que habían investigado.

No habían encontrado muchas cosas, no había huellas, solo las de la víctima.

Me senté frente al ordenador mientras Loba estaba en su cama a mi lado. busque información sobre Amanda Smith, pero no había mucho y nada destacaba sobre lo demás. No estaba casada ni tenía hijos, trabajaba en una cafetería cercana al lugar donde la encontramos.

\- ¿Que tenemos Williams? -pregunto el capitán.

-No mucho señor, nada destaca -dije mirando de nuevo el ordenador.

-Bien.

-Capitana Beckett.

-Bien, inspectora Williams le presento a su nuevo compañero, El inspector Michael

-Josh por favor, el Señor Michael era mi padre -dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Encantada -dije levantándome de la silla y ofreciendo mi mano la cual él aceptó. Era un hombre bastante guapo, de unos 32 años. Vestía un traje de chaqueta negra, camisa azul claro con corbata oscura que contrastaba muy bien. Llevaba un pantalón vaquero oscuro y unos mocasines. Todo acorde a como era él. Llevaba el pelo muy bien peinado, lo llevaba mas largo por arriba, pero peinado hacía un lado, le hacía parecer más joven de lo que era, pero también le hacía parecer mas elegante. Sus ojos eran azules al igual que la camisa y miraban con alegría. Su tez era ligeramente morena, en definitiva, alguien en el que me fijaría-. Cath Williams, pues llamarme Cath.

-Bien, os dejo trabajar, ponle al corriente de todo, trabajará con usted en este caso.

-Entendido capitán -Beckett se marchó a su despacho en el cual estaba su marido y sus hijos que habían venido por sorpresa.

-Vaya, ¿ese es Richard Castle? -dijo Josh mirando hacia la ventana de la capitán-, los rumores en La Capital eran ciertos.

-Si, así es -dije tecleando en el ordenador.

\- ¿Y el perro? -preguntó señalando a Loba, la cual dormía placenteramente en su cama al lado de mi mesa.

-Se llama Loba, es mi perra.

\- ¿Aquí se permiten perros? -lo dijo de una manera que no me gustó. A Loba tampoco debió gustarle, por que se despertó de inmediato.

-Si, ya que es un perro policía -dije sin apartar la vista del ordenador buscando cualquier prueba que pudiera llevarnos a algún sitio.

\- Mis disculpas, pensaba que los perros estaban con un adiestrador y estaban en casas apropiadas para ellos -mi paciencia empezaba a acabarse.

\- ¿Nos centramos en el caso, o vamos a seguir hablando de perros?

-Disculpa, no soy quien, para hablar de esto, solo era curiosidad -dijo levantando las manos a modo de disculpa.

-Bien -dije separándome de la mesa y mirándole fijamente-, Loba tiene placa al igual que tú y que yo. No es la típica perra policía, es mejor, no solo por que sea mía si no por que sin entrenamiento ordinario es capaz de hacer el trabajo de esos perros. Es decir, ella fue la que descubrió el cuerpo de nuestra victima de la que quisiera, por favor, saber que ocurrió -me volví a girar hacia el ordenador.

-Vaya, creo que me he pasado de la raya, disculpa, solo tenía curiosidad. Por favor ponme al corriente del caso -dijo. Le miré y después giré el ordenador y le expliqué todo lo que teníamos hasta el momento.

-Bien, según he entendido la victima apareció en aquel edificio abandonado sin rastro de marcas de arrastre o de forcejeo.

-Exacto, además no hay nada en sus cuentas del banco que se salga de lo normal.

\- ¿Qué dice el forense?

-Aún no tenemos nada, estamos a la espera del informe.

\- ¿Y la escena del crimen? -insistió.

-Nada relevante al caso, no hay huellas ni rastros de que alguien haya estado allí.

-Es como si hubiera aparecido de la nada -dijo él leyéndome el pensamiento.

-Si, deberíamos ir a su trabajo y preguntar a sus compañeros algo que nos pueda sacar de este lio.

-Bien.

Nos levantamos, cogimos las chaquetas y el coche y nos marchamos. Loba se quedó en la comisaría jugando con los hijos y el marido de la capitana, los cuales se ofrecieron a cuidarla mientras yo estaba fuera, cosa que agradecí enormemente. Subimos a mi coche y con la ayuda del GPS nos dirigimos a la cafetería.

-Bien, ¿y de donde es inspector y que es lo que hace aquí? -dije educadamente.

-Josh por favor, si vamos a trabajar juntos en este caso será mejor que nos tuteemos.

-Bien, Josh, ¿De dónde eres? -volví a preguntar.

\- ¿Por qué piensas que no soy de aquí? -respondió.

-Eres demasiado curioso y si fueras policía sabrías quien era Loba en el instante, todos los de las comisarias de la ciudad saben quien es.

-Muy bien, bien respondido.

-En realidad soy de la capital, pero me encuentro aquí por un asunto personal.

-Bien, no preguntaré más -giré a la derecha y me paré en un semáforo.

-No importa. En realidad, no es personal, pero llevo tantos años en esto que se ha vuelto personal -lo miré para que me lo explicara-. Escuché en las noticias la muerte de esa mujer y empecé a revisar los casos y todos parecen tener algo en común - volví a mirarle-. La victima se encontraba en sitios abandonados y habían sido apuñalados por la misma arma.

-Eso no tiene mucho sentido, podía ser casualidad.

-Para eso estoy aquí, para averiguar si es el mismo asesino o es pura coincidencia.

Llegamos a la cafetería, aparqué en la puerta y bajamos del coche. Entramos. Nos acercamos a la barra, las camareras iban de un lado para otro, corriendo.

-Buenos días -dijo una camarera-, ¿Qué desean?

-Querríamos hablar con el encargado si es posible -dije enseñando la placa. La chica se metió en la oficina y llamó al encargado, que salió de inmediato. Era un hombre de mediana edad con ojeras bien marcadas.

-Buenos días, soy Cole Swan ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? -dijo dándonos la mano a cada uno.

-Buenos días, somos los inspectores Michael y Williams de la policía.

\- ¡Sara, los clientes! -llamó la atención a una de las camareras de la barra.

-Disculpen, estamos un poco desbordados hoy ha faltado una de nuestras camareras y tenemos otra enferma.

\- ¿Podríamos hablar en privado? -dije, a lo que él asintió y nos condujo hasta la otra punta de la cafetería en donde estaba su despacho.

-Señor Swan ¿conoce a Amanda Smith? -pregunté.

-Claro, es una de mis mejores camareras, pero hoy no ha venido y no me coge el teléfono -dijo mirando su teléfono.

-Señor Swan, esta mañana a aparecido el cuerpo de una mujer no muy lejos de aquí -le enseñé la foto que el forense había hecho y nos había mandado -. Podría decirnos si la reconoce.

-Amanda, es… -los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no cayeron, pero la voz le delataba -Es, Amanda, ¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Eso intentamos averiguar. ¿Cuándo la vio por última vez?

-Ayer, ella junto a Avril cerraron la cafetería después de que yo me fuera,

\- ¿Podríamos hablar con ella? -dijo Josh por primea vez desde que llegamos. El dueño fue a llamar a la camarera y nos dejó a solas con ella-. ¿Cuándo viste a Amanda por última vez?

-Anoche, cerramos juntas el local y después nos separamos -dijo ella con voz tímida sin saber que pasaba-. ¿Por qué? ¿Es qué le ha pasado algo?

-Hemos encontrado su cuerpo a pocas manzanas de aquí -la chica no se lo creía, pero tras enseñarle una foto se echó a llorar en el momento.

\- ¿Recuerdas sobre qué hora era?

-Las ocho de la tarde, ayer cerramos más tarde que de costumbre. Me acompañó hasta casa y después se marchó a la suya -se sonó la nariz y se limpió las lágrimas con el mandil del traje-. Serían las ocho y veinte cuando nos separamos.

-Parece muy segura de la hora.

-Es que miré el reloj de la cocina y puse la televisión por que empezaba un documental que quería ver desde hace semanas.

\- ¿Sabes si salía con alguien o si tenía familia? -dije intentando no parecer muy sería.

-Que yo sepa no salía con nadie, y su madre murió cuando ella era muy pequeña, no sé nada más.

-Gracias, ¿Sabes dónde vivía? -pregunté, por último.

Tras aquella entrevista volvimos a subir al coche y fuimos directos a su casa. El portero tras contarle lo sucedido y ver que no sabía nada nos dejó las llaves de su casa. Tanto Josh como yo subimos a su piso. Nos colocamos los guantes para no dejar huellas y entramos.

Era un estudio. Muy poco decorado. Según nos había dicho el portero hacía poco tiempo que vivía allí. Y por las cajas es lo que parecía. Apenas había algo desembalado. El sofá, la tele y la cama era casi lo único que había. La ropa aún estaba metida en cajas salvo el uniforme de la cafetería que estaba colgado.

-Bueno, no parece que tuviera mucho, apenas hay ropa, ni cosas personales -dije mirando el dormitorio.

-En la cocina solo hay comida para llevar, y en la nevera también, no le gustaba mucho cocinar.

Revisamos los cajones, las cajas y poco más. Pero al mirar la cama, bajo las mantas encontré algo que sobresalía por encima. Era un cuaderno.

-Mira, parece su diario -comencé a pasar las páginas del diario, todo eran garabatos-. Creo que es su bloc de dibujo.

-Llevémoslo a comisaría, algo encontraremos.

Estuvimos una hora más mirando por todos los rincones de la casa, pero no había nada que nos dijera algo de su vida o como era. El teléfono comenzó a sonar dentro de mi bolsillo.

\- Williams -respondí.

\- Ya tengo el examen completo de su cuerpo -dijo la voz detrás del teléfono.

\- Bien, ya vamos.

Tardamos unos veinte minutos en llegar al depósito.

\- Bien Mara ¿Qué tienes para nosotros? -dije directa.

\- ¿Nosotros? -ella se giró - Waw -dijo sin disimular -Encantada soy Mara -dijo sonriendo y colorada.

-Josh, encantado -dijo él con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¡Mara! -la llamé la atención.

-Si -dijo volviendo al asunto-. Según la temperatura del hígado parece que la víctima murió a las 7 de la mañana. La herida mortal fue echa con un cuchillo, no he encontrado más heridas que causasen la muerte. Pero por desgracia no murió de inmediato, se desangró poco a poco, hasta que la encontraste.

\- ¿Sabemos cuándo empezó a desangrarse? -preguntó el chico

-Teniendo en cuenta cuando la encontraste y la sangre que le quedaba, puede que entre las 4 y las 6 de la mañana. He encontrado desgarros alrededor de la herida, por lo que creo que la dejaron el arma homicida bastante tiempo evitando que se desangrase demasiado deprisa.

\- ¿Agresión sexual?

-No he encontrado nada, ni moratones ni marcas de cuerdas. Es decir, lo único que la mató fue el arma que la metieron en el estómago. El análisis de sangre ha dado positivo en morfina.

\- ¿La durmieron?

-Eso parece, pero no solo eso la drogaron, los niveles en la sangre eran suficientemente altos, pero eso no la mató.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - dije temiendo la respuesta.

-Sea lo que sea por lo que pasó esta chica, estaba consciente cuando pasó, pero no sufrió, los nervios del dolor estaban paralizados. Pero, aunque no sintiera dolor, seguramente sufrió. El maquillaje estaba corrido debido a las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Ella lo sabía. Sabía que moriría -la sala se quedó en silenció durante un minuto.

-No he encontrado mucho más que pueda ayudaros, pero sí he encontrado esto -Mara destapó el hombro izquierdo y en él pudimos ver una marca, parecía una cruz, pero muy mal hecha.

Mara nos entregó los informes realizados con todos los datos necesarios. Volvimos a la comisaria y empezamos a mirar todos los datos. Todas las pruebas que los técnicos habían traído de casa de la víctima. Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta ya se había hecho de noche y casi era la hora de cenar.

-Vaya -comenzó él-, ya es de noche, será mejor que lo dejemos para mañana -Miré la hora y estuve de acuerdo y empecé a recoger-. Es tarde ¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar algo? Al fin y al cabo, es noche buena.

-Disculpa, pero debo ir a recoger a mi perra, estará esperándome.

Guardé todas las pruebas y las dejé bajo vigilancia, firmando que yo había sido la última en cogerlas y en dejarlas.

Me marché rápidamente a casa de la capitana, en donde estaba Loba esperando. Se había quedado dormida con los hijos de Castle y Beckett. Las dos nos fuimos dando un paseo. Celebrando a nuestro modo la noche buena. Al llegar a casa ella se fue directa a la comida y a por su agua. Mientras yo me duchaba y me cambiaba de ropa. Me senté en el sofá junto a Loba la cual se quedó dormida sobre mis piernas. Me abrí una botella de vino y me serví una copa.

El teléfono me sonó, pero no era del trabajo.

-Dígame -contesté.

-Feliz Navidad hija mía -dijo mi madre al otro lado del teléfono.

Nos quedamos hablando más de una hora. Hacía años que no la veía, ni a ellos ni a la familia. Ellos vivían en otro país y aún no había podido ir a verlos, pero todas las ocasiones especiales nos llamábamos y nos contábamos el cómo nos iba. Pero durante ese año pasado yo había decidido separarme de todo. Hablaba con mi madre, pero poco. Quería centrarme un poco en mi vida y si realmente merecía seguir con todo aquello. Al final decidí continuar, pero todo era muy duro.

Tras hablar casi dos horas con la familia me marché a la cama a dormir había sido un día bastante duro.

*_\- ¿Juras defender los principios de nuestra Orden y todo lo que representamos?_

_-Lo juro -dijo una voz femenina. _

_\- ¿Juras no compartir nunca nuestros secretos no divulgar la verdadera naturaleza de nuestro trabajo? -volvió a preguntar el Gran Maestre. _

_-Lo juro -repitió._

_\- ¿Y juras hacerlo desde ahora hasta la muerte, cueste lo que cueste?_

_-Lo juro. _

_Entonces te damos la bienvenida a nuestro redil, hermana. Juntos marcaremos el comienzo de un Nuevo Mundo. Uno definido por el propósito y el orden. Dame la mano. Eres un Templario. Que el padre del entendimiento nos guíe._

_Entregaron un alfiler de plata con una cruz roja. *_

El despertador sonó alto y claro. Estiré la mano y lo apagué, pero me di media vuelta y volví a dormirme. Noté que Loba subía a la cama y se colocó bajo mi brazo.

Tras otro sonido del despertador me levanté y como era rutina entre nosotras salimos a correr. Era la mañana de navidad, toda la calle estaba decorada con las luces blancas, verdes y rojas eran las que más destacaban. Árboles de Navidad, pero sobre todo había niños, padres, familias enteras disfrutando de los juguetes que Santa Claus les había traído la noche anterior. No podía ver todo aquello, solo me centré en la música y en correr sin mirar, sin sentir nada salvo el frío que hacía. Tras una hora corriendo volví a casa, me duché y las dos volvimos a la comisaria. Cogí las pruebas que la noche anterior de dejé bajo seguridad y volví a analizarlas todas, centrándome en aquel diario de garabatos.

No encontraba nada. Simples líneas al azar.

-Buenos días -dijo una voz tras de mí. Al girarme Josh estaba allí con dos tazas de café humeante recién hecho. Olía a vainilla canela y cacao, olía a navidad -, creo que ayer no empezamos con buen pie y bueno, quería compensarte.

-¿Trayéndome un café de la máquina de la comisaria? -pregunté mirando aquel delicioso café que necesitaba.

-Bueno, no creo que hubieras aceptado que te invitara a uno después de ayer, así que preferí comenzar con este -dijo sonriendo. Lo acepté sin decir nada. El primer sorbo fue cálido como un abrazo.

-Bien, no he encontrado nada en el diario, parece que simplemente hacia líneas al azar, -dije mientras pasaba las páginas una y otra vez.

-Tal vez era su manera de relajarse.

-Sea lo que sea no sirve como prueba -lo dejé sobre mi mesa y seguimos mirando las pruebas que trajeron de su casa.

-Cath -me llamó-, ven, he encontrado algo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Miriam?

-He hackeado las cámaras de seguridad de la cafetería y he ido siguiendo a la víctima.

Vimos todas las cámaras. Amanda Smith salió de la cafetería junto a su compañera, unos 20 minutos después se separaron cuando la compañera llegó a su casa. Y Amanda siguió.

-Bien, ahora estará… ¿Qué hace? -Amanda recibió una llamada de teléfono a las 8.45 pm según la cámara de un banco.

-Algo en esa llamada -dijo Josh mientras miraba la pantalla- la hizo cambiar de dirección.

\- ¿Tenemos alguna otra cámara que la situé en otro escenario? -pregunté a Miriam mientras seguía tecleando el ordenador haciendo que las grabaciones pasasen.

-Si, pero solo una, y no es muy nítida.

Miriam paró la imagen cuando la víctima se metía en un edificio de dos plantas. 9.30 pm

-Bien, nosotros vamos a esa dirección, Crees que podrás identificar la llamada que recibió a través de la cámara.

-No lo sé, está muy borrosa, pero haré lo que pueda -dijo Mirian con su suave y calmada voz.

Los tres marchamos al apartamento que salía en la cámara.

-Bien, aquí estamos -bajé a Loba del coche y la coloqué su chaleco de policía para que pudiera entrar sin problemas.

Entramos sin problemas. El conserje identificó a la víctima. Nos dijo que solía ir por allí unos días al mes. Piso 2 apartamento 7. El dueño era Adam James. Loba andaba por delante de nosotros olfateando todo a su paso. Al llegar cerca de la puerta, esta estaba abierta. Di un par de tirones a la perra y esta se quedó quieta y echada en el suelo. Sin moverse.

Los dos sacamos las pistolas. Silenciosamente caminamos por el pasillo hasta la puerta. Josh se colocó al otro lado de la puerta, yo seguí en el mismo sitio. El dedo en mi boca indicó a Loba que silencio, ella se tumbó por completo en el suelo. Dimos la cuenta atrás con los dedos y empujé la puerta lentamente, Josh entró primero, con la pistola en alto, tras él entré yo y Loba esperó fuera. Miramos por todas las habitaciones.

-Despejado.

-Despejado -repetí. Guardamos las pistolas.

Las habitaciones estaban completamente destrozadas, las cosas por el suelo.

-Cath -el chico me señaló con el dedo que fuera. Al llegar al dormitorio todo era peor. La ropa por el suelo, todos los cajones de la cómoda abiertos, con nada en ellos.

Pero eso no era lo peor.

-Creo que tenemos el escenario principal -dije mirando al chico, el cual se llevó los brazos a la cintura mientras comenzaba a mirar por el suelo. Se colocó los guantes y empezó a mirar por todos lados.

Treinta minutos después teníamos allí a todo el equipo técnico sacando huellas y etiquetando todas las pertenencias.

-Inspectora -dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta - ¿Qué tenemos?

-Hola Capitán. De momento no lo sabemos, descubrimos este apartamento gracias a las cámaras de seguridad de un banco. El apartamento pertenece a un tal Adam James.

\- ¿Sospecha de huida? -preguntó Beckett.

-No creemos, todas sus pertenencias están aquí, incluso su cartera -Josh llegó con ella, sacó el carnet de identificación-. Adam James, 53 años, nacido en La Capital -sacó otro documento-. Parece que era psicólogo -dijo entregándonos su carnet-. Está puesta esta dirección. La victima por alguna razón vino aquí a las 9.30 pm. Seguro que la llamada que recibió fue hecha desde aquí.

\- ¿Pero por qué un psicólogo llamaría a su paciente? -pregunté.

-Debo irme, manténganme informada de todo-. Tras eso se marchó. Nosotros nos quedamos en el apartamento un poco más. La gente había empezado a agolparse a la entraba. Varios agentes acordonaron la zona impidiendo entrar a la gente.

Nos quedamos un rato más allí, pero no encontramos nada del otro mundo, todo estaba por los suelos.

Escuché arañazos muy cerca de mí. Volví a la habitación y encontré a Loba arañando el suelo, aparté a Loba y rebusqué, pero no había nada. Hasta que, gracias a la linterna, bajo la cómoda, brillando, encontré un pendiente. Idéntico al que tenía la victima cuando la encontramos.

-Esta claro que este fue el escenario principal -dijo Josh.

Volvamos a la comisaria y busquemos a ese tal Adam.

Dejamos a los técnicos trabajar tranquilos, después llevarían todo a la comisaria y al laboratorio. Cogí la correa de Loba y salimos los tres. Todo estaba rodeado de mirones. Pasamos el control policial y llegamos al coche. Subí a Loba, la cual se había quedado mirando al bullicio de gente. Cerré la puerta trasera y me subí.

Conduje en silencio. Pensando en todo el caso y en lo enredado que se había vuelto.

\- ¿Qué piensas? Dos asesinatos, o solo uno -preguntó Josh.

-No lo sé, pero a juzgar por el pendiente que hemos encontrado solo uno, pero habrá que esperar a que el laboratorio identifique la sangre encontrada en el suelo. Puede ser de Amanda Smith, el forense dijo que se desangró, pudo ser allí.

-Bien, pues esperemos entonces. Pero antes ¿Tienes hambre?

\- ¿Que? -pregunté.

-Venga, es navidad, y aquel café no era muy bueno, déjame invitarte a una hamburguesa.

-¿A una triste hamburguesa? -dije bromeando.

-Vale, una triste hamburguesa -me encogí de hombros aceptando su invitación.

-Bien, gira a la derecha, conozco un restaurante que ponen unas hamburguesas riquísimas y muy tristes -dijo bromeando. Miré a la perra, no quería dejarla en el coche, y ella también necesitaba comer algo -. Tranquila, a los dueños les encantan los animales, tienen un parque para ellos justo al lado del restaurante, allí se podrá desestresar.

Me convenció, así que giré a la derecha.

En cuanto Loba vio a los demás perros directamente comenzó a correr y a jugar con ellos. Algo me tranquilizaba, por el trabajo apenas podía jugar con otros perros. Mientras tanto nosotros nos sentamos en una mesa y pedimos esas tristes hamburguesas.

-Bien, bien, cuéntame algo de ti -comenzó él dando un gran bocado a su hamburguesa.

\- ¿Qué te cuente algo? -pregunté.

\- Si, ¿Por qué te hiciste policía? -preguntó.

-La típica pregunta -sonreí-. Pues no lo sé, si te digo la verdad, no lo sé. Simplemente sucedió un día. Y me inscribí en la academia.

-Vaya, es la respuesta más rara que me han dicho en toda mi vida.

\- ¿Y tú? -devolví la pregunta.

-Por mi padre, él era policía y mi abuelo y su padre.

-Vaya, vienes de una familia de policías por lo que se ve.

-Si, soy el típico policía.

-Bueno, mejor no destacar, ¿no crees? -los dos reímos por aquella tontería y tomamos las tristes hamburguesas mientras tuvimos una intensa conversación de policías.

Tras eso volvimos a la comisaria.

El laboratorio nos dio los resultados de las pruebas de ADN: la sangre coincidía con la hallada en mis manos, que pertenecía a la víctima. Encontraron huellas por toda la casa. Algunas coincidían con la víctima, por lo que pudimos colocarla en el escenario del crimen, pero había otro juego de huellas que no pudimos identificar, de quien quiera que sean no estaba fichado. No estaba en la base de datos.

-Bien. No tenemos nada todavía -dije furiosa tirando los documentos sobre la mesa.

-Voy a por un café, será mejor que estemos despejados, será una noche larga.

Nos quedamos allí durante horas, pero no encontramos nada. Ni en las cuentas de la víctima, ni en su diario, ni en su agenda.

Vimos todas las pertenencias de la casa de Adam, la agenda. Pero no tenía nada programado para las navidades. No había nada escrito para el 24 de noviembre. ¿Entonces por qué fue la víctima a su casa? Le di vueltas muchas vueltas, pero no había nada. No encontraba nada interesante.

Ya era más de media noche y no sabía donde tenía la cabeza, así que decidí marcharme a casa a descansar.

Paseé por la calle mirando a todas las familias que seguían jugando con sus juguetes nuevos. Parejas saliendo a cenar, todo el mundo se lo pasaba bien. Pero yo preferí irme a casa, tomarme una copa de vino y después meterme en la cama con mi perra.

_*Vestidos, fiestas. Una hermosa niña de ojos claros y cabellos rubios, sonriendo. Y un colgante en su cuello que su madre le dio días antes de morir*_


	3. 3

Benito Romero

La navidad apunto de terminar, los niños apunto de volver a la escuela y nosotros seguíamos sin tener nada sobre el caso de Amanda Smith.

Me encontraba casi tumbada encima de mi mesa de trabajo, pasando una a una las páginas de aquel diario, convencida de que allí tenía que haber algo, pero nada.

-Deberías descansar, llevas una semana con ese diario y no encontramos nada -dijo Josh poniendo una gran taza de café encima de mi mesa.

-Estamos en un callejón sin salida, no hemos encontrado ninguna otra pista desde hace días, es como si el rastro se hubiera enfriado -dije cabreada tirando los papeles por la mesa.

-Suele pasar -dijo él con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? -dije mosqueada.

-No lo estoy, pero ya te dije que persigo a este asesino desde hace meses. Y con cada asesinato me prevela algo.

-Sí, pero aun no me han dejado ver los informes de los otros asesinatos.

-Es Navidad, ya sabes como está todo -dijo tranquilamente.

-Ya veo -dije volviendo a ponerme manos a la obra con el ordenador.

Hablamos un poco más sobre el caso, repasando las pruebas una vez más. Hasta Loba estaba casada de todo, estaba tumbada en su casa al lado de mi mesa de trabajo. Pasó una hora.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir o no cogeré ese avión -dijo Josh. Se levantó de la silla que estaba al lado de la mía. Se acercó a mí apoyándose en mi respaldo. Hizo que me inclinase hacía atrás -. No trabajes demasiado -dijo muy cerca de mí.

-Sabes que no te puedo prometer tal cosa -dije sonriendo, respondiendo a su sonrisa.

Se inclinó sobre mí y me dio un tierno beso en los labios, antes de marcharse.

\- ¡Vete a casa! -gritó desde las escaleras. No le hice mucho caso y seguí un poco más, pero enseguida comencé a recoger. Dejé las cosas en seguridad y marché junto con Loba.

Los niños corrían de un lado para otro, emocionados porque esta noche venían los Reyes Magos. Era algo tarde, pero no me apetecía estar en casa encerrada, y la perra tenía que correr. Así que al llegar a casa me duché, me cambié y las dos salimos al parque.

La nieve caía sobre nosotras dejándonos pequeños copos en el pelo. El aire era frío, pero agradable. El pasear por el parque, mientras Loba corría y saltaba intentando atrapar los copos de nieve era liberador, las piernas parecían volver a querer responderme tras estar todo el día sentada en esa silla. Pero, aunque mi cuerpo agradecía el estar fuera, mi mente no paraba, intentaba averiguar quien y porqué habían matado a Amanda Smith. "La respuesta tiene que estar en el cuaderno" pensaba una y otra vez. Había repasado tanto esas páginas con esos garabatos que me los había aprendido de memoria.

La perra estaba feliz en el parque. La nieve había cubierto todo el parque con su manto blanco, La perra se tiraba en la nieve recibiendo su frescor y relajándose, aunque por poco tiempo, ya que rápidamente salía corriendo intentando coger los copos o corriendo con una rapa de árbol helada. Tras 2 largas horas viendo correr a Loba, nos marchamos de nuevo a casa. Ya iban a ser las doce, ya casi había niños en la calle, pero en el ambiente se notaba felicidad, las sonrisas de los niños lo hacían posible. Al verles te sentías mejor, viendo que este mundo era mejor solo por un segundo. Volví a casa, Loba salió corriendo a beber agua gasta que no pudo más. Comió algo y después se marchó a su cama al lado de la fría ventana. Siempre la dejaba algo abierta cuando estábamos en casa, ella se ponía en la corriente y se quedaba dormida casi al instante.

Me cambié de ropa y me puse el pijama. Cogí un poco de chocolate caliente para entrar en calor después de la nieve y me senté en el sofá con una manta en las piernas. Puse la tele para olvidarme y desconectar un poco, pero de poco valió, al rato me quedé plácidamente dormida en el sofá tras terminar el chocolate.

El sol incidía en la ventana del salón. Pero no era de madrugada, el sol ya había salido por completo cuando comencé a despertarme. Las 10.05 , miré el reloj analógico que colgaba de la pared del salón. Apagué la tele, que aún seguía encendida desde la noche, ahora daban las noticias y no me apetecía mucho escucharlas. Me tomé un café calentito y un par de galletas, las últimas del armario, después saqué a la perra a dar un paseo que agradeció, por que empezó a corretear por todo el parque, saltando corriendo y jugando con otros perros.

Hoy tenía el día libre, no lo quería, pero La Capitana Beckett me había obligado a cogerlas por un día al menos, ese era el trato. Tras pasar toda la mañana con la perra volví a casa, y cogí los papeles que me había traído del despacho. De entre esos papeles estaban los fotocopiados del diario de la víctima. Entonces encontré algo, de la manera mas tonta que pude ver. Si sobreponía varías de las páginas encontré un símbolo, una cruz. Se parecía a la que estaba marcada en el cuerpo de la chica. Cogí el teléfono y llamé a Josh, pero comunicaba. Lo intenté otra vez y volvió a pasar lo mismo.

Busqué en el ordenador algo relacionado con esa cruz, pero lo que me aparecía, no tenía mucho sentido.

\- ¿Templarios? -me pregunté a mi misma.

"_Fue una de las órdenes militares cristianas de la Edad media (…) fundada en 1118 o 1119. _

_(…) Aprobada oficialmente por la Iglesia católica en 1129. (…) Tenían como distintivo un manto blanco con una Cruz Paté ropa dibujada en él, que simbolizaba el martirio de Cristo"_

_-_El color rojo es el símbolo de la sangre -dije mirando las fotos de la victima en la morgu-. "Colocado sobre su hombro izquierdo, encima del corazón."

En el mismo lugar donde estaba la marca de la víctima, pero eso no era un tatuaje, si no una marca hecha a fuego.

Seguí leyendo la historia de los templarios, pero no llegaba a entender si ella lo era o creía en ellos y por eso fue una víctima o estaba contra ellos y por eso murió.

Según internet y libros de la historia de los templarios, estos desaparecieron, pero aún hay ciertas personas que creen que aún existen. Eso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, pero había algo que no me dejaba parar.

Durante el día de descanso, menos a ciertas horas, estuve con el ordenador buscando y buscando, pero no encontraba nada distinto aquello. Todas las páginas decían lo mismo, de un modo u otro.

Decidí relajarme por la noche. Estar con mi perra y hablar con mi familia por video llamada. Me sentó muy bien, me hizo desconectar de todo. Me relajé y pude dormir mejor.

Al día siguiente volví a la rutina. Carrera por la mañana y después al trabajo. Apenas había llegado cuando…

-Williams -dijo Beckett saliendo del despacho-. Una llamada anónima ha informado de un cadáver en el callejón de la calle 45, se ha enviado una patulla que ha confirmado la llamada, es tu caso.

-Pero… - La capitana volvió a meterse dentro de su despacho sin decir nada más-

Sin poder responder a aquello, tuve que marcharme de inmediato dejando el caso de Amanda Smith sin resolver.

No se hallaba lejos del parque al que solía ir. Dejé a Loba en el coche mientras yo llegaba a la escena del crimen.

\- Mara ¿Qué tenemos? -la forense ya estaba allí. Y estaba investigando y recogiendo muestras de todo el cuerpo.

-Hemos encontrado la documentación -dijo ella dándome la cartera de la víctima. La cogí con las manos en guantadas.

-Benito Romero -dije-. 45 años -seguí buscando información sobre él, hasta ver una foto familiar, estaban, la víctima una mujer adulta y dos niños de no más de 10 años-. Tenía familia -dije apenada.

-Eso te lo dejo a ti. Yo tengo otras cosas -dijo ella con seriedad.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada -la chica parecía cabreada por algo, pero no sabía el que, hacía tiempo que no hablaba con ella, pero algo la pasaba, eso seguro-. Hombre de uno 45 años, según la temperatura del hígado murió hace 48 horas mas o menos. Te diré mas cosas cuando le haga la autopsia, pero le tenían atado, tiene marcas de cuerda en las muñecas -dijo ella subiéndole las mangas de la camisa y los pantalones, dejando al aire las marcas de los tobillos. Pero no sé cual será la causa de la muerte hasta que lo abra - dijo ella murándome con seriedad.

-Bien, mantenme informada -ella siguió mirando sus papeles y completándolos. Mientras tanto yo me acerqué a los oficiales que recibieron la llamada.

-Soy la inspectora Williams, me encargo del caso, ¿Recuerdan cómo fue la llamada? -pregunté sacando una libreta para apuntar todo.

-La voz estaba distorsionada, pero parecía muy serena, como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes -dijo la agente recordando.

-Bien, puede que los necesitemos para concordar la voz con la que ustedes escucharon.

-Bien -dijeron los agentes antes de marcharse.

\- ¡Cath! -gritó Mara desde la misma posición.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -Ella sin decir nada me miró. Seguí su brazo, su mano, hasta el hombro izquierdo de la víctima.

-Creo que tu asesino lo ha vuelto a hacer.

Tenía la misma marca grabada a fuego que la primera victima.


	4. 4

Saqué a la perra del coche y ella misma empezó a olisquear. No se acercó a la víctima, pero si al contenedor que tenía al lado.

\- ¡Woof Woof! -Ladró ella ininterrumpidamente y empezó a golpear con la pata el contenedor.

-Los de la científica se metieron dentro del contenedor y empezaron a rebuscar entre la basura, pero no parecía que hubiera nada. Por más que sacaban bolsas, ellas no las reconocía.

-Esa Perra no entiende nada -dijo otro inspector cuando sacaron una bolsa de comida y dentro había huesos de ternera.

Ninguna de las dos les hicimos caso, siempre se metían con nosotras porque Loba no era un perro policía realmente, pero tenían bastante buen olfato.

-Inspectora -. Un hombre sacó del contenedor una pistola de ballesta.

Pusieron la ballesta en una bolsa de pruebas y siguieron buscando, encontraron las flechas de esa arma y unos guantes de látex negros. Tras investigar todo lo necesario por esa zona era la hora de volver a la comisaria, Miriam ya tenía la grabación de la llamada anónima.

Pero entonces…

-Woof, woof -volvió a ladrar la perra mientras caminábamos al coche. Pero no solo eso, también gruñó.

Miré a todas las personas que se habían agolpado a la escena del crimen. Pero no reconocí a nadie. Entonces vi como una persona encapuchada, de espaldas, miraba hacía donde yo estaba y después se iba alejando poco a poco. Entregué a Loba a un agente que había allí y salí andando tras él. Le seguí lentamente, mientras iba desenfundando mi arma.

-Usted, deténgase -dije caminando tras él.

Pero él comenzó a correr calle abajo, le seguí de cerca,

\- ¡ALTO POLICIA! - le grité mientras corría con el arma en la mano.

Era muy rápido. Giró a la derecha a un callejón, le seguí, pero cuando giré, ya no estaba. Pero se escuchaban pasos cerca de mí. Entonces me cayó arena en la cabeza. Al mirar hacia arriba vi que una sombra estaba escalando el edificio, sin red, sin arneses, con sus propias manos. Cuando se le acabó el edificio saltó y con las manos desnudas se agarró a un balcón del edificio de enfrente.

\- ¡POLICIA! -volví a gritar apuntándole. Pero entonces terminó de escalar y desapareció de mi vista.

Sin entender nada de lo que pasaba volví al coche. Metí a la perra en el coche y conduje a la comisaría, pero antes dejé a la perra en la guardería, seguramente sería un día muy largo y no podría cuidar bien de ella.

Llegué a la comisaria y fui directamente a audiovisuales.

\- ¿Qué tenemos Miriam? -pregunté de manera precipitada.

-No mucho -dijo ella apresurada, pero con voz tranquila-. He pasado la grabación, por distintos canales para decodificarla, pero es imposible, el modulador que ha usado es muy sofisticado tardaré mucho tiempo en intentar tener algo -dijo ella sintiéndolo.

Volví a mi mesa y empecé a buscar todo lo relacionado con la nueva víctima. Pero al igual que Amanda Smith, no había nada sospechoso.

Cogí el teléfono y marqué el número de Josh.

-_Cath, ¿Qué tal? -dijo él tranquilamente-. Perdona que no te lo cogiera, pero me quedé sin batería y hasta hoy no he podido encontrar un cargador. _

_-_ No importa, escucha, ha vuelto a atacar.

-_ ¿Quién?_

\- ¿Cómo que quién? El asesino que deja esa cruz en el hombro. Ha matado a otra persona hace dos días y ha aparecido hoy.

-_Bien, cuéntame lo que sepas. _

-Se llamaba Benito Romero, nacido en La Capital, tenía familia.

\- ¿_Se lo has notificado? -Me quedé en silencio- Deberías hacerlo cuanto antes, esa familia querrá saber dónde está su ser querido. _

-La familia denunció la desaparición hace unos días.

-_Bien, cogeré un avión en cuanto pueda y te ayudaré con el caso. _

-Bien, hasta luego.

_-Te quiero -. Tras eso colgó. _

Seguí buscando, pero al final encontré la dirección de su casa.

-Cath -me llamó Beckett mientras se acercaba a mí -La víctima está en personas desaparecidas.

-Si, lo acabo de saber, ahora mismo iba a ir a comunicárselo a la familia.

-Te acompaño. Esto se está saliendo de sus casillas y el alcalde está preocupado por los asesinatos y esa marca. Seré su compañera hasta que vuelva el inspector Swan.

La Capitana Beckett y yo nos dirigimos al coche y desde la comisaria a casa de la víctima. Llamamos a la puerta. Salió una mujer a abrir, era joven de unos 32 años. Y tras ella un pequeño niño de ojos azules y cabello moreno.

-Señora Romero.

-Si.

-Somos de la policía.

\- ¿Han encontrado a mi marido? -preguntó ella con una ligera esperanza.

\- ¿Podemos pasar?

La mujer nos dejó pasar, incluso nos iba a invitar a galletas y a un café, pero cuando vio nuestras caras supo por qué habíamos ido y se echó a llorar arrodillándose en el suelo. Por suerte su hijo no lo escuchó, era mejor, no era una noticia que un niño pequeño debía escuchar.

\- ¿Sabe si su marido tenía enemigos? -la preguntamos una vez ya sentados en el sofá, la mujer con menos lágrimas en la cara.

-No, a Benito le quería todo el mundo. Ayudó a mucha gente a encontrar trabajo y ahora él trabajaba en la construcción de un nuevo edificio.

\- ¿Le suena qué su marido tuviera esto cuando desapareció? - le enseñé la marca del hombro, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Recuerda que pasó hace dos días? Cuando su marido desapareció.

-Le vi por la mañana, se estaba preparando para ir a trabajar, y me dijo que después iríamos a cenar y al cine, pero cuando llegué al restaurante él no apareció -dijo secándose las lágrimas que seguían saliendo una a una mientras hablaba-. Le esperé durante un largo rato y le llamé muchas veces, pero no apareció, ni me contestaba al teléfono. Y fui a la policía.

Cuando terminamos de hablar con ella nos marchamos. De nuevo a la comisaría. Beckett tenía más asuntos que atender, yo aproveché la llamada para bajarme una parada antes, en la oficina del forense, en donde estaba Mara.

\- Hola Mara ¿Qué tenemos? -dije al entrar. Pero ella no me miró-. ¿Mara?

-Si, si ya te he oído -dijo ella mientras terminaba de escribir en su carpeta.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? -dije ya cansada de su tontería.

\- ¡Has empezado a salir con ese bombón y no me lo dices! -dijo exagerando el tono. Haciéndose la enfadada, pero riéndose.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Es eso? -dije suspirando. Pasé a su lado y la abracé-. ¿Qué crees que te hace pensar qué estoy saliendo con él? -dije sacudiéndola lentamente.

-Estas muy distraída últimamente y, además -me bajó el cuello del jersey-, te vi esto en el gimnasio -me escondí el chupetón rápidamente-.

-Fue solo una noche, no significó nada.

-Es verdad -dijo más tranquila y serena-, tú estás casada con tu trabajo -dijo en broma-. Bien, empecemos-, dijo antes de que yo pudiera decir algo más-. La víctima presentaba agujeros de flecha, de las mismas que se encontraron en el contenedor. He encontrado la punta de una de ellas dentro de la cavidad torácica. Le dispararon cuatro veces.

\- ¿A una víctima la apuñala y a esta le clava flechas de ballesta? Es de locos.

-Ya, ninguna prueba dice que las dos víctimas se han asesinadas por la misma persona salvo esta marca. Pero a diferencia de la primera víctima a esta le hicieron la marca mientras estaba vivo, y atado y amordazado.

-Le torturó -dije.

-Por desgracia sí.

-Y también que lo mataron mientras le sostenían de las cuerdas, estaba de pie.

Tras salir del depósito volví a la comisaría. Con todas las pruebas empecé a buscar algo que relacionara los dos casos, pero nada. Ni siquiera encontraron huellas en la ballesta o en los guantes de látex, los examinaron a fondo, también en el interior, pero nada.

Se hizo de noche y volví al apartamento. Loba ya estaba allí esperándome, la guardería la había llevado. Era lo mejor de ese día. El llegar a casa y saber que alguien te espera y se alegra de que vuelvas.

Nos fuimos a dar una vuelta como todas las noches. Pero esa noche era más fría que las anteriores y no quería estar mucho en la calle, así que en cuanto la perra hizo sus cosas volví a casa. Tampoco parecía que ella se quejase porque se quedó rápidamente dormida. Mientras tanto yo me puse una copa de vino, y me puse a estudiar de nuevo todos aquellos papeles, más los nuevos con el nuevo caso, aunque apenas tenía algo de Benito Romero. Me puse otra copa. Y después otra y luego otra. Terminé con la botella entera y caí dormida y mareada.

"_Todo estaba oscuro. pero al final había una tenue luz dorada que se iluminaba más y más a medida que se acercaba. _

_\- ¿De qué estás hablando Juno? -preguntó una voz femenina._

_-Lo que escuchas Minerva, tenemos que deshacernos de esos humanos, fue nuestro peor invento -dijo otra mujer-. Ellos nos atacan. Si continuamos así, nos van a matar. _

_\- ¡Nosotros les hicimos esclavos! Ellos solo se defienden, no es malo -dijo la primera voz femenina-. Deberíamos averiguar cómo sobrevivir al desastre que se nos avecina. _

_-Minerva tiene razón -dijo una voz masculina-. Deberíamos averiguar cómo impedir el desastre que se nos viene encima, si no tenemos cuidado no quedará nada por lo que preocuparse. _

_Las imágenes se iban aclarando a medida que se acervaban. Podía ver a tres seres, no les podía describir de otra manera. Los tres brillaban y levitaban en torno a un circulo dorado de luz, demasiado brillante como para mantener la vista fija. Los tres flotaban a pocos centímetros del suelo. Para ellos parecía lo mas normal. Al igual que su ropaje. Vestían de manera muy antigua, y lo más curioso es que eran casi transparentes. _

_-Estamos estudiando la posibilidad de que los Humanos -comenzó de nuevo el hombre. _

_\- ¡Eso es inaudito! -gritó una de las mujeres. _

_\- ¡Ya basta Juno! -gritó el hombre ya cansado._

_\- ¡Esos seres mataron a mi padre!_

_-Todos estamos al tanto de eso, pero ya no podemos hacer nada. Si no hacemos algo con lo que se nos avecina…_

_-Júpiter -dijo la otra mujer-. Estamos investigando la posibilidad de que los humanos puedan parar la catástrofe que se nos avecina. _

_-Eso es imposible, apenas quedan varios meses para que todos muramos -dijo Júpiter. _

_-Pero podemos impedir que suceda una segunda vez. _

_\- ¿Como? -preguntó Juno._

_ -Aún no lo sé, pero de alguna manera debemos hacer que los humanos sepan esto antes de que todo suceda."_

El sol entró por la ventana, la cabeza comenzó a darme martillazos. Al despertarme e ir a la cocina pude ver dos botellas de vino completamente vacías en la encimera. Llamaron a la puerta y de nuevo la cabeza me volvió a doler.

Abrí la puerta sin mucho ánimo.

\- ¡Buenos días! -dijo una voz muy alegre y sonora.

Solo pude ver una bolsa de cartón y un par de enormes cafés. Y tras estos apareció un rostro conocido.

-Madre mía que pinta mas mala que tienes -dijo.

-Yo también te quiero Mara -dejé la puerta abierta y volví a la cocina y me eché sobre la encimera masajeándome la cabeza intentando que el dolor desapareciera.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? -ella cerró la puerta levemente sin dejar que sonara demasiado-. Ya veo -dijo cogiendo una botella y tirándola, después otra haciendo lo mismo.

-Este caso se me está haciendo muy cuesta arriba -dije mientras me sentaba en la butaca al lado de la encimera.

-Ten, esto te aliviará, está bien cargado. Imaginé que lo necesitarías cuando no me has devuelto ninguna de mis llamadas.

\- Acabo de despertarme Mara, no me des la charla -dije dando un sorbo al café calentito. EL cual me entonó bastante pero aún necesitaría mucho más.

-Bueno pues te traigo buenas noticias entonces sobre el caso -eso me entonó mucho más que el café.

-Cuéntame -dije mirándola.

-Bien, tras una autopsia más eficaz he descubierto que el asesino de la última victima debe medir al menos 1.80 cm, debido al agujero de entrada. Después de descubrir eso volví al primer cada ver y vi que el ángulo de entrada del puñal también fue echo desde arriba y con mucha fuerza ya que -Mara me enseñó una foto, alrededor de la herida había un moratón que coincidiría con el arma homicida-… hay que hacer mucha fuerza para que se quede esa marca, y más en esa zona. También hemos encontrado la punta del ama homicida, no la vi en la primera autopsia por que estaba incrustada en uno de los huesos de las costillas, y con todo lleno de sangre...

-Vale, vale -la pared- me hago una idea - Investigare afondo.

-Bien, mande la punta del arma al laboratorio. Te llamo cuando tenga los resultados -Se despidió y se marchó.

Al terminar el café me di una ducha y pasee a Loba, un paseo corto, tenía mucho que hacer así que volví a dejarla en la guardería, la recogería mas tarde.

Llegué a la comisaría y en mi mesa había un gran tanque de café humeante.

-Menuda cara que traes -dijo Josh que en ese momento se acercaba a mi mesa.

-Ha sido una noche larga -automáticamente di un sorbo al café- Hmm… Gracias, lo necesitaba -le agradecí.

-Si, ya veo, bueno ponme al día.

Le conté todo. Como fue con la familia de la víctima. Que no habíamos encontrado nada en su casa, que no parecía que estuvieran relacionados. El hallazgo de Mara en la víctima nº1.

-Bien, cuando tengamos la punta de esa arma habría que averiguar que clase de arma es -dijo él con una sonrisa.

Pasaron varías horas a las que nos dedicamos a buscar algo que tuvieran que relacionara las víctimas. Pero tanto la edad, el circulo social, trabajo. Todo era distinto.

-Un informe para usted inspectora -dijo un agente entregándome un informe.

-Bien, han llegado los resultados del laboratorio -abrí el sobre-, no hay mucho que decir. La punta del arma estaba muy dañada. Pero parce ser que el metal es de 1700 -1800.

\- ¿En serio? ¿eso no es muy común? Parece que nuestro asesino es muy exquisito.

-Eso parece, pero aun no sabemos como es el arma, solo tenemos la punta.

-Si es un arma tan antigua, alguien tendrá que saber de esto ¿no?

-Es posible que un anticuario sepa algo.

Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta ya estábamos en el coche yendo a una armería. Llevábamos la foto de la victima y de las heridas realizadas por ella a ver si alguien sabría que tipo de arma las causó.

Tras dos horas de patearnos tiendas de antigüedades. Nos decántanos sobre todo por aquellos que vendían armas, pero ninguno nos ayudaba. Unos no lo habían visto nunca. Otros habían escuchado de armas tan antiguas, pero muchos decían que esas solo las encontraría en un coleccionista.

Entramos en otra tienda de anticuarios.

-Buenos días ¿Qué desean? -dijo el hombre detrás del mostrador.

-Buenos días, somos inspectores de la policía, queríamos hacerle unas preguntas.

-Todo en lo que los pueda ayudar.

-Bien, hemos encontrado esta punta de cuchillo y queríamos saber si usted sabe de que arma se trata -el hombre la cogió y la miró atentamente.

-En el estado en el que está yo diría que es muy antigua, a judgar por las marcas.

-Si, fueron causadas por el cuerpo de la víctima.

-Si, muchas de ellas si, pero estas… -el dependiente nos señaló una pequeña muesca en el medio de lo que quedaba del cuchillo-. Estas están hechas apropósito, debieron marcar el cuchillo.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? -el hombre se quedó pensando.

-No puedo decirles mucho de ella por que obviamente está incompleta -dijo sonriendo.

-Si, en eso ya nos hemos dado cuenta. Pero queríamos saber si, aunque esté incompleta podría usted reconocerla -dije rápidamente y sonriendo también, aunque hablando de manera muy seria.

-No, de esta manera no podría, pero - el hombre se dio la vuelta rápidamente y entonces sacó un lápiz y un papel -de esta manera… -colocó la punta del cuchillo en el papel y contorneó a punta. Pero al terminar la siguió dibujando, completando la hoja del cuchillo-. Esta es la hoja que ustedes están buscando.

La hoja que había dibujado era muy estrecha y larga muy rara.

-Es muy común, no se como puede ayudarles.

Josh sacó el archivo y le enseñó al dependiente las fotos de la herida.

\- ¿Con esto podrá ayudarnos?

El hombre miró la foto horrorizado

-Disculpe que le hayamos entretenido -dijo Josh, ya que no parecía que pudiera contestar.

-No espere, creo que puedo saber que tipo de arma están buscando.

\- ¿Enserio? -dije Sorprendida y con algo más de esperanza.

-Si, esperen un momento -el hombre entró en su trastienda y salió a los pocos segundos con un enorme libro. Comenzó a pasar las páginas mirando ansioso. Todos los dibujos eran de cuchillos -. Creo que ya lo tengo, creo este es el arma que buscan -nos señaló un cuchillo.

Tenía dos partes, por llamarlas de una forma, tenía punta hasta la mitad con filos a ambas partes, pero después entre medias de la guarda y la punta tenía el filo dentado, con 3 pares de dientes a cada lado. La guarda era paralela a la hoja con bordes dorados y una empuñadura roja con adorno dorado y circular.

\- ¿Por qué crees que es esta? -pregunté curiosa.

-Según la fotografía que me han enseñado, la herida por la que entró el cuchillo se ven pequeños desgarros seguramente producidos por los dientes de este puñal.

Los dos miramos la herida y el puñal, y podría ser cierto.

-Es raro que se le pasara al forense. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil -dijo Josh.

-Pero no es solo eso señores. Miren. Estas marcas que ha dejado la guarda se parecen mucho a las marcas de esta. Esta arma, en su guarda, es más estrecha en los bordes que en el centro.

-Al igual que las marcas dejadas por el arma homicida -el hombre sonrió.

-Bien, ¿y está en posesión de un arma como esta?

-Mmm, por desgracia no -dijo el dependiente-. Es un arma muy antigua que seguramente estará en posesión de un anticuario o un coleccionista.

-Bien, muchas gracias por su ayuda.

-Dígame, ¿Cómo sabe tanto de esta herida?

-Mi hermano trabaja en el hospital, así que he aprendido de armas y heridas gracias a él -dijo sonriendo-. Tengo el nombre y la dirección de un hombre, un coleccionista de armas como estas. Seguro que él os puede dar mucha más información que yo.

-Gracias.

Cogimos la dirección y el nombre nos marchamos de la tienda rumbo a esa casa. Al llegar llamamos a la puerta.

-Si -dijo una mujer al abrir la puerta. Era una mujer mayor, de unos 65 años, con el pelo canoso.

-Buenos días señora. Somos los inspectores Josh y Cath de la policía ¿el Señor Miller se encuentra en casa?

-Si, ¿Ha ocurrido algo? - dijo la señora con temor.

-No, no se preocupe, solo queríamos hacerle una consulta a su marido.

La mujer nos dejó entrar, con un poco de temor. Pero entramos. Nos llevó hasta el estudio de su marido. Un hombre mayor de la misma edad de su mujer, canoso y bajito. Pero muy serio.

-Buenos días señor Miller -le estrechamos la mano los dos.

-Buenos días inspectores, por favor, siéntense. ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?

-Bien señor Miller. Seguramente ha escuchado usted sobre los asesinatos que han estado ocurriendo durante este mes.

-Si, es desolador ¿Se sabe algo de su asesino? - dijo con tono y cara de pena.

-Aún estamos investigando -dijo Josh-. Nuestra investigación nos ha llevado hasta un cuchillo, este -Josh le enseño una fotocopia que nos había hecho el dueño de la última tienda.

\- ¿La reconoce? -el señor miró la fotografía con sus pequeñas gafas.

\- Sí. Es una antigua daga. De 1725 mas o menos -dijo el anciano hombre con voz temblorosa y anciana. Fue fabricada en esa época para los templarios, aquí se pueden ver sus símbolos. La cruz roja es el símbolo de los templarios desde su inicio. No se hicieron muchas, las que se forjaron tenían un nombre escrito en su hoja.

-Por casualidad ¿No tendrá usted un arma como esta?, El anticuario que visitamos nos dijo que usted era un gran coleccionista -pregunté.

-Pues sí, pero ya no la tengo -Quedé decepcionada-. La tuve hace un tiempo hasta que vino alguien y me la compró.

\- ¿Quien? ¿Sabe cómo se llama?

-No, lo siento, no me dio nombre alguno, pero me dijo que era muy importante para ella, que perteneció a su familia durante mucho tiempo y quería recuperarla.

\- ¿Se acuerda como era?

-Soy viejo, pero mi memoria está muy bien, gracias -el señor se río y se sentó en su butaca.

-Era una chica de unos 28 años, tenía el pelo moreno y estaba muy angustiada …

Los dos nos miramos.

\- ¿Por casualidad es esta? -le enseñé la foto de Amanda Smith.

-Si, es ella -. Dijo de inmediato al ver la foto- ¿vaya, es una de las víctimas?

-Si señor.

-Lo siento mucho. La chica parecía muy interesada en ella. Insistía en que se la vendiera, incluso me ofreció 10.000$ en efectivo, pero yo no quería deshacerme de ella, era muy antigua. Pero al final se la vendí, tengo 70 años y la cadera me empieza a molestar, nos viene bien el dinero -sonrió-. Siento no poder serles de más ayuda.

-Gracias, por su tiempo, nos ha ayudado mucho señor -nos despedimos cordialmente y nos marchamos de aquella casa llena de cosas antiguas.

Volvimos al coche.

-Bien, parece que nos acercamos -dijo él.

\- ¿Acercarnos? No sabemos nada, ni por qué ella tenía el arma ni por que la mataron con ella. ¿Y qué es eso de los templarios? -pregunté sin entender por que había salido de nuevo aquello.

-Lo que sabemos es que las marcas de la guarda de esta arma son idénticas a las que el asesino deja en el cuerpo de sus víctimas.

-Si, pero eso no nos dice nada. Investigué sobre os templarios cuando estabas fuera y no hay nada que diga que uno de ellos está detrás de las muertes -giré a la derecha-, además la Orden llegó a su fin en el siglo XIV, se disolvieron antes de ser quemados en la hoguera.

-Vaya, entonces ¿Han vuelto? -dijo Josh sonriendo y bromeando.

-O alguien que simplemente intenta confundirnos -dije yo aparcando frente a una casa ya conocida.

\- ¿A casa de la víctima? -preguntó él extrañado.

-Si, a lo mejor algo se nos ha pasado.

Bajamos del coche y subimos de nuevo a casa de Amanda Smith. Ya habían limpiado el escenario del crimen, quedaban muebles y pocas cosas más, estaba igual que cuando entramos la primera vez salvo que la sangre de la habitación estaba completamente limpia.

-Bien, ¿Qué quieres buscar? -preguntó Josh.

-Si Amanda compró esa arma la tuvo que esconder en algún lado, puede que este aquí.

-Los científicos rebuscaron por todo el apartamento y no encontraron nada.

-Bueno, es una corazonada, no me preguntes porque, pero creo que debe de estar aquí.

-Bien, pues busquemos de nuevo.

Empecé por la cocina, abrí armarios rebusqué por los cacharros, pero no había nada. Tras eso pasé al salón e hice los mismo, miré por todos sitios incluso miré que el sofá no tuviera una costura mas reciente. Pero nada, ni en los cajones ni en tablillas sueltas del suelo, nada. Pasó al baño y pasó lo mismo, no había nada. En la habitación y lo mismo. Ni en el colchón. Ni en los cajones, cabecero, nada.

-Bien, pues ya está, hemos revisado todo y no hay nada.

-No sé parece que me equivoqué.

-volvamos a la comisaría, la forense puede volver a revisar la herida por si hubiese algo más.

-Bien -dije mientras me quitaba el guante. Pero antes de quitarme el otro, mirando a la cómoda que había en la habitación algo brilló. Por un segundo- Espera -pero desapareció.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -volvió por sus pasos.

-Me pareció ver algo, pero… no.

-Será cansancio, no tienes buena cara -dijo él volviendo a salir de la habitación.

-Es posible -dos pasos di, y volví a verlo, algo brillando en un tono amarillento, pero volvió a desaparecer. Empecé a mirar por los cajones de arriba abajo.

\- ¿Qué haces? Ahí no hay nada.

-He visto algo -Seguí mirando un cajón, otro, sin que parecía que hubiera nada. Pero lo volví a ver al llegar al último cajón, pero no había nada. Entonces se me ocurrió -. Ayúdame -me coloqué al lado de la cómoda y los dos la empujamos a un lado. Miré por detrás del mueble, pero nada, todo parecía normal.

-Mira, creo que tienes razón -dijo Josh agachándose hasta mi altura, me señaló la pared.

Parecía un doble tapizado, se podía ver el primer papel a través del segundo. Volví a ponerme el guante, y con la navaja de Josh rompí el papel pintado y descubrí otro detrás, y tras este un pequeño relieve. Era una tapa, la levantamos dentro de la pared había una caja. La abrimos tras hacer unas fotos para las pruebas, y entre una toalla encontramos la daga.

\- ¡Bien! -gritó Josh-. Deberías de hacer caso a tu intuición más veces. Y mira, le falta la punta.

-Si, creo que tienes razón -dije alegrándome como nunca antes

Guardamos la daga en una bolsa de pruebas que llevábamos en el coche y nos fuimos con este a la comisaría, para dejar el arma en el laboratorio y que la procesaran.

Al llegar a la comisaria.

-Williams, Michael a mi despacho -gritó la capitana Beckett cuando entramos.

-Capitana -al entrar estaba Castle, su marido, sentado en el sillón de su despacho.

-Me he enterado por el laboratorio que han encontrado el arma homicida de la primera víctima. ¿Cómo lo han hecho? Apenas se tenían pruebas de su existencia.

-Bueno capitana, la verdad es que simplemente seguimos una corazonada.

-Ya, pero eso no es lo que hacemos en esta comisaría -dijo ella muy seria.

-Bueno Beckett -comenzó a decir Richard, caminando hacia su mujer sonriendo-, tu y yo antes nos guiábamos de corazonadas, y gracias a ellas, sobre todo a mí, has llegado a donde estas.

La capitana sonrió a su marido, pero seguro que después le caería una pequeña bronca por evitárnosla a nosotros. Por suerte y gracias a Castle conseguimos salir impunes de la Capitana.

Tras algunas horas más esperando los resultados del laboratorio, los cuales no llegaron me marché a casa. No era tarde, así que recogí a Loba de la guardería y las dos nos fuimos a dar una vuelta. Esa mañana no habíamos hecho muestra carrera de rigor, así que contenta por tener algo de esperanza en las pruebas de laboratorio me fui a correr con ella. La perra se alegró mucho y disfrutó muchísimo, al igual que yo. Que gracias a esa carrera empecé a pensar en como había dado con aquella importantísima prueba. Pensé en el destello dorado que vi por pocos segundos. "¿Intuición?" no tenía respuesta para aquello, pero esperaba que eso me llevara hasta el asesino y poder dar paz a las victimas y a sus parientes.

Tras dos horas y media corriendo por el parque, volvimos a casa. Loba bebió con ansían y comió su pienso agradecida. Yo me marché a la ducha y me quedé relajada. Me senté en el sofá con una copa de vino. Simplemente viendo la tele mientras Loba dormía en mis piernas impidiendo moverme.

Tras zapear unas cuantas veces y ver que no había nada en la tele me fui a la cama, seguida de Loba, que se metió en la cama haciéndose con su habitual sitio, pero colocando su morro en mi tripa para que la acariciara. Tras eso las dos nos quedamos dormidas.


	5. 5

"_La noche ya había caído, era el momento de tomar mi venganza. Me he preparado para esto, para este día. Él por fin caerá, le arrebataré lo que más quiere, el poder. y lo haré con la misma arma con la que él me quitó lo que más amaba. _

_La ciudad ahora era de los señores de la noche, y de las chicas de compañía. Parejas que entraban en tabernas, burdeles y casas. Las mujeres se vendían por unas monedas, eran las reinas de la calle, y las reinas de la noche._

_Las personas parecían más pequeñas desde mi altura. El cielo era lo que me envolvía, y siempre a mi lado mi fiel amiga el águila. La miré, ella me miró y alzó el vuelo mostrándome el camino a mi meta. _

_Corriendo por los tejados, saltando de casa en casa, evitando ser visto por los hombres que patrullaban las calles y los balcones de las casas nobles. _

_Allí estaba, mi objetivo cada vez más cerca. El gran edificio del gobernador custodiado por más hombres de los que pueda imaginar. _

_-Vamos -le dije a unas cortesanas que andaban por la calle. _

_Ellas se acercaron a los guardias que custodiaban la entrada principal los cortejaron con su magia y ganaron, se fueron con ellas y me dejaron el paso libre. _

_-No ganan tanto como para oponerse a ellas -dije sonriendo._

_Agachado en el último tejado. Oculto por la capucha, la cual no dejaba que entrase la luz de la luna llena que ese día se alzaba ante mi victoria. Cuando tuve el camino libre caí al suelo, me oculté en las sombras y pasé por la puerta, ahora sin vigilancia. _

_Segundo paso el patio exterior. Los hombres del gobernador patrullaban con sus espadas envainadas, pero preparados para desenvainarlas cuando la ocasión lo requiera. _

_Desde mi posición difícil saber dónde estaban esos guardias, pero gracias al águila pude ver que dos se acercaban por la derecha, a punto de girar en la esquina del edificio. Me oculté en la sombra, pero no era suficiente, podrían descubrirme, así que decidí escalar. Un pie, después otro hasta una altura de 2 metros, lo justo para estar sobre sus cabezas. Me agarré a los barrotes de la ventana más cercana y cuando aquellos guardias pararon debajo de mí, sin sentir piedad me lancé sobre ellos matándolos en el acto. Otros dos guardias se acercaban poco a poco, podrían ver a los guardias caídos, pero los oculté tras un seto y seguí escalando hasta el tejado. _

_Agarrándome a la cornisa, distinguí otras 4 figuras que patrullaban la azotea. Esperé a que uno de ellos estuviera a mi altura, lo cogí y lo lancé al suelo. Sin esperar a escuchar el "¡Pum!" me moví por la cornisa hasta la torreta más cercana, allí había otro guardia. Me acerqué sigilosamente por detrás y con mi inseparable arma lo maté impidiendo que acabara con aquel silencio. _

_Ya no hacía falta ninguna baja más en aquel lugar, solo me ocultaba de la vista de los guardias que se acercaban. _

_Tercer paso, adentrarme en el edificio desde el patio interior, o más bien desde la azotea que daba al patio interior. _

_Allí estaba mi objetivo, mi venganza, caminando de un lado a otro en su despacho de la tercera planta comenzando desde abajo, sin ser consciente de que la hora de su muerte había llegado por fin. Me descolgué en el momento justo en el que el guardia entraba a una habitación. Pero en aquel pasillo, el 6º no sería tan fácil ocultarse, pues todas las antorchas estaban encendidas, y el suelo crujía al caminar. Ocultándome en el techo, vi pasar al guardia, pero él no me vio y pude llegar a las escaleras que bajaban al siguiente nivel. El gobernador cada vez más cerca de mí, yo cada vez más sediento de ver como moriría. Conseguí bajar el al piso sin bajas. Pero en el 3º piso, todo era distinto, los guardias se habían multiplicado, pues se había dado la voz de alarma._

_\- ¡Alto ahí! -gritó uno de ellos, y empezó a dispararme, pero bajé del techo y los conseguí esquivar. Ahora había que defenderse cuerpo a cuerpo. _

_Pasaban uno tras otros, cayendo muertos a mi paso, todos ellos por ponerse en mi camino. Y allí estaba en las puertas que ocultaban mi venganza. Entré, pero no había nadie. Pero solo tenía que mirar dos veces. Él estaba detrás del escritorio, acobardado temblando. _

_\- ¿Por qué tiemblas? -dije cuando lo encontré -Te dije que vendría a por ti. Solo tenías que esperar. _

_Llegué al escritorio y lo separé de una patada dejando a mi victima al aire. _

_-Si lo vas a hacer hazlo cuanto antes -dijo levantándose. _

_-Bien, me alegro que lo entiendas, pero eso no evitará que sufras. _

_-Lo sé -dijo serio. Cogí la daga que guardaba en el cinturón. _

_\- ¡Esto por mi esposa! -le apuñalé en el pecho. Noté que el pulso se le ralentizó y la sangre comenzaba a salírsele por la comisura de los labios-. Y ¡Esto por mi hija! -le apuñalé aún más fuerte. _

_Escuché que los guardias que quedaban se acercaban a toda prisa por los pisos inferiores. Dejé a mi víctima allí tirada en el suelo, le saqué el puñal y me marché de allí, dejándole aún vivo, pero jadeando. _

_Escalé al edificio más alto, miré la ciudad. Mi venganza estaba completa, todo por lo que había luchado durante esos años. Ya podía vivir en paz."_

Me desperté llena de babas de la perra que me estaba despertando a lametazos. Aún era pronto, pero había dormido muy bien y estaba descansada. Así que me puse la ropa de deporte como ya era rutina para nosotras salimos a correr por la ciudad. Ese día nevaba, pero era agradable sentir los pequeños copos de nieve en el rostro. Pero hoy a la perra no le apetecía correr si no que quería jugar en la nieve, así que la dejé jugar en la nieve durante una hora, y después nos fuimos a casa.

Nos preparamos como de costumbre y las dos nos fuimos a la comisaría. Loba se quedó en su camita y se quedó dormida. Llegué pronto así que me quedé trabajando. La última vez que estuve en casa de la víctima. Vi que había un banco enfrente de la calle. Así que les pedí las cintas de la grabación y se las di a Miriam para que las revisara.

A las dos horas aparecieron los resultados y la daga. Tras hacerle todas las pruebas la habían limpiado. El hombre de la tienda tenía razón, esa daga estaba grabada, tenía un nombre en ella.

\- "Haytham Kenway" -leí en voz alta-. ¿Tú le conoces? -dije mirando a la perra, la cual me miraba sin comprender-. Bien, miremos a ver quién es.

Empecé a teclear aquel nombre, pero apenas encontré nada.

Mientras tecleaba recordé el sueño de aquella noche y me di cuenta de que en el sueño había muchas similitudes con lo que me pasó el día anterior. Aquel destello dorado que nos ayudó a encontrar la Daga, pero después en el sueño el destello se volvió rojo, muy rojo. No sabía con quién hablar de eso, así que decidí hablar con Mara. A ella le encantaban estas cosas tan friquis. A lo mejor era simplemente que esos casos se me estaban subiendo a la cabeza y veía cosas que no eran.

Cogí a Loba y nos fuimos las dos al depósito. Mara ya había empezado a trabajar.

-Hola Mara -dije al entrar. Dejé a la perra esperando fuera para no contaminar el cuerpo que tenía en la mesa.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? No te he llamado.

\- ¿No puedo venir a ver a mi amiga? -pregunté sonriendo.

Se me quedó mirando pensativa, entonces me fijé en la mujer que yacía en la mesa.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? -pregunté intentando pensar en cómo decírselo.

-Aún no lo sé la acaban de traer, parece que alguien la ha apuñalado, ¿Qué te pasa? -se apoyó en la mesa esperando que la contestara-. No sueles venir a verse si no te llamo.

-Vale -respiré-. Ayer después de seguir una pista sobre cómo era el arma homicida volvimos a casa de la primera víctima, revolvimos todo el apartamento y no encontramos nada. Pero cuando nos íbamos a ir, vi algo.

Mara me miró levantando la ceja.

-Fue un segundo, pensé que lo había imaginado, pero después lo volví a ver, era como un destello amarillo, o dorado, no lo es -hablaba mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala-, cuando miré, dentro de la pared, estaba el arma homicida, la misma que nos habían descrito, tanto el coleccionista como el anticuario. ¿Qué crees que me pasa?

-Bueno, en primer lugar, no creo que hayas visto nada, simplemente estás demasiado metida en ese caso que ya crees ver cosas. Llevas muchos años trabajando será que has visto tantas cosas que ya estas acostumbrada -dijo no muy convencida.

-Bien, puede ser, pero…

\- ¿Pero? -preguntó curiosa.

-Esta noche …-Le conté todo lo que había soñado, sobre aquel destello rojo, y la misma daga y todo-. ¿Qué crees?

-No lo sé, te digo lo de antes, este caso te está afectando demasiado.

-Es posible, pero… -en ese momento lo vi, lo volví a ver-. Creo que esta victima tiene algo en el cuello -extrañada miró el cuello, pero no encontró nada-. -Gírala, creo que está en la nuca Mara lo hizo, pero tampoco había nada. Pero el destello dorado no se había ido, ahora permanecía en mi vista. Me agaché para mirar más y encontré una fibra del mismo color del pelo de la víctima, cogí unas pinzas y le entregué aquello a Mara-. ¿Ahora me crees?

Ella cogió las pinzas y se quedó callada mientras me marchaba. Cogí a Loba y caminando volví a la comisaria. Al llegar Josh ya estaba allí sentado en su silla trabajando en el ordenador.

-Buenos días -dije al llegar.

-Buenos días ¿Dónde estabas? -preguntó mirándome.

-He ido a dar una vuelta y he ido al depósito, tenía que hablar con Mara.

\- ¿Algo del caso?

-Si, la he contado que encontramos el cuchillo y que encaja con las lesiones de la víctima. ¿Has visto el informe de los resultados de la daga?

\- Si, parece que es nuestra arma homicida. La sangre coincidía con la primera víctima. Pero no se han encontrado nada más, no hay huellas ajenas, solo las de Amanda Smith.

-Pero han encontrado una muestra incrustada en el mango de la daga. Pero parece que está hecho de lana de gran… calidad… -dije sin entender- Todo esto encaja con el tipo de arma -me senté en la mesa y empecé a teclear a toda máquina.

\- ¿Corazonada? -preguntó acercándose a mi ordenador.

-Es posible. Mira -le señalé la pantalla.

\- ¿Enserio? -preguntó mirando a la pantalla con curiosidad - estarás bromeando.

-No lo creo, todo encaja, puede que sea una locura, pero según varios libros, y páginas web muchos de ellos huyeron antes de ser quemados en la hoguera -Josh me miraba intentando entender que pasaba-. Si unimos todas las pistas, es posible que los descendientes de ellos estén matando por venganza. O simplemente que quieran hacerse de nuevo con las armas de sus antepasados.

-Bueno, es factible -dijo entendiendo algo más-. Pero no podemos estar seguros hasta que nos lleguen los resultados de la ballesta de mano. Puede que sea solo conciencia.

-Bien, pues meteré prisa al laboratorio -llamé de inmediato.

-Cath -llamaron desde la sala de audio. Los dos fuimos a ella-. He pasado una y otra vez las grabaciones del banco que me enviaste.

\- ¿Y tienes algo? -pregunté. Ella asintió rápidamente.

-He encontrado dos cosas o mas bien, a dos personas. Este fue grabado cuatro días antes de que muriera-. Miriam pasó las imágenes a doble velocidad hasta que en la cámara mostró las 21.36.

En el video se vio como alguien llamaba a la puerta del portal de la chica. No parecía nada extraño, pues era un edificio de 3 plantas con 7 pisos en cada una. Podía ir a ver a cualquiera. Entró en el portal. Segundos después se encendió una luz en el piso de Amanda, y por la ventana aparecieron Amanda y ese hombre. Miriam paró el video.

\- ¿Quién es? -pregunté señalando la pantalla.

-No lo sé, pero se queda en casa durante varias horas, y parece que discuten bastante -volvió a pasar el video a mayor velocidad hasta que pasaron 4 horas. En ese momento aquel hombre salió del portal y la cámara le captó por completo. Paró el video de nuevo.

-Genial Miriam, pásalo por reconocimiento facial, es posible que nos de una pista de quien es.

-Puede que sea Adam James -dijo Josh, sabíamos que era el psicólogo de la víctima. Necesitaría una consulta de última hora.

-Pero 4 horas es mucho tiempo, debía ser un asunto serio.

-Pero eso no es todo -dijo Miriam parándonos la conversación-, encontré otra cosa el día que la victima murió -Miriam puso otra cinta que llevaba el nombre de 23 de diciembre. La chica pasó la cinta a gran velocidad hasta las 7 de la tarde-. Este hombre aparece durante horas, sentado en el mismo sitio.

-No se le ve la cara -dije.

-Ya, y así durante toda la cinta, he intentado cambiar la luz y contrastar los pixeles, pero nada ha dado resultado, está muy bien cubierto.

-Sabía que allí había una cámara -dijo Josh.

La cinta siguió pasando hasta que se vio como entraba la victima a su casa.

-Y aquí viene lo extraño -dijo Miriam.

El encapuchado comenzó a escalar por el edificio y entró por la ventana que daba al callejón.

\- ¿Esto esta bien? -preguntó el chico-. ¿No está modificada?

-No, lo he comprobado más de una vez.

Los tres miramos la cámara, pasó otras dos horas hasta que se vio salir al sujeto, el cual llevaba un bulto a su espalda.

-Nadie lo vio, la oscuridad del callejón le ocultó -dije.

-Los siento, intentaré aclarar la imagen de nuevo, a ver si consigo algo nuevo -dijo Mirian poniéndose manos a la obra.

-Tranquila. Nos sacas una foto de la cara del sospechoso que discutió con la víctima, a ver si el portero puede identificarle.

-Es buena idea.

Agradecimos a Miriam su trabajo. Llamé al portero del edificio de Amanda para que se pasara por la comisaría a contestar a unas preguntas, también hable con el portero del piso de Adam James, para ver si podrían identificarlo.

Tras media hora de espera los dos porteros entraron en comisaría. Yo me encargué del portero del edificio del sospechoso, y Josh del portero de la víctima.

-Buenos días -dije al entrar a la sala de interrogatorios.

-Buenos días, ¿Han encontrado al asesino? -preguntó antes de que me sentara frente a él.

-Estamos cerca -dije con seriedad-. Señor Daniels, hemos encontrado una grabación del 18 de diciembre, se tomó frente a la casa de la víctima. Quería saber si usted puede identificar a este sujeto -Le entregué la foto tomada. El la miró con dificultad, ajustándose las gafas en más de una ocasión-, se que puede ser complicado, pero…

-Es Adams James, es el dueño del piso.

\- ¿Está seguro? -pregunté

\- Si, completamente, pagaba regularmente y en efectivo, todos los meses.

\- ¿Cuántas veces iba la víctima al piso?

\- No sé, unas dos veces por semana.

\- ¿Alguna vez iba el Señor James a casa de sus pacientes? -pregunté mientras escribía.

-Eso no lo sé. Deberían de hablar con su secretaría -dijo él tranquilo.

\- ¿Secretaría? ¿Sabe su nombre? -cogí el boli de nuevo.

-Ana Peter.

\- ¿Sabe algo de ella?

\- No mucho, solo que es la secretaría del señor James, está en silla de ruedas, pero no sé por qué, nunca se lo pregunté. Es muy feliz, siempre estaba sonriendo. Tenga -sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta- nos intercambiamos los teléfonos cuando mi mujer se quedó paralítica, ella la ayudó mucho, la ayudó a sonreír -dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja -cogí el teléfono y lo apunté en las hojas.

-Bien, creo que eso es todo por ahora señor Daniels, nos ha ayudado mucho.

Le estreché la mano y le acompañé a la puerta. Al volver, Josh salió de la otra sala de interrogatorios con el portero de la víctima. Se estrecharon la mano, sonrientes y se marchó. Josh se acercó a la mesa de trabajo.

-Bien, si -empecé yo - el portero le ha identificado como Adams James.

-Si, y parece que aquel día no era la primera vez que iba a su casa a altas horas de la noche.

Le conté lo que me había dicho el portero y los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en llamar a la secretaria, ella podría tener todos los datos de Amanda Smith además de algo más personal y puede que sepa donde está Adam James.

-Inspectora, los resultados de la ballesta -dijo un agente trayendo de nuevo otra carpeta.

Lo dejé sobre la mesa y empecé a mirar las páginas.

-Vaya, parece que empiezas a tener razón -dijo mirando las fotografías que le habían sacado.

No había ninguna huella que nos pudiera ayudar, al igual que en el primer caso. La sangre pertenecía a la victima numero dos.

\- Según los investigadores la madera con la que está hecha la ballesta es muy antigua. -dije mirando las páginas ala vez que las fotos de la ballesta. Una de ellas estaba amplificada mostrando la fecha 1460 Y han encontrado una fecha marcada, a fuego.

-Esto ya empieza a ser demasiado raro. Dos armas antiguas, en la actualidad, las dos usadas para asesinar a dos personas que no tienen nada en común.

-Espera, primero hagamos una cosa -empezó Josh cuando vio que empezaba a ponerme nerviosa otra vez-. Nadie nos dice que la ballesta sea antigua, puede que la hayan hecho parecer de esa manera, deberíamos traer a un tasador para que nos saque de dudas. Después ya haremos las conjeturas.

-Bien -dije algo más tranquila y con una tila en la mano.

Después de comer un sándwich y mirar una y otra vez el informe, un tasador vino a la comisaria. Le llevamos a la sala de reuniones, con la ballesta. El tasador y coleccionista se colocó los guantes de látex y empezó a examinar el arma con detenimiento. También escribía sus notas mientras pasaba fotos. Estuvo una media hora mirando el arma por todos los ángulos visibles. Al igual que las flechas, las que también examinó con detenimiento, el metal, la madera que une el metal.

-Bien -dijo dejando la ballesta y quitándose los guantes.

\- ¿Qué ha encontrado? -pregunté.

El tasador nos miró con mucho interés en el arma.

-Bien, según mi experiencia en armas antiguas, he de decir que estamos ante un invento del mismísimo Leonardo Da Vinci.

\- ¿Perdone? -preguntó Josh antes que yo.

-Sé que suena extraño, pero es verdad. Durante años he estado investigando la historia de Leonardo Da Vinci. Sabemos que además de pintor era un gran inventor, hizo muchos bocetos, y algunos de ellos los consiguió llevar a cabo, no muy bien claro está. Pero nunca se rindió.

-Pero eso que tiene que ver con esto.

-Miren -nos entregó una foto de un boceto muy antiguo, pero por las marcas, era enorme, de unos 25 m.

\- ¿Que tiene eso que ver? No se parece en nada.

-Este es el boceto original que Leonardo Da Vinci. Pero miren -él nos entregó otro boceto. Mucho más pequeño-. Este -su voz se hizo más seria- este boceto. Se sabe que es de él por que esta hecho con el mismo papel y la misma tinta que todos ellos y miren…

-Es la misma -dije mirando el arma que teníamos en la mesa y el boceto que nos mostraba.

\- ¿Eso está autentificado? -preguntó Josh tan confuso como yo.

-Si inspector, yo mismo tuve la suerte de tenerlo en mis manos y lo investigamos con todos los métodos que conocemos para autentificarlos.

\- ¿Y usted puede asegurar que esta arma está hecha por Leonardo Da Vinci?

\- Si, sin duda -dijo muy convencido de si mismo-. He de contarles algo.

Nos sentamos enfrente. Tras llevarle un café.

-Les confieso que lo que les voy a contar muy poca gente lo sabe. A finales del siglo XV Leonardo Da Vinci fue -paró un momento antes de seguir-, secuestrado por Cesar Borgia, la ballesta gigante fue uno de los inventos que le obligaron a construir. Cesar Borgia pertenecía a la Orden de los templarios.

\- Eso no está documentado -dije-, me he documentado desde que apareció la cruz en el cuerpo de las victimas por primera vez.

-No todo lo que vea en la red es cierto. Los templarios no han desaparecido, hay una historia mucho más siniestra de lo que se sabe. Se les hizo parecer buenos a ojos de la gente. Pero los historiadores conocen otra historia.

-Cuéntenosla.

-Lo siento, pero mi campo son los inventos, sobre todo los de Leonardo Da Vinci, no sé mucho más. -bebió un poco de café y respiró hondo-. Esta arma fue diseñada por él, pero apenas se sabe nada de ella, ni en donde ha estado todo este tiempo.

-Pero esta arma no tiene la cruz roja como la tiene la daga -le enseñamos una foto, la cual, al verla, sintió una gran curiosidad, pero lo mostró mínimamente, Josh no se había dado cuenta, pero yo sí.

-Esta daga se hizo para un templario, este en concreto -señaló el nombre.

\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia? -preguntó.

-Que la ballesta, no fue hecha para ellos, si no para otra persona.

\- ¿Puedes saber para quién?

-No. Lo siento. Ojalá pudiera serles de más ayuda.

Sin que nos diera muchas pistas se marchó con su maletín.

-No tenemos mucho, pero todo nos lleva a los templarios. Alguien se esta haciendo pasar por ellos.

-Intentan traerlos a la vida o algo así.

-Pues quiera quien sea, no lo está haciendo de la mejor manera posible -dije sonriendo. A lo que él me correspondió con lo mismo-. Bueno, nos vamos a casa, que ya se ha hecho tarde -me despedí de Josh cogí la correa de la perra y salimos las dos de la comisaria.

Esa noche si nos marchamos a correr, había que aprovechar que apenas había gente en la calle y ella disfrutaría mucho más corriendo. Pero de nuevo ella no quiso, y se puso a jugar con la nieve. La dejé jugar durante un rato largo y después nos marchamos a casa. Ella se quedó en su cama jugando con sus juguetes. Cuando salí de la ducha escuché ladrar a la perra, pero no me asusté, puesto que antes de eso había sonado el timbre de la puerta. Abrí.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -dije abriendo una rendija, lo justo que me daba la cadena.

-Bueno… -Escondía algo en la espalda- me preguntaba -lo sacó-, si ¿Querrías cenar conmigo? -dijo por fin mostrando un pequeño ramo de lirios.

-Pero… -cerré la puerta quité la cadena y la volví a abrir - pasa -cerré la puerta tras él-.

-Toma espero que te gusten.

-Son preciosas, las pondré en agua.

La perra corrió a él y se puso juguetona. Le caía bien y se notaba.

\- ¿Qué me dices? ¿Cenas conmigo? -volvió a preguntar. El chico estaba muy bien arreglado, iba trajeado, pero no era el mismo traje, parecía más cuidado-. Venga -insistió al ver que no decía nada y no sabía que hacer-, llevamos dos meses con estos casos, nos merecemos un poco de distracción.

\- ¿Y no tiene nada que ver con que hoy sea San Valentín? -dije yo. El miró el reloj.

-Vaya, no me había dado cuenta -dijo, pero sin convencerme.

Loba ladró alegre y juguetona, dando uno de sus juguetes a Josh para que se lo lanzara.

-Hasta ella sabe que lo necesitas -volvió a ladrar.

-Bien, me habéis convencido -acaricié la Loba y me fui a cambiar de ropa.

Intenté no tardar mucho, pero llevaba demasiado tiempo sin tener una cita y me costó varios cambios de ropa convencerme, quería estar a la altura de su ropa. Cuando estuve preparada salí ya preparada.

-Bien, ya estoy.

\- ¡Waw! -dijo mientras se levantaba-. El uniforme de inspectora no te hace justicia -ahora si me creía lo que decía.

-Gracias -dije notando que los mofletes se me pusieron colorados de inmediato.

Dejé a Loba su comida y su agua, una luz encendida y después nos marchamos. Subimos a su coche. Hablamos un poco. Nada de trabajo, me dijo unas dos veces. Accedí a eso. Me llevó hasta un restaurante bastante romántico. Al entrar había corazones como decoración. La luz estaba más baja de lo normal, dejando mucha intimidad a la multitud de parejas que estaban cenando en ese momento.

-Tengo una reserva a nombre de Josh Michael.

-Por aquí señor, su mesa está lista.

La maître nos condujo hasta una mesa cerca de la ventana. Llegamos en el momento justo, pues empezó a llover de inmediato. Josh pidió una botella de vino. El ambiente era el idóneo para las parejas enamoradas. Se veía mucha alegría, muchas manos sobre la mesa, muchas sonrisas. La cena legó en seguida. Pero antes de empezar a cenar, varías personas comenzaron a aplaudir, pues dos mesas más lejos de nosotros un hombre acababa de proponer matrimonio y la mujer le dijo que sí, y se dieron un gran beso. Me alegré y miré a mi acompañante.

\- No me habrás traído para proponerme matrimonio, ¿verdad?

-No -dijo sonriendo pinchando su carne.

Nos reímos durante el plato principal. Me contó cosas de su familia y de sus amigos, anécdotas de su vida. Estaban muy unidos. No tenía hijos ni pareja, pero si tenía unas sobrinas preciosas a las que parecía querer mucho.

\- ¿Y tú? -me preguntó

\- ¿Yo qué? -contenté.

-Cuéntame algo de ti.

-De mí, no hay mucho que contar la verdad -dije dando el último bocado.

-Venga, algo tiene que haber.

-Está bien -me convenció-. Pues la verdad es que no hay mucho que contar, pero. Mi madre es la que me crio. Nunca conocí a mi padre. Ella dijo que murió en un accidente cuando yo era muy pequeña.

-Vaya, lo siento.

-No pasa nada, fue hace tiempo, además no tengo ningún recuerdo de él -sonreí-. No tengo ningún hermano, pero mis primos fueron como mis hermanos.

\- ¿Y dónde están? ¿no pasasteis las vacaciones juntos?

-Bueno, ellos viven a 600 km de aquí -al decir eso se sorprendió mucho.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? - no quería hablar de eso, y mi cara lo demostró.

-Vale, no hace falta que lo cuentes si no quieres -medio sonreí.

La camarera nos quitó los platos y nos entregó la carta de los postres. Pero no me dejó pedir. Me quitó la carta y me dijo que me fiara de él. Lo dejé. Me disculpé y me levanté para ir al baño. Me miré al espejo y recuerdos de hacía 3 años me venían a la mente. Pero me lavé las manos y se me pasó.

Salí del baño dispuesta a volver a la mesa. En ese momento al otro lado de la acera, iluminado por los faros de un coche me pareció ver a alguien. Pero me recompuse y seguí, ya que, al mirar mejor, no había nadie.

Cuando llegué a la mesa había un brownie con helado de vainilla en mitad de la mesa.

-Chocolate, muy obvio.

-Bueno, es el postre estrella de este restaurante, venga pruébalo.

-Esta bien- cogí un trozo mezclándolo con el frío helado-. Mmm, vale, creo que tienes razón, está demasiado bueno.

Terminamos el postre. Josh pagó la cuenta. No me dejó ni pagar la mitad.

Tras eso me puso su chaqueta por encima para no mojarme y llegamos gasta el coche. Por suerte dejó de llover antes de llegar a un Pub. Estaba bastante concurrido, la gente se agolpaba en la puerta haciendo cola para entrar. Pero él se la saltó. Llegamos hasta la puerta le dijo su nombre al Puerta y nos dejó entrar de inmediato.

-Vaya, veo que conoces a mucha gente -dije sorprendida.

-Si, bueno, hace años ayudé al dueño de este local y él me lo agradece dejándome entrar, poniéndome siempre en la lista.

-Amigos hasta en el infierno.

-Lo que sea para impresionarte -dijo sonriendo.

Nos movimos entre la gente. Él me agarró de la mano para guiarme hasta la barra. Pedimos unas copas y nos sentamos en una mesa alta cerca de la pista de baile, tras una valla, que servía de separación entre la pista y la zona de mesas. El sitio estaba al completo, con la música puesta a todo volumen, pero no lo bastante para no dejar que la gente se comunicara. Y al igual que en el restaurante la mayoría de las mesas estaban completas por parejas que reían o se besaban.

Los dos bebimos, bailamos, y nos olvidamos un rato de nuestro trabajo.

El teléfono comenzó a sonarme de inmediato. Lo miré.

-Perdona tengo que cogerlo -le dije-, ¿me pides otra copa? -el asintió. Llegué a la puerta, pero antes de salir el Puerta me puso el típico sello de discoteca para poder volver a entrar-, Gracias -. Me alejé un poco de la puerta y descolgué-. Hola mama.

\- "Hola cariño ¿Qué tal?"

-Bien, todo va bien. Perdona el trabajo me ha engullido tanto que no he podido llamarte.

\- "No pasa nada cariño."

\- ¿Qué te pasa? No suenas muy bien.

\- "Estoy bien, de verdad, es solo que te echo de menos, todos te echamos de menos."

-Y yo a vosotros.

\- "Y porque no te vienes, no te vemos desde hace tres años, anda por favor, por nosotros -dijo muy interesada."

\- …

\- "Vamos cariño, por mi -su voz sonó mucho mejor."

-Vale, déjame que mañana hable con la capitana y prometo que te llamaré -dije sonriendo.

\- "Vale cariño, si no me llamas, te llamaré yo -dijo acusadora."

-Esta bien está bien -colgué. Y volví dentro.

Las copas habían llegado a la mesa en el momento justo.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? -dijo preocupado.

-Nada, todo está bien.

Nos tomamos la copa y me sacó a bailar. Me negué al principio, pero me tomó de la mano y no aceptó un "no" por respuesta. Era una canción para bailar agarrados. Nos movimos lentamente, al igual que el resto de las parejas. Las luces ayudaban, relajaban el ambiente y dejaban intimidad. Pompas de jabón empezaron a volar por la pista, parecía como un cuento, algo irreal, pero sin embargo lo era. Notaba como pasó su mano por mi cintura. Nos miramos a los ojos, y no sé si era por el ambiente, las copas, pero, nuestras bocas se juntaron hasta fundirse en un beso largo y tierno. Sus manos se posaron en mi cintura y me empujaron suavemente hacia él.

Entramos a su casa besándonos por todas partes, notaba sus labios en mi cuello mientras que mis manos le iban quitando la chaqueta del traje y la dejé caer al suelo. Él hizo lo mismo conmigo. Me un impulso me levantó y me hizo rodear su cuerpo con las piernas, lo que hizo que se me cayeran los zapatos acompañando a las dos chaquetas, mientras él se seguía moviendo.

Me tiró sobre algo blando, lo que supuse que era la cama. Se quedó de pie quitándose la corbata y dejándola en el suelo. Gateó hasta mi por la cama hasta llegar de nuevo a mi boca que empezó a besar sin parar. El cuello, el pecho. Al final toda la ropa quedó en el suelo y nada en la cama. Josh se movía lento pero seguro, mientras sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo desnudo, mientras sus labios pasaban por los míos, por mis mejillas o por mi cuello.

-Llevo esperando esto desde el día que te conocí -mijo mientras me acariciaba la piel con dulzura.

\- ¿Y eso?

-Me impresionaste cuando te vi, ¿tanto te sorprende?

-Bueno, no suele pasarme estas cosas.

Reímos ante aquello y vi el reloj que se iluminaba en la mesilla.

-Madre mía que tarde es -me incorporé de la cama y empecé a recoger mi ropa.

\- ¿A dónde vas? -me preguntó desde la cama.

-Buen, verás, tengo una loca que estará esperando que la saque a hacer pipi -dije mientras me ponía mi ropa interior. Me volví a sentar en la cama para no caerme ya que empezaba a tambalearme.

-Déjame llevarte, estamos algo lejos de tu casa -me dijo mientras su boca se paseaba por mi cuello y mi hombro derecho, la piel se me puso de gallina.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Pero para -dije sonriendo dejándole hacer.

\- ¿Por qué? Si sé que te gusta - no me dejó terminar de ponerme la ropa y volvió a tumbar me en la cama, repitiendo lo de aquella noche.

Dos horas mas tarde, después de desayunar me llevó a casa. Nos despedimos en el coche y subí a casa. Loba estaba como loca. Aprovechó que no estaba y durmió en mi lado de la cama la cual dejó hecha un lio. Me duché, me cambié de ropa y me fui dando un paseo a la comisaría para hablar con la capitana. El teléfono comenzó a vibrar.

\- ¿Sí? -contesté. La persona al otro lado habló rápidamente, y tras eso colgó-. Creo que nos reclaman -le dije a la perra la cual cambié la dirección hasta una cafetería. Allí estaba la loca del teléfono.

La encontré sentaba en la terraza de la cafetería. Me pedí un café para acompañarla y me senté frente a ella.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Parecías muy angustiada por teléfono.

\- Ya, lo siento, no era mi intención.

-Tranquila Dime, ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ¿Te acuerdas cuando viniste por lo del destello ese que viste?

-Claro -no sabía cual sería su reacción por eso.

\- Pues esta noche han dado con el asesino, gracias a lo que tu encontraste. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-No lo sé, ya te lo dije, fue como un destello, como si lo viera a través, pero no sé cómo.

-Bueno, sea como sea lo han arrestado gracias a ti. Creo que ha sido un récord.

-No les habrás dicho que fui yo, ¿verdad?

-No, claro. Pero oye, si encuentras mas cosas así… los asesinatos se resolverán antes -dijo sonriendo.

Pasamos un rato agradable. Le hable de aquella noche. Y ella se alegró, pero entonces…

\- ¿Qué es eso? -dijo sorprendida. Su voz cambió completamente. De alegre a .


	6. 6

¡Sorpresa!

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Mara muy curiosa.

-Es el sello de la discoteca de ayer.

-A ver –le enseñé mejor el sello, el símbolo era un triángulo, formado por tres líneas que no se unían en un punto.

-Tal y como me lo habías contado, no parece de esas discotecas que a la salida te ponen un sello. Parecía muy exclusiva.

-Si, a mí también me lo pareció, pero la verdad es que está genial.

-¿Cómo se llama? A lo mejor me paso por ella un día.

-Pues… ahora que lo dices, no me acuerdo, creo que ni siquiera vi el nombre. Pero estaba en el centro. Es un edificio bastante grande, al lado de una plaza.

-Bueno, pues cuando lo sepas me avisas. Y dime, ¿Qué tal lo pasaste? –preguntó curiosa, obviamente no se refería a la cena.

-Pues… -noté, a pesar de que hacía frío, que me había puesto colorada-. Estuvo bien –Me miró sin convencerla de aquella respuesta-. Vale, no me mires así estuvo muy bien, realmente bien.

-Vamos se te ve muy relajada, te dio un buen revolcón –Asentí. Pero siendo sincera con ella levante dos de dos de la mano-. Ole, eso sí que te hacía falta –dijo aplaudiendo como una loca-. ¿y qué?

-¿Qué de qué? –no entendía.

-¿Sientes algo por él?

-No, bueno es decir. No lo sé. Es todo demasiado rápido. Yo… yo no estoy preparada para una relación. Se ha portado muy bien conmigo desde que nos pusieron de compañeros, y la verdad es que trabajando sabe lo que hace, pero no creo que esté preparada para una relación seria en este momento. Ahora mismo prefiero disfrutar un poco.

-Bueno, eso también me parece bien –miró el reloj, le dio un sorbo al café y se levantó, comenzamos a caminar por la calle en dirección al trabajo-. Pero según lo que me has dicho, él estará esperando una respuesta.

Tras aquella conversación nos separamos, ella se fue al depósito, y yo directamente a la comisaria junto con la perra.

Aún era pronto pero había llegado, aunque no la Capitana Beckett, a la que necesitaba en ese momento. Loba se quedó en su cama, mientras que yo me puse a teclear en el ordenador buscando alguna conexión entre las víctimas. Las dos armas que se usaron en los asesinatos tenían que ver con los templarios, por lo que algo tenían que tener en común cada una de las personas. Pero no encontraba nada. En ese momento, aunque no me había dado por vencida me acordé de la secretaría del señor James, aún no la había llamado y ella podría ayudarnos a encontrarle. Tecleé el número que el portero me había facilitado, pero saltaba el contestador directamente. Lo volví a intentar, pero volvió a salir de nuevo.

-Maldita sea –colgué con fuerza el teléfono.

-Menuda trabajadora estás hecha –un café apareció a mi lado, tan humeante como siempre. Le miré y él sonrió-. Tienes mejor cara, ¿te ha pasado algo interesante? –preguntó deseando saber.

-Es posible –dije cogiendo el café. Él se sentó en la silla que había al lado- Escucha, en cuanto a lo de ayer, estuvo genial, de verdad que si –sonreí-. LA cena estuvo deliciosa, la discoteca, y la compañía, y lo de después también.

-Por qué me da que ahora va un pero.

-Pero, ahora no estoy lista para una relación. Aún tengo muchas cosas que arreglar y no me siento con fuerzas para eso.

-Vale, vale, lo entiendo, pero que sepas que no me voy a dar por vencido -se levantó, pero se quedó mirándome.

-Estoy segura de que lo harás -. Los dos sonreímos y nos pusimos a trabajar.

Volvíamos a estar en un callejón sin salida. No teníamos huellas, ni nada que nos relacionara a las víctimas, y a única persona que podía ayudarnos había desaparecido. Tras hacer unas llamadas pusimos una orden de búsqueda para Ana Petter. Podía estar en peligro o ser otra sospechosa.

Busqué todo lo que se me ocurrió de Ana Petter. Sus cuentas bancarias, algún contrato de trabajo, numero de la seguridad social, pero nada, parece que ha desaparecido.

-Ha cerrado sus cuentas, es como si hubiera desaparecido.

-¿sospechosa? –preguntó Josh.

-No lo sé, no lo creo. El cada ver lo encontramos en un segundo piso y la víctima vivía en un tercer piso y según los informes del médico y las radiografías es verdad que esa mujer está paralítica –dije mientras señalaba las fracturas.

-Si, además en la grabación se ve a alguien trepando por el edificio, esto es imposible para una mujer paralítica.

-No sé, tendremos que encontrarla. Es posible que haya algo de ella en las grabaciones del portal del psicólogo.

-Bien, se las pediré.

Cuando él volvió a su mesa, apareció la capitana hablando con otros dos detectives. Pero se despidió de ellos antes de entrar a su despacho. Me levanté de la silla y llegué hasta ella antes de que entrara.

-Capitana, ¿puedo hablar con usted? –ella me dejó entrar en su despacho. Se sentó en su silla yo frente a ella.

-Dime, ¿Cómo va el caso?

-Aún tenemos una pista que seguir, pero tenemos que hacer mucho más, hemos puesto una orden de búsqueda para Ana Petter, la secretaria del psicólogo que desapareció cuando encontramos a la primera víctima. Creemos que ella puede saber algo.

-¿Sospechosa?

-Podría serlo, pero sabiendo que el asesino, según las heridas de la primera víctima, mide 1.80, es imposible que ella haya podido hacerlo. Perro puede estar ocultando al verdadero asesino, o puede estar en peligro. Ha vaciado todas sus cuentas, y a excepción de sus radiografías y el informe médico todo de ella desapareció, como si no existiera.

-bien, mantenerme informada.

-SI Capitana.

-¿Algo más?

-Sí, verá estas navidades no pude ir a casa, y parece que mi madre está bastante preocupada por mí. Me preguntaba si podía coger unos días para visitarla. Seguiré trabajando desde allí. Creo que me vendrá bien salir de este aire –se quedó pensativa.

-Sí, creo que te vendrá bien. No es la primera vez que tras un poco de aire las cosas las tenías más claras. Es jueves, cógete lo que queda de día y vuelve el lunes.

-Gracias capitana.

Salí del despacho, hable con Josh y todo quedó aclarado. Me ocuparía de la búsqueda de la secretaria mientras estuviera allí. Antes de marcharme, él empezó a llamar a los medios de comunicación y otros servicios para empezar la búsqueda de esa mujer.

Loba y yo nos marchamos, llegamos a casa. Llamé a mi madre para que supiera que iba esa misma tarde.

Preparé lo necesario, la maleta, las cosas de la perra, cama, comida, cuencos. Nos subimos al coche puse música y nos preparamos para 4 horas de carretera hasta llegar al pueblo donde me crie.

Jueves por la noche, el paisaje se había vuelto oscuro desde hacía tiempo. Pero ya estábamos llegando. Se veían luces al final de la carretera, el pueblo ya estaba a la vista. Loba lo sabía, acababa de despertarse y estaba deseando llegar, la bajé la ventanilla y sacó la cabeza y la lengua por fuera.

Era un pueblo al final de un camino, pequeño, pero bastante acogedor. LA casa de mi madre salía de uno de los caminos.

-Bien, ya hemos llegado –había luces, mamá estaba despierta. La puerta de la casa se abrió de par en par, una silueta salió y se paró en el porche. Abrí la puerta del coche y Loba salió corriendo hacia la silueta. Se elevó a dos patas contenta de estar allí. Cogí la maleta del maletero, cerré el coche y me acerqué a casa.

Aquella silueta se hizo visible cuando estuvimos cara a cara. Una mujer de 50 años, tenía el pelo suelto y cortito, apenas le llegaba por los hombros. Vestia pantalón y una sudadera, y a juzgar por el delantal, y por como olía la casa, estaba haciendo la comida.

-Hola mamá – Ella no dijo nada y me abrazó muy fuerte.

-Ya estás en casa –me dijo al oído.

-Te dije que vendría.

Las tres pasamos, directas a la cocina. Sacó unas cervezas y mientras ella terminaba de cocinar comenzamos a contarnos las cosas que nos habían pasado.

-Hacía mucho que no te veía. Has cambiado mucho, te has vuelto una mujer.

-Han pasado 3 años mamá, hace mucho más tiempo que soy mujer.

-Pero te has vuelto mucho más fuerte desde… -al notar mi cara, mamá se calló-, perdona, pensé que…

-Tranquila mamá, ya lo he superado. O al menos en eso estoy jaja –reí para evitar que se preocupara más.

Hablamos durante varias horas, cenamos y al final nos marchamos a la cama. Entré a mi antigua habitación. Todo estaba tal y como lo dejé. Pero apenas la recordaba. Dejé la maleta en la cama. Saqué la cama de Loba y la puse en el suelo, al lado de mi cama. Saqué las demás cosas, mi ropa, y las cosas de baño y las dejé en su sitio. Preferí no mirar mucho alrededor de aquella habitación, pues el pequeño moisés que había allí hacia sacar demasiados recuerdos a la luz.

Me tumbé a la cama, pero no podía dormir. La 1, las 2; una vuelta, otra vuelta. Nada que no podía dormir. Y como hacía años; cuando no podía dormir, bajé a la cocina, en silencio, seguida por la perra. Busqué por la cocina, encontré la taza, pero me faltaba lo más importante.

-¿Dónde está? –dije abriendo todos los armarios pero sin suerte.

-Está en el armario encima de las tazas –dijo una voz dormida mientras encendía la luz.

-Me has pillado

-Sí, creo que si –se acercó al armario, alargó la mano y sacó un bote de cacao para hacer chocolate –trae, te lo prepararé.

-No hace falta mamá, ya puedo yo, estarás cansada., Intente quitarle la taza, pero no me dejó.

-Ha pasado tiempo, pero aún me acuerdo como te gustaba –me senté en la silla y la dejé a ella. Tras eso nos sentamos de nuevo. Me miró, me dio la taza y me cogió de la mano-. Cuando te marchaste… pensé en quitarla, pero no podía. Así que empecé a pasar noches allí. Unas noches las pasaba bien, otras no –bebí de la taza, temblando, con lágrimas asomando por mis ojos.

Ninguna dijo nada más, simplemente nos abrazamos. Al final del día, o más bien el principio, dormimos en la misma cama. Abrazadas.

Por la mañana, salí a caminar con Loba. Tras aquella noche no tenía muchas ganas de correr, y hacía más frío que en la ciudad. Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, recordando los momentos que pasé de niña. La tienda de helados, los columpios, el parque donde fui tan traviesa. El colegio. Todo. En el parque, loba disfrutaba jugando con la poca nieve que quedaba. En el bosque había un camino rodeado de árboles. Mientras Loba corría de un lado para otro yo caminaba recordando mi juventud y no tan joven. Solo 12 años atrás. El camino llevaba a un pequeño granero ahora bastante abandonado. No había tractor ni gallinas ni nada. Ahora solo era un granero más. Loba no parecía querer irse, entró en el granero.

-¡Loba! –grité corriendo tras ella. Entré en su busca- Oye ¿Dónde estás? –la escuché escarbar. Me acerqué a ella. Estaba detrás de un montón de paja- ¿Qué haces? –Entonces sacó el morro de dentro de la tierra y me miró sonriendo mientras movía el rabo de un lado a otro. Me acerqué al agujero. Dentro de él vi dos cosas: un colgante y una pequeña caja. Cogí lo primero -. Y yo que pensaba que lo había perdido –dije sonriendo.

-Woof –ladró, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

Cogí la caja que la perra había cogido con la boca. Me la entregó sin rechistar. Era un tipo de caja muy concreto, de esos que solo quieres que te lo entregue cierta persona.

-Woff! –volvió a ladrar la perra. Volvió a escarbar un poco más hasta que una nota apareció en el agujero. Quité el exceso de tierra que tenía aún y la cogí.

Hola mi amor:

Hoy es un día especial. Tranquila, sé que no es tu cumpleaños, ni nuestro aniversario, pero es especial.

Hoy, hace ya 7 años pasé la mejor noche de mi vida. Después de aquella, solo vinieron mejores, a tu lado, y ahora que vamos a tener un hijo quiero que sepas que te cuidaré hasta que inspire por última vez.

Ven esta noche, ven a nuestro sitio.

Con amor

David

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer lentamente. Era su carta, su letra. Después de tanto tiempo, algo suyo. Me senté en aquellos montones de paja. Repasé el pasado, me daba miedo, pero al estar allí, algo me hacía estar alegre, contenta.

_ -¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde me llevas? –pregunté mirando a mi alrededor. La luna brillaba y era primavera. _

_-Deja de preguntar, ya lo veras, es una sorpresa –dijo un chico de unos 20 años que iba por delante de mí. Tirando de mi sonriendo jovialmente. _

_Los árboles comenzaron a dejar un claro en aquel pequeño bosque. Salimos del camino hasta que tuvimos ante nuestros ojos un gran granero iluminado por miles de velas. Estas formaban un camino gasta la puerta principal. _

_-¿Qué es todo esto? –miré de un lado a otro. Las luces de las velas dejaban ven un camino de pétalos de rosa blanca. Se colocó detrás de mí. Me abrazó con dulzura besándome en la mejilla._

_-Quería que fuera especial. _

_Empezamos a besarnos. Entramos en el granero y él me dirigió hasta unos montículos de paja sobre los que había colocadas unas mantas con delicadeza me tumbó sobre ellas. Y él se colocó sobre mí. Me besaba me acariciaba. Sabía cuál era su propósito, era mi primera vez, y no deseaba estar en otro lado. Sus manos danzaron por mi cuerpo, me acariciaba y me quitaba suavemente la ropa. Yo no me quedaba atrás y hacía lo mismo. _

_Los dos desnudos sintiendo por primera vez nuestros cuerpos. Costó al principio, pero comenzamos a sentirnos como nunca. Éramos jóvenes, pero sabía que ese era el lugar donde quería estar siempre _

_-_¡Woof, Woof! –ladró Loba. Ya estaba en la puerta.

-Sí, sí, ya voy- Salí del granero. En mi bolsillo estaba la nota, y aquella cajita sin abrir.

Era tarde, llevaba más de 3 horas en la calle con la Loba. Cogí unos pasteles en la pastelería que más me gustaba cuando era pequeña y regresé a casa.

Solté la correa de Loba y esta salió corriendo y entró a casa. Yo entre tras ella.

-¡SORPRESA! –gritaron. Me asusté, no me esperaba nada.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! –gritaron de nuevo.

\- ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué es esto? Mamá –ella estaba la primera, delante de muchísimas personas.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños cariño! –dijo muy contenta dándome un gran beso en la mejilla.

Todas las personas que estaban allí eran mi familia, mis tíos, mis primos; casi hermanos, los hijos de estos, los cuales corrieron hacía la perra, que empezó a jugar con todos ellos sin rechistar.

Era mi 27 cumpleaños, y no me acordaba, había estado tan metida en el trabajo que no me había dado cuenta.

Durante varias horas estuvimos todos riendo y me contaban todas las cosas que habían hecho durante estos tres años. Todo lo de sus hijos, y sus mujeres y maridos, los cuales me cayeron muy bien en cuanto los conocí. Mis primos mayores al verme se comportaron como cuando teníamos 12 años, me chinchaban y me hacían de rabiar, pero los años sin dormir por sus hijos les habían pasado factura. Aunque habían madurado bastante.

Cuando llegó la tarde los niños empezaron a dormirse por el cansancio y no solo ellos. Loba se quedó dormida junto a ellos, proporcionándoles una almohada en la que apoyarse.

Por la noche todos se marcharon. Ayudé a mi madre a recoger la casa y la cocina.

-¿Estas bien cariño? –preguntó ella-. ¿Cariño?

-¿Qué? –me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Estás bien? Parece que estás en otra.

-Estoy bien –sonreí.

-Vale, por cierto, han traído esto para ti –me entregó un paquete.

Leí la nota, era de Mara. Dentro de ella tenía un par de entradas de concierto para el sábado en dos semanas. Llevábamos hablando de ese concierto mucho tiempo. Pero ninguna encontraba las entradas.

Recogimos toda la casa hasta dejarla como nueva. Era muy tarde y ese día si estaba cansada. Llegué a la habitación. Me senté en la cama. Pero en la cómoda de enfrente había un par de muñecos, todos ellos con la letra B. Cogí uno de ellos. Era un osito leyendo un libro. Lo agarré fuerte y me tumbé en la cama. Era un peluche nuevo, nadie lo había tocado desde que lo colocó mamá ahí. Pero olía a él. De alguna manera. Me quedé plácidamente dormida.

Al día siguiente me levanté con más energías. Dejé que loba saliera a jardín y yo me senté en el porche con el portátil. Era sábado y tenía que hacer mi parte del trabajo, encontrar a Ana Petter. Tecleé el teclado del ordenador y mantuve mi teléfono al lado.

Me metí en las cuentas de Ana Petter, pero todas vacías, no había nada fuera de lo común, no solía gastarse mucho dinero, lo justo para las compras y poco más. no salía al cine ni de copas. Lo cual era algo normal dado por hecho que iba en silla de ruedas, pero siendo tan joven me extrañaba mucho.

Los resultados médicos indicaban una dirección. Hablé con Josh y le entregué la información que tenía. Me llamaría en cuanto supiera algo de aquella dirección. Me puse en contacto con su médico, pero no me dijo nada que no supiéramos ya. La parálisis había sido por un accidente de tráfico, estuvo casi un año de rehabilitación después de la operación. Consiguió poder mover el tronco superior, pero el inferior estaba demasiado dañado y los músculos se debilitaron demasiado para poder usarse de nuevo.

Tras unas horas trabajando mi madre se levantó.

-Buenos días –dijo saliendo con un par de cafés en la mano.

-Buenos días mama –dije yo mientras ella me tendía uno de los cafés.

-Tan trabajadora como siempre.

-Bueno, estoy demasiado metida en este caso.

-Sí, puedo entender por qué –dijo dando un sorbo al café.

-¿por qué?

\- Te pareces mucho a mí, si algo se te mete entre ceja y ceja nadie puede quitarte la idea hasta llegar al final.

Las dos nos echamos a reír. El teléfono sonó. Era Josh. No había nada en esa dirección. La ropa, las cosas personales, todo había desaparecido, incluso ella y la silla de ruedas.

-Hola señora Williams –saludó el cartero desde la calle.

-Buenos días Jordán –mi madre se acercó y cogió las cartas. Se despidieron. Mientras volvía, mi madre iba mirando las cartas-. Ten, tienes una para ti.

-¿Para mí? –pregunté extrañada.

-Sí, aún te llegan cartas, pero la mayoría son publicidad y las tiro. Toma, esta es para ti. A lo mejor algún amigo aún no sabe que te has mudado.

-A lo mejor es Mara, sabe que estoy aquí y la ha enviado.

En el sobre solo estaba la dirección de envío, y tampoco había sello alguno.

Lo abrí. No decía nada.

\- Que raro –miré el papel por todos los ángulos, pero no había nada escrito, en el sobre tampoco había nada –será una broma.

Dejé el sobre sobre la mesa y seguí trabajando junto con Josh al otro lado del teléfono. La pista no condujo a nada. La cámara tampoco estaba muy nítida y no se pudo ver a nadie. Volvíamos a estar en un callejón sin salida.

Loba se despertó de su segunda siesta. Se sentó bajo mis piernas y me obligó a acariciarla mientras yo leía el último informe del médico de la sospechosa.

-¡Hola! –saludó una niña pequeña que entraba corriendo desde la calle. Loba la vio y salió corriendo, por el camino movió la cola, golpeó la mesa y tiró el café sobre el ratón y sobre el papel que me habían enviado.

-Loba… - cogí un par de servilletas y lo limpié –Hola –saludé con la mano a mi primo, que acababa de soltar a su segunda hija para que jugara con la perra.

Mamá salió y entre las dos ayudamos al primo a meter las cosas en casa. Él su mujer se quedarían a comer, así que metí el portátil y todo dentro de casa. Dejé el portátil en la mesa al lado de la chimenea, que estaba encendida.

Comimos los 6 juntos, 7 si contamos a Loba, la cual iba picoteando de la mano de las niñas. El teléfono me sonó.

-Perdonad –me levanté de la mesa y me dirigí al salón. El móvil sonaba como un loco -¿Número privado? –lo cogí, pero colgaron. Volvió a llamar, lo cogí, pero volvió a colgar.

Tiré el móvil al sofá, cabreada. Y volvió a sonar.

-¿Estás de broma o qué? –grité al teléfono. Pero volvieron a colgar. Entonces, lo vi. Estaba sobre la mesa, yo lo había dejado -¿Qué es esto? –lo vi, de todos los ángulos posibles. Pero solo ponía una cosa. 154 av. Asasins -¿Qué significa esto? –Algunas letras empezaron a aparecer más abajo.

Tras leer todo aquello me excusé de mi mamá y mi primo y salí. Dejé allí a Loba y marché. Llegué a la avenida principal, desde ella salían muchas calles, en una de ellas había una cafetería. Me senté en la mesa del final a la izquierda. En ella, como decía la carta, había un símbolo marcado. Me senté.

-¿Buenas tardes, desea algo? –dijo una camarera que se acercó.

-Una tarta red velvet y un café con nata y una rama de canela, la cuenta, y… un vaso de agua por favor –dije, tal y como venía en la carta.

-Muy bien, ahora mismo se lo traigo señorita –dijo la camarera apuntando la comanda.

-Esto es ridículo, ¿por qué he hecho caso a esa estúpida carta? –pensé. Me quedé allí, esperando a que me trajeran las cosas, no sabía si era una broma de cumpleaños o algún gracioso que se quería reír de mí. Como era de esperar, en la mesa pude ver mi nombre y el de David grabados en la mesa. Los habían intentado borrar, pero ahí estaban imborrables. Mientras esperaba deslicé el dedo por aquellos nombres. Una y otra vez, pensaba en todas las veces que pasamos allí, en esa mesa. Durante horas; risas, llantos, malas notas; con lluvia, con sol. Desde que éramos niños.

-Aquí está tu pedido –la camarera llegó dejó todo el pedido y se marchó.

No sabía qué, simplemente me decía eso. Así que empecé a comer lentamente esperando que alguien me dijera algo, o viniera. Pero nada. Ya estaba todo terminado, y había pasado una hora. Pero nada.

\- Eso me pasa por fiarme –dije mientras dejaba el dinero y me levantaba. Ya cerca de la puerta.

-Perdona, creo que se te ha caído esto –dijo la camarera que me había atendido.

-Creo que no –dije al ver unas llaves que no me sonaban.

-Creo que sí. Parece que son unas llaves de taquilla y llevan su nombre –dijo.

-¿Mi nombre?

-Catherine Williams –leyó-. ¿Es su nombre no? –las cogí para verlas.

-Sí, pero no son mías –dije observándolas de arriba abajo, es verdad que tenían mi nombre, pero nunca las había visto-. Nunca las había visto –las ir a entregárselas la chica había desaparecido, y no me había dado cuenta.

La busqué, pero no la encontraba, ya no estaba. Pregunté por ella a las demás camareras, pero a ninguna le sonaba, es como si hubiera desaparecido.

Salí de la cafetería con la llave, "biblioteca A", ponía en la llave. Antes de volver a casa, entré a la biblioteca. Al final de esta hay taquillas, para poder dejar los libros que no uses, o si has traído comida; está prohibido. Todas las taquillas contenían un número, no una Letra como la que yo tenía.

-Esto es una tontería –me marché y volví a casa. Los primos ya se habían marchado y Loba descansaba a gusto.

Sin entender nada volví a hacer la maleta para volver al día siguiente. Cené pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Pero no le di explicación alguna. Al día siguiente por la tarde, me marché. Prometiendo a mi madre que la llamaría todos los días y que volvería lo antes posible.


	7. 7

Lunes por la mañana, de vuelta al trabajo. Dejé a la perra en la guardería con los demás perros policía. Allí se entrenaba y jugaba con otros perros. Corriendo a la comisaría, ya que me había entretenido en la guardería. Los policías encargados del entrenamiento de los perros me explicaron como Loba había mejorado más que algunos perros que llevan allí tiempo. Les parecía demasiado curioso y buscaron por su chip a su familia.

Según parece Loba venía de unos padres policías que murieron en acto de servicio. La hembra había muerto mientras buscaba un niño en unos escombros, lo encontró, pero hubo un derrumbamiento, se puso encima de su entrenador y lo salvó a él, pero ella tuvo que ser sacrificada porque tenía muchos daños en el cuerpo, y aunque podían operarla seguramente la quedaran muchas secuelas, con mucho pesar. Y el padre murió mientras perseguía a un ladrón, este se giró y lo disparó, por desgracia le pilló muy cerca del corazón y murió al llegar al veterinario. Esos dos perros se conocían desde que eran pequeños y se hicieron parejita, por decirlo de alguna manera, y tuvieron camada. Unos 8 perritos fueron dados en acogida a familias hasta que tuvieran la edad para entrar en el cuerpo de policía, pero la mayoría de las familias se encariñaron del perrillo y lo adoptaron definitivamente. Loba fue uno de ellos. Tras amamantar los días mínimos, la acogió un hombre de mediana edad. Unos meses después dijo que se había encariñado mucho de ella y se la iba a quedar. Después de eso se le perdió la pista. Después de saber todo aquello les pedí el nombre de aquella persona. Por la protección de datos no me lo podían dar, les expliqué como me había encontrado a Loba y lo que la habían hecho. No me dieron el nombre de esa persona, pero por su cara supe que no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

Tras eso llegué a la comisaría. Pasé por la sala de interrogatorio y encontré a Josh dentro. No iba a molestar, sea lo que fuere, la otra persona estaba hablando y explicándose. Con un café en la mano llegué a la mesa. Tenía un montón de papeles por la mesa. Me puse a leer todos los informes. Había avanzado bastante en la investigación. Mucho más que yo. Que no pude encontrar a esa secretaría.

-Hola, cuanto tiempo, desaparecida -dijo Josh.

-Hola -dije sonriendo-, parece que has avanzado mucho -seguí mirando todos los informes.

-Que trabajadora, acabas de volver y ya estas mirando. -dijo mientras se sentaba en su mesa frente a mí.

-Has hecho mucho, y yo no he podido encontrar a la secretaría.

-No importa, creo que tenemos un mejor camino que seguir -cerré el informe y le escuché con mucha atención-. He interrogado a un compañero de Benito. Parece ser que la víctima iba dos días en semana a terapia de grupo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Perdió a su madre hace relativamente poco.

-Vaya. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

\- Cuando te marchaste fui a hablar con sus compañeros. Según ellos no tenía nadie que quisiera hacerle daño, pero sufría mucho, estaba muy distraído.

-Es lógico, si perdió a su madre hace poco…

-Si. Busqué terapias de grupo en la ciudad sobre la perdida de ser querido. Encontré varías por toda la ciudad, pero en ese momento ha venido este compañero para hablarme de Benito. Ya había hablado con él, pero parecía bastante agobiado.

\- ¿Te dijo algo?

\- Benito estaba teniendo problemas económicos -me extrañó, ya que yo misma había visto las cuentas bancarías y nada se salía de lo común-. No se lo quería decir a su mujer. Alguien le había prestado una gran cantidad de dinero, pero para que su mujer no lo supiera le pidió a su compañero que se lo guardara hasta que pudiera devolverlo todo.

\- ¿De qué problemas se refiere?

\- No lo sabe, no quiso decírselo -me entregó una hoja doblada-. Mira, Esta es la cantidad de dinero que fue ingresado en su cuenta bancaría - lo miré intrigada, 4.000 €

-Es una extraña cantidad teniendo en cuenta el trabajo. Por desgracia el dinero se ingresó en efectivo, por lo que no podremos saber de dónde viene.

\- Deberíamos volver a hablar con su mujer, debería saberlo, y puede que ella sepa algo.

-No lo creo, ella parecía bastante apenada, y cuando fuimos a su casa apenas pude ver algo fuera de lo común, casa, hijos y solo un sueldo.

-Bien, pues por ese camino, no podemos ir.

\- Solo nos queda mirar esa terapia.

-Vale, pongámonos a ello, después me contaras que tal con tu madre. ¿Con una cena? -me sonrió pícaro.

-Depende de lo que encontremos.

Empezamos a teclear, había muchas terapías que se hacían por toda la ciudad y a todas horas y días. entonces se me ocurrió algo. Busqué el informe necesario. Lo revisé de arriba abajo,

\- ¿Qué haces? – me preguntó un par de veces, pero no le contesté.

\- ¡Lo tengo! – al ver mi cara, él se levantó y se puso detrás de mí, para ver la pantalla.

-Ahora lo entiendo, vamos.

Nos subimos al coche. Pusimos la información en el GPS y marchamos a esa dirección. Una vez lo ves, no es muy complicado saber cuál era la terapia a la que iba la víctima. Teníamos su coche, su móvil, y todo lo que tuviera un GPS. Él trabajaba a las afueras, y tanto su casa como las terapias están en el centro de la ciudad, por lo que podría desplazarse con el coche, podría acertar o fallar, por suerte en este caso acerté. Llegamos. Estaba en un centro social.

Al entrar había una pequeña recepción con una señora de pelo canoso y patas de gallo al otro lado mirando sin cesar el ordenador.

-Buenos días – le enseñé la placa-. Somos los inspectores Williams y Michael.

\- ¿Están aquí por el asesinato de Benito? –dijo ella con voz triste mientras se levantaba de la silla.

-Así es señora. ¿Sabe algo?

-No, pero a lo mejor Arturo sí, ahora está en terapia, pero ya están acabando. Sala 8 pueden esperar en la puerta.

-Bien, gracias.

Nos despedimos y caminamos hasta esa sala. Dentro se escuchaban voces. Muy serenadas, tranquilas. Las palabras eran emotivas. El que hablaba seguramente sería Arturo. Estaba hablando con la gente mientras les intentaba motivar para seguir adelante sin dejar de pensar en sus seres queridos. Pocos minutos después comenzaron a salir mientras que otra persona se quedaba dentro apilando las sillas que antes estaban alrededor formando un círculo. Era un hombre muy delgado. aparentaba unos 36 años. vestía con Jersey y camisa bajo este, con unos pantalones vaqueros. 3l rostro le quedaba casi tapado por la poblada barba castaña que tenía.

-Buenos días, ¿usted es Arturo? –preguntó Josh mientras le enseñaba la placa.

-Arturo Díaz, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles agentes?

-Venimos por Benito Romero.

-Es una desgracia lo que le ha pasado -dijo con voz apenada.

\- ¿Qué puede decirnos de él?

-Era una gran persona, perdió a su madre hace 1 año y le estaba costando mucho levantarse. Su mujer le acompañó en la primera sesión. Hable un poco con ella y me dijo que se pasaba el día llorando y tuvo muchos accidentes en su trabajo. Algo que no era propio de él.

\- ¿Cuánto hace que no lo ve?

-Pues el 3 de enero, más o menos. Era nuestra primera sesión del año. Les pedí que trajeran un regalo que les hiciera su ser querido para que hablaran de él y nos contaran su historia. Fue un buen día, algunos lloraron, pero la mayoría nos acabamos riendo por las anécdotas

\- ¿Se vio apenado?

-No, para nada, fue el día que mejor le vi. Tras la reunión hablamos un poco y me dijo que se habían reunido con toda la familia desde el funeral y se lo pasaron muy bien –nos explicó Arturo.

\- ¿Sabe algo de un préstamo?

-Sí, me dijo que gracias a la terapia todo le estaba yendo mucho mejor en su trabajo incluso le habían ascendido. Y quería hacerle un gran regalo a toda la familia. Un compañero suyo le guardó el dinero en su cuenta para que su mujer no lo encontrara, quería hacerle un regalo.

\- ¿Sabe de alguien que quisiera hacerle daño? –él negó

-Era una persona muy amable, que quería ayudar a gente que ha pasado por algo similar como él. Me preguntó cómo podía hacerlo. Yo le dije que cuando él estuviera completamente seguro de haber superado la muerte de su madre, que hablara conmigo y le ayudaría sin problemas –dijo con una sonrisa mientras recordaba aquel día-. Pero el jueves siguiente no le vi, y ya me preocupé, él nunca faltaba a la terapia. Poco después lo vi en las noticias y lo entendí.

-Gracias por su ayuda, no salga de la ciudad puede que lo necesitemos.

-Vale –ya casi salimos de la sala cuando…- Agentes, sé que no pueden hablar de esto, pero, ¿saben algo de Amanda Smith? Vi también la noticia en la tele y …

\- ¿De qué conoce a Amanda Smith?

\- ¿No lo saben? –preguntó muy sorprendido-. Venía a terapia, en el mismo gripo que Benito.

Nos sentamos en 3 sillas que aún quedaban sin recoger.

-Háblanos de ella. ¿Por qué venía? Por lo que sabemos tenía psicólogo.

-Creo que no. Simplemente venia aquí. Perdió hace años a su hermano, era la única persona que le quedaba y que durante muchos años cuidó de ella. Pero cuando él murió la dejó sola. Era fuerte, pero aquello la destrozó. Dejó los estudios y empezó a trabajar en un café.

\- ¿Conoce a este hombre? –saqué el móvil y le enseñé la foto de Adam James, el cual seguía desaparecido.

-Sí, es Adam James, le vi un día que acompañó a Amanda hasta la puerta. Se despidieron con dos besos en las mejillas. Era la primera vez que lo veía, y al ver que ella estaba más feliz le pregunté. Pero me dijo que era un viejo amigo de la familia y que le estaba ayudando con el dinero que les habían dejado sus padres a los hermanos y que ahora todo recaía en ella, y no sabía cómo administrarlo.

\- ¿Cuándo dejó la terapia?

-Poco antes de navidad dijo que ya se encontraba muy bien y que dejaría la terapia para poder estudiar de nuevo. Seria enfermera.

\- ¿Qué relación tenían Benito y Amanda? -pregunté esperando que todas las preguntas se respondieran pudiendo terminar con este caso.

-Se llevaban muy bien, muchas veces les veía yéndose juntos. Se iban a comer a casa de él, o a casa de ella con toda la familia. Ella les ayudaba con lo que podía, se quedaba con los hijos de él cuando ellos no podían o cuando querían salir juntos. Digamos que entre los dos se ayudaron, se hicieron compañía.

-Vale, muchas gracias señor. –nos despedimos y salimos de allí-. ¿Qué opinas? Pregunté.

-No lo sé. Tendríamos que mirar el testamento que la familia de Amanda la dejó. Si era suficiente, puede que los 4.000€ salieron de allí.

-Es posible, pero en su casa no estaba. Si es verdad que ella y Adam James estaban tan unidos puede que lo tenga él, aunque espero que no, aún no hemos dado con él ni con la secretaría.

Antes de volver a la comisaría, paramos a comer unas hamburguesas en un bar cerca de la comisaría. Hablamos del caso. De todos los frentes abiertos que teníamos. También hablamos de la visita a mi madre. Aunque no había mucho que decir, no le mencioné la llave, al fin y al cabo, había sido una broma. Pero para mi sorpresa él me dijo que los caso sin resolver que él tenía en la capital y los que teníamos ahora no coincidían. Y en la capital, el resto de sus compañeros habían conseguido atrapar al asesino. Así que solo teníamos dos asesinatos en la ciudad relacionados. Josh me invitó a su casa esa noche, dejándome llevar a la perra, pero le dije que me lo pensaría.

Llegamos a la comisaría mientras Josh seguía intentando llamar a la secretaría, pero ya no sonaba ni el contestador, los sonidos daban a entender que el número había sido eliminado. Era lo último que podíamos hacer. Miriam tampoco pudo encontrar el móvil, por lo que podía ser un número desechable y que por lo que fuera ya no lo necesitaba. Cuando llegamos, en la sala de espera vimos a una persona, no era raro verla, pero esa chica me sonaba.

\- ¿Avril? –pregunté al ponerme frente a ella. Avril era la amiga de Amanda Smith, trabajaban juntas en la cafetería. Ella fue la última persona que la vio con vida, antes que el asesino.

-Inspectora –dijo ella con la mirada llena de lágrimas.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? –me senté frente a ella. Rápidamente cogió su bolso, y sacó una carpeta - ¿Qué es?

-No lo sé, solo decía que viniera aquí y te lo entregara.

\- ¿Quién te dijo eso?

-No sé. un hombre extraño -dijo asustada.

_"Entregar a Catherine Williams, en mano"_

\- ¿No sabes nada? –pregunté leyendo la nota una y otra vez, sin entender por qué tanto empeño en mí.

-No, simplemente me entregaron esto en la cafetería hace una hora y vine aquí corriendo.

\- ¿Quién te lo entregó? –pregunté curiosa.

-No lo pude ver bien, tenía una sudadera negra con la capucha puesta. Intenté que se la quitara, pero me dijo que tenía un problema con el sol y que no podía. Pero se sentó en la mesa con más luz.

\- ¿Qué te dijo? – pregunté.

\- Quería que te trajera esto de inmediato. Y solo entregártelo a ti.

-Vale tranquila, ya está-. Intenté tranquilizarla. La llevé una tila. Mientras se tranquilizaba entró Josh al ver que hacía un rato que no volvía a la mesa.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? –dijo al entrar. Me disculpé con ella me junté con Josh. Salimos de la habitación.

-Parece que un hombre encapuchado le ha dado esta carpeta y quería que me la entregara.

\- ¿Qué tiene? –la abrí.

\- No puede ser –dije al leer la primera página. Se la enseñé.

\- ¿El testamento? –me miró sin entender.

Volví a entrar en la habitación he intenté sonsacar todo lo que pude a la chica. Pero no me dijo nada. Solo que era un chico y por la voz era adulto. Nada más. Después de eso se marchó.

Al ir a la mesa Josh estaba revisando el testamento de arriba abajo.

-Cuéntame algo que nos ayude.

-Parece que la familia de Amanda era bastante rica.

\- ¿El testamento es original?

-Creo que sí, pero será mejor que lo llevemos a un notario, o a alguien que nos pueda ayudar.

-SI, pero será mejor que después de sacar huellas. Esto nos ha aparecido de repente. Y apenas unas horas después de hablar de esto con el terapeuta.

-SI, creo que tienes razón.

Escaneamos el testamento y se lo enviamos a un abogado y notario para poder saber si es real y que nos cuente lo que reamente es. Después de eso dejamos el original en el laboratorio para que lo analicen y le saquen las huellas.

A las pocas horas, ya tenían los resultados del laboratorio, no había huellas reconocidas en la base de datos, así que no teníamos nada. El notario también nos había dicho que el testamento era autentico. Amanda Smith iba a recibir 4 millones. Tanto en efectivo como en un negocio que perteneció a sus padres desde hacía años y del cual se encargaba su hermano.

Gracias al notario, encontramos al abogado de los Smith. Nos explicó todo lo que pasó con los Smith y su hermano y como Amanda recibió toda aquella herencia y lo que hizo con ella.

-Entonces, ya sabemos de dónde sacó Benito Romero el dinero.

-Amanda Smith se lo dio. Para un amigo. Ella quería cambiar de profesión, así que usaría el resto de la herencia para sus estudios.

-Bien un asunto resuelto. Ahora solo queda saber… por que murieron -Josh se quedó pensando - ¿Qué ocurre?

-Estaba pensando en el terapeuta. Él sabe muchos secretos de los que van a las reuniones. Al igual que la segunda víctima le contó lo de su ascenso y el cumpleaños. Él es su manera de escapar, no solo de los problemas por la muerte de alguien cercano. Él se hace cercano a ellos.

-Eso no lo sabemos, voy a llamarle para que venga y aclarar todo –cogí el teléfono, pero comunicaba. Lo intenté de nuevo, pero volvió a pasar lo mismo-. Bien, no lo coge y comunica –Volví a marcar, esta vez al centro social. La recepcionista me lo cogió, pero me dijo que se marchó después de salir nosotros y que tenía que salir de viaje por un asunto personal durante unos días-. Bien, creo que vas a tener razón.

-Tengo la dirección de su casa, vamos –dijo mientras se preparaba con la pistola, las esposas, la placa y todo lo necesario para arrestarlo si lo encontramos.

Rápidamente, nos subimos al coche. Conduje con la sirena puesta mientras Josh buscaba en sus cuentas.

\- Parece que nuestro amigo Arturo esta sin pasta en las cuentas. Apenas le quedan 20 €, parece que tiene muchas deudas, médicos, alquiler, compras. Yo diría que está a punto de explotar.

-Puede que al enterarse de la herencia de Amanda él quisiera que le prestara algo y ella se negara.

-Es posible, pero tendremos que preguntárselo. Ya hemos llegado.

Salimos del coche a toda prisa, subimos a su casa.

\- ¡Arturo Díaz! – nadie respondía. volví a llamar a la puerta - ¡Policía abra la puerta! –grité, pero nadie contestaba; aunque escuché como los vecinos cotilas miraban por la mirilla - ¡Arturo Díaz, policía! –Sin que contestara nadie, Josh se puso frente a la puerta, nos entendimos con un vistazo. Me preparé con la pistola apuntando a la puerta. Josh le dio una patada y la puerta se abrió de un tirón rompiendo la cerradura.

Entramos y con las pistolas preparadas miramos por la casa. Empezamos a mirar por el apartamento cuando ya confirmamos que no había nadie.

El piso era muy pequeño, lógico para alguien que no tenía dinero. Y por cómo estaba, lleno de ropa en el suelo, la comida tirada.

\- Nos será difícil encontrar algo en esta basura -dije mientras empezaba a mirar por la sala de estar, la cual estaba desordenada, como el resto de la casa.

-Cath, creo que he encontrado algo -Al llegar a la habitación Josh tenía una caja frente a él. Me puse los guantes y abrí la caja con cuidado. Cogí el soporte vacío y leí la descripción. _"Ballesta Leonardo Da Vinci" _Dentro de la caja había un vacío que coincidía con la ballesta que teníamos.

_-_Creo que tenemos al asesino –lo miré.

-Sí, parece que nuestro amigo el terapeuta guarda unos cuantos secretos. Lo encontré al ver que había un libro bajo el colchón. Bajo la cama se escondía un cuaderno. Lo abrimos, contenía muchos nombres, entre los que se encontraban las víctimas. Solo uno de ellos faltaba por tachar, y no me gustaba nada el nombre que era.

-Bueno, parece que nuestro desaparecido es un asesino a sueldo, pero no muy bueno. Haré unas llamadas –dijo Josh cogiendo el teléfono. O cogí el mío y llamé al laboratorio para que vinieran a recoger muestras de toda la casa, además de la capitana para que sepa lo que estaba pasando.

En menos de 30 min el apartamento estaba lleno de gente; cogiendo muestras, contando el dinero, sacando huellas, y sangre, que es lo que esperaba realmente. Mientras los del laboratorio buscaban, nosotros íbamos mirando por todo el piso. Mientras yo buscaba algo que pudiera darme una pista, Josh buscó en su ordenador.

-Mira - me enseñó el portátil-. Parece que nuestro amigo no es como parecía-. En el portátil aparecieron los datos de Arturo Díaz. Tenía 40 años, nacido en La Capital. Condenado 5 años por posesión de drogas, robo de un coche y muchas otras cosas. Salió con la condicional hacía 6 años. desde entonces todo pareció irle mal. Tenía un psicólogo al que visitaba 3 veces por semana para poder reinsertarse en la sociedad. Tras eso, y según el psicólogo había cambiado para bien, queriendo ayudar a la gente con sus problemas. Así es como acabó en el centro social.

No se encontró nada de sangre en el apartamento de Arturo. Entonces recibí una llamada del laboratorio. Habían desmontado las armas, la daga y la ballesta, en la daga encontraron unas fibras de algodón de color negro, que se habían enganchado en la punta cuando se rompió esta. Entonces fui al armario de la habitación y vi varias camisas, camisetas, pantalones y sudaderas. Algunas de estas de color negro. Las miré todas y encontré que una de ellas tenía las mangas deshilachadas. Metí esa chaqueta en una bolsa de pruebas y seguimos. Envié al laboratorio varias huellas para que las cotejaran con las

\- ¡Cath! -llamó Josh-. Han dado un aviso, han visto a alguien entrando al centro social, los vecinos están escuchando mucho ruido.

Salimos los dos corriendo y dejando al laboratorio allí terminando de recoger pruebas.

Al llegar al centro social entramos despacio, pero tuvimos que forzar la puerta principal. No fue difícil. Entramos con las linternas y las pistolas en lo alto. Pero no encontramos a nadie, ni en las demás salas ni en la que entramos nosotros. Entonces escuchamos movimiento al final de la sala. Iluminamos la estancia. Pero solo encontramos un gato negro que se había colado.

-Maldita esa -dije dejándola pistola en su funda. Me acerqué a los interruptores y encendí la luz. Todo estaba en orden.

\- ¿Te asustan los gatos negros? -preguntó Josh con retintín.

-No, es solo que no me lo esperaba. Un momento -me concentré, había un fuerte olor-. ¿A qué huele? ¿Lejía? - caminé por la sala, buscando el punto fuerte del olor. Hasta que llegué al final, en donde estaba el gato-. Aquí huele mucho.

-Espera -Josh se acercó a mí y sacó un pequeño spray y empezó a rociar un poco por el suelo. Apagamos la luz y con una linterna de luz negra pudimos confirmar que era legía -Parece que han intentado limpiar algo y han destruido pruebas.

Ya pensaba que no encontraríamos nada, cuando al pisar por ese lugar las tarimas chirriaron. Estaban sueltas. Haciendo un poco de palanca conseguimos sacar un par de ellas. Bajo el suelo encontramos algunas gotas secas de sangre. El suelo, al estar suelto se había filtrado. Tomamos una muestra de sangre. Buscamos por toda la sala. Las sillas estaban perfectamente colocadas y apiladas. Las cortinas, por las que entraba la luz de las farolas, recogidas por ¡Cuerdas! Observé una a una pero no encontré nada, hasta que encontré una que no tenía el mismo nudo que las demás. La cogí y la observé. Pero no vi nada a simple vista, así que la guardé en una bolsa de pruebas que Josh sacó de su bolsillo. Después observar todo salimos del edificio. Les entregué las pruebas recogidas a la científica, en su laboratorio.

-Gran día -dijo Josh mientras brindábamos con unas cervezas en el bar que había bajo la comisaria.

-Si, hubiera sido mejor si nos hubiéramos dado cuenta antes.

-Mañana le cogeremos estoy seguro -me tranquilizó.

Nos despedimos, él insistió en llevarme a cenar, pero tenía que volver a por mí perrilla. Que seguía en la guardería.

Llegué a la guardería. Todos los perros estaban fuera jugando entre ellos. Loba me reconoció enseguida y fue corriendo a por mí. Saludé a los entrenadores y me marché de allí. Subí a la perra al lado del copiloto. Pero antes de subirme al asiento del piloto, una agente de policía entrenadora se acercó a mí casi corriendo.

-Espera Cath, tengo que hablar contigo. Tengo información que te gustará. Me entregó un papel con varios datos-. Esto es extra oficial, los jefes no pueden enterarse de esto.

-Tranquila.

-Algunos de los que estamos aquí han entrenado a los padres de Loba y de sus hermanos. Nosotros no podemos hacer nada, esperamos que tú sí. Esta es toda la información que hemos reunido en poco tiempo, espero que puedas hacer algo con eso.

-Vale, se hará, te lo aseguro - tras eso nos fuimos a casa.

Ya no hacía tanto frío. A la primavera aún le quedaba por llegar, pero las temperaturas estaban empezando a subir y se agradecía. Cenamos las dos y después salimos a dar un paseo por el parque. Apenas había gente a esas horas, así que Loba pudo jugar tranquilamente. De vez en cuando venía para que la tirara un palo, pero a ella le gustaba jugar sola, corriendo tras los pájaros. Mientras tanto yo leí el informe detenidamente. Cuanto más lo miraba menos me gustaba lo que veía y más sabía qué hacer. Pero sería más adelante, cuando este caso estuviera cerrado por completo.

Era de madrugada cuando empezó a sonar el teléfono. Pensé que era el despertador. Pero eran las 2 de la mañana, y no podía ser. Lo cogí, pero no vi quien era.

"- ¿Diga? -dije con voz dormida.

\- ¡Lo tenemos Cath, lo hemos encontrado! -dijo Josh emocionado al otro lado del teléfono.

\- ¿Qué? -dije aún dormida y pensando que no había escuchado bien.

\- Arturo, le tenemos, lo llevamos a la comisaría.

\- ¿Dónde estaba?

-Recuerdas la discoteca donde te llevé. Allí -dijo más emocionado todavía.

\- ¿En Abstergo? ¿y que hacía allí?

-No lo sé, estaba montando mucho jaleo, y cuando le vi le llevé fuera y lo arresté, por suerte ni me reconoció.

-Espera ¿Estás con él?

-Si. Te espero en la comisaría, seguro que lo querrás interrogar."


	8. 8

Llegué a la comisaria sin la perra, la cual se tumbó en mi cama y volvió a dormirse, "Mamá sal tú, yo me quedo durmiendo". Josh estaba en su mesa revisando los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa.

-He venido lo más rápido que he podido -dije casi sin aliento al llegar a la mesa-. ¿Dónde está?

-Le están fichando, ahora cuando esté le llevaran a la sala de interrogatorio.

\- ¿Qué hacías en la discoteca?

-Llorar mis penas, ya que no has querido venir a cenar conmigo -dijo sonriendo, pero sin darle importancia-, Han llegado los resultados del laboratorio, esta vez se han dado prisa. La sangre que encontramos en el centro social coincide con la de Benito Romero. En la cuerda que cogiste encontraron tejido de la víctima. Mara dijo que le ataron, la usarían para eso. En ellas también había algo de sangre. El tejido que encontraron en la daga concuerda con la sudadera que encontraste, además encontraron sangre en ella que coincide con la primera víctima.

\- ¿Y el soporte vacío que había en la vitrina? -pregunté intrigada, si eso coincidía, el caso estaba cerrado.

-El plato fuerte -me entregó unas fotos, las primeras con el soporte y el arma por separado, las últimas con el arma colocada en su lugar.

\- Le tenemos, por fin le tenemos -dije emocionada, aunque tampoco quise pegar saltos de alegría.

Dos minutos después, Arturo Díaz pasaba por la comisaria, lo metieron en el la sala de interrogatorios.

-Es el momento de la diversión -cogí todo lo necesario para el interrogatorio y junto con Josh entramos.

-Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches, no sé qué hago aquí, pero yo no he hecho nada -dijo sin emoción.

-Bueno, creo que en eso discrepamos un poco -me senté frente a él y Josh a mi lado-. Yo creo que si lo ha hecho. Le enseñé unas fotos de las víctimas. Fotos que hizo Mara cuando estuvieron en su mesa-. ¿Los reconoces?

-Si, son Amanda y Benito. Ya les he contado todo lo que sé de ellos.

-No, no todo. ¿Por qué los mató? -pregunté mirándole a los ojos, sería.

-Yo no los he matado, ya les expliqué cuando los vi por última vez.

-Si, lo hizo, pero, las pruebas nos cuentan otra historia -Josh me dejó seguir sin decir nada-. Las pruebas nos cuentan que -le enseñé una foto que hizo la cámara que captó al encapuchado entrando a la casa de Amanda-, usted entró en casa de Amanda Smith, la mató con su propio cuchillo que después escondió en un doble fondo de la pared -le enseñé otra foto del lugar donde estaba el cuchillo.

-Yo no la maté.

-Durante la mañana de ayer creímos que mataste a Amanda Smith cuando supiste que iba a recibir una gran herencia. Pero cuando vimos tu apartamento desechamos la idea. ¿Por qué la mataste? -preguntó Josh tranquilamente, mucho más que yo.

\- ¡Yo no la maté! -volvió a gritar.

-Abuso de drogas, robo, posesión, etc., etc., etc. -dijo mirando los antecedentes.

-Hemos encontrado tus huellas en el arma, además de las fibras de algodón que coinciden con una sudadera que estaba en tu armario, la cual tenía manchas de sangre en el puño.

-Estabas sin dinero, apenas te quedaban unos 20 € en tu cuenta. Y después de todo lo que habías hecho para volver a la sociedad y ahora estabas sin blanca y no sabías que hacer -empezó Josh con su habitual tono tranquilo-. Pero viste la oportunidad en ella. Y como se resistió al final la mataste.

\- ¿Alguien te mandó matarla? -pregunté mostrándole el cuaderno-. Tenías muchos nombres escritos, todos tachados, incluso los dos de las víctimas, todos menos uno, ¿Es la siguiente? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Y por qué la cruz en el hombro? ¿Quién está detrás de todo esto?

\- Hechas de menos esa vida ¿verdad? eras popular, hasta que te encontraron h te encerraron 10 años.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste las armas?

Empezamos a atosigarle a preguntas sin parar, hasta que se volvió loco y explotó, mostrándonos una personalidad completamente diferente, tenía la mirada ida, y sonreía de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡Vale! sonrió-. ¡Yo la maté! -confesó. Cerré el cuaderno-. Me esforcé mucho por cambiar, por querer ser como los demás. Por cambiar mi vida. Y lo estaba consiguiendo hasta que llegó ella. Apenas tenía 30 años, era guapa, de mi estilo, sin preocupaciones, pensando que hará al día siguiente -podía verse como se le caía la baba mientras hablaba de ella -comenzó a tocarse los brazos excitando se mientras pensaba en ella-, era preciosa y tenía que ser mía.

\- La seguiste hasta su casa.

-Si… -se relamió.

-Y la mataste.

-No… primero disfruté de ella.

-Pero no la violaste.

-No, yo no hago eso, a mí me gusta disfrutar de otra manera.

\- ¿Como lo hiciste? -preguntó.

\- Fue bastante complicado, ella era fuerte, si… si… - dijo, seguramente recordando la escena - Pero con cara tan tétrica que me estaba dando hasta miedo-, la cogí de las manos y la besé en la cara. esa carita tan bonita. parecía de porcelana.

Nos explicó todo lo que hizo con ella. pero su ADN no estaba en el cuerpo de ella. La lavó antes de matarla, después dejó que se desangrará y la llevó a aquel edificio en el que sabía que nadie vivía desde hace años en el cual también murió una familia.

\- ¿Y la marca en el hombro? -pregunté.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando -dijo cruzándose de brazos. Le enseñé la foto de la quemadura.

-Esa no es mi marca, ellos me dijeron. que lo hiciera, es su marca.

\- ¿Y Benito Romero? Él no tenía dinero, pero lo mataste después de saber que Amanda le había prestado dinero -dijo Josh tranquilamente.

-Bueno, lo de él fue diferente -dijo ahora dándoselas de chulo-, sencillamente se metió en donde no debía. Empezó a hacer muchas preguntas sobre Amanda. Se enteró que había discutido con ella y me lo echó en cara, él fue simplemente un cabo suelto que había que amarrar. Después… - me miró fijamente a los ojos-, vi que él también estaba en la lista, así que no tuve opción. cogí la ballesta que había en mi casa y le asesiné con ella -Se río de manera diabólica sin separar los labios.

-Entonces el dinero no era lo que buscabas -dijo Josh.

\- No lo necesitaba, con cada muerte de las personas de esa lista ellos me entregarían cierta cantidad de dinero -dijo tranquilo, pero sonriendo. una sonrisa que me recordó a un payaso malo en las películas de terror.

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿A qué te refieres?

No dijo nada, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Son gente con poder.

\- ¿Pero por qué haces esa marca? ¿Por qué con la ballesta? ¿quiénes son todas esas personas de la lista? ¿Dónde está la persona que falta? -en cada una de las preguntas él se encogió de hombros y sonreía- ¿por qué una cruz? ¿¡qué sabes de los templarios!? -ya empezaba a cansarme por lo que me levanté y empecé a hacerle preguntas en voz en grito y dando golpes a la mesa. Me acerqué a él y le golpeé la cabeza contra la mesa de acero, bastante fuerte, pero no demasiado para que no se desmayara.

\- Quiero un abogado -dijo por último y muy tranquilo.

Lo único que a mí me apetecía era agarrarme y matarle. pero Josh me agarró y me lo impidió. entro la capitana y me obligó a salir.

\- ¿Qué le pasa inspectora? No está siguiendo el reglamento -dijo Beckett malhumorada.

-Discúlpeme capitana, pero ese hombre ha asesinado a dos personas, tenía una libreta llena de nombres. algo tenía que hacer para que nos contara para quien trabaja.

-Y mire ll que ha conseguido, que pida un abogado, ahora no podrá hacer lo que quiera con su abogado presente.

A partir de ese momento no pudimos hacer nada. Por la mañana vino un abogado de oficio. Estuvo 2 horas hablando con él. Escribiendo en su ordenador, y algo que me jodía aún más.

\- ¡Está mintiendo! Nos está ocultando muchas cosas - dije enfadada y paseando de un lado a otro.

-Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada, las pruebas son concluyentes, él mató a las dos víctimas. Solo queda esperar.

-Pero mírale - le señalé cada vez más enfadada-. se está riendo, se está riendo de nosotros. No puedo soportarlo -Caminé hasta la sala y me puse un café con leche bien cargado. Me cabreaba que estuviera tan tranquilo cuando podía estar a punto de entrar en la cárcel varios años.

-Escucha, que se ría lo que quiera, ¿qué trato puede hacer que le impida pagar por lo que hizo? - tome un sorbo de café y esperamos.

-No lo sé. Pero lo que sí sé es que, si él lo hubiera querido, no le hubiéramos arrestado. Se ha entregado por algo -dije completamente convencida.

El abogado salió de la sala de interrogatorios y se dirigió a nosotros directamente.

-Bien, mi cliente confesará, pero quiere una serie de cosas antes.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

-En primer lugar, no quiere un juicio, él reconoce que asesinó a esas personas, quiere una cárcel de máxima seguridad, con la palabra de la capitana Beckett que nunca se le meterán una celda de aislamiento, es claustrofóbico.

-Eso nosotros no lo decidimos -dijo.

-Son sus peticiones -dijo el abogado-. En segundo lugar, se citará una vez al mes con la inspectora Williams, solo con ella.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tiene información que compartirá con usted en esas reuniones.

-Bien, lo hablaré con el juez -la capitana Beckett se marchó a su despacho. El abogado se quedó con nosotros.

\- Antes de irse, quiere decirle la primera información -Miré por el cristal y él estaba sonriendo y haciéndome señas para que fuese con él.

-Bien -decidida a ir para allá, Josh me cogió del brazo.

-No lo permitiré, ese hombre está loco.

-Si, lo está, pero si hay alguien detrás de todo esto es mejor descubrirlo cuanto antes, antes de que encuentren a Anna Petter, la última de la lista.

Me encaminé hacía él. Seguida por el abogado, el cual tenía que estar presente mientras estuviera en comisaría.

-Por favor siente se -dijo con su sonrisa y amable.

\- ¿Que quería decirme?

\- Por favor tráteme de tú, a partir de ahora nos veremos mucho. Vuelve a empezar, y por favor sonríe.

\- Buenos días Arturo, que querías decirme -dije con una gran sonrisa forzada.

-Eso está muy bien -dijo sonriendo también-. Te voy a dar la primera información -presté atención-.

-A los que buscas están en todas partes, pasean como lo haces tú. Tienen familia, hijos, perro, madre, padre. Estamos en todas partes, no debes fiarte de nadie. Han estado ahí desde siempre -se calló y se inclinó hacia atrás en la silla.

-Bien, eso yo no lo considero información que me valga, así que creo que no habrá trato -me levanté de la silla y caminé hacía la puerta.

\- ¿Ni siquiera por el nombre de la persona que inició ese cuaderno? -lo dijo relajado, demasiado relajado, pero con la sonrisa de payaso que había tenido desde que entró el abogado.

\- ¿El primer nombre? Si mal no recuerdo, el primer nombre de la lista era Benito Romero.

\- No me refiero al primer nombre que figura, si no al primer nombre que empezó ese cuaderno -se levantó y caminó hasta mí - Verá inspectora, antes los de arriba, me entregaban los objetivos de dos maneras, una foto, y un nombre. El como lo hiciera era cosa mía. Después decidí que no era muy normal ver a alguien con un montón de fotos en el bolsillo, así que me deshice de todas. De todas excepto de una -caminó por la sala con la cabeza elevada, recochineándose en lo que había hecho-, esa una la dejé y siempre la llevo conmigo. A primera vista podía no ser nada importante, pero créeme cuando te digo que ahora, tu mundo cambiará. Todo lo que has creído que era, cambiará para siempre -entraron dos policías a la sala, ya se lo iban a llevar a la cárcel, ya que no habría juicio por confesión y por el trato que estoy segura que el juez había aceptado.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-El pasado Inspectora, el pasado es incierto -dijo él antes de que se lo llevaran. Le vi cómo se iba por el pasillo. Cuando se acercó al ascensor se giró mientras le esperaba -Por cierto, los días 7 de cada mes. La estaré esperando -me soltó un beso y se fueron junto al abogado.

El abogado se despidió, después de darme los datos para contactar con él, y para que él se comunicara conmigo para los días 7.

Cuando se marchó en el furgón corrí a coger el cuaderno que lo tenían como pruebas. Hoy era día 7. Por el camino me crucé con Mara, pero no la hice caso.

\- ¡Cath! ¿Qué ocurre? - revisé todo, el cuaderno, los papeles que habían llevado allí, pero nada- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -escuché que decía, pero no la hice ningún caso, quería encontrar aquello que siempre llevaba con él. Tenía que estar allí. Pero no.

-Inspectora -dijo un policía desde la puerta.

\- ¿Qué?

-Debe venir conmigo, han encontrado algo en el calabozo donde estaba el sospechoso.

Reaccioné rápidamente y salí corriendo por la comisaria hasta los calabozos. Había muchos vacíos, pero en otros había gente detenida. Al llegar al calabozo había otra persona dentro, pero era un policía. El cual estaba vigilando para que nadie lo tocara.

Era un cuchillo clavado con mucha fuerza en la pared. Los agentes que habían cogido al culpable para sacarlo y llevarlo a la sala de interrogatorios, no lo pudieron ver antes, ya que si miras de frente estaba oculto a la vista. Solo se veía desde dentro, mirando hacia fuera.

Había un papel doblado y clavado a la pared.

_"Esto es solo el principio"_

Cogí el cuchillo, lo saqué con fuerza, cogí el trozo de papel, el cual no era tal, si no un papel de fotografía. Con miedo, pero con decisión desdoble el papel. Era en blanco y negro, en él aparecía un hombre vestido de traje, muy elegante. Sobre él una cruz roja tachándole. Tenía el pelo corto y baba que cubría su rostro. Estaba sonriendo ante la noticia que le estaba dando la persona que estaba frente a él. En la foto había una chica de pelo largo, muy sonriente que tenia las manos a la altura de sus ojos, mostrándole al chico un objeto, pequeño. Ese objeto marcaba un cambio en sus vidas. Era un chupete.

Las piernas empezaron a temblarme, Mara consiguió cogerme antes de que me cayera. Empecé a llorar, no dejé que ninguna lágrima se quedara dentro. Era imposible pararlas. Sentía rabia, ira, dolor, tristeza y deseos de matar, por suerte el cuerpo no me respondía. Mara me quitó la fotografía y la miró mientras me colocaba la cabeza en sus piernas, sentándose conmigo. Noté como su mano comenzaba a temblar, pero la calmaba y la obligaba a abrazarme.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -escuché la voz de Beckett muy cerca de mí. Entre lágrimas vi que la capitana ordenaba a los cotillas a retirarse. Mara la entregó la foto.

-Era su novio. Lo mataron una noche. Alguien entró a su casa. Ella también estaba allí, murió en sus brazos. Ella recibió un disparo en el abdomen -escuchaba la conversación muy lejana, pero Mara no se había movido de mi lado-. Perdió a su hijo y a su novio la misma noche.

La capitana no dijo nada. Mara me llevó a su casa cuando terminamos de hacer todo el papeleo. Por la mañana, cuando llegó el abogado, la llamé para que fuese a por Loba y la paseara, que yo no podía en ese momento. No quise hablar con nadie. Prefería seguir con mis pensamientos, terminar todo y salir cuanto antes.

Al llegar a casa Loba corrió hacia mí, me lamió por toda la cara. Y yo la di un enorme abrazo, las lágrimas me volvieron a salir.

-Cath … -dijo con voz temerosa-. Estoy aquí, lo sabes.

-Si -la abracé muy fuerte, agradeciéndola lo de aquella mañana.

-Piensa en esto, por fin le has encontrado. Has encerrado al culpable, ahora ya puedes descansar, él ahora descansa en paz -dijo mientras colocaba las cosas de la cocina.

-Si - me entregó una cerveza y ella se puso otra-. Pero, no estoy tranquila. Creo que hay algo mucho más en todo esto. Pero ano sé el qué.

-Bueno, tranquila, ahora a relajarse y a pasar página.

\- ¿Estás loca? Tengo que quedar con ese imbécil todos los meses para que me dé información del grupo que lo contrató -me quedé pensando-, solo de saber que la muerte de David fue contratada por un grupo de psicópatas, me pone la piel de gallina -dije frotándome el brazo.

-Lo encontraras, estoy segura. Siempre haces lo que te propones. Algún día lo harás y seguro que el mundo te tiene una gran recompensa.

\- ¿Sí? Pues que se la quede. Hubiera preferido que no se los hubiera llevado.

-Venga -me abrazó de nuevo-. ¡Oye! -gritó emocionada. Sacó de su bolsillo una llave - ¡No me habías dicho que ya te había llegado! A mí también mira- sacó otra llave exactamente igual.

\- ¿Cómo es que tienes otra? -pregunté extrañada.

-No te acuerdas tonta. Te dije que iban a abrir una discoteca y que el día de apertura era muy exclusivo. Pedí las entradas hace dos meses.

-No puede ser, esta llave me la entregó una chica en la cafetería del pueblo.

-Cuando me dijiste que te ibas a casa de tu madre te la envié allí junto con las entradas del concierto.

\- ¡Ah vale! Ahora lo recuerdo, pero no vi ninguna llave.

-Eso es tu loca cabeza -me dio dos golpes en la frente.

-Ya sabes como es. Bueno, ahora solo tengo que relajarme un rato hasta el próximo día 7. No lo hago por gusto, que conste -dije mientras me servía otro poco de cerveza.

-Lo imagino.

-Al menos ahora me puedo concentrar en otro asunto -dije dando un sorbo.

\- ¿Nunca bajas el ritmo? Relájate, vete a correr con Loba como hacíais antes, relájate, tómate unos días de papeleo, eso seguro que te despeja la cabeza.

-Es posible, pero no tiene nada que ver con la comisaria, mira - le enseñé los papeles que me había dado la entrenadora de Loba. Le hablé de lo que tenía pensado hacer con todo ese tema, y esperaba que me ayudara -. ¿Me ayudaras? -pregunté. Ella miró a la perra, que estaba jugando con uno de sus juguetes que Mara se había llevado.

-Si, no lo dudes.

Pasaron varios días sin ningún follón en la comisaría. Josh se había marchado de nuevo a La Capital, ya no tenía que estar aquí, puesto que había venido solo para estos casos. Pero seguíamos en contacto. Nos llamábamos todas las noches antes de dormir. Y prometió que volvería pronto a por esa cena.

Mientras tanto, los días cambiaron para las dos. Volvimos a salir a correr por las mañanas a correr. A las dos nos vino bien, aunque bajamos nuestras marcas personales. La falta de costumbre. Tras eso íbamos las dos a la comisaría. Había días en los que ella se quedaba en la guardería que había para los hijos de los policías, y otros días que se quedaba durmiendo a mi lado. Mientras tanto yo me dedicaba al papeleo. Desde que resolvimos el caso había mucho que hacer. Pruebas que había que documentar, además de buscar gente relacionada con Arturo Díaz. Desde que descubrí que él fue el culpable de la muerte de mi hijo nonato y de David, no quería rendirme, quería acabar con ellos.

Pero la mayor parte del tiempo la dedicaba al asunto de Loba. No descansaría hasta que aquel hombre estuviera entre rejas, se le acabarían los días y las ganas de hacer daño a un perro.

Cogí el documento que me había dado la entrenadora de Loba.

En él aparecían todos los nombres de las personas que estuvieron en contacto con los padres de Loba. Entrenadores, veterinarios, todo. Y también reflejaba el nombre y las direcciones de las personas que se quedaron con el resto de la camada de ellos, en total 8 perros nacieron el mismo día que Loba. Eso 8 perros fueron dados en acogida a distintas familias para que los cachorros sintieran el calor humano y supieran comportarse con ellos antes de poder unirse al cuerpo de policía siempre y cuando los dueños, durante ese tiempo, no quisieran quedarse con ellos. Pero los 8 tuvieron mucha suerte, todos fueron adoptados por las familias de acogida y ahora vivían con ellos como una gran familia y fuera del cuerpo. Investigué a todos ellos, pero todos parecían normales. Todos tenían hijos o apunto de tenerlos. Tenían trabajos estables y una vida buena. Todos salvo uno. El hombre que adoptó a Loba murió a los pocos meses de adoptarla. Pudo devolverla al cuerpo de policía. Pero no lo hizo, y la perra acabó donde yo la encontré. Me centré en esa persona. Era un hombre bueno, al igual que el resto, pero tras sufrir varios infartos el hombre murió. Según los papeles que me envió el veterinario que hizo el cambio de nombre, Loba se marchó con la persona que cuidaba aquel hombre. Ethan Guy.

A partir de ese nombre todo empezó a cuadrar. Ethan fue acusado de maltrato animal, así como de maltrato doméstico por el hermano de su mujer. Pero todos los cargos fueron retirados cuando la mujer de este lo negó todo. Meses después la mujer entró en coma por una paliza. Pero no encontraron nada para acusar al marido. La mujer seguía en el hospital.

Desde que conocí el nombre y todo lo relacionado con ese hombre le seguía a todas partes. Le hacía fotos cada poco. Le seguía e intentaba pillarle infraganti. Pero nada. Todo parecía muy normal en su vida. Iba a trabajar, y volvía a casa.

Hablé con la familia de la mujer. Todos ellos sabían que Ethan era el culpable, pero nunca pudieron probarlo. Les pedí que me contaran todo lo que supieran de él. Al principio no me ayudaron mucho. Me contaron cosas que ya sabía. Hasta que llegó el punto clave de la historia. Con lo que podría encerrar a ese cabrón durante años, y si era posible a muchos más como él.

\- Había fines de semana en los que él se marchaba, y cuando volvía parecía que había ganado la lotería. Nos decía que era su fin de semana de juegos con los amigos -la cara del hermano era de desconcierto-, pero no nos lo creíamos.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Cuando volvía, el coche estaba lleno de barro. Y en su coche siempre había cadenas, correas y collares de puntas, como los que se les ponen a los perros para amaestrarles. Nos resultó raro, por que ya no tenía a la perra, murió dos años después que el hombre al que cuidaba.

\- ¿Cuándo empezaron esas salidas?

-Pues creo que hace unos 3 años.

\- ¿Qué crees que hacía todo eso allí? -pregunté, sabiendo por su historial cual sería la respuesta.

-Los collares, el barro, las correas y sabemos que tuvo una perra que abandonó, creo que o hace apuestas con animales, o las organiza él -el chico lo dijo con mucha sinceridad, sin sonreír ni una vez.

\- ¿Sabe dónde podía ir o en que fechas?

-No, no sé el lugar, pero sé que se iba los últimos días del mes. O el último fin de semana. Es cuando -miró a su hermana-, podíamos verla sin que él nos dijera que nos marchásemos.

-Gracias, me han ayudado mucho.

Me marché de allí directa a la comisaría. Le conté todo el caso a la capitana, aunque ya estaba bastante al día de lo que hacía. Solo me quedaba saber el sitio. Pero no fue difícil encontrarlo. Revisé las propiedades de Ethan, pero no salió nada. Entonces revisé si el hombre al que cuidaba tenía alguna propiedad. Exacto, tenía un terreno a las afueras de la ciudad. Ese era el lugar, no había duda. Un día muy de madrugada cogí el coche y conduje hasta allí. La encontré cerca de un bosque. en aquellos terrenos había un pequeño edificio construido, parecía una antigua fábrica abandonada. Entré al no ver ningún coche allí. Lo que vi, no lo dudé llamé a la policía y a la protectora de animales. Hasta la capitana Beckett apareció allí, con compañía, pues habían arrestado a Ethan Guy y lo habían llevado hasta aquel terreno. Al principio se mostró extrañado, pues no entendía que hacía allí, ni sabía nada. Pero cuando enseñamos a los perros todos se echaron en sumisión hacía él. Era culpable. No solo por el maltrato de los perros, ya que todos ellos presentaban grandes heridas de mordidas o golpes de puñetazos; si no también por que dentro de la fábrica encontramos un ring de combate, con sangre por todos lados que descubrimos gracias al luminol. Todo el suelo era una masacre. Y detrás de la fábrica, el cuerpo de los perros muertos, enterrados. Todos ellos con muchas heridas que se desangraron.

Pero no todo acabó ahí, conseguimos arrestar también a varios apostadores de esas peleas, sus huellas estaban por las pareces o la barra de bebidas que había allí. No tenían antecedentes, tampoco pudimos demostrar que habían estado allí en alguna pelea o anterior mente, pero todos ellos ahora tenían historial policial.

Di las buenas noticias a la familia de la mujer, la cual despertó del coma.

-Y tengo otra noticia. No sé como os la tomareis, pero… -empecé a contar- la perra que tuvisteis, no murió hace tres años. En realidad, la abandonaron atándola a una cañería.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -dijo la mujer con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

-Porque… - hice una señal y la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Loba como una loca saludando a todos los que estaban en esa habitación-. Yo ya encontré.

Loba babeo a la chica y se quedó a su lado. Ninguno de los que estábamos en esa habitación pudimos aguantar las lágrimas. Incluso a Mara, la tía dura se le calló una lágrima.

Tras un par de horas allí, nos marchamos.

\- ¿Ya está todo? -pregunté subiendo al coche.

-Si.

-Pues vamos.

Las tres llegamos al centro de entrenamiento y residencia de los perros policía. Loba estaba contenta, pero no como siempre, algo la tenía desconcertada. Saqué del coche un ramo de flores que había llevado. Al entrar, allí había un montón de gente, niños, adultos, perros. Todos ellos con husky.

-Buenas tardes -saludé al llegar.

-Buenas tardes -contestaron todos.

-Muchas gracias por venir hoy, sé que era un poco precipitado y extraño, ya que ninguno de los que estamos aquí nos conocemos. Verán yo …-les conté la historia de los padres de los perros que estaban allí. Al principio todos estaban tensos, pero a medida que les iba contando todo se relajó y sonrieron, incluso algunas madres lloraron-, es por eso que, en el aniversario de su muerte, quería hacerles un homenaje e ir a entregarles unas flores y…

-Woof -ladró Loba avisándome para que no se me olvidara.

-Si, si - cogí mi mochila-, y unos huesos - la gente se rio. Fui entregando unas flores a los niños y los adultos, mientras que loba iba guiando a los perros para que cogieran un hueso cada uno, incluso gruñía a los que intentaban comérselo.

-Vaya con los genes -dijo un padre.

-Ahora entiendo el comportamiento de este loco, es muy calculador y muy protector.

Todos caminamos hasta llegar a una pequeña verja, la abrí. Era un cementerio de perros caídos en acto de servicio. Dejamos atrás dos filas de tumbas hasta que llegamos a dos que estaban muy juntas. Poco a poco, fuimos dejando la flor y los huesos. La mayoría de nosotros dijimos unas palabras en honor a ellos.

Tras esa pequeña escapada para que los hermanos se reencontraran después de tantos años volvimos a casa y dormí como nunca.


	9. 9

Ya por fin era verano: el sol, el calorcito, el poder estar mucho mas tiempo en la calle. Loba estaba mucho mas feliz, aunque pasaba calor en la calle, sabía cómo refrescarse; se metía en el lago del parque, y se salía; se volvía a meter y nadaba, pero por suerte volvía. Los días que tenía libres los aprovechaba para estar fuera en la calle. Caminar o correr con la perra, incluso volví a coger el gusto por la lectura. Me venía muy bien todos esos días, después de todos los problemas que dio Arturo matando a esas personas. Pero el calor no me evitaba tener que ir todos los días 7 de cada mes a que el asesino me de alguna pista.

Tras varias horas de sol y de baño en el lago, volvimos a casa. Menos mal que Loba ya se había secado gracias al calorcito y al paseo de vuelta a casa. Tras estar una hora metida en el agua fresquita de la alcachofa salí. Me preparé: me maquillé; no mucho, perlo lo justo; me peiné con una trenza de espiga hacia un lado y con algunos mechones sueltos en el otro lado de manera aleatoria. Me puse unos pendientes dorados pequeños pero colganderos. Entré a la habitación y vi que Loba estaba completamente dormida. Ni siquiera se enteró cuando entré, y eso que empecé a hacer mucho ruido. No sabía que ponerme. Vestido, falda y camiseta, pantalón. Me probé tantas cosas que ya empezaba a ir tarde. Al final, dentro del armario, metido aún en una caja encontré un conjunto que la loca de Mara me había regalado hacía un año y que aún no me lo había puesto. Mientras me lo iba poniendo me iba gustando. Era un pantalón muy ajustado, que parecía cuero, pero era un tejido muy fino y fresquito. Y la camiseta era un top de tirantes que dejaba el ombligo al aire y tenía algo de brillos en torno al pecho.

-Bueno, creo que ya estoy lista -hice carantoñas a Loba, la cual el único gesto de cariño que hizo fue abrir un ojo y volver a dormirse-, Buenas noches, después nos vemos.

Salí y Mara ya me estaba esperando en el portal. Se había puesto un precioso vestido de color azul claro.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, te has puesto el traje -dijo mientras me miraba de arriba abajo.

-Si, creo que ya iba siendo hora de usarlo -dije con colores en los mofletes.

-Pues vámonos, tenemos una noche de chicas por delante.

Nos marchamos a la zona centro de la ciudad. Lo primero fue tomamos algo y charlar. Trabajamos en el mismo edificio, pero apenas nos veíamos.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó ella.

-Si, ¿Por qué lo dices?

-No lo sé, se te ve distinta.

-Bueno han pasado varios meses desde que atrapamos al cabrón ese, pero desde que me tengo que citar con él todos los meses, no lo llevo muy bien, no sé qué hacer.

-No me refiero a eso –dijo ella dando un sorbo a su copa de vino.

-Ya, lo sé, pero de ese tema me cuesta aún hablar, así que prefiero ignorarlo siempre –dije yo dando otro sorbo.

-Bien, bien, no hablaremos de eso. Entonces cuéntame.

-No, no, no –la paré -, hoy vas a hablar tú. Que yo siempre te cuento mis cosas, pero tú aún no me has contado como te va con cierta persona –la miré golosa de cotilleo. Y aunque no había mucha luz, pude ver que se sonrojaba levemente.

-Bueno… no me puedo quejar.

\- ¿Cuándo me lo vas a presentar? Porque según sé lleváis casi 5 años, pero aún no sé quién es.

-Ya, pero es que viaja mucho y cuando está aquí, pues… digamos que no salimos de la cama –dijo ella mientras intentaba no sonrojarse, seguramente pensando en todas esas noches.

\- ¿Y el tuyo? –preguntó ella.

-Pues si te digo la verdad no tengo ni idea, cuando acabamos el caso se marchó, y no he vuelto a saber mucho. Los primeros días le intentaba llamar para contarle lo que había dicho Arturo sobre el caso, pero siempre tenía el teléfono apagado así que no insistía mucho. También he intentado llamarle algún fin de semana, pero nada. Solo me salía el buzón de voz. Así que he dejado de intentarlo.

-Bien, pues ya está -dijo ella sentenciando a Josh al igual que la conversación.

-No me puedo quejar, al menos lo hacia bien.

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que desde…-se calló, pero las dos sabíamos por donde iba la conversación-, ya hace 4 años, sinceramente no era muy difícil contentarte.

La miré desafiante, no me había gustado nada eso, me había llamado facilona y eso no se lo consentiría a nadie.

-Ahí te has pasado, y eso no te lo voy a consentir por más amiga mía que seas -dije bastante enfadada.

-Lo siento, pero desde David no has tenido…

\- ¡Mara! -la grité para que no siguiera- ¡para! O paras o te juro que te quedas aquí sola -dije queriendo terminar la conversación.

-Disculpa -sonó arrepentida-, sé que no es un tema que te guste tratar, pero para una oportunidad que tengo… -siguió hablando intentando que yo entrara al trapo, pero como ya estaba cabreada…

-Bien, vamos a hablar- retiré el plato de delante de mi para estar frente a frente con ella-, ¿Que quieres saber? – ahora parecía reacia a preguntar, así que prefería poner otra cara-. Ahora no me dejes así, si quieres saber algo aprovecha que no te daré más oportunidades.

\- Vale -retiro también su plato y dejó la Copa de vino más separada para no tirarla -, dime, ¿qué es lo que te bloquea? - la mire sin entender- yo entiendo dije que David ha sido tu amor de toda la vida, pero el ya no está, por desgracia no está y algo tienes en la mente que no te deja seguir hacia adelante.

-Bien por donde empiezo -dije cogiendo mi Copa de vino para no parecer tan nerviosa.

La empecé a contar toda mi historia con David, había mucho que contar, muchas cosas. Muchas de esas cosas Mara ya las ha vivido ya que los tres éramos amigos de la infancia. Le conté el momento cuando le conté que me había quedado embarazada. Y las dos nos pusimos a llorar un poco. Pero el último momento con el no lo pude contar, era algo que nunca pude contar y que me llevaría conmigo. Comencé a llorar sin descanso. Mara se levantó e la mesa y me abrazó con mucha fuerza.

-Gracias -dijo ella susurrándome en el oído-, es la primera vez que te escucho todos esos sentimientos, ¿te sientes mejor?

\- La verdad es que si -dije sonriendo. Me sentía más aliviada, aunque hubiera preferido contar todo eso con unas cuantas copas de más. Mientras ella volvía a su sitio recordé aquella nota que encontró Loba en el Granero - ¿quieres saber otra cosa? Yo me enteré cuando fui a casa de mi madre – ella no dijo nada simplemente me miró mientras se sentaba en la banqueta. La entregue la nota y mientras tomaba otro sorbo de vino ella la leyó. Pude ver que se emocionaba levemente.

\- ¿Te iba a proponer matrimonio? Asentí notando que las lágrimas amenazaban con volver a salir de nuevo, y destruyéndome mucho más el maquillaje.

\- Si, la misma noche que lo mataron – se me qué las lágrimas antes de que terminarán de caer.

La chica leyó y releyó la nota una y otra vez sin saber que decir. Tras estar allí otra hora hablando tranquilamente nos retocamos y reducimos el maquillaje nos marchamos. Desde hacia años no me sentía tan aliviada y me gustaba, pero todo lo que le había contado era mi vida y no la cambiaría por nada, hasta aquel día. Un día descubriré quien mató a mi hijo y a mi pareja. Aunque muriera en el intento.

Caminamos por las calles de la ciudad. Con los taconazos que llevábamos, con la actitud y las ganas de pasarlo bien, muchos chicos se giraban y nos piropeaban y a nosotras nos gustaba.

-llevamos caminando un rato y aún no veo en donde está la biblioteca.

-Veamos, según lo que me dijeron estaba en la calle principal, pero al final. Pero parece que nosotras tenemos que entrar por la cola de los VIP – dijo leyendo la nota que la debieron de enviar junto con las llaves.

\- Bueno, pues vamos a buscarlo, no nos queda mucho para llegar al final.

Caminamos un poco más hasta que vimos un montón de gente vestida como nosotras, formando una gran cola.

-Creo que ya hemos llegado.

Había muchísima gente, pero al igual que en otras discotecas que habíamos dejado atrás. Pero por suerte el nombre del local estaba puesto en neón contra muy clásica y las palabras divididas por unos libros que parecían antiguos.

Día do llegamos a la puerta vimos frente a ella un par de personas vestidos de traje, eran dos hombres de esos que ves por la calle y piensas "Cualquiera se mete con ellos" sin temor Mara se acervo a uno de los seguratas y le enseñó la llave. Sin decir nada él nos dejó pasar sin problemas, nos colocó el sello, diseñado con varios libros apilados y el nombre de la discoteca en la portada de uno de ellos.

Al entrar la música estaba a todo volumen. Pasamos una cortina y nos encontramos con el guardarropa.

-Bienvenidas y enhorabuena por ser algunos de las ganadoras del pase VIP de está noche, ¿si quieren dejarme los abrigos? Se los guardaré sin coste alguno en la taquilla a la que pertenece su llave.

-Vaya, que seguridad, dijo Mara sorprendida, al igual que yo.

Las dos dejamos los abrigos. La chica los dejó con cuidado. Cerró la taquilla con nuestra llave, nos colocó una pulsera por la que colgaba la llave para que no la perdiéramos

-Que disfruten. Con esta llave pueden entrar a la sala VIP sin problemas y una reducción de 50% en las copas, ¡que disfruten! -nos dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

Pasamos por otra cortina y ya estábamos en la discoteca. Había bastante gente allí, todos ellos con la llave colgada de la pulsera. Todos ellos ya estaban bailoteando al son de la música, algunos con una Copa. Otros en la barra mientras les están sirviendo, y otros cotilleando cada rincón de la discoteca.

Era una discoteca muy distinta a otras que yo había visto. Era oscuro, como todas las discotecas, pero el diseño de está era extraño. Había una zona principal de baile, la barra al otro lado de la puerta y más pegado a las paredes había mesas altas con las banquetas y una pequeña lámpara, con la pantalla de color verde que había que la luz fuese muy baja pero que era lo normal. Por todas las paredes se veía un gran decorado de libros. O escaleras de attrezzo que llegarían a los libros más altos. Por curiosidad me acerqué a las paredes y los libros eran de mentira, estaban muy bien hechos por que parecían de verdad, pero sólo eran con relieve. Incluso había algunos carteles en los que se pedía que no arrancarán los libros. Todo el lugar era para alucinar. Parecía la típica biblioteca de universidad, pero ahora era discoteca, en vez de libros, copas.

Mara y yo alucinados con la decoración, nos dimos cuenta de que la gente empezaba a aparecer por la puerta así que nos dimos prisa para ir a la barra. En la barra había varios camareros, todo ellos vestían con una camiseta blanca de manga corta y un chaleco marrón, todos ellos con su nombre en la chapa y una enorme sonrisa. Se movían rápidamente poniendo las copas a todos los clientes. Muchos de los clientes tren y clientes intentaban ligar con los trabajadores.

Todos comenzaron a bailar y otros empezaron a alucinar al igual que lo habíamos hecho todos. Cogimos las copas y nos marchamos a la pista de baile a darlo todo. Era algo que necesitábamos las dos desde hace tiempo. Y aunque hubo varios tíos que bailaron con nosotras e intentaron mirarnos nosotras no hicimos caso y seguimos a lo nuestro.

Tras varias horas de bailoteo y de varias copas las luces se encendieron, eran las 6 a.m hora de cerrar la discoteca. Mara y yo decidimos esperar a que la gente se fuese marchando, no s quedamos hasta que apenas quedaron diez personas. Volvimos al guardarropa y cogimos o que habíamos dejado. El bolso con los zapatos de repuesto. La vuelta a casa preferimos hacerla en taxi. Al salir de la discoteca había varias personas borrachas y otros aliándose entre ellos y otros muy babosos que querían sexo y no habían tenido éxito en la discoteca, así que preferimos ir seguras

Cada una se marchó a su casa, por suerte ninguna de las dos trabajaba al día siguiente tengo podríamos descansar todo el día. Al llegar a casa Loba me estaba esperando con la correa en la boca, no tenía otra, así que me cambié de zapatos y de abrigo y salí con ella. Ella aprovechaba que no hacia mucho calor.

Estuvimos bastante tiempo en la calle. Apenas había gente y mientras Loba corría y jugaba yo me senté apoyada en un árbol.

*_Por fin hacia calor. Las mujeres habían salido a la calle a deslumbrar a los hombres con su belleza. Otras iban a la tienda para comprar sus cintas para el baile de máscaras que se iba a celebrar próximamente en la mansión Connor_. _Una elegante mansión a las afueras de la ciudad. Yo también estoy invitada, y lo peor es que tengo que ir en nombre de mi familia. Eso era algo que no me apetecía nada. Ir a una fiesta, cuando ya de por sí no me gustan, y más si es de máscaras, en donde no sabes quienes son las personas de tu alrededor. * _

-Woof, Woof – me desperté sobresaltado por los ladridos de la perra. Al verla estaba a mi lado mientras le ladraba a algo.

-Loba, ¿Qué te pasa? -la cogí del collar y la lance hacia atrás para detenerla antes de que saliera corriendo-, ¿te has vuelto loca? - la cogí del morro y paró de ladrar. Al mirar tras el árbol, en la dirección que ella miraba, pero ladraba feliz, como si hubiera visto algo que le gustaba – Si no hay nadie – ella me volvió a ladrar, y después me do un lametón cariñoso -, este nuevo pie so te está volviendo más loca. Volvamos a casa – Me levanté lentamente mientras las piernas se empezaban a despertar. Noté que por mis piernas se resbalaba algo, y no era la correa. Sobre mis pies había un sobre de color marrón. Lo cogí y lo abrí. Pero sólo había un papel en blanco - ¿enserio? ¿Hemos vuelto a estas cosas? – suspiré cansada por estas cosas que no me llevaban a ningún sitio.

Caminamos hasta casa, Loba con la correa en una mano y en la otra el sobre que encontré en mis piernas. Al llegar a casa le puse la comida a la perra, y aunque me moría por tomarme un café e irme a dormir, preferí darme primero una ducha. Dejé el sobre sobre la mesa de la cocina y marché a la ducha. Quería tardar lo menos posible, pero la ducha de agua caliente se sentía tan bien, que al final estuve más de lo normal. Cuando salí del baño Loba volvía a estar durmiendo en su cama. La retiré el cuenco de la comida. Perro Por el ruido se despertó así que le di un hueso para que se entretuviera. Mientras tanto yo me preparé un café. Mientras desayunaba y miraba el periódico vi aquel sobre con el papel en blanco. Pero no le hice caso, estaba demasiado cansada para tanta tontería. Así que cogí el café y me senté en el sofá a ver la tele. No ponían mucho, aunque si que me recosté y al final me quedé completamente dormida.

Eran más de las 4 de la tarde cuando Loba me despertó, estaba ladrando de nuevo, pero ahora apoyada sobre sus patas delanteras en el balcón. Me levanté asustada, pensé que se caería, pero al verla estaba bien, pero no paraba de ladrar y de mover el rabo de un lado a otro.

\- ¡COMO NO PARES TE PONGO EL BOZAL! – la grité desde el sofá intentando volver a dormirme unos minutos más, pero no fue posible ya que ella me agarró del pantalón y tiró de mi hasta el balcón-, ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? -dije molesta intentando librarme de ella

Al salir la luz me molestaba a los ojos y apenas podía enfocar la vista. Pero la perra estaba pesada, quería que viese algo, pero me costaba. Hasta que mis ojos se habitaron a la luz del sol. Loba seguía labrando sin parar hacia el callejón que había frente a mi edificio. Allí, entre la oscuridad había una figura. Era sospechoso, pues hacia 25° y esa persona iba tapada de pies a cabeza y con una capucha. En ese momento me vino a la mente la misma imagen que vi la noche de San Valentín, a alguien mirando por la ventana, pero cuando me giré ya no estaba, pero ahora si, esa persona era real. Rápidamente y sin decir nada volví a entrar en casa cogí la funda y la pistola, así como la placa de policía y salí corriendo. Pero al llegar a la calle, aún en chancletas, en el callejón no había nadie. Le busqué hasta donde alcanzaba mi vista, pero fácilmente podía haberse quitado la chaqueta y seguir como si nada.

-Woof, Woof, - escuchaba a la perra labrar desde el balcón, con la misma cara de felicidad, así que esa persona seguiría por aquí. Entré en el callejón, Loba no paraba de mirar hacia él, así que estaría cerca. Pero no era muy largo, se podía ver el extremo opuesto y allí no había nadie.

Miré una y otra vez detrás del contenedor, dentro de la puerta que estaba abierta, pero, no había nadie. Hasta que sobre mi cabeza escuche que chirriaban las escaleras de incendios.

-No puede ser – al ver aquello recordé aquella misma escena, pero tras descubrir un cadáver. Una persona escapó un edificio saltando de balcón en balcón, haciendo parkour. Aquella vez se me escapó, pero esa vez no. Vi que llegó hasta el tejado de uno de los edificios, por suerte el de la puerta que estaba abierta. Subí corriendo las escaleras mientras tenía mi arma preparada para lo que pudiera pasar. Por suerte no había muchos pisos. Rápidamente llegue hasta el tejado, pero la puerta estaba bloqueada. Intenté derribaron el hombro. Pero no hubo manera, le di una patada y conseguí abrirla, pero me cargué el cierre. Desenfundé el arma y la coloqué delante de mi. Y allí estaba, bromeando, Parado delante de mi, con las manos en los bolsillos y la capucha ocultando su rostro.

\- ¡Policía! Levanté las manos y póngase y rodillas. Pero no lo hizo, se quedó parado sin decir nada, simplemente frente a mi - ¡he dicho que levanté las manos y se ponga de rodillas! – le volví gritar mientras le apuntaba con la pistola, aún así no reaccionó.

-No vas a disparar – dijo una voz muy ronca y distorsionada, como si fuera robótica, pero muy tranquila.

\- ¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

-No tengo mucho tiempo para hablar inspectora Williams.

\- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Sabemos muchas cosas de ti, pero no te preocupes, no te haremos daño, sólo queremos su ayuda – la voz me ponía de los nervios ¿por qué tenía que ponerse esa voz?

\- ¿Qué quiere de mí?

\- Se lo he dicho, queremos su ayuda para resolver una batalla que se lleva librando siglos, y que si no la detenemos podría destruir todo lo que conocemos.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una especie de cámara oculta?

-Escúchame bien, porque no tengo mucho tiempo, el sobre que encontraste está mañana en el parque.

\- ¿Fuiste tú? Así que eres tú el que me ha estado enviando todas esas notitas invisibles, ¿Qué eres una especie de chiflado? Te gusta gastar bromas a la policía.

-En primer lugar, nunca le haría bromas a la policía, ni de esa ni de ningún tipo. En segundo lugar, todas esas notitas como tus las llamas son mensajes que se te han enviado expresamente a ti. Y que espero que nunca mostrase a nadie.

-Quien me iba a creer, tinta invisible en unas notas se sólo llevaban a tonterías.

-Míralo como quieras, pero aún así necesitamos tu ayuda.

\- ¿Qué clase de ayuda? – pregunte ya cansada de tanta historia.

\- Deberás descifrar el sobre que tienes en tu casa, ese te mostrará el principio para descifrar el asesinato de tu novio hace 4 años. ¡Hasta la próxima! - corrió hasta el extremo del tejado y se tiró en picado dando un gran salto con los brazos abiertos.

Me quedé sin aliento, y sin poder moverme, esperaba escuchar un golpe al chocar contra el suelo, pero no, no se escuchó nada de eso. Con el arma aún en las manos me fui acercando lentamente a la cornisa esperando encontrar algo, pero no había nada. La gente seguía caminando tranquilamente por la calle como si no hubiera visto nada. O más bien como si nada hubiera pasado. Miré a mi balcón, en donde ya la perra no estaba, se había metido de nuevo en casa, así que decidí hacer lo mismo. Al llegar a casa la perra estaba de nuevo con su hueso. No la dije nada, la vi muy entretenida. Intenté dejar todo a un lado, seguramente sólo sería alguien que quería hacerme una broma, como las veces anteriores. Me senté en el sofá e hice un poco de zapping. Ya eran las 6 de la tarde, así que saque a Loba a pasear, me marche a un parque en el que había varias fuentes en donde los perros podían meterse. Mientras ella jugaba con otros perros yo me senté en un banco y me puse a charlar con otros dueños de perro. El sol comenzaba a esconderse cuando ya nos marchamos a casa. La perra estaba cansada y me costaba llevarla a casa. Al llegar se bebió casi todo el cuenco y se comió el pienso tranquilamente antes de meterse en su cama y quedarse dormida al instante.

Estuve haciendo la cena y la comida del día siguiente mientras escuchaba algo de música. Pero cada vez que me giraba veía el sobre marrón, y sólo me venían a la cabeza las cosas que ese… esa persona me decía, intentaba no hacerle caso, pero no había manera, al final caí. Cogí el sobre saqué y el papel. Aprovechando el vapor de agua que salía de la olla, coloque el papel encima, y espere a que saliera la tinta oculta y ver que se escondía en ese nuevo mensaje. Pero no salía nada, por más que lo ponía sobre el vapor no salía nada.

-Y volví a caer -cabreada arrugué la hoja junto con el sobre y los tiré a la papelera y seguí cocinando. Cuando se hizo de noche cené algo y rápidamente me marché a dormir. Estaba demasiado cansada después de la noche anterior.

Pero apenas podía descansar, hacia mucho calor y no entraba nada de aire por la ventana y además tenía el ventilador estropeado así que no era una buena noche. Y cuando parecía que había cogido el sueño, sólo podía soñar con aquella persona de la capucha, no paraba de decirme que necesitaba mi ayuda, que tenía que descifrar lo que había en el sobre. ¡Pero no hay nada! Descífralo, estamos en tus manos, sólo tu puedes hacerlo.

El despertador sonó mucho antes de lo esperado. Aunque para ser sincera esperaba que no sonara en ningún momento. No había dormido nada bien, y no me apetecía ir a trabajar, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Me levanté medio enfadada por el calor que empezaba a hacer siendo las 6 de la mañana. La perra no quería ni levantarse de la cama. Me preparé un gran café para despertarme lo antes posible. Pero estaba segura de que necesitaría más de uno. Tras vestirme y prepararme baje a la perra y las dos nos marchamos dando un gran paseo hacia la comisaría. Al entrar el recepcionista me dio un sobre marrón.

-Lo han traído esta mañana – Al verlo, era idéntico al que tenía en casa y que tiré por la noche.

\- ¿Sabe quién lo ha traído? – el chico negó.

-Lo siento, sólo dijo que era para usted y que se lo diera en mano.

\- Muchas gracias.

Las dos caminamos hasta mi mesa, Loba se quedó en su cama al lado del escritorio mientras que yo me senté en la silla, después de prepararme un café bien cargado, lo necesitaba para despertarme. Tras eso comencé a poner en orden las cosas y todos los informes que tenía que entregar a la capitana. Durante los meses siguientes a la detención de Arturo, hemos seguido trabajando con otros casos que no tenían ninguna relación. Algunos de ellos eran imitaciones del original, pero descubrimos rápidamente al asesino ya que las pruebas eran evidentes. Ninguna de ellas tenía la cruz en el hombro. Y al cabo de los días ellos mismos llegaban a delatarse, casi todos por que se habían dejado huellas en las víctimas. Igualmente me tocaba los informes de todos esos casos. Desde que Josh se marchó, cada caso que era igual o parecido, me lo comía yo con patatas. Y también cada entrevista con Arturo.

No eran muy agradables, ya que apenas hablaba del tema, primero empezaba a contar su vida o a preguntarme por la mía, de la cual intentaba decir lo menos posible, y cuando se acababa el tiempo me decía algún dato importante. Hasta ahora tras 4 entrevistas, él me dijo que los templarios nunca murieron, que solo se habían escondido y que ahora gobernaban en todos los sectores de la sociedad. Que hacia años que se libraba una guerra en secreto entre estos primeros y sus contrarios, de los cuales lo me especifico el nombre, ni de la banda, ni de ningún miembro de ellos. Todo lo que me decía sonaba a guerra entre bandas callejeras. En menos de una semana tendría otra entrevista con él, en la cual le daría un ultimátum, o me contaba lo que quería saber, o redactaría un informe para que fuese trasladado a una celda de aislamiento. La capitana estaba de acuerdo a conseguir que hablara de esa manera.

Tras toda la mañana redactando informes y poniendo en orden la información recibida por Arturo, vi el pequeño sobre de color marrón que me habían entregado en la recepción. Aunque por el aspecto y el color se parecía mucho al que tiré en casa, pero el tamaño era considerablemente más pequeño. Al abrirlo encontré en él, como era de esperar un papel en blanco.

-Bien, volvamos a lo de siempre – no encontré nada más. Me fui a la máquina de café y con el vapor, hice lo mismo que el día anterior. Pero como era de esperar tampoco encontré nada. Lo volví a tirar todo a la basura. Imprimir todos los informes, los metí en sus respectivas carpetas junto a las fotos de las pruebas y todos los registros necesarios y se los entregué a la capitana.

-Inspectora un momento, siéntese, me gustaría hablar con usted – el tono de voz era muy serio, me asustaba-. Verá, cada año debo entregar una evaluación de todos los investigadores y policías que tengo a mi cargo. Usted lleva trabajando conmigo 4 años, eso hace 4 evaluaciones completas. Y he de decirle que cada evaluación que he hecho me ha impresionado más que la anterior.

-Vaya -dije impresionada- me alegra escuchar eso, muchas gracias.

\- ¿Nunca se ha planteado ascender más? – pregunto con mirada curiosa.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

-FBI, CIA, o Capitana de una unidad policial.

-Pues la verdad es que no – me quedé callada, no sabía cómo explicar el por qué nunca me lo planteé.

\- No es necesario que me explique el por qué – la miré sorprendida de que supiera lo que estaba pensando- hace años, a mi me pasaba lo mismo -empezó a hablar en un tono más amigable, incluso como si fuésemos amigas de toda la vida – Mi madre fue asesinada cuando yo aún no había entrado en la academia. Desde el momento que me dieron la noticia supe que quería descubrir al que lo hizo de un modo u otro. En mi camino hubo muchos obstáculos, y algún que otro escritor que fantaseaba demasiado – la escuchaba con atención, estaba hablando desde un sentimiento muy profundo-. Y al final lo logré, conseguí atrapar al cabrón que mató a mi madre y a mi supervisor -suspiré aliviada, sabia de las hazañas de esta mujer, pero no sabia que lo había pasado tan mal-, lo que quiero decir es que, no por estar en esta unidad encontrarás lo que buscas, sé que en el cuaderno también estaba escrito su nombre y que hablando con él conseguirías resolverlo, pero si algo he aprendido en esta profesión, es que nada es lo que parece.

\- Lo que intenta decirme es que… Hay algo detrás de todos estos asesinatos.

-Si, y se que al final lo averiguarás, pero para eso no puedes estancarte. Debes continuar y descubrir lo que está en tu mano, pero sé que no lo harás en esta comisaría.

Tras hablar con ella salí pensando en otras probabilidades que había para seguir subiendo y como decía ella, poder averiguar el por qué mataron a David. Me senté en mi silla y me quedé pensando. Delante de mi, tenía una foto de nosotros dos. Fue hecha el día que cumplimos 9 años de pareja, el mismo día que me enteré de que estaba embarazada. Me había regalado un gran oso de peluche que abultaba más que yo. Justo a mi lado en el suelo, empecé a escuchar arañazos y pequeños golpes en mi silla. Loba estaba olfateando con esmero la papelera.

\- ¿Qué haces? Deja eso que esta asquerosa – la quite la papelera de su lado, pero ella me ladró enfadada. Así que se la enseñé-. No hay nada, son sólo papeles-, ella metió el hocico y al sacarlo se llevó con los dientes el sobre que me habían entregado esta mañana. Lo dejó en suelo y volvió a ladrarme. Noté varios ojos pegados en mi nuca, pero los ignoré. Loba parecía bastante feliz moviendo el rabo de un lado a otro. La hice caso y lo cogí, pero lo había nada, ni el papel que estaba dentro, Loba lo había ignorado por completo, solo sacó el sobre. Lo miré , pero no había nada - ¿Ves? No hay nada es un sobre vacío.

-Woof -pero no se conformaba.

-Vale mira – me guardé el sobre en el bolso-, ¿Contenta? Me lo llevo a casa -Parece que se contentó con eso, por que dejó de ladrar y se sentó en su cama. Me dio la pata para pedirme chuches. Le di un par de ellas y se entretuvo un rato. Salí para ir a comer algo. Me tomé un sándwich y un refresco, algo rápido mientras que la perra corría en un parque cercano a la comisaría. Me senté en un banco, no pare de pensar en lo que me dijo Beckett durante la reunión. Puede que no fuese mala idea intentarlo. En más de una ocasión me había planteado unirme a la misma unidad que David, pero siempre había algo que me lo impedía. La última era el embarazo y desde ese momento no volví a pensar en esa posibilidad. Tras terminar el trabajo por la tarde las dos nos marchamos a casa. Dimos otro largo paseo, pero rápidamente llegamos a casa. Hacia mucho calor y prefería en casa, esa misma mañana me había llamado el portero, venían a arreglar el aire acondicionado. Le pedí que subiese él con ellos. Al llegar lo encendí en el salón y poco a poco comenzó ha funcionar con normalidad. Mientras la perra juguetea con su hueso yo hice un poco de colada y recogí la casa. Estaba hecha una porquería. Apenas me gustaba limpiar y con el trabajo, siempre lo dejaba como última prioridad.

\- Si mi madre viese como tenía la casa me mata -Sonreí al ver todo ordenado y limpio-, bien, vamos a descansar-. El móvil comenzó a sonarme dentro del bolso. Al cogerlo colgaron, era un número muy largo. Seguramente de una compañía telefónica ofreciéndome algo, así que lo volví a dejar sobre la mesa.

\- Woof -ladró la perra tras de mi. Aún no le había puesto su comida. Le preparé su pienso y alguna lata que tenía por el armario. Se lo dejé en su cuenco y se lo acerqué. Ella lo olió, pero no le hizo caso alguno-. Woof -volvió a ladrarme mientras movía el rabo de un lado a otro.

\- Estoy muy cansada Loba, si no quieres comer déjalo ahí- la acaricié la cabeza y me fui al sofá de cabeza. Pero cuando me acababa de tumbar Loba tiró mi bolso, me enfadé mucho, me acerqué a ella decidida a regañarla- ¡LOBA! ¡YA ESTÁ BIEN TE ESTÁS PORTANDO MUY MAL ÚLTIMAMENTE! -al llegar ella agachó las orejas, pero no se marchó. Colocó su pata en mis rodillas cuando me agaché a recoger todo el desastre. La quité la pata, pero ella me la volvió a colocar- ¡no, no! Estoy enfadada -pero ella no cedió y con su hocico acercó el sobre que sobresalía del bolso. Y con unos pucheritos llamó mi atención - Pero si no hay nada -Lo cogí y se lo enseñé. Metí la mamo dentro del sobre para que viera que no había nada. Pero al tocar la esquina de abajo noté algo-. Espera… -me senté en el suelo y observé el sobre de arriba abajo. Pero no encontré nada por fuera, seguramente fue solo una doblez. Loba se tumbó a mi lado, con su cabeza en mi pierna, con carita de sentirse culpable. Mientras tanto estaba buscando algo que se hubiera metido dentro del sobre, algo que me hubiera parecido a lo que había tocado, pero no había nada. Estaba completamente vacío -No sé Loba, yo no encuentro nada. No sé por qué te interesa tanto este sobre -ella me miró haciendo ruiditos.

Seguí mirando, pero nada. Hasta que encontré lo que buscaba, pero no sé como simplemente con las yemas de los dedos noté un relieve, muy sutil, pero lo había. Pero al mirarlo. No noté nada-. "Pero como es esto"- entonces se me ocurrió. Metí la mano por dentro del sobre hasta la esquina en donde estaba el relieve, y allí estaba. Mis dedos notaban el relieve. Me levanté rápidamente y cogí un cuchillo y con cuidado corté los bordes del sobre. Lo abrí por completo, y observé con detenimiento la esquina. Era un relieve muy sutil, pero ahí estaba, era una A, o mas concretamente una V al revés, pero ni idea de lo que era. Loba parecía algo más contenta por haberla hecho caso. Pero no se quedaba a gusto. Así que volvió a labrar mientras golpeaba la basura. Me miró moviendo su cola de un lado a otro. La entendí en el momento, así que cogí el sobre que tiré el día anterior. Observé el sobre por fuera, y obviamente no había nada. Pero cuando corté los bordes de este, encontré el mismo relieve.

-Bien, ¿y ahora qué? -miré a Loba, pero ella había decidido irse a comer su pienso, su trabajo ya estaba hecho, así que no me ayudaría más.

Durante la tarde estuve pensando en que podía significar, pero nada. Simplemente se me ocurría que era una A o una V. No le pude sacar ninguna información más. Busqué muchas cosas en internet, imágenes que se parecieran. Incluso le hice una foto y la intenté subir a internet para ver si había algo que se pareciera. Pero nada.

Busqué muchas cosas relacionada con las águilas, pero aparte de ser un ave rapaz, poco me salía. Ya de noche. Y cansada de no encontrar nada que me sirviera, me marché a la cocina y empecé a hacer la cena. Estuve pensando mucho en todo lo que tenía en la cabeza. Esa letra tan rara que no salía nada. Así que mientras dibujaba y pensaba en todo, lo único que se me ocurrió fue la entrevista con Arturo Díaz, él tenía que saber algo, saber lo que esto significaba. Me hice un informe con los dibujos, con todo lo necesario para enseñarle. En esa entrevista hablaría yo, y él escucharía y respondería. Nada de hablar de la vida personal.

Pasaron dos días. Dos días con dolor de cabeza. Mirando una y otra vez los sobres, intentando buscar algo que me cuadrara con esa extraña letra. Eran las 10 de la mañana. Cogí el coche y conduje hasta la cárcel. Entré, dejé la pistola, la placa y todos los objetos de metal. Solo pude entrar con los papeles que llevaba, ni siquiera un bolígrafo podía entrar. Al llegar a la sala Arturo Díaz ya estaba allí dentro, esposado de manos a la mesa, y sobre todo con su sonrisa de loco. Una sala de interrogatorios, pero sin cristales para que nadie pudiera vernos. Solo había dos cámaras, cada una grababa a una silla.

-Hola corazón ¿me has echado de menos? -me dijo sonriendo.

-No, la verdad que no -me senté en la silla con mi habitual cara de seriedad.

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido el mes? -preguntó, era su habitual primera pregunta.

-Te propongo un cambio -dije, seria mirándole a los ojos.

-Tú mandas.

-Hoy yo hago las preguntas, y tu respondes.

-Bien, me gusta el cambio -dijo-, pero ¿Por qué crees que responderé correctamente?

-Por que si no lo haces -rebusqué en la carpeta un papel importante, al encontrarlo se lo enseñé – esta carta firmada por mi capitana y el alcalde te llevaran a celda de aislamiento completo, sin posibilidad de salida – Por fin empezó a asustarse-, en una celda de 6 por 6, con solo una ventana por la que apenas se ve el sol. Tú decides. Solo le hace falta mi firma.

-Eso es jugar sucio, mi abogado especificó que era claustrofóbico.

-Si -dije mientras volvía a meter el papel en la carpeta y sacaba otro-, pero tras el informe del médico al entrar en la prisión, niega que tienes alguna fobia. Simplemente quieres llevar el control de casa situación. Pero esta vez la llevaré yo, o firmaré y el trato quedará señado de por vida. ¿trato hecho?

-Bien, pregunta lo que quieras.

-Bien, vemos que nos entendemos.

-Cuéntame lo que sepas de los templarios -él sonrió, su mirada era clara, no quería decir nada. Ya que esas salidas eran las únicas que se le permitían a solas. Si no, tenía que estar con los otros presos. Y según me habían dicho era la putita de la cárcel. Así que más le valía ser sincero.

-Bien. Como bien sabes, los templarios también son conocidos como la "Orden de los Caballeros del Templarios".

-La historia general la puedo ver en internet. Lo que quiero saber realmente es que continúes con las historias que me contabas los meses anteriores. ¿De qué guerra hablas? ¿Quiénes libran esas batallas? ¿Por qué pelean?

-Para eso debo empezar desde el principio.

-Empieza, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Yo no necesito comer -me puse cómoda. Cogí la grabadora y le di a grabar.

-Bien, se sabe que los templarios aparecieron en 1129 cuando su orden militar fue respaldada por la Santa Sede. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron en el poder, creyeron que estaba en su poder el unir al mundo en paz. Y eso es lo que a todos nos han hecho creer durante el paso de los siglos. Pero realmente sus creencias cambiaron mucho con el descubrimiento de los llamados -la conversación se intensificó-, Fragmentos de Edén.

\- ¿Qué es eso? -pregunté.

-Primero escucha toda la historia, después descubrirás lo que son.

-Los templarios comenzaron a especular que todas las religiones eran falsas y esto los llevó a una única meta, el guiar e iluminar a la humanidad en una utopía. Ellos lo veían necesario para el mundo. Ya que para ellos la humanidad fue creada por Dios para servir y ser liderada por los llamados precursores.

-Háblame de ellos.

-Se creen que son los creadores del mundo y de los humanos. Son lo que nosotros conocemos como dioses. Zeus, Afrodita.

\- ¿Los dioses del olimpo?

-Si, ni mas ni menos. Pero por desgracia no se mucho de ellos.

-Bien, ¿Los fragmentos del Edén, que son?

\- Lo único que sé, además de lo que te he contado, es que los Templarios siempre están deseosos de tener cuantos más mejor.

\- ¿Qué son?

-Pues según se cree, son, por llamarlo de alguna manera, una fuente de poder para controlar a la humanidad. Se cree que los humanos somos muy susceptibles a ellos y que nos harán perder la cabeza y hacer lo que el usuario quiera,

-No sé yo si me estas convenciendo. Me estas contando que hay unas cosas que son capaces de controlar la mente.

-Eso es.

\- ¿Y dónde están?

-No se sabe. Los precursores escondieron muchos de ellos. Otros han sido encontrados tanto por Templarios como por Asasins. Pero nunca se ha conocido el número exacto de fragmentos que hay en el mundo. Cada uno de ellos tienen un poder único. Incluso hay algunos que son capaces de detectar otros frutos que están escondidos en sus templos.

\- ¿Templos? -cada palabra me sonaba más a mentira.

-No puedo decir mucho de eso. Solo sé que los precursores crearon templos para esconder o alabar a estos frutos.

-Bien, pongamos que me creo todo eso que me dices. ¿Dónde puedo encontrar esos Fragmentos del Edén?

-Nadie lo sabe. Si se ha encontrado alguno, seguramente está muy bien oculto por su propietario.

-Bien, ¿y quiénes son esos Asasins?

-Son asesinos. Y son los que luchan contra los templarios para encontrar los Fragmentos del Edén. También son conocidos como la Orden de los asesinos, creados durante las cruzadas. Estos intentan salvar a la humanidad teniendo la creencia contraria a los Templarios. Los asesinos creen en el libre albedrío, para crear nuevas ideas y el crecimiento de la humanidad.

-Y cuando desaparecieron.

-Ese es el misterio -dijo inclinándose a la mesa, con una enorme sonrisa diabólica que no daba nada de miedo-, nadie sabe si desaparecieron, o si aún viven, al igual que los templarios.

\- ¿Y cómo puedo encontrarlos?

-No puedes, solo ellos te encuentran si quieren. Antes era más fácil, la sociedad estaba dividida en dos, los que gobernaban y los que no. La mayoría de los gobernantes eran los Templarios, que se hicieron con el poder de todo, mientras que los asesinos vivían en las sombras. Libraban sus batallas en silencio, sin que el resto de la humanidad se enterase.

-Bien, pues tengo que… -empecé a levantarme, pero el me cortó.

-Aún no has terminado -me miró fijamente a los ojos - ¿que tienes en esa carpeta? -agarré la carpeta con mas fuerza. Dentro estaba ese diseño que llevaba días dándome dolor de cabeza, pero y si era solo mi imaginación.

Volví a sentarme y busqué el diseño entre todos los papeles. Cuando encontré aquel extraño símbolo se lo enseñé. Sonrió con su cara más loca que podía poner.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, parece que ya han contactado. Al igual que lo hicieron conmigo, jajaja.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Ahora solo queda esperar.

\- ¿Qué significa esto, que es este símbolo?

-Lo contrario que esto -me mostró la palma de su mano. En ella había una herida ya cicatrizada que mostraba un dibujo al verlo supe que ya lo había visto, pero no sabía donde -Es la hora de comer, y creo que hoy hay pudding, no quiero ser el último en llegar - ¡Guardias! -gritó. Fuera de aquella sala se empezaron a escuchar los pasos de los guardias que se aproximaban a la celda-. Si quieres saber más busca a Bayek y Aya, ellos te quitarán las dudas que tienes.

Los guardias llegaron antes de que pudiera volver a preguntarle nada, "nos vemos el día 7" dijo antes de marcharse.

Salí de la prisión, cogí todo lo que había dejado y mientras conducía iba pensando en aquel símbolo, en donde lo había visto. En cuanto tuve un bolígrafo lo dibujé en un papel para que no se me olvidara.

Al llegar a casa no sabía como poner en orden toda la información que había recibido hoy. Durante toda la tarde escuché la conversación y fui apuntando cada cosa que me decía, pero nada tenía sentido. Fragmentos del Edén, Asesinos, templarios. Parecía una historia para niños pequeños.

No tenía mucho para empezar, ni siquiera sabía por dónde. Cada cosa que intentaba buscar en internet no me salía ningún resultado. Con templarios ya había leído todo. Pero nada de lo que él me había contado. Cuando buscaba Asasins, no encontraba ningún resultado. Y lo mismo pasaba con los Fragmentos de Edén. Solo me quedaba una cosa que buscar. Los nombres Bayek y Aya. Pero apenas salió nada.

"Vivieron en el antiguo Egipto, cuando Cleopatra reinaba. Eran pareja con las mismas creencias. Querían Salvar al pueblo egipcio. Pero se separaron tras el asesinato de su hijo a mano de la Orden de los Antiguos. Aya se unió a Cleopatra para ayudarla a recuperar el trono, y por qué pensaba que ella era la clave para liberar a Egipto y a su pueblo de la opresión. Bayek se unió más tarde, pero al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que el pueblo de Egipto debía elegir lo que más quería para ellos. Y que ellos eran los que debían luchar por lo que querían. Poco a poco su sed de venganza por la muerte de su hijo evolucionó hasta convertirse en un impulso por hacer lo correcto en aras del bien. Tras varios años Cleopatra se unió a Cesar, el cual estaba siendo controlado por la Orden de los Antiguos. Tras haberse entregado por completo a Cleopatra y a su lucha contra la Orden de los Antiguos, los propósitos de Bayek y Aya los llevó a formar sus propios propósitos, la libertad del pueblo, y la resistencia de los dictadores. Los dos establecieron una Organización basada en los ideales compartidos y no en el linaje de sangre, Los Ocultos.

Muchos otros se les fueron uniendo por esta causa. Aya pasó a llamarse Amunt, y fue honrada por esta Orden como una de las asesinas más famosas.

-Asesinas …-dije marcando aquella palabra. Pero seguí leyendo.

Con el paso de los años Los Ocultos pasaron a llamarse "Hermandad de los Asesinos""

\- ¿Entonces realmente existieron? -seguí bajando en la página hasta encontrarme con dos estatuas, eran un hombre y una mujer, según la leyenda: Bayek y Aya. Agrandé la imagen cuando me pareció ver algo interesante. El cinturón de ella, en la hebilla había el mismo símbolo que había en los sobres-. Vaya, vaya, que casualidad.

Estaba contenta, pero no sabía como encuadrar todo esto, la libreta que tenía Arturo y la muerte de esas personas. No tenía ningún sentido y muchos menos tenían algo en común. Pero al menos sabía que Arturo no había mentido. O no había encontrado nada de esto. ¿Pero como podría descubrir el significado del símbolo?

Ya era de noche, así que tenía que sacar a Loba. Así que dejé todo y bajé a la calle pensando en todo aquello. En que podía significar, o en si seguirían existiendo en nuestro tiempo. Según lo que me había contado Arturo, Los Templarios, eran los malos de la película y esos tal Asesinos, eran los superhéroes. Pero eso sería antes, cuando la sociedad era gobernada por los que tenían más poder, mientras que los Asesinos eran los encargados de defender al pueblo, pero sin que se notara. Bien. ¿y qué hacía con toda esa información? Con todas las horas que me había pasado en el ordenador buscando y buscando y no había encontrado nada. Loba se lo estaba pasando en grande. Pero mañana había que ir a trabajar de nuevo, y ya eran las 2 de la mañana. Se estaba tan bien en la calle que no me había dado ni cuenta. Volvimos a casa, dispuesta a irme a la cama, pero el teléfono comenzó a sonar a todo volumen.

-Williams -dije al cogerlo -, bien, estaré allí enseguida- Colgué, me vestí rápidamente, cogí la pistola y la placa y salí de casa hacia la nueva escena del crimen.

Llegué con el coche hasta una habitación del motel a las afueras de la ciudad. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras salvo por una tenue luz morada. La victima estaba tumbada en la cama, tapada con la manta.

-¿Qué tenemos chicos? -pregunté mientras me ponía los guantes para impedir tocar y contaminar la escena, antes de entrar a la habitación.

-Mujer de 25 años, se llama Elena García hispana, y prostituta, según el dueño entro a primera hora de la noche con un hombre de unos 30, hemos llamado a un dibujante, a ver si consigue un retrato del sospechoso.

-Bien chicos muchas gracias - entré a la habitación. Mara ya había llegado y se estaba poniendo los guantes y cogiendo su carpeta para escribir todo-, ¿Qué tal Mara? ¿Qué tenemos?

-Aún no lo sé, estaba esperando a que llegaras para empezar. La científica ha sacado muestras de las sábanas antes de que la destapásemos.

-Bien, puedes empezar si quieres.

Mara destapó la victima y empezó a examinarla mientras que yo iba mirando el resto de la habitación. El baño estaba todo lo limpio que se esperaba de un motel. No había ningún efecto personal, apenas había una toalla y jabón de manos. Vi que había restos de polvo para huellas, así que ya podía tocar todo, ya que la científica había acabado. Tras mirar el armario, solo quedaba la cama.

\- ¿Qué has descubierto?

-Tiene varios pinchazos de jeringuilla en los brazos, tiene las pupilas completamente dilatadas, así que murió poco tiempo después de una dosis.

\- ¿Causa de la muerte?

\- Tiene un orificio de bala entre l costilla, sin orificio de salida. No ha muerto hace mucho, apenas 2 horas.

-El dueño nos llamó a las 1 de la mañana, escuchó un tiro y a un hombre saliendo de la habitación a toda prisa.

-Bien, ¿sabemos algo de él?

\- Estamos esperando al dibujante, y estamos preguntando a las personas de alrededor por si han visto algo, pero aún no tenemos nada.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – señalé el pelo de la víctima, tenía algo pegado. En ese momento cambió la luz de la habitación del rojo al morado – Que incómodo -miré la lámpara de la mesilla que es la que hacía esos cambios. Entonces vi un reflejo en mi muñeca. Mas concretamente en la pulsera que aún llevaba puesta, pero ahora no podía marcharme, tenía que resolver el asesinato, pero aquello me dio una gran idea para poder ver que hacer con aquellos sobres sin nada escrito.


	10. 10

La autopsia de la mujer no nos reveló mucho aparte de que le quedaban pocos años de vida. Tenía los brazos llenos de heridas y de pinchazos de agujas. Había sufrido malos tratos. La bala por suerte no salió de sj cuerpo y pudimos identificar el arma con la que fue disparada. Los agentes de policía encontraron al sospechoso a pocas manzanas de la escena del crimen. Llevaba consigo la pistola. Las huellas estaban en ella y encontramos semen de él en los órganos sexuales de la víctima así como en la colcha. Todo encajaba. Era un caso rápido que pudimos ventilar en un día.

Ya me caía del sueño. Había estado casi dos días sin dormir y con demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Y aún tenía otro asunto pendiente que no sé cómo resolvería.

Al llegar a casa el sol ya se estaba poniendo. Y eso que era verano. Estaba demasiado cansada para hacer nada, así que saque a Loba para que corretear en el parque. Durante una hora la estuve tirando la pelota al agua. Ella se tiraba en plancha, la cogía y me la daba y otra vez vuelta a empezar. No se cansaba. Tras un rato nos marchamos a casa. No tenía ganas de cenar. Así que simplemente me duché y me metí en la cama. El sueño me envolvió en menos de un minuto, ya me preocuparía de ese asunto por la mañana.

La mañana apareció muy temprano, por suerte descanse bastante bien y conseguí levantarme con ganas. Me vestí y salí con Loba a correr. Ya empezaba a hacer calor, pero no justo para poder estar en la calle. Corrimos hasta el parque, pero seguí adelante para ir altas afueras de la ciudad. A esas horas esa parte de la ciudad estaba completamente desierta. Era la zona de las discotecas y de los bares nocturnos, por lo que no había nadie. Llegamos hasta La Biblioteca, ahora que era de día y no había gente pude ver con mayor claridad el edificio. Por fuera parecía realmente una biblioteca. Las puertas tenían verjas de color negro, por los cristales de esta no se podía ver nada aparte de las cortinas que separaban las distintas áreas. Me acerqué lentamente, pero no había nada que pudiera ayudarme. Loba estaba olfateando alrededor del edificio. La seguí, últimamente estaba muy extraña y sus instintos se habían agudizado, y podría encontrar algo interesante. La solté la correa y dejé que fuese a sus anchas. Me quedé esperando frente al edificio, esperando algo de la perra, pero nada. Lo único que había olido era un poco de agua que había en el callejón.

-Bien, parece que es hora de llegar a casa -miré el reloj. Ya era demasiado tarde -¡Vamos Loba! Ya es muy tarde.

-Woof, Woof – empezó a ladrar en el callejón. "ya empezamos"

-Quieres callarte ya, vas a despertar a todo el mundo– camine hasta ella con la correa en la mano. cuando estuve a su lado la agarre al arnés -Venga, tenemos que marcharnos -Tiré de ella, pero no se movía. Miraba fijamente a la puerta.

Estábamos frente a la entrada a la trastienda de la discoteca, el nombre estaba puesto en la puerta. Pero… algo me llamó la atención. La Biblioteca", entre las palabras se encontraban una pila de libros y en el lomo de uno de ellos se encontraba la misma V invertida. Era muy sutil y no se veía desde la entrada, ya que las luces de neón ocultan ese símbolo.

-Que extraño -dije. En ese momento me acordé. ¡El sobre! aquella marca en la pulsera, todo parecía tener conexión con este lugar. Llamé, a la puerta, pero nadie contestó- es lógico, acabarán de cerrar y se habrán marchado. Volveré cuando sepa de que va todo esto. Venga, vámonos – tire de la correa y volví a casa. De nuevo con dolor de cabeza. Ahora la discoteca tenía el mismo símbolo que en los sobres.

Al llegar a casa me duché y me preparé para ir a la comisaría. Me preparé un café enorme y me senté en mi silla y empecé a pasar informes. Y a repasar todo lo que me contó Arturo Díaz en la reunión del día anterior. Lo revisé todo una y otra vez. Pero nada tenía sentido. Templarios, asesinos, y aquellas extrañas marcas en la palma de su mano. Y con una única pista "Lo contrario a lo que yo tenía dibujado en el papel." Primero tenía que acordarme de donde vi aquel dibujo y después tenía que encontrar una relación con La Biblioteca. Durante el resto del día intenté acordarme de algo, pero nada. Mi mente estaba en blanco. Cuando se hizo la hora decidí irme a casa a descansar la mente un poco. Cogí a la perra y las dos nos marchamos a dar un gran paseo. Incluso volví a pasar por la discoteca de esa mañana, pero por más que me quedaba mirando el cartel, no encontraba nada con que relacionarlo salvo los sobres que me habían entregado y que aún no sabía qué hacer con ellos.

Tras varios minutos de estar mirando el cartel, la puerta se abrió. Un hombre alto, de unos 50 años salió de ella.

-Hola, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo? -me que mirando aquel hombre. Me parecía muy mayor para salir de una discoteca. Y más cuando estaba cerrada. Podía ser el dueño.

-No, muchas gracias, solo estaba mirando el logotipo –dije volviendo a mirarlo.

-Bonito ¿verdad? -el hombre se colocó a mi lado, y los dos miramos hacía las letras, apagadas ya que aún había mucha luz.

-Si, y también es un curioso nombre para una discoteca.

-Si, me lo dicen mucho, pero esto antes fue una auténtica biblioteca, hace muchos años -empezó a contar.

\- ¿Y ahora una discoteca? Curioso cambio.

-Si, pero ha pertenecido a mi familia durante generaciones y no quería venderla, así que decidí hacer una discoteca. Es la única manera de que los jóvenes de hoy en día entren a una biblioteca –dijo con una gran sonrisa y riéndose por su pequeña broma.

-Vaya, es una buena idea. Entonces antes los libros eran reales y ahora son de attrezzo. Están muy bien hechos.

-¿Ha estado usted aquí?

-Si, estuve la noche de la apertura, una amiga consiguió los pases VIP y me regaló uno por mi cumpleaños.

-Vaya que suerte, no se repartieron mucho –el hombre me miraba, para tener 50 años se le veía muy bien y en muy buena forma.

-Disculpe, soy una mal educada, me llamo Catherine Williams –le estreché la mano.

-Robert Smith -contentó él. Noté que la correa se tensaba. Loba estaba olisqueando al señor.

-¡Pero bueno! -tiré de la perra, pero ella se resistió y siguió tirando de mí. La cogí del collar y la obligué a sentarse a mi lado-, Eso no puedes hacerlo, maleducada –la reñí-. Discúlpeme, ella no suele hacer esto, pero hace unos días que esta insoportable –pero para mi sorpresa el señor Smith no se enfadó, sino que se río y se agachó al lado de la perra y la empezó a acariciar, a lo que Loba respondió con ruiditos de que le gustaba.

-No pasa nada, los perros son muy listos. Ellos saben muy bien de quien se pueden fiar y de quien no. Y nos avisan si no son buena gente, ¿Verdad Loba? -ella ladró agradeciendo el comentario.

-Vaya, es bueno saberlo - acaricié a la perra – Bueno, nosotras nos vamos, no quiero robarle más tiempo.

-No se preocupe joven -comencé a caminar para volver a casa-. ¡Espera! -me llamó. Al girarme le vi metiendo la mano en el bolsillo interior de la americana –Tenga, unas entradas para usted y su amiga, vengan cuando quieran, serán bienvenidas. Muéstrenlas y podrán entrar directamente sin esperar cola.

-No, esto, no puedo aceptarlas.

-No aceptaré un no. Siempre está bien divertirse en estos tiempos que corren, acéptalas por favor –por su cara no me dejaría devolvérselas y esperaría, por alguna razón, que volviera.

-Vale, pues muchas gracias.

-Encantado de conocerlas –dijo despidiéndonos.

Llegamos a casa, las dos cansadas. Puse el pienso y llené el cuenco de agua de la perra, mientras yo me tomaba un café y leía las noticias diarias ella comía y bebía lo necesario antes de irse a su cama a jugar con sus juguetes. No había nada. Todo estaba igual de mal o igual de bien que el día anterior. No se habían dado más casos como el que yo llevaba, asi que no tendría apenas trabajo, más que pasar los informes o mirar las pruebas que ya habían sido investigadas por la científica. Pero como era normal en mí, me gustaba después analizarlas por mi parte, esperando siempre encontrar algo que me valiera. Y tomé otro sorbo de café y leí las noticias de política. Normalmente obviaría ese tipo de noticias, pero últimamente lo único que se daba en la tele era la sucesión del alcalde de la ciudad. El actual es muy querido por la comunidad, pero el pobre está enfermo y necesita descanso absoluto, según los muchos médicos que lo han atendido. "Pobre, lleva años en el cargo y que ahora tenga cáncer…" pensé para mí. Apenas había mucha más información. Desde hace varios meses, desde que se descubrió su enfermedad, muchos candidatos han estado haciendo obras de caridad, dando discursos, o besando niños, y todos estos con una enorme sonrisa. Solo quedan unas dos semanas para que uno de los candidatos sea elegido.

-Bueno, lo de todos los días –cerré la aplicación y me marché a duchar -antes de quitarme la ropa, me quedé mirándome al espejo-. Creo que necesito un cambio –pero así me quedé, con ese pensamiento. Me metí a la ducha y empecé a pensar en muchas cosas. Pero nada que mereciera la pena.

Al salir de la ducha terminé de prepararme, me segué el pelo, me pinté y me peiné y me vestí. Hoy preferí dejar a Loba en casa, cuando salí de la habitación me la encontré durmiendo boca arriba en su camita y al lado del aire acondicionado. Me marché sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertarla.

Me fui en coche, no solía hacerlo, pero algo me decía que ese día tenía que hacerlo, algo pasaría, bueno o malo, no lo sé, pero algo.

Dejé el coche en el garaje de la comisaria. Y subí hasta mí piso. Me senté en la silla. Empecé a pasar y revisar todo lo que tenía encima de la mesa. Tras una hora de trabajo aparecieron 2 terremotos a mi lado.

-¿Dónde está Loba? –dijo el niño.

-Se ha quedado en casa, que estaba muy cansada –dije al pequeño.

-Jooo –dijo la niña.

-Jacke, Reece, dejad a Cath –dijo Castle mientras se acercaba a mi mesa.

-No importa, ya sabes que adoro que tus hijos vengan a mi mesa –les abracé a los dos.

-Joo papa, no ha traído a Loba.

-Está cansada, ella también necesita descansar de unos trastos como vosotros –venga, vamos a ver a mamá.

Los pequeños, tras darme un beso se marcharon al despacho de Beckett.

Al verlos no pude evitar sentirme muy mal. Miré la foto en la que estábamos los dos, David y yo él con la mayor cara de felicidad que le había visto hasta ahora, mientras me abrazaba con la oreja en la tripa y yo mirando el body que me había regalado. Entonces, algo llamó mi atención en la foto. Exactamente en el móvil de David que estaba sobre la mesa. "¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué hacía eso ahí?" Pero entonces el teléfono que tenía sobre la mesa empezó a sonar, me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Catherine Williams –dije contestando la llamada. La otra vez era de un policía, un carcelero de la prisión en donde estaba Arturo Díaz-, ¿¡Cómo!? ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Está bromeando? –las dos partes del teléfono, no parábamos de gritarnos el uno al otro. Tanto los inspectores como todo el que andaba por allí dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y me miraron a mí, que no paraba de gritar por toda la comisaria. Incluso Beckett salió de su despacho debido a mis gritos. Colgué con un gran golpe seco. Beckett se a cercó hasta mi mesa. Oculté mi rostro por mis manos y apoyé las rodillas en la mesa, pero no pude sentarme, mis piernas no respondían, mi cerebro se había apagado de un momento a otro y no podía pensar con claridad.

-¿Qué ocurre? –dijo Beckett con seriedad, pero a la vez preocupada por mi reacción.

-Arturo Díaz, lo han encontrado muerto en su celda -Beckett no sabía que decir-. Le han asesinado en su celda.

-Venga, vamos –dijo ella.

Las dos nos marchamos en el coche de Beckett. Ella dejó a Castle y a sus hijos. Antes de irnos les pedí que fuesen a mi casa y que se marcharan con Loba y la sacaran. No les importó mucho, además a los niños les hizo mucha ilusión.

Las dos llegamos a la prisión. Se escuchaba a un kilómetro. Ya que se había dado la alarma en el momento que encontraron el cadáver. Al llegar nos saltamos el control rutinario, pero si tuvimos que dejar las pistolas. Rápidamente llegamos al área donde estaba el cadáver. Al pasar por el pasillo, todos los policías estaban controlando las celdas contiguas. Pero los demás presos no pudieron evitar mirar entre sus barrotes. Todos intentaban mirar. Llegamos hasta la celda en cuestión. Había dos policías en la puerta para evitar que nadie entrara. Y dentro de esta se encontraba el médico de la prisión, aunque en este caso ya necesitábamos un forense. Que ya estaba en camino por que le habíamos llamado desde el coche. Mara estaba de vacaciones, así que vendrá el sustituto.

-Bien, que ha pasado –dije al entrar en la celda.

-No lo sabemos –dijo el policía que estaba controlando desde dentro-. Al abrir las celdas para la hora del desayuno todos salieron, menos él. Me acerqué a la celda y lo vi. Estaba sentado en la cama. Sin moverse. Me extrañó asé que entré en su celda, y cuando lo toqué estaba frio. Y se derrumbó. Ya estaba muerto.

-¿A qué hora ha ocurrido todo?

\- 9 de la mañana.

-¿Y nadie ha escuchado nada? –preguntó Beckett sin entender como había ocurrido.

-No –dijo el mismo policía-. Yo mismo he estado de guardia durante la noche. Me he paseado por estos pasillos durante toda la noche. Y todo ha estado en silencio.

-¿Revisaron las cámaras? –me arrodille ante el cuerpo, lo miré de arriba abajo, no podía tocarlo hasta que viniera el forense y lo analizara. Su cara no mostraba nada. Era como si se hubiese muerto de repente. Entonces vi que en su cuello se iluminaba algo, era el mismo destello dorado que vi cuando encontré el puñal que mató a Amanda Smith. Al verlo pude ver que en su cuello había un agujero de entrada. Pero apenas pude ver nada de sangre, lo que era muy extraño. Pero lo dejaría en manos del forense.

-Si señora –dijo uno de los policías que estaban fuera de la celda-. Yo mismo estuve delante de ellas todo el rato, pero no hubo ningún problema. Todo estuvo en silencio durante toda la noche. Además de que es imposible que la celda se abriera, puesto que el puesto de control controla las celdas de esta área. Y no se ha abierto ninguna.

-¿Encuentras algo inspectora? - preguntó Beckett.

-Puede, hay una incisión hecha por un arma en el cuello, pero no veo sangre por el suelo, lo que me lleva a que este no es el auténtico escenario del crimen ¿Han revisado otras áreas de la prisión?

-Sí. Hemos revisado todas y cada una de las habitaciones, incluidas lavandería y comedor. Pero no hemos encontrado nada fuera de lo común. Y todos los presos están en sus celdas sin que falte ninguno.

-No podemos hacer nada hasta que llegue el forense. Revisemos las cámaras, puede que haya algo que se les haya pasado –dije muy seria mientras me quitaba los guantes de látex que evitaban dejar huellas en un escenario del crimen.

Seguimos a los guardias que se encargaban de la seguridad de esa área. Otros dos se quedaron custodiando la celda hasta que llegase el forense. Al llegar a la sala de control vi otros dos policías que estaban revisando las cámaras. Se podía ver a los dos policías que estaban en la celda, las manos de los presos de las celdas contiguas. Y a los pocos segundos al forense entrando por la celda con su maletín, iba acompañado del director de la prisión.

-Bien, muéstrenos las imágenes desde la última vez que se ve al prisionero hasta que llegamos nosotros.

Las imágenes mostraban una fila de presos caminando hacia sus celdas, al llegar entraban en ellas. Después de eso las celdas se cerraron. No había nada sospechoso, incluso se podían ver los brazos de Arturo entre las rejas. Aceleramos la imagen hasta que las luces se apagaron y apenas se pudo ver nada. Había una luz de color claro cada pocos metros que iluminaba el pasillo. Revisamos toda la noche, pero no había nada.

-Necesitaremos las grabaciones de las cámaras. Las revisaremos en la comisaria con más tranquilidad.

Nos sacaron una copia y nos las guardamos para después enviárselas a la experta.

Beckett se quedó hablando con el director de la prisión mientras que yo entre junto con el forense.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días doctor, ¿ha encontrado algo? –pregunté volviéndome a poner a la altura del cadáver.

-Nada fuera de lo normal, salvo esta incisión en el cuello el cual fue el causante de su muerte. Murió durante la noche. Yo diría entre las 3-4 h de la mañana.

-En las cámaras no hay muestras de que nadie entrara ni saliera de la celda. ¿Cómo explica la falta de sangre?

-Aún no lo sé. Tendré que pedirle el expediente al médico para concretar muchas cosas.

-Bien, yo iré a pedírselo. ¿Qué más puede decirme?

-No sé cómo, pero este hombre murió sentado. Es extraño, pero así es. No podré decirla nada más hasta que le realice la autopsia.

-Bien, con eso bastará por el momento.

Cuando ya hubimos terminado, el forense se llevó el cuerpo, y por suerte apareció el médico que le dio el expediente de Arturo antes de que yo se lo fuese a pedir. Tras eso se marcharon todos. Pocos minutos después las celdas contiguas se abrieron para dejar paso a los demás prisioneros del pasillo. Se iban a comer, así que por suerte estaría sola y podría concentrarme sin tantas voces.

-Pueden dejarme sola, por favor –le dije a los policías que estaban en la puerta-. Y cierren la puerta.

-Perdone, pero eso no será posible.

-No es necesario que se alejen de la celda, pero me gustaría saber que vio el cadáver antes de que lo mataran.

Los policías quisieron evitar hacerlo, pero insistí en ello. Se separaron de la puerta y esta se cerró por completo. El estar allí daba algo de impresión, me sentía como un animal enjaulado. Pero no podía preocuparme por eso, así que simplemente me quedé observando las paredes de la celda. Cogí mi linterna para alumbrar mejor. Empecé a buscar por todo el lugar. Debajo de la cama, entre las sábanas. Entre el colchón. Intenté encontrar un hueco, por pequeño que fuera, por donde alguien se pudo colar, pero nada. Todo estaba en orden. Nada de artilugios para intentar escapar. Nada de agujeros. Nada que me ayudara a descubrir cómo había pasado. Así que solo quedaba la puerta. Me coloqué frente a ella. En la misma postura que vi desde las cámaras, con los brazos por fuera, pero no había nada. Desde esa postura era imposible llegar a la cerradura y mucho menos evitar que se viera por la cámara. Desde dentro. Colocándome en el punto ciego de la cámara intenté abrir la celda, pero nada, se escuchaba demasiado para no alertar a los guardias que vigilaban durante la noche. Y también era imposible desatornillar las bisagras con lo que había en la celda. Imposible. No había manera de salir ni de entrar, no sin que te pillaran. Y tampoco había ventanas por la que alguien pudiera entrar. Imposible, cuando las puertas se cerraban era una caja imposible de abrir.


	11. 11

Tras estar en aquella celda empecé a sentir claustrofobia, no había nada más que una cama mal echa y un retrete. ¿Como era posible que no tuviera nada? Tras meses de estar en una celda la gente empezaba a escribir en las paredes o a intentar actividades para mantenerse ocupados, pero él no, el vivía en aquella celda con lo mínimo, y tampoco parecía molestarle.

\- ¿Has encontrado algo? –preguntó Beckett.

-No, nada de nada. No parece que tenga nada.

-La verdad es que era un hombre extraño. No entraba a ninguna actividad. Era la oveja negra de toda la prisión, siempre con una horripilante sonrisa en la cara, no importaba lo que le pasara –dijo el hombre que iba con Beckett. Salí de la celda y me presenté a ese hombre.

-Catherine Williams.

-Alec Finnia –me contestó estrechando mi mano-. Soy el director de la prisión.

-Encantada de conocerle.

-Lo mismo digo. Como le iba diciendo, era la oveja negra de la prisión, siempre solitario. Tuvo mas de una pelea con otros presos, pero siempre mantenía esa sonrisa.

-He hablado con él todos los meses, ¿Cómo no se me avisó de nada?

-Él mismo lo pidió de esa manera, incluso a su abogado, así que no podíamos hacer nada. Más de una vez estuvo en el hospital debido a las heridas producidas -dijo el director con tono de no saber cómo explicar mejor todo aquello-. Bien, como le iba diciendo a la Capitana Beckett, tanto yo como todos los presos y toda esta prisión están a su entera disposición. Vengan cuando quieran. Hagan lo que necesiten para averiguar cómo ocurrió esto.

\- ¿Podrían hacernos una copia de todas las cintas de la cámara, desde hace una semana?

\- ¿Una semana? Es demasiado tiempo –dijo el director.

-Lo sé. Pero quitando que era un asesino, también era una persona, y en esta prisión hay otra persona que lo ha matado. Y voy a descubrir quién es, y no creo que esto haya sido de un momento a otro. Normalmente las intenciones tardan en florecer varios días.

-Vale, sin problemas, les diré a los guardias que os den lo que necesitáis.

-Necesitaré también todos los informes que tengan de los prisioneros, tanto médicos como los oficiales de la policía, pasan…

-Todo lo que necesites se lo daré.

-Muchas gracias –sonreí por primera vez. Sentí que estaba siendo demasiado bruta con el director, que no había hecho nada.

Tanto Beckett como yo nos marchamos de la prisión tras estar varias horas allí. Estuvimos revisando todo lo necesario. Las celdas contiguas de todo el pasillo. El sol ya estaba poniéndose, dejaba ver sus grandes rayos del sol naranjas y el sol colándose entre las colinas que ocultaban la prisión a los viajeros.

Las dos nos marchamos a casa de Beckett, ella para llegar por fin a su casa, y yo para recoger a mi perra que se la habían llevado allí. Al llegar la perra estaba dormida en la misma habitación de los niños.

-No querían irse a la cama, así que Loba se fue a la habitación y se quedó tumbada en medio de las dos camas.

Al abrir la puerta la perra se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a los niños y salió de la habitación. Tras despedirnos nos marchamos las dos dando un paseo a casa. Me había dejado el coche en la comisaría, y estaba bastante más lejos que mi casa, así que preferí caminar hasta allí y mañana ya cogería el coche.

Llegué a casa. Loba parecía estar algo cansada, así que la di de cenar y se marchó a su cómoda cama, mordisqueó un poco su hueso de cerdo y después se quedó dormida.

Yo me preparé un sándwich para cenar y una copa de vino. Me senté en la butaca en la cocina y me puse los papeles encima de la mesa y empecé a mirarlos. Ante mi tenía una carpeta con todos los informes de los prisioneros, y en una caja todas las cintas de las cámaras de la prisión que tendría que llevar a la comisaría al día siguiente para que Mirian las analizara. Mientras tanto yo me puse a leer todos los informes que me dieron. Pero no había nada que encontrar. Unos presos habían tenido que ir a la enfermería, por motivos de salud, o incluso alguno de ellos habían tenido que ir al hospital, unos porque habían tenido enfrentamientos con otros presos, y habían acabado heridos. Otros con pensamiento de escaparse se habían tragado ciertas cosas que les produjeron heridas en el estómago y tuvieron que ser operados. Pero por suerte ninguno de ellos consiguió escapar.

-Cualquiera de estos parece un posible sospechoso, pero no sabré nada hasta que revisen las cámaras -Cerré la carpeta. Recogí las cosas y me marché a dormir. No estaba muy cansada, pero estaba segura que mañana sería un día largo.

La mañana llegó muy pronto. Loba estaba muy despierta, se tiró sobre mi cama y empezó a lamerme la cara para que me despertara y fuésemos a correr. Me preparé como siempre y salimos las dos a la calle. Hoy hacía mejor día que el día anterior. Así que, en vez de correr por la ciudad, fuimos hasta las afueras. Allí había un gran parque para correr. Estaba completamente vallado, por lo que Loba podía correr sin correa. En cuanto llegamos la dejé suelta y ella comenzó a jugar con otros perros mientras que yo me quedé haciendo ejercicio por mi cuenta. De vez en cuando echaba un vistazo y allí estaba ella, jugando con otro de su raza. Al verlo supe quien era. Uno de sus hermanos. Corriendo por el parque me encontré al dueño de este. Los dos empezamos a hablar un poco. Mientras que los perros corrían y se lo pasaban bien. Cuando se hizo la hora todos nos marchamos. Cada uno a su casa. Al llegar a casa le puse la comida a la perra, se había ganado una de sus latas. La cogió con mucho gusto. Y después se marchó a su cama. Me preparé un café y me tomé unas galletas de almendras. Mientras loba jugaba con sus juguetes, yo me duché y me preparé. Y después nos marchamos las dos a la comisaría. Al llegar Loba se marchó a su sitio. Yo llevé las cámaras a Miriam

-Intentaré analizarlas lo antes posible -dijo ella cogiendo toda la caja.

-Gracias, eres la mejor.

Yo volví a mi sitio y empecé a teclear en el ordenador. Buscando todo lo relacionado con esa prisión. Pero no conseguí ver casi nada. Tampoco conseguí nada extraño de las huellas que llevé al laboratorio. Todo era normal, y la mayoría de las huellas eran del prisionero. Así que solo quedaba la autopsia.

Fui hasta el depósito. El forense parecía haber terminado ya con el cadáver y estaba en su mesa pasando informes.

-Buenos días doctor.

-Buenos días inspectora -dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla-. La estaba esperando.

\- ¿Ha descubierto algo?

-No mucho para ser sincero. Tras realizarle la autopsia no he encontrado nada extraño en el cuerpo aparte de los tatuajes por todo el cuerpo, no tenía nada en el estómago, salvo la comida de esa noche-dijo mostrándome un recipiente del interior del estómago, cosa que me dio más asco que ver el cadáver encima de la mesa-, lo que no he sido capaz de encontrar es la misma cruz que sus víctimas tenían.

-Puede que simplemente lo matara un preso, ¿a plena noche, dentro de su celda? -dije sin comprender nada de todo aquello.

-No tengo respuesta para eso -dijo el forense mirando el cadáver.

\- ¿Y la causa de la muerte? -El forense giró la cara del muerto hasta mostrarnos la incisión que tenía en el cuello.

\- Le apuñalaron, por lo que parece por algún cuchillo sin guarda.

-¿Cómo sabe eso?

-Lo apuñalaron con mucha fuerza, yo diría que le clavaron la hoja entera, pero no tiene guarda, pero si hay esto -Me entregó una foto-. Supuse que, con la fuerza originada, el culpable tuvo que apoyarse en el otro lado del cuello de la víctima, así que busqué huellas, pero no encontré nada. por desgracia, o en este caso por suerte algunos polvos para huellas volaron y se pegaron alrededor de la incisión del cuello. Al aplicar también los polvos encontré una huella, y por la amplitud, parece de la palma de una mano.

\- ¿Quiere decir qué el asesino tenía el cuchillo en la mano? -por más que me imaginaba aquella arma, solo podía imaginar que la mano era atravesada por la espiga de la hoja – ¿Cómo explica la falta de sangre en la escena del crimen?

-Aún estoy esperando los resultados de los análisis, pero según el expediente que me entregó el médico de la prisión, se le tuvo que administrar un potente coagulante en vena para parar una hemorragia debido a un apuñalamiento por parte de otro preso.

\- ¿Entonces?

-Lo único que puedo decir a estas alturas, es que el coagulante actuó con rapidez en torno a la herida, lo que editó que sangrara.

-Esto cada vez se vuelve más extraño -dije cansada de que no fuera más fácil resolver todo el asunto de estos asesinatos tan raros.

Con un nuevo dolor de cabeza nos despedimos y salí con todo el informe del forense. Al llegar a mi mesa Loba no se había enterado que me había ido. Releí de nuevo el informe del forense, pero me quedé parada para pensar en todo aquello. Ya estaba entre rejas, porque lo han matado ¿era posible que Arturo fuese simplemente un peón? ¿Había alguien moviendo los hilos? ¿Lo habrían matado por contarme todo aquello? Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta. En ese momento Mirian me llamó desde la sala de audiovisuales.

-He revisado todas las imágenes de la prisión, me he centrado sobre todo en las cintas de las cámaras que enfocaban al pasillo de la víctima. Pero no encuentro nada. Todo parece muy normal. No he encontrado nada. ni en el comedor ni en ninguna estancia de la prisión, al menos los días previos al asesinato.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Todo parece muy normal, pero al ver las cámaras del día del asesinato noté algo extraño. Los pixeles y la resolución son muy distintas a las demás -me mostró una de las cámaras, la que indicia sobre el pasillo de los presos, en el que residía la víctima. En otro monitor me mostró la misma grabación, pero dos días atrás. Al verlas si eran diferentes, la resolución del día del asesinato era peor que la otra. Y no solo eso, si no que es exactamente igual.

\- ¿Y a qué se debe? -pregunté

-Han hecho un trabajo muy elaborado para los guardias de la prisión que solo tienen que mirar las cámaras. Es decir, al ojo humano es imposible detectarlo. Pero si lo pasas por el ordenador puedes ver que han grabado encima de la original.

-Entonces el asesino cambió las cintas.

-No, no exactamente, la cinta que me has dado es la de ese mismo día, hasta que llega la noche. Después de que los presos entran de nuevo en su celda -la chica comenzó a teclear con decisión-. Mira. Cuando todos los presos entran en la prisión… -La grabación empieza a fallar, pero solo por un segundo. Y entonces todo parece normal. La resolución baja bastante

-¿Entonces?

-No sé como lo han hecho, no creo que sea cosa de una sola persona, esto hay que hacerlo en el momento, Alguien tuvo que manipular las cámaras en el mismo momento que asesinaban a ese preso.

-Es cosa de dos personas.

-Lo más probable es que sí.

-¿Podrías sacar la grabación original? La cámara captaría al culpable.

-Si, en ello estoy, me está costando bastante, es un trabajo bastante bien realizado, pero podré sacarlo sin problemas, pero me llevará más de un día.

-Bien, mientras yo iré a hablar con los guardias, a ver que es lo que pasó.

Volví a mi mesa. No me había dado cuenta de ya era por la tarde, ni siquiera había comido. En un momento Loba llamó mi atención con su pata. Necesitaba salir a la calle. Caminamos por las calles de la ciudad. El aire de la tarde nos hizo bien a las dos, yo me despejé un poco y Loba pudo corretear un poco por el parque. Me cogí un perrito caliente de un vendedor ambulante que había en el parque. Me senté a la sombra de un árbol y dejé que la perra se cansara. Lo necesitaba, la pobre había estado tirada en su cama durante todo el día. Tras la hora de la comida las dos volvimos a la comisaría. Ella a su cama, pero por suerte aparecieron algunos hijos de los inspectores y se pusieron a jugar con la perra, a la cual le encantaba. Por suerte se le pasaron las horas mucho más rápido. Cuando se hizo la hora de irse, cogí a la perra y nos marchamos al garaje, allí estaba mi coche desde hacía dos días. Loba subió a su sitio habitual. Arranqué el coche, pero en el salpicadero del coche encontré una nota. La abrí. En ella se encontraba el mismo símbolo que había, en la biblioteca, en los sobres, y sobre esta un gran texto

Llegué a casa, pero como aún era pronto decidí irme con loba a dar un paseo. No nos marchamos a ningún parque. Tampoco se quejó mucho, creo que se sintió aliviada de hacer algo diferente. Caminamos por toda la ciudad. Era grande, así que nos costó un rato, pero ella consiguió cansarse y descubrir nuevos olores y conocer a nuevos perros. Tras tres horas de paseo volvimos a casa. Se estaba muy bien, en la calle hacía calor, pero en casa se estaba fresquito ya que tenía todas las persianas bajadas para que no entrase el calor.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien y que me diese otro punto de vista a todo esto, así que llamé a Mara. Pero como era normal, me salió el contestador. Así que la dejé un mensaje, "Hola Mara, necesito hablar contigo cuanto antes, llámame cuando puedas" colgué. La última vez que la vi me dijo que su novio había vuelto de viaje y que pasaría con él todo el tiempo que pudiera porque después se tenía que volver a ir. Mientras pensaba en todo lo que estaba pasando, limpié la casa he hice la colada. Cuando se hizo de noche me hice una ensalada y le dejé el pienso a Loba, pero parecía estar muy cansada, por que no se despertó en ningún momento, así que la dejé tranquila para que comiera cuando quisiera. Tras zapear un poco por la tele decidí irme a dormir. No tenía mucho sueño y el calor asfixiaba. Así que decidí quedarme en el salón para compartir el aire frio. Pero no tenía nada de sueño, y me puse a recorrer la casa con la mirada. -La casa necesita una reforma cuanto antes. Pero creo que será mejor ir a comprar nuevos muebles- pensé. Hice una lista enorme de cosas que necesitaría. Cogí el ordenador y me puse a buscar en la tienda de muebles y compré todo lo necesario, entre decoración y nuevos muebles me llevó bastante tiempo hacerlo. Pero aun así no conseguía que me entrase el sueño, y era muy tarde para ponerse a desarmar los muebles que ya tenía. Eso era mejor hacerlo por la mañana, con luz y sin problemas de ruido. Así que decidí irme al gimnasio que había bajo mi casa. Era 24 h así que no había problemas. Entré con la pulsera, que te daban al hacerte socio, y dejé las cosas en la taquilla.

Era un gimnasio de nueva generación, además de ser 24 h, tenía ultima generación. Las taquillas se cerraban y se abrían con las huellas dactilares y la pulsera así era imposible que alguien te robase. Además, en cada taquilla tenías siempre una botella de agua reciclable que estaba personalizada únicamente para ti para que no se te perdiera. En la sala central, aunque eran las 3 de la mañana había bastante gente, muchos de los que trabajaban por la zona aprovechaban para ir a esas horas. Todas las maquinas fueron echas por la misma empresa. Abstergo, el mismo nombre que la discoteca a la que Josh me llevó. Últimamente se veían muchos productos Abstergo por toda la ciudad, y según los telediarios empezaban a ampliarse a otras ciudades cercanas. El presidente de la empresa hizo una entrevista en la que sus palabras textuales fueron: "Abstergo es el futuro del mundo, todos podremos disfrutar de los productos de última generación y haremos de este mundo, un mundo mejor." Y después sonrió. Me subí en la cinta de correr, no programé nada, simplemente me puse los cascos y la máquina escogió la canción -Lista de producción de Catherine Williams- se leyó en la pantalla. Mis cascos se conectaron a la máquina y esta por si sola empezó a reproducir música. Cuando te haces socio de este gimnasio pasas un test en el que te preguntan un montón de cosas para que todo lo que encuentres en el gimnasio te sea más cómodo de utilizar. Eliges comida, bebida, y tus géneros de música favoritos. Todos tus datos están en la pulsera, BodyBand, por lo que siempre que entras al gimnasio el sistema te detecta y empieza a funcionar. NO me gustaba mucho esos sistemas tan modernos, me gustaba mucho trabajar con ordenadores y darles yo una orden, y que por complicada que fuera la ejecutase en ese mismo momento, pero que un ordenador controlara todo el gimnasio no me daba muy buena espina. No me hubiera inscrito en él, pero que fuese el único abierto 24 h era un acierto. Me venía muy bien en los días que no conseguía dormir. Escapaba de la rutina de correr siempre con Loba y me permitía ponerme en forma más rápido.

Tras conseguir un récord en la cinta, cosa que la máquina me recordó y me felicitó por eso, fui a cargar mi botella de agua. Pasé la pulsera por el lector – Bienvenida Catherine ¿Qué bebida desea para hoy? - Coco y piña -contesté a la máquina. Esta me recargó la bebida por completo – Aquí tiene su bebida revitalizante Abstergo, que tenga una buena noche. La cogí y le di un gran sorbo. Tras eso me fui a otras máquinas. Hice un poco de brazos y después arremetí contra uno de los sacos de boxeo. Al terminar este también me deseó una buena noche. Ya eran las 5 de la mañana y el despertador tardaría una hora en sonar, así que decidí dar por finalizado el gimnasio por esa noche. Volví a las taquillas la abrí con el dedo. Dentro de esta ya había una toalla nueva, que no había cuando llegué, al igual que un par de zapatillas, gel y champú. Lo cogí todo y dejé la ropa dentro de la taquilla. Me puse la toalla alrededor del cuerpo, las zapatillas en los pies y directa a las duchas. Estuve poco tiempo dentro de la ducha, pero gracias al agua que recorría mi cuerpo notaba que los músculos comenzaban a destensarse. Salí de la ducha y tiré los productos del baño a la papelera que había al lado. También eran reciclados para otros productos. Tras ponerme mi ropa normal, dejé la toalla y las zapatillas en los contenedores para que los limpiase. Tiré la botella a la papelera y salí del gimnasio seguida de una despedida por parte de la máquina – Que pase un Buen día Catherine esperamos verla muy pronto- obviamente no iba a contestarse a una máquina, así que salí sin decir nada.

Aunque los rayos del sol empezaban a hacer su primera aparición del día, ya había varios comercios abiertos, la mayoría de ellos bares o sitios donde vendían desayunos. El olor de los bollos recién hechos me envolvió por completo, así que entré en una pastelería, me pedí un café y un donut y desayuné allí mientras jugueteaba con el móvil. De nuevo la industria Abstergo era noticia en la portada de todos los periódicos. En una de las imágenes reconocí al presidente de dicha empresa, y tras este el símbolo de su industria. Entonces lo recordé. El símbolo que vi en la palma de la mano de Arturo. Terminé el donut casi atragantándome, y cogí el café y subí a casa. Loba ya estaba despierta, estaba bebiendo en su cuenco y comiéndose la comida del día anterior. Esperé a que terminara de comer, llamé de nuevo a la guardería para que viniesen a por ella y yo salí corriendo al trabajo, ese día no me daba tiempo a ir con ella. La di un beso en la frente, dejándola los morros en el pelaje y salí corriendo a por el coche. Entré y conduje hasta la comisaria, y desde ella me fui corriendo al depósito. El forense se dio un buen susto al verme allí a esas horas, pero no tenía tiempo para explicaciones. Le pedí que me enseñara la mano derecha del sujeto. Y allí estaba, la misma marca que había visto en la discoteca. La misma marca que estaba en todas las máquinas del gimnasio, La marca de Abstergo. ¿Y ahora que hago con esto?

Volví a la comisaria, a sentarse en mi sitio a pensar que hacía con esa información y si sería útil. Así que me puse a revisar todas las cosas que encontraba sobre Abstergo.

Creada en 1937 gran organización que se dedica, no a una ni dos su no a muchas organizaciones para hacer de este mundo un mundo mejor, en el que no haya enfermedades incurables. Crean recetas y medicamentos para diversos tratamientos, como el cáncer y la diabetes, además de participar en nuevas investigaciones sobre farmacología y biotecnología. Al lado de esta noticia había un vínculo a varias fotografías que mostraban los laboratorios de Abstergo. Además de muchos niños felices que estaban en los hospitales. Había también varías entrevistas a familiares o a pacientes que habían sido curados de cáncer o que habían recuperado algo de movilidad en las piernas, después de un horrible accidente.

Abstergo Fitness desarrolla productos y programas centrados en la optimización de la salud, ya que es una preocupación popular en el siglo XXI. Incluyen la pulsera Bodyband para un mayor control del cuerpo humano. Estas BodyBand las pueden encontrar gratis en nuestros gimnasios Abstergo, abiertos 24h. Me miré la pulsera que había en mi muñeca. Siempre la llevaba, desde que me hice socia, y de eso había ya varios años, y nunca pensé que sería algo como eso.

Continué leyendo. Otro de los departamentos de Abstergo, se dedica al diseño y producción de tecnología y equipo militar de vanguardia.

Abstergo Financial Group ofrece una amplia gama de servicios financieros que ayudan a los consumidores y a las corporaciones a administrar su dinero, incluidos los bancos, cooperativas de crédito, compañías de seguros…

Seguí leyendo durante un rato. La industria Abstergo se encargaba de varias cosas en el mundo. Es posible que sí quisiera hacer un lugar mejor. Entonces ¿Por qué Arturo mataría de esa manera? Amanda y Benito eran personas inocentes que no habían hecho daño a nadie, no debían de morir.

Había muchas dudas en mi cabeza que no dejaban de dar vueltas, pero sin encontrar ninguna solución. Por suerte el teléfono sonó en ese momento y me sacó de mis pensamientos. Era la guardería en la que dejaba a Loba, me llamaban para pedirme consentimiento para llevarse a Loba de excursión durante el fin de semana. Me quedé mirando la cantidad de papeles que tenía encima de la mesa y todas las cosas que tenía que hacer con el caso, así que accedí encantada. Ellos sabían cómo cuidarla, además de que me dijeron que los hermanos de ella también estarían. Habían llamado a sus dueños y algunos habían accedido. Una cosa menos de la que preocuparme. Seguí buscando e investigando. Tras un rato en el que la comisaría ya se había llenado de policías otra llamada me sacó de mis pensamientos. El laboratorio de pruebas no había encontrado nadie que coincidiera con la huella de la palma que el forense encontró el día anterior. Aún seguían trabajando en ello, pero necesitaban algo con que compararlo. Pero no podía darles nada por que ni yo misma sabía, aún, como encajar que esa palma estuviera en ese sitio.

Tras varias horas después el teléfono sonó nuevamente. Ahora era Mirian, la cual había conseguido desdoblar las imágenes. ¡Por fin una buena noticia! Dejé todo como estaba, llevándome únicamente el teléfono. Al llegar a la sala de audio visuales Mirian estaba sentada frente a la gran pantalla del ordenador, había otra silla al lado, así que me senté en ella.

-¿Qué has encontrado?

-Puede que haya encontrado a tu asesino. Conseguí desdoblar la grabación y este ha sido el resultado.

-Pásalo -las dos atentas al vídeo.

Todo estaba en silencio cuando todos los presos volvieron a sus celdas. Solo se veía la luz de emergencia tintinear sin cesar. Entonces una persona, o alguien, cayó desde arriba a la barandilla que había enfrente de la celda.

-¿De dónde ha caído? -pregunté al verlo.

-No lo sé, no encontrado ninguna otra cámara en donde salga. Las demás están bien, no han sido modificadas.

La imagen siguió, se quedó unos minutos mirando dentro de la celda. Por desgracia no podíamos sacar una imagen del sujeto, pues iba completamente tapado, de arriba abajo y ocultaba su rostro por una capucha que acababa en pico. Se me vino a la cabeza aquella persona con la que hable en la azotea del edificio frente a casa, a la que Loba ladraba con alegría. Sus labios se iban moviendo, pero apenas se escuchaba nada.

-No he podido recuperar el sonido, al poner el otro archivo sobre este desactivaron el audio y no he sido capaz de recuperarlo -dijo Mirian con algo de pena.

-No importa -me quedé mirando detenidamente sus labios intentando descifrar lo que decía, pero nunca se me dio bien hacer eso. Simplemente me dediqué a observar.

Las manos de Arturo aparecieron por los barrotes de la celda. Los dos estaban manteniendo una conversación, pero no sabía de qué se trataba. Entonces, el encapuchado se bajó de la barandilla y se juntó a los barrotes de la celda, introdujo su brazo derecho dentro de la celda mientras que el otro lo dejó fuera. Hasta que con el derecho empujó a Arturo hasta dentro de la celda, haciendo que sus brazos volvieran a ocultarse en la oscuridad. El sujeto sacó la mano.

\- ¡Para la imagen! -la grité. Por suerte no se asustó y lo hizo en el momento preciso.

La imagen que teníamos ante nosotras era el sujeto sacando la mano, pero tras esta se le pudo ver el filo del arma.

-No sujeta el arma con la mano -dije pensativa.

-Parece que la lleva en la muñeca -dijo Mirian también observando con detenimiento.

-De esa manera es como pudo dejar las marcas de su mano en el cuello. Al hacer fuerza para clavársela dejó la huella, y por eso no encontramos la guarda del puñal, por que en ningún momento tocó en la herida.

Después de esa escena el sujeto desapareció saltando por la barandilla.

\- ¿Dónde se ha metido? -pregunté al ver que había desaparecido de la pantalla.

-No lo sé, después de ver esto le busqué en el resto de las cintas, pero no lo encontré por ningún lado, se esfumó -dijo Mirian mostrándome las imágenes una a una, pero es verdad, no salía en ninguna de ellas.

\- Gracias, mándame esta grabación al ordenador.

-Ahora mismo.

Mirian se puso manos a la obra.

Tras eso volví a mi mesa e informé a Beckett de lo que acababa de ver en las imágenes. Beckett puso la misma cara que yo cuando lo vi por primera vez, pero no supo que decir, así que simplemente la mantendría informada de todo.

Volví a mirar una y otra vez la grabación intentando captar algo de la conversación que habían tenido, pero era imposible, esa persona apenas vocalizaba. Sabía que lo estaban grabando, entonces ¿porque no se muestra? parece que conocía al preso. Y si habían remplazado las grabaciones, ¿por qué no vocalizar?

Todo aquello era demasiado extraño. Pero otra llamada me sacó de mis pensamientos. Eran los repartidores de los muebles, llegarían en una hora. Recogí todo y salí de la comisaría, pero me llevé los informes de los presos así como la grabación que me había pasado Mirian.

Al llegar a casa aún no habían llegado por suerte, así que me di prisa y empecé a vaciar todos los muebles que iba a remplazar para que se los llevasen. Lo conseguí hacer a tiempo. Me dejaron las cajas allí, mientras unos de ellos iban bajando los antiguos muebles, otros dos comenzaron a montar el resto de os nuevos. Tardaron menos de lo esperado. Compré el mueble de la televisión, compré nuevos muebles para el salón, para la habitación, y las mesillas, compré un montón de cosas que ellos montaron en menos de una hora. Cuando se fueron empecé a recolocar las cosas que ya tenía, y después me puse a colocar las nuevas que había comprado.

-Bien, parece que ha cambiado un poco -me tiré al sofá cansada. Me cogí la carpeta y empecé a revisar todos los informes junto con la foto. Esperaba encontrar a alguien, algún preso que se pareciera. Pero no, no había nadie. Aunque tampoco podía estar segura de eso, solo se lo veía la boca y con eso no arreglábamos nada.

Todo se me estaba amontonando. Empecé a pensar, los sobres con tinta invisible que aún no había mirado. Ahora la prisión. Abstengo, que aún no sabía por dónde cogerlo. Repase las notas que había cogido de todas las entrevistas con Arturo. Según lo que había entendido de la última es que hay dos grupos: templarios y Assassin's. Arturo parecía pertenecer a los Templarios, porque si me guio por lo que dijo, los Assassin's están en contra de ellos, así que es posible que uno de ellos lo matara. Al seguir con lo que he encontrado esta mañana las Industrias Abstergo deben ser uno de los bandos, los templarios, los cuales se han hecho con el poder, por decirlo de alguna manera. Ahora solo me falta encontrar al otro bando, y de esa manera poder encontrar al posible asesino de Arturo.

-Muy bien, y ¿Y ahora como me centro yo con todo esto? Nada tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Es posible que el director de la prisión sepa quién es este. Pero tengo que encontrar la manera que se le vea la cara, y encontrar la manera por la que entró a la prisión sin hacer sonar todas las alarmas.

Tras intentar entender toda la información me fui a hacer la cena, hoy que no tenía a loba podría hacer muchas más cosas o centrarme en el caso, pero Un así la echaba mucho de menos. Cuando llegué a la cocina vi los sobres. Los tenía pegados con un imán a la nevera, cogí una cerveza y me la quede mirando.

-Debo de estar loca – cogí los sobres y los puse sobre la mesa del salón. Cogí la luz negra que tenía en el bolso. Apagué la luz y encendí la linterna. Enfoque la linterna a la pulsera de "La Biblioteca" en ella apareció el símbolo que estaba en los sobres. Bien, si una discoteca es un grupo, la otra será lo contrario…-pensé en voz alta antes de pasar la linterna por el sobre. En ese momento apareció un mensaje.

"Donde otros hombres siguen

Ciegamente la verdad recuerda

NADA ES VERDAD

Donde otros hombres están limitados

Por la moral o la ley recuerda

TODO ESTÁ PERMITIDO

Actuamos en las sombras

Para servir a la luz. "

No entendía nada de lo que había en el sobre, parecía una especie de dicho o un párrafo con el que quedas atrapado en una secta para siempre. Sin muchas ganas cogí el otro sobre e hice lo mismo, pero ahora el párrafo se convirtió en una sola frase.

"Entra en la oscuridad y sigue el camino del Águila"

Me quedé mirando aquella frase una y otra vez, y no pude contener las lágrimas.

-David… - no sabía como, pero esas palabras estaban escritas por él, reconocería esa letra en cualquier parte.

Deje la linterna en la mesa pero sin dejar de alumbrar aquel mensaje. Coloqué el sobre, lo olí, era una tontería e imposible, pero para mí olía a él. Entonces vi algo extraño. La pulsera lucia más que antes. Me la quité, volví a coger la linterna e iluminé la pulsera de nuevo, me aparecía el símbolo de siempre, pero bajo este… di la vuelta a la pulsera y encontré una dirección.

-¿Qué es esto? -parecía una dirección, pero a saber dónde. Metí la dirección en el ordenador. Cogí las llaves del coche y me marché allí. No estaba muy lejos, pero lo suficiente para tener que conducir. Llegué hasta unos antiguos almacenes de trasteros. "Abierto 24h" entre sin dudarlo, llegue hasta la recepción y allí había un hombre muy entrado en años, apenas le quedaban un par de pelos carnosos en la cabeza. Usaba lentes de aumento e iba vestido con un chándal y playeras, miraba la televisión que estaba a todo volumen, era un programa del horóscopo, uno de tantos que echaban a esas horas de la noche.

-Buenas noches – dije en primer lugar.

-Dígame -dijo aquel hombre levantándose de su silla y presentándome atención a mí.

-Estaba buscando esto -le entregué un papel en el que escribí, antes de salir de casa, unos números y letras que había también en la pulsera.

-Bien, acompáñame -dijo el señor sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Empezó a caminar delante de mí. Le seguí sin decir nada-. Qué raro, hace mucho que no venía nadie preguntándonos este trastero, ya pensaba que se habían olvidado de él, si no fuera por que lo pagan todos los meses… hace tiempo que lo hubiera subastado – el hombre se rió-. Bien, aquí es – se paró delante de una puerta, idéntica a todas las que había en el pasillo. En la puerta de esta se encontraba el número que había en la pulsera, y al principio del pasillo las letras que indicaban en cual nos encontrábamos.

\- Pero no tengo la llave -dije preocupada al ver el cerrojo.

-No pasa nada querida, es una cerradura dactilar, si su huella está en el sistema del cerrojo se abrirá sin problemas. La dejo sola. Si necesitas algo estaré en recepción – se marchó por donde habíamos venido.

Me quede mirando la puerta y el cerrojo. No estaba segura de si funcionaria… pero por alguna razón había acabado aquí. Cogí el candado y con cuidado y muy temerosa coloqué el dedo pulgar sobre él. Sentí cierto cosquilleo al notar pasar el lector, entonces se escuché un clic y el candado se abrió. Lo cogí para que no se cayera y abrí la puerta con decisión.

Aquella habitación estaba llena de cajas, aunque había poca luz para distinguirlo. Había bastante polvo que salió volando cuando abrí. Tuve que taparme la boca para que no entrara más de lo necesario. Entré en el trastero, encendí la luz y pude ver con claridad todas las cajas que había allí. Estaban muy bien apiladas en sus estanterías. Algo debía de haber en ellas que el dueño quería preservar. Pase por el pasillo que hacían las estanterías. Ninguna de ellas llevaba indicación de lo que podía haber en ellas. Llegué hasta el final y vi una enorme lona que ocultaba algo. Algo me decía que debía de destaparlo, pero la oscuridad, el silencio, todo daba pie a una película de terror. No le hice mucho caso a mi cabeza, que empezaba a volar por el cine de miedo, y si a mi intuición. Cogí la lona. Debía de estar desde hacía años allí, al tocarlo noté una enorme capa de polvo. Lo quité con cuidado para que el polvo no volara de nuevo por toda la sala.

Bajo la manta de polvo se encontraba un escritorio, y sobre este una gran pantalla de ordenador, ratón, teclado y otras cosas que reconocí y que no había visto por años. Y frente al escritorio, una silla. Me senté en ella, aprovechando que no tenía ni rastro de polvo. Mire al ordenador y pasé la vista por todo el trastero, intentaba averiguar quien tendría algo como esto en un lugar así tan apartado. Hasta que en una de las cajas lo vi. Me levanté lentamente sin dejar de mirar aquel símbolo que últimamente veía por todos lados. Lo toqué, por puro instinto, pero rápidamente cogí la caja, no pesaba mucho, así que la bajé al suelo y la abrí con decisión. Dentro de esta había un montón de libros, CDs, pero todo eso quedó en un segundo plano cuando vi un sobre perfectamente doblado y sellado con el mismo símbolo. Delante de este estaba mi nombre

"Águila:

Sonara muy de película, pero si has llegado hasta aquí por tu propio pie, seguramente yo no estaré contigo ni con nuestro hijo. Espero que ya esté muy grande.

Créeme cuando te digo que dejar todo esto, ocultarte toda la verdad sobre el mundo, y sobretodo dejaros a los dos, es lo más duro que haré en toda mi vida. Os quiero y siempre os querré y cuidaré de los dos esté donde esté.

Hay demasiadas cosas que contarte, y me queda muy poco tiempo para explicarme. Si llegaste hasta este trastero es que las cosas se han complicado. Solo te puedo decir que seguramente mi gente habrá empezado a contactar contigo. Conociéndote dudarás de todo lo que escuches o leas. Pero déjame decirte que la historia se ha modificado en favor de un grupo que aparecieron hace siglos llamados Templarios. Existen aún en nuestro mundo. Y de la misma manera que existen ellos, existimos nosotros para detenerles. ¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste lo que significaba esa enorme A?"

Al leer aquellas palabras de su puño y letra, no pude evitar que las lágrimas cayeran y emborronaran parte de la carta. Me sequé las lágrimas con la mano y releí de nuevo las últimas líneas y recordé aquel día. Apenas acababa de enterarme que estaba embarazada.

*-Catherine -dijo una voz detrás del teléfono.

-Si… -dije completamente dormida.

-Perdona que te despierte cariño, pero necesitamos tu ayuda ¿Podrías venir?

-Hmm -contesté como pude intentando despertarme -Si, iré en cuanto pueda.

-Gracias cariño, te estará esperando un gran café, te quiero.

-Y yo a ti -le contesté colgado en móvil y sin ningún cariño por haberme despertado

Me vestí tan rápido como pude. Pero antes de salir tuve que ir a vomitar, como últimamente todas las mañanas. Me lavé los dientes y salí corriendo. Cogí el coche y me fui al edificio del FBI. Cuando aparqué fuera llamé a David para que estuviera en la puerta cuando llegara. Así sería todo más rápido. Al llegar él me estaba esperando, ya había rellenado todos los documentos necesarios, y tenía en la mano la tarjeta de visitante y en la otra un gran café humeante.

-Gracias por venir tan rápido -dijo David. Pero, aunque quería mostrar una cara de "No pasa nada" pero solo me salió una de medio cabreo por despertarme tan pronto y no darme un beso ya que llevábamos casi 3 días sin vernos. Me dio el café y un beso en la mejilla. Entramos en el ascensor, se colocó dando la espalda a la cámara y me abrazó con mucha fuerza y me dio un gran beso -No sabes lo que te echo de menos -me dijo con tono cansado.

-Se te ve muy cansado.

-Si, lo estoy, necesito dormir algunas horas en la cama, el sofá del despacho no es muy cómodo.

Llegamos al piso 14. Entramos en una sala llena de ordenadores y de pantallas gigantes por todos lados.

\- ¡Por fin! -dijo un hombre con traje que estaba mirando las pantallas sin cesar.

-Perdón por la tardanza -me disculpé, aunque tampoco era mi trabajo el estar allí, ni lo que yo hacía.

-Discúlpanos tú por sacarte de la cama a estas horas, pero estamos desesperados con este caso.

-No importa, siempre que pueda ayudar… ¿Dónde me pongo? -pregunté mostrando la mochila con mi ordenador.

Me mostraron una silla libre, con un ordenador de última generación.

Me mostraron lo que tenía que hacer y abrí mi ordenador. Los conecté entre sí como había hecho otras veces y me puse a teclear y a buscar lo que ellos necesitaban. David se mantuvo a mi lado.

\- ¿Estas bien? A estas alturas te estaría trayendo otro café.

\- Me he levantado con el estómago un poco revuelto -mentí

Necesitaban buscar a un sospechoso y no lo encontraban por ninguna parte, según parecía se había hecho la cirugía estética y ahora su cara era irreconocible por las caras. Pero antes de ponerme con todo eso necesitaba meter todos los informes que tenían para que mi ordenador buscara lo que ellos necesitaban. Mientras ellos trabajaban enfocándolo desde otro lado, yo me dediqué a buscar lo que necesitaban. Pero por el camino encontré muchas cosas que no sabían.

Estaban buscando a un prisionero fugado, pero no en nuestro país, si no a 12.000 km. Según trabajaba, escuchaba las conversaciones que tenían entre ellos, no debía de hacerlo, pero tenía muy buen oído desde que nací. Según lo que estaban diciendo, "Alguien les había chivado" que en dos días ocurriría un atentado terrorista en nuestro país, así que tenían que encontrar a ese prisionero fugado antes de que cause una catástrofe. Según decían se había hecho una gran cirugía estética y se había colado en nuestro país. Y según el chivatazo, vendría directo a nuestra ciudad. Tenía que encontrarse sin dudarlo. Revisé todos los informes que me habían dejado y metí los datos en el ordenador. No hizo falta hacerlo a mano, que tenía un escáner de mano que simplemente tenías que pasar ese escáner por el documento y ya lo tendrías. Eran demasiados documentos, pero no tenía nada mejor. Así que me lo tomé con un poco de tranquilidad y lo metí todo en el ordenador. Tecleé con rapidez y puse todas las fotos y la cara del sospechoso a buscar entre todas las cámaras de la ciudad. Cuando lo puse me marché corriendo al baño a vomitar de nuevo. "¿Pero por qué? "Pensé mientras me miraba al espejo y me limpiaba un poco la cara. Salí del baño y David estaba fuera esperando.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó muy preocupado.

-Sí, creo que cené algo en mal estado. Estoy bien, después cogeré algo de la farmacia.

David me abrazó mientras caminábamos de nuevo hacia mi mesa. Miré el ordenador, pero no había encontrado ningún resultado. Empecé a pensar cómo podía encontrarle. El jefe de la unidad se estaba impacientando, y nos agobiaba a los demás.

-¿Y si preguntáis a vuestro sujeto si conoce a un cirujano facial que pueda hacer lo que ha hecho? Puede que ese cirujano tenga más documentos sobre sus clientes.

Todos se miraron.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Me resulta muy extraño que alguien pueda dar un chivatazo de esa manera si no conoce la verdadera cara del sujeto y la que le han fabricado, por así decirlo.

-¿Podría servir de algo? Ese Green apenas nos dice nada de lo que sabe.

Los agentes se marcharon durante una hora larga. David se quedó conmigo mientras yo seguía buscando la manera de encontrar la nueva cara del sospechoso.

-Creo que tengo una idea –dije mientras escribía en el ordenador los comandos necesarios para lo que necesitaba -. ¿Tendríais una foto del sospechoso de perfil? -David me miró muy extrañado, pero yo sabía lo que hacía.

-Iré a mirar – apenas tardó unos segundos en poner todas las fotos en la gran pantalla – aquí tienes todas las fotos que se le hizo, la única que tenemos más nítida es la que se le hizo en prisión.

-No, esa no me vale. Si le estamos buscando por la ciudad con las cámaras que hay en la calle, necesito casi la misma nitidez en las dos imágenes –dije mirando todas y cada una de las fotos-. ¡Ahí, la segunda a la derecha! –la señalé

-Si apenas se le ve.

-No importa, es lo bastante natural que podemos encontrar.

David me pasó la foto al ordenador. Y desde él me enlacé con la pantalla grande. Con la foto que me había pasado David comencé a buscar por la ciudad. Pasaron más minutos en los que no pasaba nada. David se había colocado al mi lado. Me moría por abrazarle y besarle y secuestrarlo hasta casa para que durmiera conmigo, pero estábamos en su puesto de trabajo, así que los dos nos contuvimos todo lo que podíamos. Tras varios minutos más aparecieron en la gran pantalla dos coincidencias. Una de varios años atrás, y otra más actual.

-¡Ahí está! –gritó David señalando la gran pantalla. Empezó a teclear en el ordenador hasta que salieron sus nombres. Eran distintos, pero era la misma persona, de eso no había duda

-No ha soltado prenda, no sabe de nadie que pueda realizar ese trabajo. Pero lo conoce por que el mismo sospechoso se le presentó.

-Ya no será necesario su ayuda señor. Hemos encontrado al sujeto.

-¿Cómo? Preguntó sin entender.

-Usando su oreja –dije sin titubeos, pero todos me miraron bastante extrañados, pensando que es una broma pesada –las orejas de las personas son como una huella dactilar, es complicado, por no decir imposible, cambiar la composición. Así que simplemente necesité una foto de perfil del sujeto cuando se escapó, y con ella solo había que buscar la nueva cara.

-Dan Brown, esa es la cara y el nombre que necesitan.

Todos los integrantes del FbI se pusieron manos a la obra para encontrar a ese hombre. David insistió en llevarme a casa así que hasta que terminara de trabajar ese día me quede dormida en el sofá de su despacho.

-Cath, Cath –dijo David susurrando. Me desperté de un susto-. Tranquila, tranquila. Vamos a casa – me ayudó a levantarme, cuando me desperté pudimos salir del despacho. Pasamos por la sala principal donde estaban todos los agentes trabajando en los informes.

-Gracias por ayudarnos querida. No lo habríamos conseguido sin ti. Has salvado muchas vidas gracias a tu habilidad –dijo el jefe sonriendo y estrechando mi mano. Realmente eres un águila con el ordenador. Tienes una gran habilidad de ver todo en pocos minutos – sonreí por el halago-. La oferta de trabajo sigue en pie. Siempre serás bienvenida al FbI cuando estés preparada –dijo él dándome una tarjeta de visita-. Si en algún momento cambias de opinión, llámame.

Nos despedimos de ellos y me fijé en la gran imagen que estaba en la gran pantalla.

-Algún día me tendrás que explicar que significa esa V al revés –David se rió, era la décima vez que le pedía eso, pero nunca me lo decía – No es una V al revés, es una A –dijo cuándo nos subimos al coche. Me quedé completamente dormida *

Sonreí, pero no de felicidad, todo aquello era un mal recuerdo de lo que perdí más adelante.

"Esa A es nuestro símbolo, el símbolo se los Assassin's. Nuestroa antepasados ocultaban su rostro con una capucha, ese diseño dio paso al símbolo."

Recordé al chico de la azotea, así como al asesino de Arturo en la prisión. Los dos vestían con la misma capucha, y es verdad que la capucha mostraba esa A.

"Te mentí. Nunca trabajé para el FBI, era una tapadera. Puedo explicarte muchas cosas sobre nosotros, pero todo lo que necesitas saber está en las cajas que te he dejado.

La razón por la que te escribo esta carta, es para avisarte de que un mal se avecina. Los Assassin's contactaran contigo, ellos serán los que te informen de todo. Con ellos serás la mejor Assassin's que se haya visto.

Seguramente ya sabrás algo sobre nosotros en la antigüedad, antiguamente los aspirantes a Assassin's debían saber ocultarse, ser capaz de alcanzar un objetivo sin que este se diera cuenta. También aprenden a luchar entre otras cosas… pero nosotros en este tiempo tenemos otro tipo de entrenamientos, y tú sin saberlo ya tenías esa parte hecha. Por eso te regalo este ordenador. Tú más que nadie sabrá usarlo.

Ojalá fuese yo el que te enseñara todo esto y moverte por este mundillo, pero creo quesera imposible. Espero vivir hasta ver la cara de nuestro hijo

Te quiero te querré.

Tu yo siempre

David."

Las lágrimas cayeron sin cesar, no de tristeza, si no se rabia por no tenerle, por que no me hubiera explicado todo esto él mismo, por que me mintiera. Tardé mucho en serenarme. Cuando conseguí que las lágrimas me dejasen ver por completo empecé a mirar todas las cajas. En la mitad de ellas había muchos libros, todos ellos hablaban de la verdad sobre los templarios y otras cosas que apenas miré. Solo pude mirar el ordenador que había allí. Pase la mano por él, quería saber si era "ese" ordenador. Tras la pantalla había un relieve de un corazón realizado con una chincheta. Se lo hice el primer día que tuve que ayudarles.

Después de dos horas largas, cargué todas las cajas al carrito que había fuera para leer los libros que Davis había guardado para mi. Después de eso cerré el trastero dejando el ordenador allí dentro, que no me cabía nada más. Volví a la recepción.

Perdone.

Dígame señorita.

¿Quién es el que paga este trastero?

No lo sé señorita, además esa información no se la podría dar, el propietario manda el dinero por el banco – dijo el hombre apenado.

Entiendo, muchas gracias de todas maneras.

Subí las cajas al coche y conduje hasta casa. Poco a poco fui subiendo las cajas. Dejen los libros en las estanterías. Era tarde, pero no podía dormirme, en tan solo un momento habían pasado demasiadas cosas. Me preparé una copa de vino tinto y algo de cenar y me puse a ojear el primero de los libros.


	12. 12

En pocos días me había leído todos los libros. Algunos de ellos hablan de la historia de los Templarios, una historia que no se encontraba al alcance de todos. Los datos de los Templarios se remontaban hasta la época de Caín y Abel, en el que este primero no asesinó a su hermano por celos, si no para robarle los llamados Frutos de Edén.

Los datos del libro se unen a lo que leí de la historia de Bayek y Aya en el antiguo Egipto. Ellos se hicieron llamar "Los Ocultos", mientras que los Templarios se hicieron llamar "La Orden de los Antiguos"

El nombre derivó mas tarde en La Orden del Temple. Los cuales apoyaron a muchas de las grandes civilizaciones e imperios que han existido a lo largo de la historia. Según el libro participaron en grandes proyectos como la Muralla China, particularmente activos en el Imperio Romano, prestando su ayuda a Cesar o Calígula, ya que el imperio quería unificar Europa Occidental bajo una sola regla.

Por lo que se decía a los templarios se les temía por la gran inteligencia que poseían. Tras años ya de estar en el poder, se dieron cuenta de que necesitaban aliados más poderosos para protegerse. Reformó la Orden y maniobraron para que la iglesia católica la confirmara como entidad religiosa. Esto garantizaba su seguridad y el permitir cooperar como una entidad pública que más tarde floreció con los llamados "Caballeros Templarios."

Siglos después, acusaron a los Templarios de herejía y los disolvieron. Antes de ser quemado en la hoguera, el Gran Maestre de los Templarios organizó todo para volver a ocultar el nombre de lo s Templarios y devolverlos al anonimato, y de esa manera conservar todos sus conocimientos intactos. Desde ese momento hasta nuestros días, los Templarios se han encargado de puestos importantes dentro de la iglesia y los ejércitos, y así se hicieron cargo de la configuración del nuevo mundo.

Otro de los datos de los libros, gracias a Arturo Díaz, ya lo sabía, los templarios querían hacerse con los Fragmentos del Edén para controlar la humanidad. En nuestros días, los Templarios se dieron cuenta de que dirigir los proyectos tecnológicos e industriales les permitían moverse por la economía del mundo enfatizando sus ideales y sus metas.

En Londres en plena revolución industrial, los templarios controlaban gran parte de la infraestructura y fábricas de la ciudad. También establecieron un importante punto de apoyo en la industria estadounidense a través de varias figuras fundamentales como Thomas Edison y Henry Ford, ambos miembros de la Orden -Cosa que, con todo lo que había leído ya, no me sorprendió nada, cosa que también me sorprendió. Ya me esperaba cualquier cosa-.

Cuando entramos en el siglo XX los Templarios se habían hecho con el control total de la economía y crearon Industrias Abstergo a finales de la década de los 30', corporación que se convirtió en la imagen pública de la orden.

A principios del siglo XXI un agente templario llamado Daniel Cross asesinó al Mentor de la Hermandad de los Asesinos, lo que originó la Gran Purga. En el cual muchos Asesinos fueron descubiertos y posteriormente asesinados gracias a la información dada por Cross. La Hermandad quedó diezmada tras este acontecimiento y los miembros supervivientes quedaron en la clandestinidad y se aislaron para permanecer a bordo.

Tras todos estos datos entendía muchas mas cosas de la sociedad en la que vivíamos ahora. Y el por que mataron a David, y el porque intentaron matarme a mí. Yo no era más que un estorbo, alguien que estaba en medio en ese momento. Pero para su sorpresa, yo no había muerto. Y ahora estaba más decidida que nunca a encontrar a todos los Templarios que se encargaron de la Hermandad, de matar de David, a mi hijo y a los hijos de otras madres y padres. No descansaría hasta que todos descansasen en el sueño eterno, el problema… ¿Cómo lo haría?

Muchos otros libros hablaban también de los templarios, de su pirámide de poder entre ellos, EL gran Maestre estaba en la punta. En su Orden se pueden encontrar Los guardianes, El general de la Cruz, El de la Cruz negra y os Maestres Templarios. Tras eso se encontraba una lista de todos los templarios conocidos tanto en esta sociedad como en los siglos anteriores, Templarios y Aliados de ellos. Había tantos que el libro pesaba demasiado, Entre ellos la mitad, por no decir todos eran grandes personajes de la historia.

En otros libros se encontraba la historia de los Assassin´s, desde Egipto y antes de eso, hasta nuestros días, o mejor dijo, hasta la Gran Purga. También había una enorme lista de Assassin's entre los que se encontraban Bayek y Aya como los creadores de esta Organización.

Cuanto más leía, más quería aprender de ellos, y en algún momento seguir con el trabajo de David y conseguir terminarlo: Acabar con el caos que Abstergo estaba generando en nuestro país y encontrar el mayor número de Frutos del Edén, e impedir que los Templarios tomen el poder.

Habían pasado varios días desde que encontré el trastero, la carta y todos los libros que había dejado para mí. Loba ya estaba conmigo, se lo había pasado demasiado bien. Y ahora no perdonaba que no me fuese con ella a correr, ya sea por la mañana o por la tarde. Y no lo veía nada mal. Durante mis largas horas delante de los libros, encontré uno sobre el entrenamiento de los Assassin's, y era bastante curioso. Mucho de lo que decía, espionaje, sigilo, ocultación, incluso robar. Pero no era buena idea hacerlo en esta época, y menos una inspectora, así que me decanté por el entrenamiento más básico. Consistía en carrera libre, con la que se conseguía atravesar los paisajes urbanos o naturales de múltiples maneras: Escalar superficies verticales, tales como muros, balancearse en salientes. Vamos, lo que hoy en día se considera el Parkour, lo mismo que han hecho los dos encapuchados que he visto escalar. Así que cada mañana Loba me despertaba a las 6 a.m. me ponía ropa cómoda que había comprado. Y me iba a correr. Llegaba a las afueras de la ciudad, en donde estaban la mayoría de los edificios abandonados y no había peligro de que alguien me viera o molestase a alguien. Tras la Gran Purga debía tener cuidado, si alguien se enteraba que no me mataron hace 4 años seguro irían a por mí.

Ya era Julio, muchos niños jugando en las calles y los parques, ya que las clases habían acabado. Loba corría a mi lado, sedienta, pero contenta de volver a nuestras rutinas día tras día. Mientras corríamos íbamos viendo el gran paisaje que teníamos ante nosotras. El puente que dividía la ciudad en dos se hacía cada día más corto. El agua parecía un espejo bajo nuestros pies, los árboles siseaban por la suave brisa de la mañana. Al llegar al otro lado del puente el ambiente era muy distinto. En el centro de la ciudad dominaban los edificios altos, rascacielos de oficinas y todo muy centralizado. Pero a este lado de la ciudad era muy distinto, las casas no eran rascacielos, si no casas independientes de uno o varios pisos. Todas se veían majestuosas, con sus jardines, sus setos, sus vallas… cuando pasaba por ahí solo se veían familias sonriendo felices, dando los buenos días a sus padres, o un "hasta la tarde papá" todo era felicidad y se respiraba tranquilidad. Y aunque yo antes, hace tiempo, vivía en un sitio parecido, el ruido de la ciudad se había convertido en una nana para mí. Necesitaba el ruido para saber que no estaba sola, visto de alguna manera. En ningún momento me plantearía volver a vivir a las afueras de la ciudad y tener que pasar por el atasco que se formaba en el puente al ir al trabajo o al volver a casa.

Seguí corriendo, a mi paso, sin prisas, dictando de memoria todos y cada uno de los libros que me había leído. Llegamos hasta el final, hasta un pequeño desguace que había. Estaba abandonado desde hacía años, así que lo convertí en mi parque de entrenamiento privado. La puerta estaba cerrada a cal y canto, así que caminando hasta la parte de atrás me hice una puerta para mi y para loba. Entré por ella y la dejé completamente cerrada, para que no se notara que alguien hubiera entrado. Y allí en medio de todo el desorden, estaba mi parque. Loba también se lo pasaba bien corriendo e intentando subir entre los coches y las montañas de cosas. Corría detrás de los animales que vivián allí. Disfrutaba como cuando tenía 1 año. Mientras tanto yo, intentaba practicar lo que había en los libros. Y no solo eso, recordar todo lo que David me había enseñado cuando apenas empezábamos a salir. Mientras leía los libros de entrenamiento, me di cuenta de que muchas de esas cosas me las había enseñado él, pero que con el tiempo las había olvidado, pensando que solo era un juego de niños. Subía por los coches de la manera más limpia posible y sin armar mucho jaleo. Así que me quité los cascos. Primero escalaba despacio, y después iba aumentando la velocidad a medida que pasaban los días. Después comenzaba a saltar entre las hileras de coches. Loba disfrutaba y me regañaba si lo hacía mal. Intentábamos practicar todo lo posible, por la mañana y por la tarde. Por las mañanas nos marchábamos al desguace, después nos íbamos a trabajar las dos, y por la tarde, antes de cenar, volvíamos a nuestra otra carrera por la ciudad. Intentaba correr lo más rápido posible de un lado a otro, y poco a poco lo iba consiguiendo.

Había días en los que sentía que alguien me observaba allá donde fuera. Otros en los que por más que lo intentara no me salía nada, mi cabeza estaba en otra, en aquel que asesinó a Arturo. No entendía por qué, puede que se estuviera vengando por la Purga, pero ese no era su cometido, no eran sus objetivos, y menos ahora que estaba encerrado y ya no podría hacer nada. Entonces, mientras volvía a casa, se me ocurrió una cosa. Al llegar, le puse la cena a la perra, y mientras saciaba mi sed revisé los informes que me habían dado en la prisión y los cuales yo había hecho una copia para llevarme a casa y poder estudiar más detenidamente. Miré todos y cada uno de los informes buscando algunos en concreto. Y lo vi. Faltaba un informe. Tenía informes de los presos y de los guardias de la cárcel, incluso del médico, pero no estaba el informe del director.

No lo dudé y llamé a la prisión para pedir el expediente. Por suerte no tuve que pedir ninguna orden para que me lo dieran. Me lo mandaron por correo. Mientras esperaba me duché y me preparé algo de cena, una ensalada y poco más. Entonces vi que me había llegado un correo. En él estaba el informe, lo abrí.

-Esperaba que no fuera verdad, pero esto es un gran problema -cuando vi el informe y todos los datos de Alec Finnia, todos los datos estaban clasificados-. Y ahora… -Loba había terminado de cenar y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá y observó el ordenador-, ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -la pregunté mientras la acariciaba. Se quedó profundamente dormida sobre mis muslos. Mientras tanto, cené y revisé una y otra vez el expediente. Hablé con la capitana y ella tampoco tenía autorización para desclasificar el expediente.

Al día siguiente, una reunión con Beckett.

-Catherine, he estado revisando todo el caso de la prisión y está claro que el único culpable es el encapuchado, en la grabación que me mostrasteis se le ve matar al Arturo Díaz. Él es el culpable al que hay que encontrar.

-Lo sé. Por desgracia es imposible poder hacer un retrato del sujeto. Solo se le ve la boca.

-Si, pero nos tenemos que centrar en eso, o continuar hacia adelante -dijo ella muy seria.

-No puedo cerrar el caso. Es una intuición, pero como la dije ayer, creo que el director de la prisión es algo más de lo que dice ser.

-Yo no puedo hacer nada con eso, el expediente es clasificado, sea por lo que sea ni tú ni yo tenemos acceso a él.

\- ¿Y qué me aconseja? -la pregunté. Ella sabía toda mi situación de un caso sin resolver como era el de David, ella había pasado por lo mismo con el asesinato de su madre, que por suerte lo resolvió con ayuda de su actual marido.

-Deja el caso, te está cegando por completo. Siempre aparecerán nuevas pistas y al final se cerrará.

-Sé que me lo dices por experiencia, y que me intentas aconsejar, pero me es imposible dejar atrás esa noche.

_*Era una noche tranquila, todo parecía estar volviendo a su curso. David pasaba más tiempo en casa. Los casos en los que no venía a dormir se habían acabado por ahora. Hacían dos meses que me había quedado embarazada y se había notado en todo. David siempre había sido muy mimoso y siempre me protegía, incluso cuando estábamos en la academia, pero ahora estaba más sobre mí. Siempre venía con algún regalo nuevo, por lo pequeño que sea, siempre venía con algo. Hoy hacíamos 10 años de pareja, y le estaba preparando uno de nuestros platos favoritos, comida a domicilio y una botella de vino. _

_-Ya estoy en casa -dijo David entrando por la puerta. Venía con una mano detrás de la espalda. _

_-Hola cariño, ¿Qué tienes en la espalda?_

_-¿Yo? Nada. _

_-Venga, que es -dije intentando quitárselo, pero él era más fuerte que yo y corría por la casa hacia atrás evitando que lo cogiera. _

_-Vale, vale, te lo daré, pero después de cenar -dijo con una enorme sonrisa, me cogió de la cintura, me acercó a él y me dio un enorme beso que me removió el alma entera._

_-Vale, tu ganas, iré a por el vino -me marché a la cocina meneando el culo exageradamente, y al mirar hacia atrás, le vi mirándolo mientras sonreía. _

_Ding dong -llamaron a la puerta. _

_-Esa debe ser la cena -dije desde la cocina mientras abría la botella y cogía las copas. _

_-Yo voy – me gritó él desde el salón – ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-¿Quién es cariño? -le grité desde la cocina. _

_ -¡CATH CORRE! -gritó David desde el salón. Dejé lo que estaba haciendo y corrí, pero hacía él. _

_Las luces se apagaron de repente, escuchaba una gran pelea en el salón, se escuchaban cristales rompiéndose por el suelo, golpes, gritos, puñetazos, insultos llegué al salón, pero no veía nada._

_-Eras tú, como no pude verlo antes -dijo David a la persona que debía de estar luchando contra él_

_-Siempre fui mejor que tú David. Tú error fue juntarte con ella, ya no eras el mismo, no tienes ambición, _

_-Nos has traicionado a todos Cross, nunca serás mejor que yo. El sonido se escuchó muy cerca de mí, la mesa del comedor se hizo añicos y sobre ella había una persona sobre ella y por la voz era David. _

_-David, David, dime algo -dije arrodillándome ante él. _

_\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí, márchate?¡ -las lágrimas salieron por mis ojos, estaba muerta de miedo por lo que estaba pasando y por no poder ver nada de lo que pasaba._

_\- ¿Qué está pasando?_

_-Márchate y cuida de nuestro hijo -dijo con muy poca voz, seguramente por el golpe. _

_-Haceís una gran pareja -dijo aquella voz muy cerca de nosotros. Escuché como cargaba la pistola- Bye bye parejita -dijo cargando la pistola. _

_Pero en ese momento a mi lado se revolvió el bulto tenía en mis brazos. David se levantó con las fuerzas que tenía y empezó a forcejear de nuevo con él. Pero empezaron a escucharse disparos, y uno de ellos me llegó a mí. Noté que empezaba a sentirme muy débil. Pero sobre todo sentía temor, el disparo me había dado en la tripa._

_-Da..vi..id -Dije antes de caerme al suelo sin fuerzas. Pero él no me escuchó, seguía forcejeando con aquella persona. Hasta que escuché otro disparo y un golpe fuerte cayendo al suelo. _

_-Que os vaya bien en el infierno -dijo aquella persona que entró a la fuerza en nuestra casa. _

_-David… -dije con las fuerzas que tenía o que habían aflorado. Le escuchaba respirar con dificultad, llegué hasta él arrastrándome como podía hasta llegar al centro del salón. Por el camino me arañé por los cristales, me hice heridas por las astillas de la mesa, pero llegué hasta él. Le cogí de la mano y llegué a estar lo más cerca que pude. _

_-Lo siento Cath …-Dijo susurrando-, No he podido protegeros. _

_-Nosotros estamos bien -dije también susurrando-, y tú también te vas a poner bien, ya lo verás -dije, mentí, y los dos de alguna manera sabíamos que no saldríamos de allí. Como pude le besé en los labios, sin despegarme de ellos hasta que su mano se soltó de la mía, llegó al suelo. Y su corazón dejó de latir. Yo conseguí aguantar pocos segundos más, pero al final me desmayé por la falta de sangre. _

_Semanas después desperté en el hospital, sin querer hablar, sin querer saber nada de nadie. No quería creerlo, pero por suerte mi cerebro fue el fuerte de la situación. En ese momento había perdido todo por lo que yo vivía. Había perdido al amor de mi vida, y a mi hijo. No me quedaba nada. Estaba sola. _

_Pero vi a mi madre, a toda mi familia, allí esperando a que yo despertara, y aunque aún no tenía fuerzas para hablar de aquello pero que tenía que ser fuerte por ellos. _

_Cuando estaba con alguien, sonreía, no dejaba que la gente me viera triste. Pero cuando estaba sola, me dormía llorando, vivía como podía llorando, pero vivía. Por los demás. *_

-Lo siento Capitana pero no puedo dejar este caso. Sé que cuando descubra quien es Alec Finnia, descubriré por que mataron a David. Seguiré con mi trabajo, pero nunca dejaré de investigar este caso -Beckett sonrió y asentía con la cabeza.

-No esperaba menos de ti cuenta con mi ayuda. Pero prométeme que será cuando realmente encuentres las pistas necesarias para continuar, no te dejes llevar.

-No lo haré Capitana.

Los días iban pasando y no encontraba ninguna pista más sobre el caso, así que decidí hacer caso a Beckett y seguir con otros casos hasta que este diera sus frutos. Hubo varios casos de todo tipo, esta ciudad cada vez parecía estar mas loca. No paraban de llegar a mi mesa casos de asesinatos. Unos por venganza, otros por dinero, cada día era un caso nuevo. Todos se iban amontonando los investigadores no dábamos abasto para todos.

Durante las noches, al llegar a casa no me apetecía hacer nada, y sacaba fuerzas de donde no las había para descubrir cómo podría averiguar el informe de ese hombre. Durante días miraba revisaba y llamaba a los más altos cargos, pero ninguno me cogí a el teléfono, y los que lo hacían me acababan gritando y colgándome. Tras varías llamadas, una fue a mi móvil. Por un momento pensé que sería alguno de los que llamé. Pero no, era Beckett, y no parecía muy contenta. Al final de la llamada Becket me suspendió durante una semana, sin sueldo. Intenté que no pasara, pero ya era tarde, me había colgado. Sabía que me había pasado, pero no podía hacer nada. Lo único en lo que podía pensar es que así tendría mas tiempo para centrarme en el caso de la prisión.

Pero habían pasado dos días en casa y aún no sabía como hacerlo, como encontraría al asesino, y como podría averiguar lo que ponía en el informe de Alec Finnia.

Una noche salí de paseo con Loba. Ya era mediados de Julio y se notaba el calor del asfalto incluso por la noche. Caminamos por el centro de la ciudad. Se notaba el ambiente. La gente saliendo con sus hijos, las parejas de las manos y los ancianos saliendo de las salas de baile. Era una ciudad muy viva. Llegamos al centro de la ciudad, y allí frente a nosotras se alzaba el rascacielos de Abstergo Industries.

-Escucha Loba, ahí dentro está la respuesta. Y yo la voy a descubrir. Si ellos realmente son los Templarios de los que hablaban en los libros, tengo que descubrir su intención. Vamos a casa.

Al llegar a casa cogí el ordenador, y me puse a buscar información sobre ese edificio, no había mucho salvo fechas, en las que se inauguró, se empezó a construir y se terminó. Nombres y trabajos de lo que se realiza dentro. Hay muchos departamentos, Farmacéuticos, armamento, material industrial. Pero aparte de eso nada, todo era muy normal. Pero la gente siempre esconde algo, y las grandes empresas también. Debía descubrir el que. Pero, no podría hacerlo con ese pequeño ordenador portátil. Necesitaba algo más potente, y solo había un sitio en donde estaría.

Cogí el coche, y junto a Loba, que estaba dormida en el asiento de atrás nos marchamos a los trasteros. Abrí el mío. Y allí, de todas las cajas que había, solo quedaban las estanterías de metal y el ordenador. Poco a poco fui desmontando el ordenador, el ratón y todo lo que necesitaba y lo subí al coche y volví a casa. Coloqué el ordenador en un armario que había en el salón y que no usaba para nada. Ahí estaría seguro. Lo encendí y todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba. Tenía los programas, pero necesitaban una actualización, pero al ser programas del FBi no sería tan fácil instalarlos. Así que se me ocurrió otra cosa, pero debía esperar hasta la mañana siguiente a que abriera la tienda. A primera hora de la mañana ya estaba esperando en la puerta de la tienda de informática. Compré todo lo necesario. Procesador, placas base, fuente de alimentación. Pantalla táctil, teclado. Todo lo necesario para montar mi propio ordenador. Fui a varias tiendas hasta que encontré todo lo que necesitaba. Después volví a casa, y empecé mi trabajo.

Desmonté tanto mi ordenador, como el antiguo ordenador de David. Cogí todo lo necesario, sobre todo los discos duros. Trabajé sin descanso durante horas, cogiendo componentes de cada uno de los ordenadores y de lo comprado en las tiendas. Ya casi estaba anocheciendo cuando terminé de montarlo todo. Loba ya cansada de que no la hiciera caso, me dio un pequeño mordisco para que la sacara a pasear. Nos marchamos a un parque con césped en el que había muchos más perros con los que jugó hasta cansarse mientras que yo tenía la mente en el ordenador y en el próximo paso que tenía que dar.

El ordenador estaba montado, pero todos los componentes eran de Abstergo, y no me fiaba para nada de ellos. Si ya habían creado asistentes personales en los gimnasios para cada uno de los socios, podrían hacer lo que quisieran, incluso poner chips en cada uno de sus productos y de esa manera mantener controlada a la gente. Sonaba como un teórico de la conspiración, pero, si eras avispado, no era muy difícil de averiguar. Siempre que sacaban un nuevo producto, por más insignificante que era, siempre daban en el clavo. Toda la ciudad se volvía loca por ese juguete, medicamento, o lo que fuera. Incluso mientras tenías una conversación sobre el parque de los perros al que sueles ir, unas señoras hablaban de lo mal que estaba, que deberían limpiarlo y poner algo para que los perros se divirtieran. Al día siguiente, el parque estaba completamente limpio, habían puesto una yincana para perros. Antes no le hubiera dado tanta importancia, pero con todo lo que sabía ahora… nada era por casualidad, o en este caso, "Nada es verdad"

Ordenador listo. Todo estaba listo, y yo también.

Unos días antes hice averiguaciones. Como motivo del aniversario de Industrias Abstergo, abrirían sus puertas al público. El mejor momento.


	13. 13

Decisión

Sábado por la mañana. El sol incidía con fuerza en los cristales del gran edificio de Abstergo. La gente empezaba a agolparse ante las puertas. Los seguratas controlaban a dicha gente intentando que hicieran varias filas y ordenadas. Me coloqué en una de las filas. Cogí mi cámara de fotos y empecé a inmortalizar todos los momentos y las cosas que veía. Fotografiaba a la gente, los seguratas, los árboles, la entrada principal. Sobre las 10.00 de la mañana las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a todos. Pasábamos en grupos de 20 -25 personas. Nuestros efectos personales los pasábamos por un detector de metales, al igual que nosotros. Tras los controles nos íbamos con uno de los guías de aquella empresa.

-Buenos días y bienvenidos Industrias Abstergo -dijo una sonriente chica de unos 30 años. Vestía con una bata blanca con el logo de Abstergo y el nombre-. Me llamo Silvia y hoy seré su guía. Espero que lo pasen bien – La chica comenzó a caminar hacía la primera sala del edificio-. Industrias Abstergo apareció por primera vez en nuestro país a principios de siglo, pero esta gran industria lleva décadas ayudando a las personas con sus novedades en tecnología -la chica se paró sonriendo a la gente-, En esta visita verán alguna de las grandes novedades que Abstergo les tiene preparado para la gente de toda la ciudad como de este país, ya que este gran edificio se ha convertido en el más algo de toda su industria. Acompáñenme y lo descubrirán -la chica caminó hasta el gran ascensor.

Las luces del edificio estaban apagadas, pero apenas te dabas cuenta, ya que la luz natural entraba por los grandes paneles de cristal que cubrían toda la fachada. Apenas te dabas cuenta donde empezaba el techo y se dividía en pisos. El suelo parecía estar recién barnizado, era muy brillante y de buena calidad. El logo se alzaba con un holograma sobre la recepción en el medio del piso. Desde la puerta de acceso se podía ver al otro lado un gran jardín lleno de color, árboles, arbustos, algunas fuentes y flores que daban más color al jardín. El grupo entero caminó hasta un enorme ascensor de cristal en el que entramos las 20 personas.

-Como pueden ver, tenemos unas impresionantes vistas de la ciudad desde todos los ángulos disponibles -empezó de nuevo la guía-. Este edificio se compone de 32 plantas. Visitaremos algunos de los departamentos que mejor resultado nos están dando. Al final de la visita, tras una comida a la que todos ustedes están invitados el presidente de la compañía, que ha venido expresamente hoy para todos ustedes, les dará una mejor presentación de Industrias Abstergo -el ascensor seguía subiendo, desde las alturas se veía por completo el jardín-, si pueden verlo, nuestro jardín interior, sobre el que estamos, está construido de tal manera que desde el último piso, el despacho del presidente, se dibuje perfectamente el logo de nuestra empresa -toda la gente se agolpó en el cristal para verlo con más claridad. Yo no lo vi muy bien, ya que estaba al principio de este, en las puertas, pero algo pude distinguir, las tres franjas del jardín que no se tocaba formaban un triángulo perfecto, el mismo triángulo de la discoteca.

-"Piso 22 Biblioteca histórica" -dijo una voz robotizada dentro del ordenador.

-Bien, si me siguen por aquí -la chica salió en primer lugar y después los demás. Ella empezó a caminar por los pasillos de aquel piso. Todo era muy distinto que en la recepción. Las paredes seguían siendo de cristal, pero ahora el techo era oscuro, con motivos más antiguos, clásicos, y todo estaba decorado con varías estanterías llenas de libros, y mesas con ordenadores y pequeñas lámparas también apagadas, había mucha más luz que en el piso 1 -Bien, si observan todos, nos encontramos en la biblioteca principal de Abstergo. Aquí tenemos volúmenes de todas las épocas de Abstergo. También tenemos una pequeña exposición de los antecesores de Abstergo.

-Pero estos trajes son de los templarios -dijo un entre el público.

-Si, es cierto. Es un pequeño secreto que los dueños de Abstergo han mantenido en secreto. Realmente Abstergo es el descendiente de los conocidos templarios -las personas se sorprendieron mucho cuando la guía soltó esa noticia-. El primer presidente de Abstergo Es un descendiente directo de los Templarios. Se licenció en historia antigua en donde vio que esta Orden de la Iglesia luchaba por el bienestar de las personas, y al conocer su linaje, quiso que esa tradición no se perdiera, y así nació Abstergo -Empecé a mirar por todas las vitrinas que había en aquella sala. Todas ellas tenían en su interior cosas de los templarios, ya fuesen vestimentas, o armas, incluso papiros muy antiguos. Delante de los trajes había varías placas con el nombre y las fechas en las que se usó ese traje-. En los ordenadores podrán encontrar toda la información necesaria sobre Abstergo y los templarios.

La gente más joven se agolpaba en los ordenadores, al igual que los niños, los cuales veían con ilusión los videos que había. Mientras tanto yo caminé por las estanterías. Muchos de esos eran sobre los templarios. Algunos de los libros hablaban sobre una única persona. Reconocí muchos de los nombres por los libros de David. Los cogí y busqué información de los Assassin's entre sus páginas, pero no había nada, no existía ese nombre, ni nada relacionado con esa organización. Algo que no me extrañaba nada.

-Bien, si son tan amables de seguirme -dijo la chica. La gente empezó a levantarse de los ordenadores y a caminar hasta la chica que estaba en la puerta esperando a que todos salieran de la sala. Caminé hasta el resto del grupo, pasando por la zona de los ordenadores que estaba en el medio de la sala. Todos salimos, los últimos, unos niños que querían terminar el juego –como ven, todos nuestros departamentos están señados, No queremos que cualquiera entre en nuestras instalaciones y puedan estropear nuestros libros, son único en el mundo y debemos protegerlos -La chica pasó su tarjeta de identificación y la contraseña por un escáner que había al lado de dicha puerta -Sigamos si son tan amables.

Volvimos a coger el ascensor, y ahora bajábamos.

-"Piso 17 Área de Salud"

-Esta área comparte 4 pisos enteros. Si me siguen, les enseñaré lo que se hace en esta área. y después iremos bajando y os mostraré el resto -la chica empezó a caminar por delante de nosotros. Mientras tanto yo saqué mi ordenador modificado.

Del tamaño de un móvil, hice que se abriera por la mitad y que la pantalla se multiplicase haciendo que pareciera una Tablet actual, pero más potente. Gracias el Pendrive que coloqué en el ordenador, cuando pasé cerca de ellos antes de salir de la biblioteca, podía meterme de lleno en el ordenador. La pantalla que tenía ante mí era la misma que había en los ordenadores.

-En esta área nos encargamos de todos los animalitos heridos que viven en la ciudad, les damos de comer y los curamos, les damos una segunda oportunidad -siguió diciendo Silvia. Todos se habían pegado al cristal que separaba una sala, en donde estaban todos los animales, del pasillo en donde nos encontramos. Mientras miraba el móvil, iba atenta a lo que hacían los demás para no sobresalir.

Volvimos a caminar hacía la siguiente sala. Ahora en esa, los animales parecían estar micho mejor y ya comían decente y jugaban con los cuidadores que estaban allí.

-Aquí en estas instalaciones estamos creando un programa de adopción para estos animales, pero si no pudieran tenerlo en sus casas, también tenemos un programa de apadrinamiento en donde pueden venir cuando quieran y jugar con ellos mientras que nosotros les protegemos de las calles y de la mala nutrición -Muchas de las familias soltaron un gran "Oooh" cuando se les explicó aquello, y la mayoría de los niños tiraban de las camisas de sus padres pidiéndoles tener un perrito o un gatito. Pero por las caras de los padres, yo diría que se irían como vinieron.

Tras terminar el pasillo de veterinaria, por llamarlo de alguna manera, llegamos al pasillo de abajo.

-"Piso 16, Rehabilitación"

Silvia seguía guiándonos por las distintas áreas. Ahora nos encontrábamos en los pasillos de fisioterápica. Paseábamos por los pasillos mientras ella nos explicaba las distintas funciones de cada sala.

-En esta área nos dedicamos a la recuperación y movilidad de las articulaciones de los pacientes -dentro de la sala se pudo ver varios sanitarios ayudando a hombres y mujeres. Algunos de ellos se levantaban de su silla de ruedas, a pulso apoyándose en las barras que tenía enfrente, y con gran esfuerzo movía sus piernas. El dolor en su rostro era muy apreciable. Otros de ellos ya estaban muy avanzados y caminaban o se movían por su propia cuenta-. En Abstergo hemos desarrollado una vacuna que hace que las células madre se multipliquen con más rapidez pudiendo adelantar la recuperación de los pacientes. James -Silvia saludó a uno de los pacientes, y este le devolvió el saludo-, lleva solo un mes con nosotros, tuvo un accidente de moto y quedó paralítico de cintura para abajo. Vino a nosotros cuando aún estaba en el hospital en el que ya llevaba 3 meses, y aunque cuando vino no se fiaba de nosotros, poco a poco ha conseguido caminar por su cuenta, ayudado de dos bastones, pero puede hacer vida normal -los dos sonrieron-. Sigamos -Todos seguimos a la guía-. En esta área también fabricamos articulaciones, para ayudar a todas aquellas personas que bueno… han sufrido alguna amputación -dentro de la sala había mucha gente. Todos ellos trabajando, caminando con su pierna de acero, otros su mano o su brazo, pero lo más alucinante es que, si no se miraba con atención, no se notaba que fueran prótesis. Pero todos parecían muy contestos. Hablaban los unos con los otros y entrenaban en su discapacidad.

Bajamos otro piso, esta vez por las escaleras. Antes de llegar, ya había sido capad de entrar en las tripas del sistema informático. Pero allí había demasiadas cosas como para encontrar lo que necesitaba. Así que empecé a descargar todo lo necesario en el móvil, esperando que lo que necesitaba se encontrara en esos archivos. Solo tenía espacio para una carpeta. Pero tenía que salvar muchas trampas, muchas contraseñas entre otras cosas, pero poco a poco se iban descargando.

En el piso de abajo, según iba contando Silvia, se encontraba el laboratorio. En él todos los científicos intentaban encontrar curas y vacunas a las distintas enfermedades, desde el Alzheimer, hasta el resfriado común, hasta cada uno de los tipos de cáncer que podía haber. Era el área de investigación. Y justo bajo esta, en el piso 24 se encontraba un área de construcción de aparatos de salud, como las prótesis que vimos en el piso 16, y aparatos para los hospitales. Todo lo relacionado con la salud.

Seguimos bajando. Solo quedaba el 50% de los datos que tenía que descargar. Y solo podía pensar en cómo iba a recuperar el pendrive cuando todo terminara.

Piso 12 área recreativa, creaban juguetes para niños y niñas. Además de tener una guardería para los padres que trabajaban en la empresa.

-Y esta es nuestra última parada -Todos entramos a la cafetería-. Todos ustedes disfrutaran de un menú completo realizado por nuestros expertos -todos los que estaban allí nos miramos extrañados-. Industrias Abstergo ha desarrollado una nueva manera de comer -dijo Silvia muy contenta mientras nos explicaba el proceso-, con estos alimentos Industrias Abstergo quiere asumir el rol de nutricionistas en un 200% Según nuestros informes, la nutrición de las personas de esta ciudad está muy por debajo de otras ciudades, sin hablar de ciudades cercanas. En Abstergo nos hemos concienciado con esto y queremos dar a nuestros ciudadanos métodos para su nutrición.

-Pero yo trabajo todo el día y no tengo tiempo para hacer la comida en casa, tango niños y a mi madre en casa -dijo una señora un poco agobiada por las palabras que estaba diciendo la guía.

-Eso no será un problema. Los productos Abstergo se adaptan a todos, incluso los propios niños podrán hacerlo solos. Esperen aquí un momento -la chica se marchó, y nos dejó a todos con la boca abierta con demasiadas dudas. Yo mientras aproveché para mirar el móvil. Ahora la pantalla no era negra, solo mostraba la barra de descarga entera y un 100% al lado.

\- _"Bien, ahora solo tengo que recuperar el Pendrive" –_ pensé. Mientras tanto la guía volvió.

-Bien, como les iba contando Abstergo ha diseñado un nuevo producto en el que nuestra nutrición sea lo más importante. Y lo han hecho de esta manera -nos enseñó una pequeña bolsa-. Dentro de esta pequeña bolsa se encuentran todos los nutrientes necesarios que yo debo comer.

-Pero según usted ha dicho se adaptan a las necesidades de cada uno.

-Si, gracias a esto -nos enseñó un aparato pequeño, gris y con un pequeño contador en un extremo-. Esto es un contador de calorías, funciona de la misma manera que un glucómetro, un medidor de azúcar en sangre. Solo hace falta colocar el dedo aquí, y sin que cause nada de dolor, el aparato con extraer unas gotas de sangre y nos calcula la cantidad que necesitamos y la clase de nutrientes para un mes. Simplemente hay que llamar aquí, a la central de Abstergo y ellos mismos os lo envían a casa para todos aquellos que lo quieran -dijo sonriendo-. Y ahora, os animamos a todos a probarlos -la chica se hizo a un lado y nos mostró una enorme cola de gente que se había unido a la línea de comida.

\- ¿Pero no entiendo? -pregunté yo-. Porque parece un sobre de medicamentos simplemente.

-Si, es algo parecido. Usted condimenta su plato de comida con un poco de esto y cuando usted lo coma, ellos se encargan de hacer el trabajo, bajan el tanto por ciento de grasa, o lo suben, dependiendo de lo que su cuerpo necesite.

-Entiendo, pero tengo otra pregunta ¿Debo pincharme cada vez que lo quiera?

-No es necesario, pero de esta manera tendremos un mejor registro de los nutrientes que su sangre necesita durante un periodo de tiempo.

-Entonces puedo pedir cada mes los mismos sobrecitos sin necesidad de un pinchazo previo -dije sonriendo.

-Si, no habría problema de que fuese de esa manera, pero seguramente no podrán ser igual de efectivos.

-Entiendo.

\- ¿Desea probarlos?

-Si, pero antes, querría ir al baño.

-Bien, saliendo por el pasillo a la izquierda, los baños están señalizados.

-Muchas gracias -dije saliendo de la cafetería.

El pasillo estaba lleno de gente, muchos de los cuales eran trabajadores, todos ellos con sus batas blancas. Miré a mi alrededor. Y entonces lo vi. Seguí a un trabajador que estaba saliendo de una sala privada, así como ponía en el cartel de la puerta, se necesitaba una identificación de tarjeta como Silvia usó para abrir y cerrar la biblioteca. El señor salió, había dejado su bata dentro de la habitación. Me dirigí hasta ella, decidida sin dudar ante nada. Cuando llegué la puerta se cerró. Pero no hubo problema. Del bolsillo del pantalón saqué la tarjeta, y la pasé por el lector. La puerta se abrió sin problemas. Entré. Por suerte no había nadie a la vista, pero si se escuchaba una ducha encendida, así que debía darme prisa. Me moví con rapidez hasta la zona de las taquillas, una de ellas estaba abierta. Cogí la bata que colgaba de la puerta, al igual que la montaña de carpetas que estaban sobre su taquilla. Con rapidez observé un poco la carpeta y lo que contenía, me pareció interesante, así que le hice una foto a lo primero que encontré para analizarlo después en casa. Tras coger todo lo necesario salí de allí de la misma manera. Pero algo más elegante. Me hice una coleta alta y me puse las gafas que siempre llevaba conmigo. Al menos para disimular un poco. Me dirigí hacia el ascensor. El camino más rápido para llegar a la biblioteca. Llegué al ascensor sin problemas. Una vez en él solo tuve que dar al nivel 22 para que me llevara hasta allí. Las puertas empezaron a cerrarse lentamente, pero alguien lo impidió.

-Perdona, no sabía que había alguien -dijo esa persona. Entró y se colocó a mi lado, suspiré para tranquilizarme. Le dio a la planta 32.

-No importa, no tengo prisa -dije yo antes de ponerme a mirar los papeles que llevaba encima.

-Vaya, parece que este mes hemos tenido unos resultados óptimos en el Animus -dijo aquel hombre con una enorme sonrisa mientras ojeaba la carpeta por encima de mí.

-Si, creo que no tendremos que preocuparnos por los resultados -dije intentando que no se notara que no sabía de lo que hablaba.

-Si, parece que la gente está respondiendo muy bien. Y siempre está bien tener curiosos que desean conocer su linaje -no entendía nada de esas palabras, pero según hablaba parecía muy importante para él.

Aquel hombre iba vestido de traje de pies a cabeza. Con un peinado elegante y muy refinado, sería uno de los jefes.

\- "Piso 22 Biblioteca histórica"

-Bien, creo que ya hemos llegado a su planta -dijo el hombre muy amable. Las puertas se abrieron-. Espero que nos veamos más a menudo señorita -dijo él despidiéndome. Las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor siguió subiendo.

Por suerte en el pasillo no había nadie. Y la puerta, estaba cerrada, como era obvio. Saqué la tarjeta que le quité a la guía cuando me acerqué a ella preguntándola por aquellos sobrecitos, por suerte ni se enteró. Abrí la puerta y entré. La dejé como estaba y me acerqué rápidamente hasta el ordenador donde había dejado aquel pendrive. Allí seguía. Nadie se había percatado de él. Lo cogí, pero me quedé pensando que todo parecía demasiado fácil. Algo tenía que haber más. No podía quedarme con las ganas de saber más cosas sobre Industrias Abstergo. Pero por desgracia desde ese ordenador no podía hacer nada. En cuanto intentara hacer algo fuera de lo normal, seguramente saltarían las alarmas. Así que solamente desconecté el Pendrive. Pero me quedé mirando la carpeta que tenía ante mí. Algo tenía que haber allí que a él le parecía importante. Y aquello del linaje, ¿A qué se referiría? Me senté en la silla y empecé a pasar las páginas una a una, intentando entender todo lo que decía, pero no entendía nada. Solo algo de: sujetos que cedían a un experimento para "Viajar al pasado" ¿Eso era posible? Después de todo el informe, en otra carpeta había un modelo de gafa 3D, con la tu mente podía viajar al pasado. Pero era solo un prototipo casero. Lo realmente interesante estaba al final…

Había pasado 1 hora desde que entré en la biblioteca, las voces de la gente me sacaron de aquellos papeles. Al mirar por la ventana la gente que había ido a conocer las instalaciones, ya estaban saliendo. No tenía tiempo, tenía que salir también con ellos para no llamar la atención... Eran demasiadas páginas para poder fotografiarlas, pero tenía que hacerlo. Algo me decía que en esas hojas había algo relevante. Había dibujos de las gafas, modelos de un extraño sillón que llamaban Animus. Informes sobre sujetos fallidos, sujetos confirmados, todo lo que hacían en algún lugar de este edificio.

Cerré y puse el mismo código que Silvia había usado al salir. Cogí el ascensor y recé para que todo saliera bien y poder salir sin problemas. Mientras bajaba les hacía fotos a las páginas, pero había llegado al piso principal y solo le pude hacer fotos a 10 de ellas. Al llegar al primer piso la gente estaba haciendo cola para salir. Mucho de ellos salían con bolsas. Otros daban la mano a sus guías y sonreían haciéndose fotos en los jardines. Caminé de nuevo hasta la puerta de los vestuarios, pero no paraba de entrar y salir gente, era imposible entrar sin que me vieran y eso no entraba en mis planes, tenía que pensar cómo salir de allí, sin que me vean y sin los papeles que llevaba en las manos. A lo lejos pude ver a la guía que había tenido durante todo el día. Ella me vio, me asusté, rápidamente entré al baño. Me quité la bata y la tiré a la papelera e hice lo mismo con la carpeta, no tenía tiempo para hacer más fotos. Me quité las gafas, me coloqué el pelo como antes, me mojé la cara para tapar la rojez de las mejillas y salí del baño. Caminé lentamente hacia la entrada principal cuando…

-Disculpa -me llamaron desde atrás. Silvia, la guía estaba allí -¿Se encuentra bien? No ha he visto en el comedor ni en la sala de actos.

-Si, disculpe, cuando salí del baño no les encontré en la cafetería y me perdí un poco intentando buscarles.

-Lo importante es que se encuentra bien -dijo sonriendo -tenga, me he tomado la libertad de cogerle unas muestras -medio una bolsa de papel, y dentro de esta había una revista y varios sobres de nutrientes que nos había enseñado-. Ya que no se ha hecho la prueba, le he cogido un tamaño estándar, espero que le gusten y le sienten bien. En cada sobre encontrará las instrucciones de uso. Gracias por venir a Abstergo y ser parte de nuestro aniversario -Silvia era muy bajita y menuda, demasiado delgada, no parecía que usase esos productos que nos había vendido. Llevaba un moño alto, sinceramente no era muy agraciada. Tenía la nariz grande y llevaba unas gafas bastante grandes para su cara. Detrás de ellas se escondían unos enormes ojos de color café. El labio superior lo adornaba un superficial bigote, pero siempre llevaba una enorme sonrisa. Bajo la bata, la ropa tampoco pegaba con una mujer del siglo actual. Llevaba unos pantalones llenos de parches y una camiseta muy fea, ni un gato se la pondría. Era la típica chica que nunca había sido popular, pero tampoco del montón. Vestía como la típica empollona.

-Gracias. Y muchas gracias por la visita -dije cogiendo la bolsa, me di media vuelta y marché hacia la puerta principal.

-Espero que se lo hayan pasado bien y que les gusten nuestros productos, Abstergo siempre piensa en la gente de a pie, si tiene alguna consulta, estaremos para ayudarle -dijo el mismo hombre trajeado que me había encontrado en el ascensor, iba dando la mano a todas las personas que habían ido a hacer las visitas.

Tras un último vistazo a aquella escena seguí caminando, pasé los controles y…

-¡Señor Cross, Señor Cross! -dijo una mujer tras de mí. En ese momento me paré y volví a girarme.

-Por supuesto, no faltaba más -dijo aquel hombre trajeado.

_"-Nos has traicionado a todos Cross, nunca serás mejor que yo…"_

Al llegar a casa, entré dando golpes. Tiré la bolsa al suelo, di un portazo a la puerta para cerrarla y me cabreé y empecé a golpear todo lo que estaba a mi alcance. Rompí una lámpara, tiré los cacharros de la cocina. Rompí revistas. Grité como si no hubiera un mañana, hasta que me tranquilicé. Loba la pobre no paraba de ladrar intentando que me callara, pero no la quise hacer caso. Me apoyé en la pared y me fui resbalando hasta acabar sentada en el suelo. Loba, sin temor se acercó a mí y se tumbó a mi lado. Posó su cabeza en mis muslos y me dejó acariciarla.

-Perdona. No quería asustarte -dije mientras la acariciaba su cabeza-

-¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE HA PASADO AQUÍ! -dijo una voz entrando a mi casa. Era Mara estaba alucinando con el destrozo de la casa.

-Demasiadas cosas -dije yo sin moverme del sitio.

-Bien, pues ya estas tardando en explicarte -dijo ella dejando su bolso en la encimera de la cocina.

Mara empezó a recoger las cosas que había por el suelo, mientras que yo me quedaba sentada, pero no dijo nada. Por alguna razón solo se mantenía callada, sin mirarme.

-¿Qué tal con tu novio? -pregunté.

-Ha tenido que volver a irse, parece que el trabajo se le está acumulando demasiado -dijo con voz apenada mientras recogía los cristales.

Me levanté y empecé a ayudarla. Gracias a ella terminamos rápido de recoger el desastre que había causado.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? -volvió a preguntarme-. Te dejo sola una semana y te encuentro de esta manera, poco tiempo te ha faltado para empezar a lanzar cosas por la ventana.

Mientras nos tomábamos una copa de vino le conté todo lo que sabía, todo lo que había averiguado y lo que no.

-Vale, ahora entiendo la rabia. Pero no puedes hacer nada, por más que él sea el que mató a David.

-Lo sé, además el caso está cerrado. Dijeron que fue un robo que salió mal. Yo salí tarde del hospital y ya no se podía hacer nada. Además de que apenas recordaba lo que había pasado.

-Pero ahora lo has recordado, ¿no puedes abrirlo? -preguntó.

-No serviría de nada, solo tengo un apellido, y no un rostro por lo que es imposible que lo relacionasen. Cross se librará por el asesinato de David. Simplemente espero pillarle por otra cosa.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-He tratado con gente como él, si algo no les gusta o no sale como ellos quieren siempre harán algo para cerrar el asunto, aunque sea matar a gente inocente -dije.

Le conté muchas cosas, pero no pude contarse lo de aquella sociedad secreta conocidos como los Assassin's, era mejor mantener el secreto.

Tras charlar durante unas cuantas horas, Loba y yo acompañamos a Mara a su casa, y así salíamos las dos.

Era una noche agradable, no hacía calor y daba gusto estar en la calle. Así que dejé que Loba corretease un rato en el parque mientras que yo intentaba repasar las páginas que había leído, pero no recordaba nada de ellas. Apenas había entendido nada, había muchas formulas químicas y físicas, con las que no estaba familiarizadas. Así que miré las fotos que había hecho, pero igual, apenas entendía nada. Tras estar unas horas allí, y que ya empezaba a estar cansada después de todo el día en tensión. Volvimos a casa.

Loba no estaba muy a favor de volver a casa ya que se había pasado sola todo el tiempo, pero no tuvo más remedio. Después de darle de comer se tranquilizó y se quedó en su cama son su hueso.

Antes de sentarme en el sofá, terminé de recoger lo que ´habíamos dejado por allí. Tiré a la basura los trozos de la lámpara y la bombilla rotos. Siguiente paso, la bolsa de Abstergo, que seguía en el suelo. La cogí, saqué los sobres con polvos y la revista. Iba a tirarla cuando algo se movió en su interior. Volví a mirar, pero no había nada en su interior. La arrugué con fuerza para tirarla, pero algo noté en ella, y no era cartón. Volví a estirarla, pero no había nada. La dejé en la encimera palpé toda la superficie, pero ni en las asas ni en las caras de la bolsa. Pero cuando palpé la base encontré un bulto anómalo para una bolsa de ese estilo. Cogí un cuchillo y con cuidado separé todas las aristas que había. Al abrir toda la bolsa encontré pegado con celo un trozo de algo… no pesaba. Era una micro tarjeta SD. Dudaba que hacer. Pero al final metí la tarjeta en el ordenador, pero nada más meterla no había nada. Estaba completamente vacío.

-¿Me estáis tomando el pelo? -seguí mirando, lo saqué y lo volví a meter, pero igual. Estaba vacío. Entonces solo se me ocurrió hacer una cosa. Mirar en los datos de la tarjeta. Pero no estaba vacío. Al contrario, Estaba completamente lleno, tampoco era muy grande, por lo que era fácil llegarlo rápido. Pero en el ordenador no me aparecía nada.

Si había algo ahí dentro, tenía que saber que era. Mis dedos comenzaron a teclear por el ordenador, Algo había ahí dentro que no me dejaba ver, y tenía que descubrir que era. Así que me puse a danzar. Puse música, mis cascos para evadirme del mundo entero y mis dedos al igual que mi mente se pusieron manos a la obra.

Tenía que crear un programa nuevo que me permitiera ver lo que no se veía. Me inspiré en todos los mensajes que había tenido hasta la fecha, todos ellos invisibles al ojo humano, pero con un poco de magia conseguí leer las palabras. Pues era algo parecido, solo que había que usar muchos comandos para conseguir que se pusiera el programa a trabajar sin necesidad de estar en el ordenador mirando. Creé los comandos como si fueran el Paint. Me llevó bastante tiempo, se había hecho de noche y me estaba entrando bastante hambre, además de que Loba ya se había levantado de su cama y empezaba a caminar hacía mi para que la sacara a pasear. Antes de salir con la perra puse el programa a funcionar. Pero no podía tener la tarjeta dentro del ordenador ya que por desgracia el ordenador seguía diciendo que no había nada, y debido a la antigüedad del ordenador no me dejaba hacer todo lo que yo quería. Pero por suerte tenía un lector exterior, me lo regalaron los del FBi una de las veces que fui a ayudarlos. El lector era una caja de color negro con una pequeña pantalla de ordenador. al colocarlo encima podía mostrarme lo que había dentro de él sin necesidad de introducirlo dentro del propio ordenador. El programa funcionaba conjuntamente con el lector en el momento en que un dispositivo hacía contacto con la pantalla. Al ponerlo, empezaron a leer. Mientras que el programa del ordenador empezó a trabajar intentando leer lo que había.

-Venga, vámonos, esto tardará bastante -me marché a la habitación, me puse el chándal y salí con la perra.

Llegamos al parque y solté a la perra. Me hubiera gustado que se quedara a mi lado, pero por el calor ella prefirió darse un chapuzón al lago y corría a mi lado, pero por su camino personal. Por suerte ya era tarde y no había niños en la calle. Mientras corría empezaba a pensar en todo lo que me había pasado desde que volví hace casi un año. Mas de un asesinato. Las desapariciones de Adam James y Ana Petter. Los cuales no habían aparecido en ningún momento, aunque tampoco teníamos un rostro de ellos, por lo que era más complicado. Después todas las extrañas notas que había ido descubriendo desde mi cumpleaños, sin contar con la llave de esa discoteca, la cual apareció de repente y no como Mara me dijo, pero no sabía cómo decírselo. Además de que tampoco me había servido de mucho esa llave. Aún la tenía, la llevaba siempre en el llavero esperando que en algún momento alguien me dijera para que valía.

Tras un par de horas en el parque volvimos a casa. Pero para aclarar mis dudas dimos una enorme vuelta a la ciudad. Pasamos por las afueras de la ciudad. Frente a las dos discotecas. "Abstergo" y "La Biblioteca". Ya había mucha gente allí. Agolpados frente a las dos puertas. Eran las discotecas del momento y nadie se lo quería perder. Me quedé mirando los dos edificios, primero el de "Abstergo" y después "La Biblioteca". De todas las personas que había en aquel lugar, solo yo sabía lo que eran cada uno de ellos, y el por qué, teniendo tanta ciudad donde colocarse, habían preferido estar frente a frente, enfrentadas desde que ambas existen.

-Sabes Loba, las señales vienen de ellos, de alguna manera sé que David me manda todas esas pistas, quiere que vengue su muerte. Y eso es lo que haré -dije sonriendo mientras miraba la Base de los Asesinos, "La Biblioteca"

Las dos volvimos a casa. Y lo primero que hice fue mirar de nuevo el móvil que me había llevado a la visita y miré el archivo que me había descargado. Y para mi sorpresa no eran los informes de los trabajadores de la empresa, o de los templarios. Si no el resto del informe que tuve en mis manos y que apenas pude leer. Estaba todo allí. Las gafas de 3D, y esa extraña silla. Todo estaba allí. Pero seguía sin comprender nada de lo que era. Algo de linajes, de viajes en el tiempo… pero nada parecía lógico. Solo pude ver algunas palabras que si reconocí. "Orbes ocultos" "Assassin's" pero otros datos revelaban que algunos orbes fueron ocultos a principios del siglo XIX.

*-Los sujetos 22, 23 y 24 había sido un fracaso. La sincronización no se pudo completar. Y los sujetos murieron en el proceso.

\- El sujeto 26 estuvo más cerca que ninguno de encontrar un orbe, pero su homólogo del siglo XIX murió de enfermedad. La sincronización llegó a su fin por lo que nos fue imposible dar con el escondite del Orbe.

-Nuevas pruebas con el sujeto 30: Está dando muy buenos resultados, pero parece ser que su homólogo aún es joven… debemos esperar hasta nuevos resultados.

Sujetos del 27- 29; fracaso completo. El efecto sangrado los dominó tras varios días de sincronización. Ahora se recuperar en el área psicológica, dudamos de una completa recuperación y que nos reporten la localización de todos los orbes que encontraron.

-Nuevos Experimentos próximamente: según el sujeto 30, una mujer del siglo XIX, encerró el último de los orbes, pero nunca dio la localización. Por lo que las pruebas de sincronización nos han llevado hasta el Nacimiento del homólogo del sujeto 30. Debemos esperar que el sujeto cumpla su vida en el siglo XIX, y que el efecto sangrado no corrompa su mente.

Esperamos descubrir nuevos datos sobre este sujeto. *

Tras unas cuantas horas, me hice la cena, sin mucha hambre, pero algo debía de comer. Apenas había algo en la nevera así que cogí lo primero que vi, un poco de queso y un tomate, pues una ensalada caprese. Al terminarla vi en la mesa los dos sobres de nutrientes que me había traído de Abstergo. Lo cogí, lo miré por todos los ángulos que había. Pero no me convenció a usarlo, así que lo dejé de nuevo sobre la mesa. Me senté en el sofá y empecé a pasar los canales. Mientras tanto el ordenador seguía funcionando. Aún no había conseguido descifrar el pendrive. Tampoco sabía que podía haber dentro que me valiera de algo, y mucho menos imaginar el por qué me lo habían entregado. El estrés del día empezaba a ser mínimo en mi cuerpo, y eso daba pie a que mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. Al final me quedé profundamente dormida en el sillón.

_*Era el mejor día de la semana, no solo porque por fin había salido el sol de entre las nubes, sino porque hoy era el día más largo del año. Siempre me sentía muy bien ese día. Siempre hacía sol y por la noche había fiesta en la plaza principal de la ciudad. Había cohetes, y música por todos lados. Y ese día mi marido estaría conmigo. No suele ir a eventos de este tipo, pero le pedí que ese día lo reservara solo para mí. Por suerte me lo prometió y no era muy fácil. Era un hombre muy ocupado, ya que se tenía que hacer cargo de todos los negocios que su padre le había dejado cuando murió. De buena tinta sabía que no era fácil atender a tantos asuntos. Mi padre hacía lo mismo antes de que muriera. Tras eso yo me dediqué a estudiar el trabajo de mi padre, pero poco después me casé y todo lo suyo se lo quedó mi hermano, el cual tras casarme perdí el contacto con él y con todo lo que conocía. _

_Solo quedaba hacer un par de cosas antes de la fiesta, y una de ellas era ponerme guapa. Pero primero quería pasar por la biblioteca para devolver un libro. Dejé el libro, que tenía desde hacía un par de días, en la recepción y busqué entre todas las estanterías uno que me llamara la atención. Cogí uno pequeño. Era una historia de amor. En la historia, el chico era consumido por una maldición que le hizo parecer una bestia por fuera, pero seguía siendo un hombre por dentro. Se enamora de una dulce muchacha, valiente como ninguna que haya visto antes, pero que la tenía presa en su castillo. Pero al final ella se enamora de él, pero nunca sabrá cual es su verdadero aspecto hasta el final, hasta que la muerte le arrebata de sus brazos. _

_Tras coger el libro firmé en la lista y me marché después despidiéndome de la amable señora que había detrás del mostrador. Y ella siempre me devolvía el saludo con una enorme sonrisa. _

_Después de eso me fui a mi costurera, pues me había hecho el vestido para ese día._

_Tras terminar todas las tareas, volví a mi casa. Al llegar era la hora de comer, así que dejé las cosas en mi habitación y marché al comedor, en donde, como era normal, no había nadie. Me senté en mi sitio y esperé que los criados trajeran la comida._

_Mientras esperaba unas manos se colocaron delante de mí, un peso se colocó en mi pecho. Cuando lo vi, era un precioso collar, sencillo, pero con un hermoso colgante._

_-Sé que es tarde, pero Feliz cumpleaños amor mío -al mirar, un caballero de ojos claros y cabello moreno me miraba fijamente, se inclinó ante mi y me besó lentamente en los labios. _

_Cuando el sol estaba ocultándose nos marchamos a la fiesta, los dos, perfectamente vestidos y decididos a pasarlo muy bien. _

_Casi todo el pueblo se encontraba ya allí, la música sonaba por todo lo alto. Había parejas bailando, niños correteando y gente comiendo. _

_Tras saludar a todos los invitados nos sentamos a una mesa a comer y a hablar sobre los asuntos de la ciudad, política entre otras. Algunos de esos temas me interesaban bastante, pero otros como la política los aborrecía por completo._

_-¿Qué piensa usted Señor __Connor__? -preguntó uno de los Señores. _

_-Pues verá Señor, yo pienso que los asuntos a tratar se pueden dejar para otro momento del día, hoy, estamos de celebración. Señora Stone, ¿Me concede este baile? Si su marido me lo permite, por supuesto -dijo con una agradable sonrisa. Yo miré a mi marido. _

_-Sin problemas, ojalá supiera bailar, la sacaría yo mismo, pero he de confesar que solo la pisaría. -dijo sonriendo-, diviértete, Elena. _

_-Señora Stone -Connor me cedió su brazo, me agarré de él y salimos a bailar los dos. _

_El baile fue tranquilo, solo escuchando la música. En esta clase de bailes escaseaba mucho el contacto con la pareja, por lo que solo nos mirábamos a los ojos*_

Desperté con el horrible sonido del despertador. Me giré, pero en ese momento no noté más cama. Me desperté de un susto, pues estaba en el borde del sofá a punto de caerme, tuve que sujetarme con las manos en la mesa para no caer al suelo. Ya despierta, y con el corazón latiendo sin parar, me levanté, marché a la habitación y apagué el ordenador. Marché al baño a lavarme la cara. Como me quedé dormida en el sofá, no me había dado tiempo a quitarme el maquillaje, y ahora tenía los ojos de un panda. Tomé agua y jabón y froté hasta que todo se quitó, no tuve que estar mucho, por suerte. Antes de desayunar me puse el traje de faena, cogí a Loba y salí a correr con ella, me vino bien, porque el ordenador aún no estaba listo, no le quedaba mucho. Corrí por el parque, no había mucha gente debido a las horas que eran, pero el sol ya empezaba a amanecer. Pero nosotras seguimos a lo nuestro. Cuando dieron las 7 de la mañana volvimos a casa. Volvimos a batir nuestro propio reto, así que tras darle la comida a Loba la entregué una chuche de las suyas, cosa que agradeció y se fue muy contenta a su cama a comérselo con rapidez. Tras eso me puse un tanque entero de café y una tostada de queso crema con mermelada, tuve un antojo de repente. El ordenador ya había terminado de leer el pendrive, pero lo que encontré era algo que no me esperaba. "Introduzca la contraseña" -Genial, y ahora que… -pensé. Miré el pendrive e intenté buscar algo más dentro de él que me permitiera saber que debía de poner, pero nada. No había nada relevante -bien, pues tanto tiempo para nada-. Dejé el ordenador tal cual y me puse a desayunar. Cogí el café y la tostada. Delante de mí, en la encimera se encontraba la revista de Abstergo. No tenía mejor cosa que hacer ni que leer, así que la cogí y mientras daba un mordisco a la revista empecé a pasar las páginas. Cada una de ellas hablaban de los distintos departamentos que tenían. Hacían especial ahínco en las gafas 3D, y en un nuevo aparato que te permitirá tener una experiencia real en tu antepasado y poder ver lo que él vio, pero aún era un prototipo, por lo que aún no estaría disponible por completo. Pero buscaban voluntarios para probarlo con humanos, ya que con animales se habían obtenido unos resultados muy buenos. Al leer aquello, recordé el informe que descargué. Hablaba de lo mismo. Pero aún no entendía el por qué aquello parecía tan importante… algo me daba muy mala espina, pero no sabía por qué. Dejé ese artículo y seguí. Mientras leía el resto de la revista, estaba terminando de desayunar. Al final estaba el artículo de los juguetes de los niños, y junto a este un dibujo de garabatos, y en la cabecera del dibujo -Busca la llave oculta-. Mientras terminaba de desayunar me puse a buscar la llave, tenía buena vista y solía encontrar las cosas con solo mirarlas, incluso en los típicos "Une los puntos", desde pequeña se me dio bastante fácil saber de qué animal se trataba sin necesidad de dibujar. Pero en aquel revoltijo de líneas no había nada que se pareciera a una llave. Pero cuanto más miraba el dibujo más me quería hacer sonar. Hasta que me acordé al ver la parte inferior izquierda. Ahí estaba la misma cruz que encontré oculta en el diario de Amanda Smith.

-¿Estáis de broma?

Rápidamente dejé el café, y fui a por el archivo que tenía de todo lo relacionado con el caso. Dentro de la carpeta se encontraban los informes, fotografías de las armas, fotografías de las víctimas y de todos los sospechosos. Y entre todo ese jaleo de papeles, se encontraban las fotocopias que le hice al cuaderno que Amanda Smith tenía entre sus cosas. Busqué entre todas las páginas, entre todos los garabatos, y encontré el que buscaba. Los comparé entre los dos, aunque el de la revista era más pequeño eran idénticos entre sí. De alguna manera el que me hizo llegar esta revista, sabe que yo tengo ese diario, podía ser alguien de la comisaría, nadie más podría saberlo. Tenía que estar atenta.

Dejando eso atrás, me preparé con rapidez, me duché, me vestí y me peiné, y salí junto con Loba a todo correr, cogí el coche para tardar menos. Al llegar, Loba se marchó a su cama mientras que yo me senté en mi sitio. Tenía un montón de papeleo por terminar ya que no había ido por unos cuantos días debido a mi suspensión. Me puse a terminar los informes y a redactar todos los que tenía pendientes. Intenté tardar lo menos posible, ya que desde que lo descubrí, solo podía centrarme en una cosa y quería averiguar lo que se escondía detrás.

Ya era por la tarde y apenas había podido hacer nada de lo que quería, pero era lógico, el trabajo era lo primero. Antes de marcharme a casa decidí ir a los archivos. Como el caso ya estaba cerrado no me supuso ningún problema entrar y coger lo que necesitaba. Rebusqué en la caja, pero el cuaderno no estaba, algo que no era posible ya que yo misma lo había dejado dentro de ella y archivado. Le pedí al policía que guardaba los archivos que me enseñara la lista de los que habían tenido acceso a esa caja. Pero no había nada extraño. Todo estaba en orden, yo fui la última que firmó la hoja detallando lo que había dentro de ella, y el cuaderno estaba apuntado… así que… ¿Cómo había desaparecido, y quien lo había robado? Visualicé las cámaras, pero nada, no había nada extraño. Nadie había sacado ni metido nada de ese pasillo desde que cerramos el caso… ¿Entonces? Me marché de la comisaría con muy mal sabor de boca. Alguien había robado y no nos habíamos percatado… yo podría decírselo a la Capitana, pero como explicar para que necesitaba el cuaderno…

Tras llegar a casa solo pude usar las páginas que tenía fotocopiadas del propio cuaderno, por suerte, de alguna manera fui precavida y ahora las tenía conmigo… Las coloqué todas en la mesa, bien repartidas entre ellas e intenté buscar la llave de la que hablaba la revista. Pero no encontré nada. En ninguna de ellas.

Loba, animada, subió al sofá, y con el rabo de aquí para allá, tiró algunas de las hojas al suelo.

\- ¡Loba…! – me levanté del sofá-, mira que eres patosa… -me agaché. Cogí la primera hoja. Pero al coger la siguiente…- Creo que has dado en el clavo Loba.

-Woof -dijo muy contenta.

-Algún día me explicaras como lo haces… -la acaricié.

Cogí todos los papeles que se habían quedado en el suelo y me dirigí rápidamente al ordenador. Escaneé todos los folios. Con ellos intenté ir combinándolos, si mirabas los folios por separado no encontraba nada. Pero entre ellos se unen con las líneas que forman los garabatos. Con los programas propios del ordenador intenté ir girando los papeles, e intentar cuadrarlos entre sí, pero no había manera. Parecía que cuadraban, pero, no, solo lo había unas de ellas. Entonces, solo se me ocurrió hacer lo mismo, pero de forma automática. Dejé que el ordenador hiciera el trabajo mientras.

El teléfono me sonó. Tardé en cogerlo, pues lo había perdido entre los cojines del sofá.

-Williams -contenté apurada.

_-Soy Beckett, tengo algo que te va a alegrar la noche -la escuché con mucha atención, y esperé a que ella me diera esa gran noticia-. Tengo contactos en las altas esferas, me he cobrado algún favor que me debían y tengo el archivo completo que querías. _

\- ¿Lo dice enserio? -dije notando como me temblaba tanto la voz como las piernas que me hicieron caer en el sofá.

_-Mañana en la comisaría hablamos sobre eso. _

Colgamos.

Por la noche apenas pude dormir bien. Era imposible conciliar el sueño. Solo pensaba en esa persona y en lo que podría esconder. Podía no ser nada, ser solo paranoillas mías, pero él tenía algo, sabía algo que yo no.

Por la mañana, dejé el ordenador funcionando, las hojas se seguían moviendo y buscando la manera de encontrar esa misteriosa llave. Gracias a un pequeño cambio en el programa de fotos propio del ordenador, ahora las hojas van rotando una a una intentando conectarse con sus contiguas o rotan entre ellas para encontrar la dichosa llave. Pero ahora dudo que se a una llave como tal. Algo debía haber en ese cuaderno que alguien no quería que encontrase. Por suerte tengo los folios.

Junto a Loba nos marchamos a la comisaría. Llegué con muchas ganas de hablar con la Capitana, pero algo me decía que no sería como yo esperaría.

Entré al despacho.

\- ¿Quería verme Capitana?

-Siéntate -ella sacó la carpeta en donde creo que estaría el informe que tanto esperaba-. Le leído el informe. Como capitana tenía que hacerlo. Como tú jefa te puedo obligar a no hacer lo que seguramente pensarás después de leer el informe. Pero también he de decirte que tenías razón. Parece ser que ese Alec Finnia está conectado con el asesino Templario.

-Lo sé, no puedo decirla como lo sé. También sé que ellos dos están conectados con el asesinato de David.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa. Que quieras tomarte la venganza por tu parte.

-Beckett yo…

\- Cath, te entiendo. Sé lo que intentas hacer, pero quiero que lo hagas de la mejor manera. Y yo voy a ayudarte.

\- ¿Cómo?

-Destaparemos esa sociedad, si quieres, claro.

-Claro -pero no estaba muy segura de lo que decía, no quería involucrar a alguien más en este tema.

Tras pasar varios minutos más de conversación, salí del despacho con el informe en la mano.

Me senté en la mesa. El informe estaba delante de mí. Tenía demasiadas ganas de abrirlo, pero me daba miedo abrirlo y averiguar que no había nada de lo que esperaba, aunque según lo que dijo Beckett, todo apuntaba a que sí. Pero guardé el informe en el bolso y lo dejé para después. Loba me miró sin entender nada, pero golpeó un par de veces el bolso insistiendo en que lo mirara. Pero no la hice caso y seguí trabajando.

AL llegar a casa dejé el bolso en la mesa, di de comer a Loba y me quedé pensando en que hacer. dejé la carpeta frente a mí. Podía abrirla y quitarme todas las dudas y poder cerrar ese tema y seguir con otra cosa, o dejarlo tal cual y poder pasar de todo este tema.

-Woof -ladró Loba.

\- ¿Estás segura?

-Woof.

Seguí mirando la carpeta, pero en ese momento el ordenador sonó. Me distraje con él. Dejé la carpeta a medio abrir en la mesa y me acerqué al ordenador rápidamente. En la pantalla del ordenador los distintos dibujos se habían ordenado por completo, pero nada, no había nada en ellos, seguía habiendo garabatos todos lados. -No entiendo nada-. Miré la pantalla intentando buscar esa llave, pero nada. Me habían engañado otra vez. Cogí los papeles que estaban en la mesa y los superpuse los unos con los otros. Y como hace meses, encontré el mismo dibujo de la cruz templaria en ellos. Lo único que encuentro son las líneas completamente unidas entre sí, no hay nada más aquí dentro…

Tras intentar buscar por todos lados algo que nunca encontré dejé el ordenador encendido y me fui a hacer la cena. No tenía mucha hambre, así que me hice una macedonia y poco más. Mientras cenaba tenía la televisión encendida con el programa de turno y en la mesa tenía la carpeta con toda la información necesaria. Loba estaba dormida, muy dormida. Así que haciéndola caso abrí la carpeta y empecé a leerla. Poco a poco empecé a sonreír. Todo lo que ponía allí me servía para presionarle y que me diera información que necesito para el caso que me incumbe.

Aquella noche estuve estudiando tanto el informe de Alec Finnia, como los garabatos del ordenador. Pero solo supe que hacer con Alec, el ordenador empezó a funcionar por si solo, parecía que estaba buscando algo, por lo que lo dejé hacer. Eran las 5 de la mañana y me quedé dormida sobre el ordenador.

La luz del sol, que entraba por la ventana, me despertó. El despertador sonó en la habitación. Con los parpados aún pegados, fui hasta la mesilla y lo apagué -Tengo que terminar con esto de una vez-. Me metí a la ducha y me preparé como siempre, sin muchos cambios. El pelo en una coleta, algo de rímel y pintalabios de brillo. No me gustaba maquillarme en exceso. Para ese día tenía que estar preparada, después de mucho tiempo de espera, todo esto podía acabar si jugaba bien mis cartas. Si Alec conseguía inculpar a Cross con una confesión escrita todo quedaría zanjado y David podría descansar en paz después de varios años. Y la organización estaría desnuda sin alguien que la dirigiese.

Dejé a Loba en casa después de salir con ella a pasear. No teníamos muchas ganas de ir a correr y yo quería hacer las cosas cuanto antes.

Tomé algo de café y cogí el coche. Llamé a la Capitana para avisarla de donde estaría durante la mañana, y que no me esperara durante la mañana, esperaba tener lo que quería antes de comer. Beckett iría a la prisión a medio día para ayudar.

Al llegar a la cárcel llegué a la prisión, dejé la pistola reglamentaria, pasé por el detector de metales y junto a Alec Finnia llegamos hasta su despacho.

-Bien, espero que el caso Díaz esté ya resuelto -dijo él sentándose en su silla, tras su escritorio.

-Aún estamos en ello, pero me gustaría hablar con usted de un asunto.

-Bien. Usted dirá.

Se acomodó en su silla.

-Durante la investigación y gracias a las grabaciones que usted nos proporcionó, hemos encontrado que una de sus cámaras, en concreto la del pasillo de la víctima, es proporcionalmente mayor que las demás.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? -de la carpeta que llevaba conmigo saqué la imagen del asesino apoyado en la barandilla.

-Encontramos una grabación. La grabación original. Y sobre esta grabaron el pasillo que nos mostraron, en calma y sin ver que se estaba produciendo un asesinato.

\- ¿Está segura de eso?

-Si, completamente -le enseñé la fotografía. Su rostro no cambió mucho.

\- ¿Saben quién es?

-No, por desgracia aún no sabemos quien es, esperaba que usted nos pudiera dar un nombre.

-Imposible, está completamente encapuchado, ¿Cómo espera que lo haga?

-No lo sé, era el único que podría hacerlo. Pensamos que alguien podría querer herirlo de alguna manera.

\- ¿A mí?, no ha sido a mí al que han matado.

-No, eso es evidente -Volví a abrir la carpeta-. Pero después de los innumerables accidentes que han ocurrido en esta prisión desde que usted se hace cargo.

Me miraba desafiante, pero sin hacerse notar. Solo me miraba fijamente a los ojos mientras yo iba leyendo el informe que tenía en mis manos.

-A los pocos meses de ser usted nombrado director, murieron dos presos en extrañas circunstancias, pero según los policías encargados de la investigación, se atribuyeron a accidentes por escapismo. Un año después otro hombre también muerto de manera misteriosa, pero según esto se le paró el corazón, su propio médico firmó la hora de la muerte. Meses después de eso, un preso apuñaló a otro en el comedor, "Por llevarse más ración de comida", según pone aquí…

-Eso no tuvo nada que ver conmigo. Ellos hacen y ellos merecen su castigo -dijo un poco más nervioso.

-Si, pero es muy extraño que desde que se creó esta prisión nunca se hayan dado tantos casos como los que se dan desde que usted es el presidente.

\- ¿Qué está queriendo decir con eso inspectora? -preguntó él apoyando los codos en su mesa.

-Pues que es usted el hombre con menos suerte del mundo, o es el cabecilla de los asesinatos que he mencionado, así como otros que no he nombrado.

-Muy bien -dijo muy tranquilo- Digamos que yo estoy detrás de todos esos sucesos, como lo demuestras.

-No puedo -dije firmemente-, está todo demasiado bien hilado para encontrar al culpable. Pero por la experiencia que este trabajo me ha hecho tener, sé que usted está detrás de todo esto. O es posible que usted sea solo un peón y que alguien de mayor poder mueva todos los hilos que tiene expandidos por la ciudad.

\- ¿Alguien cómo? -dijo él con una sonrisa burlona, de desabrochó el botón que le quedaba en la americana.

\- Daniel Cross -lo miré a los ojos, esperando un pequeño asentimiento por su parte.

-Si, he escuchado hablar de él. Es el presidente de industrias Abstergo, ¿No?

Me levanté de la silla y empecé a caminar por el despacho buscando algo que me ayudara, pero nada había fuera de lugar. Había diplomas, premios y fotos, y tras él una enorme ventana que daba al patio en donde los presos pasaban sus ratos libres. Ahora mismo estaban en él. Unos jugando al baloncesto, otros levantando pesas, y alrededor de ellos unos cuantos guardias armados que vigilaban la tranquilidad del momento.

-Cuando vinimos a por el cuerpo de Arturo Díaz, nos llevamos también los informes de todos los presos que había en ese momento en la prisión.

-Si, yo mismo ordené que se los entregaran.

-Lo sé, y fue muy amable por su parte. Pero cuando estuve investigando quien pudo ser, algo me extrañó. Estaban todos los informes de los trabajadores y los presos, incluido el del médico, pero faltaba uno de ellos.

\- ¿Cual? -dijo sin sorpresa.

Delante de mí, en una estantería llena de estatuillas, entre ellas pude ver algo familiar, algo que ya había visto antes. Un destelló dorado apareció delante de mí, pero solo eso, no había nada concreto como cuando vi el puñal, no había nada simplemente un destello dorado delante de mí. Pero desapareció rápidamente.

-El de usted -dije sin mostrar sorpresa ante ese destello.

-Debe de ser un problema, yo mismo ordené que le proporcionaran todos los informes.

-Si, eso pensé en un momento, así que volví a pedir su informe, y me lo entregaron sin mayores preguntas. Y cuando lo vi, algo me extrañó. Pues todo estaba clasificado.

El no dijo nada, solo me miró.

-Y supongo que alguien de su nivel no ha podido desclasificarlo, por lo que alguien de más arriba lo habrá hecho.

-Si.

\- ¿Y que ha encontrado?

-Trabaja para Abstergo, o los antiguamente llamados Templarios, la cruz de la corbata lo confirma. Y bueno según otras investigaciones, los prisioneros que matasteis no eran tales. Eran enviados de la Orden de los Asesinos para matarte a ti. -dije seriamente-. Y estoy segura que tú y los guardias que están tras la puerta, lo modificasteis todo para que parecieran esos accidentes que pone en tus informes.

-Bien, eres una chica lista. Pero no lo bastante.

Por la puerta aparecieron los guardias que había estado sintiendo desde hacía varios minutos. Todos ellos me apuntaron con las armas. Levanté las manos y me puse de rodillas.

-Sabiendo lo que sabes, no deberías haber venido. Sabías lo que iba a pasar.

-Sí. Lo sabía. Y aún así vine.

-Ya se quien eres, si -él comenzó a caminar por el despacho-. Durante varios meses se ha comentado que alguien está haciendo demasiadas conjeturas. Alguien que apenas sabe nada de nuestro mundo. Si, Arturo me habló de ti y de todo lo que te ha contado, intenté que se quedara calladito, pero tu amenaza hizo que te contara más de la cuenta.

-Pero tu no lo mataste -lo miré mientras me mantenía en la misma posición, rezando para que no me ejecutaran.

-No, pero esos Assassin's me hicieron el favor -dijo demasiado contento.

\- ¿Y qué me harás ahora? ¿Me matarás?

\- ¿Que has venido a hacer?

-Tú no me interesas, nunca lo has hecho, desde que leí tu informe solo quise que me dijeras cosas de Daniel Cross -dije empezando a enfadarme.

-Ya te lo he dicho, simplemente he escuchado de él, no sé nada que el resto del mundo no sabe.

-Es el presidente de Abstergo, el que mueve los hilos de esa Organización vuestra.

\- jajaja -comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia-. No tienes idea de lo que hablas, apenas eres una cría que no tiene idea del mundo. Alguien ajeno a todo que solo piensa en vengarse de ese Cross. Hay gente mucho más poderosa y mucho más peligrosa que un simple mercenario que viste de traje.

\- Entonces…

-Si, él es como yo, un simple peón en medio de una enorme partida de ajedrez. Y al igual que nosotros, tú eres prescindible -con un solo golpe de cabeza, los guardias cargaron su arma y colocaron la mano en el gatillo.

Por mi mente solo pasaba aquella perra a la que dejé en casa, ¿Quién se ocuparía de ella? ¿Y el por qué no podía dejar las cosas tranquilas? No cerré los ojos. Me mantuve erguida mirando a mi enemigo. Se sentó en su silla y sonrió.

-Sabes, no estoy sola -dije sonriendo.

La ventana se rompió en mil pedazos. Aparté la mirada cuando los cristales comenzaron a volar por todos lados. Escuchaba algo golpeando el suelo, pero nada más. Cuando volví a mirar, ya no tenía guardias a mi alrededor, solo había un encapuchado que me miraba fijamente, pero sin mostrarme su rostro. Me levanté rápidamente.

-Ya llegué a pensar que no aparecerías.

-No somos tus muñecos de acción, esta será la primera y la última vez que ayudemos. Vuelve a tu trabajo, nosotros no estamos para alguien como tú -dijo aquella voz enfadada y robótica. Empezó a correr hacía la ventana.

\- ¡¿Y LAS VECES QUE OS HE AYUDADO YO?! -grité por toda la sala. Pero no hizo caso y se marchó.

Frente a la ventana, sentado en su sofá estaba Alec, esposado y amordazado. La alarma empezó a sonar por toda la prisión. Al mirar por la ventana estaban apareciendo policías de todos lados. Salían de sus coches. Todos eran policías ajenos a la prisión. Al final de todos los coches patrulla había un coche que reconocí, al igual que a la persona que salió de él. Rápidamente cogí al director de la prisión y lo llevé fuera del despacho. Caminé por los pasillos.

-Espera, espera, espera -dijo él-. ¿Y si hacemos un trato?

-Si no es por Cross, no hay nada que me pueda interesar -dije mientras salía a la calle en donde estaban todos los policías junto con Beckett, a punto de entrar.

-¿Tampoco por Ian Wallace? -dijo sonriendo.

-¿Quién es? -nos paré, delante de todos.

-La mano derecha del Gran Maestre. Pero se esconde tras… -se derrumbó, delante de mí, con un tiro en la cabeza. Muerto al instante.

Los policías junto con Beckett se colocaron en torno a mí, todos ellos apuntando a los tejados de la prisión, pero no había nadie.

Las ambulancias llegaron hasta la prisión. Habían encontrado a los guardias amordazados y escondidos en una de las celdas vacías. No sabía como responder a las preguntas que Beckett me hacía. Aunque es verdad que tampoco sabía cómo había sucedido ni quien había hecho las cosas.

La investigación duró varías semanas. Me mantuvieron al margen de todo lo que sucedía y me habían encerrado en la comisaría como sospechosa. Pero tras varios polígrafos en los que todo parecía normal. En los que no había pruebas de que yo fuera la que ataqué a esos hombres y la que rompí el cristal de la ventana, se me exculpó de todos los cargos. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Hacía tiempo que sabía que si todo seguía de esa manera acabaría mal. Y por suerte no fue así, seguía con vida, pero ¿a qué precio? Estaba claro que todo lo que había hecho desde que empezaron aquellas notas y esos asesinatos no había valido para nada. Por más que buscaba, por más que intentaba averiguar toda la verdad, no había manera. Todo era un callejón sin salida con puertas a ninguna parte. Lo dejé. Todo.

\- ¿Estás segura? -dijo Beckett sonriendo tristemente.

-Si, sé que si sigo aquí al final pondré a alguien más en peligro.

\- ¿Y qué harás ahora? -me preguntó ella muy curiosa.

-Tengo varios proyectos que dejé sin acabar hace 4 años, creo que los retomaré, me vendrá bien un cambio de aire. Es hora de volver a casa -dije mirando toda la comisaría.

Todos los policías habían preparado una gran despedida por todo lo alto. Había cervezas y una gran cantidad de comida, incluso para Loba que se lo estaba pasando muy bien jugando con los más pequeños de la oficina, los hijos de los inspectores, que habían ido a despedir a la cuatro patas.

-Que tengas mucha suerte, aquí siempre tendrás una amiga para lo que quieras.

Me despedí de todos. Hubo lágrimas y muchos abrazos por parte de todos.

Al día siguiente empecé a empaquetar las cosas en cajas y cajas. Apenas tardé un par de días. Cuando terminé con todo cogí el coche y me marché de allí. Dejé las llaves al portero y todo vacío, tal y como me lo encontré. Dejé el sofá y los cacharros para cocinar, que era lo que estaba en el piso cuando me mudé.

El camión de la mudanza salió por delante de mí. Sabían la dirección a la que ir, y mi madre estaría allí esperándoles. Yo me tuve que desviar del camino. Dejé el coche frente al trastero. Allí volví a dejar todos los libros que me había llevado, al igual que el ordenador de David. Abrí la única caja fuerte que había allí. De mi bolso saqué el destello dorado del despacho de Alec. Estaba detrás de la estantería, solo había que abrir un pequeño hueco que había y allí estaba llamándome de alguna manera.

-Te quedarás aquí hasta que sepa que hacer contigo -dije dejando aquella esfera dorada dentro de la caja fuerte. Cerré el trastero y me marché de allí.

Tardé varias horas en llegar a la nueva/vieja casa. El camión de la mudanza estaba descargando todas mis cosas y poniéndolas de nuevo en la casa.

-Hola mamá -dije dándola un gran abrazo.

-Como me alegra tenerte aquí -dijo ella.

-Si, yo también me alegro de a ver vuelto a casa.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres vivir en esta casa? -me preguntó ella mirándola.

-Si, estoy completamente segura.

Delante de mí se alzaba una casa enorme. La misma casa en la que mataron a David. He vuelto a casa.


	14. 14

-Son 20 € -dije mientras abría la caja registradora-. Gracias. Que pase buen día y feliz cumpleaños a su nieto.

-Gracias Catherine. Como me alegra que hayas vuelto a casa -dijo la señora sonriendo. Cogió la tarta de chocolate con cuidado y se marchó.

Ya no quedaba nadie en la pastelería, mi madre estaba despachando al último cliente, de la mañana, que había en la tienda. Tras él cerramos.

Limpié mi zona de trabajo y me fui a la oficina a hacer las cuentas de la mañana y mirar que necesitábamos para el día siguiente y poder hacer el pedido con tiempo. Mientras tecleaba y miraba el ordenador mi madre estaba en el umbral de la puerta mirándome.

-¿Qué ocurre? -la pregunté al verla.

-Nada, me alegra mucho que estés aquí conmigo.

-Yo también me alegro de estar aquí -dije mientras metía datos en el ordenador.

-Bueno, me voy a comer. No olvides que hoy cerramos por la tarde.

-Claro. Termino esto y me marcho también.

Tecleé los últimos datos y cerré la pastelería hasta el día siguiente.

De vuelta a casa paré a comprar algo para comer. Apenas llevaba un mes allí y no me había a costumbrado a poder comer en casa todos los días, por lo que siempre acababa comprando platos preparados. Mi casa no era de las últimas del pueblo, pero estaba lo bastante alejada del jaleo de la gente. A David y a mí siempre nos gustó mucho la tranquilidad. Al llegara casa Loba apareció por el jardín desde la parte trasera, estaba muy animada, seguramente se había pasado durmiendo toda la mañana. Ninguna de las dos habíamos cambiado nuestros hábitos. Todas las mañanas salíamos a correr por el pueblo. Corríamos por los bosques que había alrededor, por los parques, o a veces nos íbamos más lejos, llegando a veces hasta el pueblo siguiente. La diferencia, con la ciudad, era que no me la podía llevar a trabajar. Pero no parecía importarle, ya que tenía un jardín entero para ella sola. Era su parque particular. Tenía sus juguetes, una casa que le la había comprado por si quería estar fuera, pero no quería mojarse. Todos los días al llegar saltaba sobre mí y me lamia la cara, y todos los días la daba un poco de pan que no habíamos vendido. Las dos entramos en casa, dejé la compra del día en la cocina y guardé las cosas. Le puse la comida a Loba y yo me preparé la mía.

La casa era bastante grande, demasiado para mí sola. La cocina y el salón estaban unidos. Y las habitaciones y el baño principal estaban arriba. La primera habitación era la principal, la mía y la de David. Las cosas estaban tras como él las dejó. Cuando llegué tras años de estar cerrada, todo estaba lleno de polvo, pero tras estar varios días limpiando con ahínco dejé todo igual. En su lado de la cama siempre tenía su gorra de la academia de policía. Su ropa seguía en los armarios, aunque tras lavarla para quitarles todo el polvo, la envolví para que no cogieran más polvo. Pasando por el pasillo de arriba, al final de este, había otra habitación. Mas pequeña que la principal, pero que, durante las primeras semanas, fue la parte más importante de aquella casa. Cuando entré la primera vez que volví, me quedé en el umbral de la puerta sin poder abrir la puerta. Pero a medida que pasaban los días, conseguí entrar, me deshice de todas las cosas que había allí, por suerte no muchas, y las dejé en el trastero junto a todos los libros y la ropa de David. Así que hice mía la casa. Durante las noches yo abría mi lado de la cama, mientras que el otro lado, en donde estaba la gorra, estaba intacto. Por las mañanas me levantaba y, eso sí lo había cogido como costumbre, solo me preparaba un café. Frente al salón, en una habitación aparte se encontraba el despacho de David, ahora completamente vacío tras su muerte. Los informes que eran relevantes a los casos en los que él había trabajado se los llevaron sus compañeros. El resto los dejaron allí. Pero aparte de aún premio o estatuilla, no había mucho que salvar. Lo dejamos todo allí. Ya estaba limpio. Todo había cogido demasiado polvo, incluido el ordenador. Era un ordenador demasiado antiguo incluso para tenerlo casero, así que me hice con uno propio. Mi portátil también había que actualizarlo así que decidí comprarme un ordenador completamente nuevo y hacerle las modificaciones que yo quisiera.

Durante los días que llevaba allí, había dejado todo como yo quería. Había comprado bastantes cosas sin darme cuenta y mis ahorros estaban un poco tiritando, pero por suerte, mi madre decidió abrir una pastelería en el pueblo y con eso podía cubrir bastantes gastos. El pueblo no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que fui, las tiendas en el mismo sitio, la gente paseando por las calles. Todo muy diferente a la ciudad, aquí la gente se conocía y charlaba alegremente los unos con los otros. Además, por suerte, de no ver ningún símbolo de Abstergo por ninguna parte.

Comí lo que me entró en el cuerpo y después me marché al ordenador. había muchas en tareas pendientes, entre ellas aquellos dibujos de garabatos. Lo único que quedaba de todo aquello, junto aquella tarjeta que no conseguí saber que había dentro. El resto lo quemé antes de volverme a casa, preferí no ir con ello arrastras. Todo.

Los sobres blancos seguían llegando, no entendía cómo se habían enterado de que me había mudado, pero conociendo todo lo que habían hecho durante todos los siglos que llevaban existiendo, no me extrañaba en absoluto. Pero aquellos sobres se quedaban en el cubo de la basura, no llegaban a entrar en casa en ningún momento.

Los días iban pasando y parecía que mi vida anterior se iba borrando de mis recuerdos, todo lo relacionador con los assassin's ya apenas existía. Ahora tenía una nueva vida, pero siempre en mis sueños me venía la anterior.

La luz de la noche ya empezaba a ocultarse, el sol comenzaba a salir, el pueblo estaba en fiestas y daba gusto estar allí y poder salir con los amigos de la infancia, disfrutar de las familias que habían creado. Todos ellos sabían lo que había pasado años atrás pero nadie dijo nada, no intentaban consolarme, simplemente nos lo pasábamos bien y disfrutábamos. Las abuelas se quedaron con los nietos y Loba prefirió quedarse con ellos y cuidarlos, así que era como otra niña. Durante la fiesta bailamos y bebimos pasándolo bien y sin pasarnos, como cuando éramos niños. Volví a por Loba, ella no tenía muchas ganas de llegar a casa, iba con la lengua fuera y apenas hacía calor, por lo que poco había dormido, seguramente por la energía de los niños y la de los abuelos al cuidar a sus nietos.

Íbamos caminando por las calles, a solo dos casas de casa Loba se paró en seco, sus orejas estaban completamente arriba al igual que la cola, mirando fijamente hacía nuestra casa. No hacia ruido, pero si movía su nariz olfateando algo en el ambiente.

-¿Qué te pasa? -dije mirando a Loba.

-Grrr -gruñó.

-Bien, tu ganas -la desaté. No se movió. Pero no dejó de mirar la casa. Me preparé.

Ya había dejado la policía, pero tenía una pequeña arma que llevaba siempre conmigo, sabía demasiadas cosas, si es que eran ciertas, sobre los templarios y esas bolas brillantes. Cogí el arma de un forro interno de la chaqueta, era verano, pero era un pueblo y a esas horas siempre hacia fresquito. Cuando estuve preparada le di un pequeño toque a Loba. Comenzó a andar. Entramos por la verja. Y poco a poco sin hacer ruido comenzamos a caminar hacía la puerta principal. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero la cerradura había sido forzada con delicadeza. Abrí y Loba entró antes, empezó a olisquear y se fue acercando a la cocina, yo detrás de ella, por si pasaba algo. No se escuchaba nada, todo en silencio. Loba entonces se paró y se agachó, antes de entrar en la cocina. Al mirar, había alguien allí, encapuchado, de espaldas.

-No te muevas o disparo -le dije con el arma apuntándole. Loba se acercó hasta mi y gruñó más fuerte, pero sin ladrar para no despertar a los vecinos ¿Quien eres? ¿y que haces en mi casa?

-Necesito tu ayuda -dijo mientras se giraba. Se quitó la capucha. Bajo esta había un chico. No era mucho mayor que yo, tenía el pelo castaño y corto, los ojos verdes y rojos, seguramente por haber estado llorando.

-¿Quién eres? – volví a preguntar.

-Si dejas el arma contestaré a todas las preguntas, lo prometo -dijo con voz suave.

-Con una condición, dime quien eres y lo que eres -dije mientras seguía con el arma arriba.

-Me llamo Matt, y soy un assassin's -dijo él muy convencido. Me miraba a los ojos, Loba se había calmado muy rápido. No confiaba en él, pero si en ella. Bajé el arma y me la guardé en el bolsillo, con el seguro desactivado, nunca se sabe lo que podía pasar. Me acerqué a él, y pasé de largo, cogí dos vasos de agua, uno para mí y otro para él.

-Toma, tienes cara de comer poco y casi no beber -dije entregándole el vaso.

-Gracias -dijo tomándolo. Se lo bebió rápidamente.

-Bien, ahora cuéntame -dije sin pestañear.

-Como sabías que hace tiempo que no como.

-Por que tienes los mismos rasgos que yo tenía cuando murió David -me senté en una banqueta y él se sentó en otra.

-Lo siento -dijo apenado-, era un gran tio y sé que hubiera sido un buen padre.

No le miré, solo jugueteé con el vaso.

-Perdona, no quería incomodarte.

-Es igual, hace tiempo que lo he superado, simplemente aún duele el no tenerle. Pero dejemos ese tema.

-¿Qué queréis? La última vez que supe de vosotros me ayudasteis, pero después me dejasteis de lado, uno de los vuestros me dijo que no volviera a llamaros, ¿Por qué queréis mi ayuda?

-Nadie sabe que estoy aquí -lo miré sin comprender-. Hace unos días, un compañero y yo entramos en los laboratorios de Abstergo para salvar a unos retenidos. Además de coger información necesaria para poder acabar con los templarios antes de su próximo movimiento.

-¿Por qué iba a creerte? -dije mirándole fijamente

-Te contaré todo lo que quieras, pero necesito tu ayuda con urgencia.

-No, vosotros me dejasteis de lado. No tengo porque ayudaros. Vete, he dejado todo este mundo, y ya no tengo nada que ver con vosotros -dejé el vaso y me encaminé a la puerta principal para dejarle salir y que se marchara.

Él no se levantó de la silla. Me acerqué al picaporte, lo agarré y antes de girarlo.

-Es Mara -dijo con voz fría, pero con un ligero tembleque. Me hizo parar, no pude abrir la puerta. Escuché como empezaba a llorar levemente intentando no descomponerse. No me pude mover.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -dije sin creérmelo – estas mintiendo. Sé que me habéis estado vigilando y seguramente también a los de mi círculo mas cercano.

-Si, seguramente lo han hecho -dijo-. Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con eso. Mara está en peligro y es por mi culpa.

-¿Cómo creerte? -me giré y empecé a caminar de nuevo hacia él. Algo me decía que estaba diciendo la verdad, pero no quería creerle.

-Yo sé cosas de ella que tú no sabes, sé por que no coge el teléfono cuando viene su novio, sé por qué siempre parece saber algo más que tú. Y también sé que desde pequeña no le gusta su nombre y tú combinaste sus nombres creando el de Mara. Sé, que desde siempre habéis estado juntas y que siempre os lo contáis todo, y aún así sabes que hay algo que te oculta, que siempre te ha ocultado, pero nunca se lo has preguntado por miedo a que fuese algo malo. Y también sé que tiene un corazón tatuado en la cadera y que tu tienes uno igual. Os lo hicisteis cuando cumpliste los 16 años como símbolo de amistad -me puse delante de él. Nos miramos fijamente, él con cara triste y sin querer mirarme, pero forzándose a hacerlo. Y yo mirándole fijamente queriendo saber más.

-¿Quién eres? -dije desconcertada. Él simplemente metió la mano en su chaqueta y sacó una fotografía. Al verla supe que era de hace muchos años. De primeras se me pasó que era un Photoshop muy bueno, pero, al verla mejor me di cuenta de que no era así, que era verdad. En la foto salían dos personas en París, muy cerca de la Torre Eiffel, y, delante de esta, dos personas, una mujer y un hombre. El beso de ellos dos era muy real al igual que el anillo que ambos dos tenían en sus manos.

Le miré, y le devolví la foto. Cuando la cogió la miró con dulzura y amor y acarició la imagen de Mara de una manera que nunca le había visto a nadie.

-Así que era verdad -dije.

-¿Lo sabías? -me preguntó.

-Tenía una teoría, pero no quise decirla nada si ella no me lo decía. Es su vida, preferí esperar a que ella me lo dijeras.

-Ya, pero ella ya sabía que lo sabías. Sois amigas desde hace años, créeme que no te lo dijo porque no….

-Prefiero que ella me lo diga -le paré-. No te ofendas, pero a ella la conozco o, creía conocerla -simplemente se rió - ¿Y ella sabe que tú eres…?

-Si, lo sabe, y paso mucho tiempo fuera, por lo…

-Ya, Mara también es un assassin's ¿verdad?

-Me dijo que eras buena, -dijo con una pequeña risa -¿Cuándo lo supiste?

-Durante estos extraños asesinatos o casos, ella siempre parecía saber algo mas que yo. Y en ciertos momentos parecía que me iba mostrando las cosas para que yo las aclarara… pero mi mente no quería pensar en eso y decidí olvidarlo. Te ayudaré, Pero prométeme que me contareis toda la verdad, el por que mataron a David y que sois realmente.

-Te contaré todo lo que sé, lo prometo.

-Bien, vamos a por ella -dije decidida.


	15. 15

Tras hablar un rato de la operación que realizaron nos quedamos completamente dormidos, yo en la cama y él en el sofá.

Por la tarde, y tras comer algo nos pusimos a trabajar mientras Loba correteaba y jugaba en el jardín.

-Bien, cuéntame que pasó.

-El Mentor nos encargó encontrar el cuartel central de Abstergo. Encontramos un mapa, pero estaba incompleto. Creímos que con eso conseguiríamos encontrarlo, pero dos minutos después, cuando casi lo teníamos nos asaltaron, ella se sacrificó por mí. Nos marchamos por caminos diferentes, no podíamos hacerles frente, eran demasiados. Ella se llevó la mochila con una copia del mapa, yo me llevé el original. Siempre que teníamos una misión de este estilo volvíamos a un piso franco 24 h después, pero ella no apareció. Desde ese momento la estoy buscando, hasta que se me ocurrió buscarte. He estado mandándote cartas durante un tiempo, pero nunca obtuve respuesta, así que decidí venir.

-Bien y donde tienes ese documento -dije decidida y sin prestar atención a las cartas. Sacó el dispositivo de su chaqueta-. Bien, vamos -lo cogí y me dirigí rápidamente al ordenador.

-Espera, espera, ¿Qué vas a hacer? si haces eso tendremos a los templarios aquí en dos minutos.

-No te creas -dije mientras introducía la tarjeta en el portátil. Empecé a teclear rápidamente mientras Matt me hablaba, pero intentaba no escucharlo. Intentaba desactivarlo, pero era imposible, así que conseguí desviar la señal a otro lado, exactamente hasta debajo de un puente, a varios kilómetros del pueblo-. Bien, ya está.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Les he enviado bajo un puente.

-No caerán en el engaño.

-Lo sé, pero es el tiempo que necesito para deshacerme del dispositivo de rastreo y así conseguir el mapa del centro de control.

-Vaya, pues si que eres buena.

-Gracias, aunque mi vida como hacker no me ayudado mucho. Nunca entré en ese cuerpo de seguridad por más que os ayudara.

-Si, lo sé, y créeme, que la mayoría de los que estábamos allí queríamos que entraras, eras un activo muy valioso, ayudaste a encerrar a una gran cantidad de templarios y eso sin saber nada.

-Bien, pues espero que después de esto me tengáis más en cuenta -dije sin dejar de teclear-, el trabajo de pastelera está bien, pero demasiado tiempo entre harinas y prefiero tener más acción.

-Bien, no creo que te aburras en este trabajo. Es mejor que ser policía -dijo Matt mirando desde encima de mi hombro.

Las pantallas iban y venían a gran velocidad. Necesitaba todo el tiempo posible, tenía un gran cortafuegos y me estaba siendo muy difícil entrar dentro del archivo.

-Ya casi lo tengo, cuando te diga saca la tarjeta y destrúyela.

-¿Estas loca? -dijo sin entender y muy agobiado.

-Si, mucho, pero soy una de las mejores Hackers del país, por suerte nadie me conoce y puedo hacer muchas más cosas sin que nadie me conozca, preparado, listo, ¡YA! -la cogió y la destruyó.

-¡Hecho! -dijo.

-Bien, pues ya está. Tengo todo lo necesario en el ordenador. y sin que nadie lo sepa.

Matt me miraba sin entender nada de lo que pasaba. Durante unas horas estuve en el ordenador intentando descubrir el mapa, pero no parecía que hubiera nada.

-Gracias.

-Es mi mejor amiga, lo haría hasta con los ojos cerrados -dije sin dejar de teclear-. Ahora solo queda que se descarguen todos los archivos y podremos ver el mapa. Tardará varias horas por lo que veo aquí.

-¿No puede ir más rápido?

-No, he acelerado la descarga todo lo que he podido. No podemos hacer nada más, tenemos que esperar -se notaba que la espera le estaba matando, pero no podía hacer más de lo que ya he hecho. Caminaba de un lado a otro impaciente. Y aunque sé que está muy nervioso-. Matt, sé que estas preocupado, y realmente no sé mucho de esta guerra que tenéis, pero quiero ayudar, de verdad. Sé lo que puedes estar pensando, la torturaran, pero sé que es fuerte, y cabezota como la que más -intentaba tranquilizarle-, si no fuera por ella David y yo jamás hubiéramos estado juntos y no hubiera vivido los mejores años de mi vida-. Le cogí para que dejara de caminar-. Así que cálmate, porque la vamos a rescatar.

-¡Vale! -gritó

-Bien, porque ahora quiero que tú me ayudes a mí -me miró, asintió-. Enséñame a ser como vosotros. Quiero ser un assassin's

-Hecho -cerramos el trato con un apretón de manos-. Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Aprendo rápido -dije sonriendo-. Y David me enseñó a su manera.

Teníamos hasta la madrugada del día siguiente para que yo aprendiera todo lo posible. Por suerte el ser policía ayudó mucho. Me enseñó algunos movimientos para pelear, y unas maneras muy curiosas que tienen para ocultarse y ser "invisibles". Durante todo el tiempo que estuve con él me moría de ganas porque me contara cosas de ellos, de lo que son en realidad, de lo que hacen, del por qué. Todo lo que no hacía, y más que eso, quería ser como ellos, acabar con la misión que no acabó David y poder vengar su muerte.

Las 5 a.m, la descarga había acabado. Empecé a teclear y encontré algunas imágenes.

-Tenías razón, esto no tiene sentido, son imágenes que no tienen sentido con otra parte del mapa -dijo él mirando las imágenes.

-Si, ya lo veo, pero creo que estos dibujos los he visto antes. Pero esto no son solo dibujos son una cerradura. O eso espero -empecé a teclear teniendo una mera corazonada.

-¿En qué piensas?

-Durante mi visita a la planta científica de Abstergo una de sus "empleadas" -lo dije con distinto tono, esperando que lo notara- me dio una bolsa de proteínas para meter en los alimentos. Pero entre los pliegues de la bolsa encontré unos documentos del edificio, y una nota que decía, encuentra la llave. Al final algo de esos documentos me recordó a los garabatos que tenía Amanda Smith en su cuaderno, y por suerte los escaneé antes de que desaparecieran.

-¿Desaparecieran? -preguntó sin entender.

-Si, sin dejar rastro. Tengo muchas cosas pendientes que hacer y creo que uno de los Templarios lo robó, algo importante debía de haber en esos garabatos, pero nunca la encontré.

-¿Pensaba que habías terminado de ser policía? -dijo con retintín.

-Si, pero hay cosas que necesito hacer, con David, para vengarme del que lo mató junto con nuestro hijo, nunca lo perdonaré.

-Bien, si fuera maestro te nombraría Assassin's.

-Con eso me vale por ahora. Salvemos a Mara, alguien debe tener un final feliz -noté que me miró, pero seguí tecleando.

Empalmé los dos archivos, es decir, la llave con la cerradura. Los dos archivos comenzaron a danzar por su mismos hasta que las líneas se super pusieron con los dibujos del nuevo archivo.

-Bien, creo que ya está…

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con una cerradura.

Los dibujos se movieron por si solos hasta formar un gran edificio. Uno que yo conocía. En mi ciudad.

-Bien, aquí está, no será fácil.

-No, pero si estas allí podré entrar, el problema ser salir con ella.

-Entre los dos lo haremos -dije.

-Creo que será mejor que entre yo solo, tengo más experiencia con ellos.

-¿Perdona? -dije sin entenderlo, después de lograr descifrar la tarjeta, me quiere dejar fuera.

-Lo siento, pero es que, no estas acostumbrada a pelear contra los templarios.

-He peleado contra ladrones, asesinos y otros hijos de puta peores que esos juntos. ¡Y ahora me dices que no puedo entrar porque no soy tan guays como vosotros! -dije enfadada.

-No es eso…

-¡ENTONCES QUE ES!

-¡LE PROMETÍ A DAVID QUE CUIDARIA DE TI! -me gritó.

-¿Qué? -dije rápidamente con un tono de voz mas bajo que el mío -Sabes algo que yo no sé -se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la mía. Suspiró.

-David estaba en una misión importante, estaba buscando uno de los Frutos del Edén en 1800. Casi lo había logrado cuando…

-¿Qué quieres decir con "En 1800"?

-¿Sabes que es el animus?

-Si, he leído sobre él y los escuche hablar de eso a los científicos de Abstergo. Creo que es algo así como viajar en el tiempo o vivir la vida de tu antepasado. O algo así entendí. En Abstergo quieren sacarlo al mercado como una realidad virtual bastante aumentada.

-Se podría decir que es eso, pero los templarios quieren usarlo para buscar a los descendientes de los precursores.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Los precursores crearon el mundo, son la primera generación, Juno, Artemisa. La gente normal los conoce como los dioses del olimpo, pero para nosotros son los que crearon tanto a los humanos como a este mundo, son Dios, para entendernos -Explicaba-. Ellos eran nuestros amos, nosotros trabajábamos para ellos, esclavizados, hasta que dos humanos se rebelaron contra ellos llevándose con ellos el primer Fruto del Edén conocido, La manzana de Eva.

-A ver, ¿estás diciendo que Adán y Evan fueron reales y que no eran los primeros humanos?

-Es algo así -me dio la razón-. Los precursores, algunos, no todos, querían hacerse con el control de todos nosotros, el control de la mente humana, por eso crearon los llamados Frutos del Edén. -me miró- Como los Templarios ahora - Me lo quedé mirando, entendiendo menos de lo que entendía hasta ahora-. Pero otros de los Precursores estaban a favor de los humanos, y querían que racionasen por sí mismos, o tener libre albedrio, que es por lo que luchamos los Assassin's.

-Entonces si eso es así, ¿se puede decir que los primeros Assassin's fueron Adán y Eva?.

-Si, eso es lo que creemos, fueron los primeros en ser libres del yugo de los precursores.

-Bien, y que tiene eso que ver con la misión de David en 1800 -dije sin creerme eso.

-David y otros tantos Assassin's luchan contra los templarios como hemos hecho durante toda la historia. Pero ahora tenemos que hacerlo de distinta manera. En la edad media, en china, en la Florencia de 1470, los Assassin's vivían en las sombras. Había muchos, infiltrados, ladrones, mercenarios, cortesanas, toda gente anónima que luchaba contra el control de los templarios. Se movían por las sombras para servir a un bien mayor. Tenían dagas ocultas como estas -giró el brazo y me enseñó una cuchilla saliendo de la muñequera que tenía puesta-, espadas, mataba a todos los Templarios y cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino, pero solo aquellos enemigos del libre albedrio -Recordé entonces las palabras que había en un sobre.

-"Donde otros hombres siguen ciegamente la verdad recuerda: nada es verdad; Donde otros hombres están limitados por la moral o la ley, recuerda: Todo está permitido; Actuamos en las sombras para servir a la luz : Somos Asesinos "

-Nuestro credo. David entró en el animus hasta su ante pasado en 1800. Vivió la vida de su antepasado hasta que encontró el Fruto, pero un Templario tuvo la misma idea que nosotros, y siguió a David durante esa época. David consiguió salir a salvo y salvar el Fruto del Edén, pero él supo que lo habían descubierto que sabían quién era realmente. Por desgracia no conseguimos deshacernos de ese templario y mató a David.

-¿Seguro? -dije recordando la voz de aquel hombre y todo lo que sucedió aquel día.

-Si.

-Creo que no.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Una noche soñé con lo que ocurrió aquel día. Escuché la voz, todo lo que dijo aquel hombre. Al día siguiente visité el edificio científico de Abstergo, y por suerte, o por el destino, estuve en el ascensor con el hombre que mató a David. Y por desgracia no es un Templario, o al menos no lo era cuando lo mató, se llama Cross.

Los ojos de Matt se abrieron como platos cuando escuchó el nombre.

-Eso no es posible, Cross murió en una misión.

-¿Seguro? -empecé a teclear, busqué en el navegador el edificio científico de Abstergo, y allí estaba de primera plana -él fue el hombre que mató a David-. Matt estaba cada vez más furioso, pero se contenía-. Y yo no me di cuenta hasta estar lejos de él.

-Bien, poco a poco, rescatemos a Mara, después tenemos que dar toda esta información al Mentor, todo esto ha cambiado nuestros planes.

-Espera, yo voy contigo.

-No, es muy peligroso y…

-¡David no está! ¡Vale! -dije ya furiosa- Murió hace 5 años. Y con él nuestro hijo. No seré tan buena como vosotros con eso de la ocultación. Pero yo soy la mejor en hackear la seguridad de cualquier cosa, incluso del centro de control de los templarios. Robé documentos de su sección de ciencias con un pendrive. Tú encárgate de Mara mientras que yo te saco de allí.

-Bien -dijo.

-Bien, pues déjame trabajar, tu vete a hacer tus estiramientos o lo que hagas.

Empecé a teclear buscando todas las entradas salidas y todo lo que se pudiera Hackear de aquel sitio. Me llevó más de lo que quería, pero conseguí hacerlo todo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -dijo Matt tras volver del jardín y de jugar con Loba.

-Si -dije mientras miraba la estantería que había al lado, en donde había una foto mía y de David-. Muchas veces me quedo mirando esta foto. Es del primer día que nos mudamos aquí. No teníamos dinero para comprar muebles, así que compramos una pizza, cogimos la mugrienta lámpara que había en el salón y cenamos, después dormimos en el suelo con unos sacos de acampada. El día más incómodo del mundo.

-Es una foto bonita -dijo.

-Si -dije sonriendo.

-Era un gran tío, fue un gran golpe para todos nosotros. Uno de los mejores Assassín's que ha habido después de Ezio Auditore -le miré sin comprender.

-Es igual. Ya estoy preparada. Cuando quieras podemos ir a por ella. -dije dejando de lado la foto, y con ella el reflejo dorado que siempre veo en ella.

Nos preparamos. Cogí todos mis cacharros y me preparé con un buen vestido de fiesta, mientras que él se colocó su "uniforme" túnica con capucha que solo dejaba su boca al aire. Llevaba la hoja oculta y estaba preparado.

El cielo nocturno de verano. Conduje de vuelta a la ciudad, a las afueras, a la zona de las discotecas.

-Bien, ya estoy en la cola de la disco –le dije como si estuviera al lado.

-Bien yo estoy en posición -me dijo por el audífono que teníamos en la oreja-. ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? Si esto es el centro de control de los templarios. ¿La Biblioteca es la vuestra?

-No -dijo riéndose-. Es solo un cebo. Realmente es una discoteca de verdad. Pero así los mantenemos ocupados, y nos reímos de ellos cuando les hacemos creer que estamos allí.

-Vaya, no sois tan aburridos como parecéis.

-Concéntrate, eres mis ojos -dijo.

-Bien, ya estoy casi dentro, tengo un gorila delante.

Conseguí entrar, para no llamar la atención me pedí una copa, aunque no tenía muchas ganas de beber. Me coloqué en una mesa e hice parecer que nadie quería ligar conmigo. Así que cogí una mesa y me puse con el móvil, pero en realidad estaba hackeando las cámaras de seguridad de los túneles que había bajo la discoteca.

-Bien, estoy dentro. Te tengo en una de las cámaras. Te iré abriendo las puertas poco a poco, te avisaré con un máximo de 2 segundos, espero que no nos escuchen.

-Tu dime los pasos, yo me encargo de que no me pillen,

-Bien, buena suerte, por lo que parece la mayoría de ellos se han reunido en el quinto piso por abajo, pero según las cámaras Mara se encuentra dos pisos por debajo de este, y tiene varios guardias custodiándola.

-¿Cómo está? -preguntó muy preocupado.

Acerqué el zoom de la cámara y la vi con varios hilos de sangre que resbalaban de su cabeza. Además de varios golpes- llevaba el traje de Assassin's menos su daga oculta que la tenía en la habitación contigua a ella.

-No está muy bien.

-Es fuerte -dijo él calmándome a mí, cuando él estaba peor que yo.

-Si, lo sé -volví a centrarme-. Ella está en el centro de la sala, tienes a 3 hombres a su alrededor, y la daga oculta en la habitación contigua.

-Bien, cuando estés preparada empezamos. Nos vemos en el coche.

-Buena suerte. Primera puerta abierta.

Con el móvil y vigilando que no viniera nadie empecé a teclear para ir abriéndole las puertas. -corre 200 metros más y a la derecha tendrás otra puerta, 2, 1, abierta-. Siguió corriendo, fui inhabilitando las cámaras haciéndolas creer que no había nada anormal, por lo que Matt se convertía en el hombre invisible. Los túneles de la ciudad eran demasiado largos, pero era la única manera de entrar en la central sin ser detectados. En la superficie había cámaras por todas partes, y aunque las hackeara siempre hay mucha gente haciendo fotos además de los hombres que caminan vigilando el centro científico. Así que los túneles, las alcantarillas son la mejor solución -400 metros y estarás frente la puerta para entrar en el edificio. Entraras en el nivel -10, Mara está en el 7, después tendréis que salir por -todo va a cambiar cuando encuentre a Mara, dame después esa información- dijo mientras corría. -bien. Vamos a por ellos.

Matt entró. Desde ese momento no podíamos hablar, era lo mejor para que él se infiltrara, ya que no podía hackearlas cámaras de la misma manera. Y si me metía dentro de su sistema sabrían que alguien se había metido. Mientras él se iba colando por las habitaciones y yo le decía en qué dirección encontré algo que no me esperaba o más bien que no quería encontrar.

-Cross… -susurré.

-¿Qué? -pero me escuchó

-Cross está con Mara. La está interrogando, pero no sé qué dicen.

-Cath, escúchame, tengo un plan, pero necesito que estés completamente concentrada, y no te va a gustar, pero al final funcionará. Lo prometo.

-… -no dije nada.

-Prometo que tendrás tu venganza, yo mismo hablaré con el mentor, y conseguiremos tu venganza, por David y por Mara.

-Vale.

Me contó todo el plan, pero era verdad, no me gustaba en absoluto, pero algo en mi interior me decía que de alguna manera todo saldría bien y al final, no sé cómo, lo conseguiríamos.

Ya estábamos en el nivel -8, solo un nivel más y Mara estaría fuera. Empecé a buscar una salida, pero era demasiado complicado y solo había una manera de hacerlo había que estar allí presente. Salí de la discoteca sin ningún problema, fingiendo que lloraba para que me dejaran salir. Llegué sin problemas al coche. Mientras tanto seguía mirando las cámaras y a la señal de Matt. El piso -8 estaba más infectado de templarios que los anteriores, por lo que Matt tuvo que hacerse camino con su daga y los puños, pero por suerte las alarmas no saltaron y él pudo continuar ya que había matado a los guardias en el ángulo muerto de las cámaras. Pero ahora se enfrentaba a lo peor y yo no podía ayudarle por que tenía que apagar la luz. -Hazlo. Te veo en el coche-. Suspiré y corté la luz, solo podía escuchar y nada de lo que escuchaba me daba buena espina. Y estaba deseando saber que pasaba. Así que paré el coche en el punto de encuentro. Pero no sabía nada de ellos y ya tenían que haber salido, pero no. La plaza estaba completamente tranquila. Así que en contra de lo que él dijo encendí la luz de nuevo, necesitaba saber dónde estaban o que había pasado. Cuando encendí, en la silla no estaba Mara, tampoco estaban los guardias, o al menos conscientes. Estaban todos muertos en el suelo. 1 min más tarde de accionar la luz la alarma saltó y se escuchaba por encima del edificio. Lo escuchaba.

-¡Matt! A saltado la alarma, ¿dónde estáis? -la mayoría de los guardias corrían al interior del edificios, mientras que otros se vigilaban el exterior vigiando todo.

-Hemos tenido un pequeño problema y estamos escalando el edificio. No hemos podido salir por donde he venido, se ha llenado de guardias y no podría matarlos a todos.

-Lo siento Cath, pero no tenía mucha fuerza para ayudar -dijo una jovial aunque seguramente cansada Mara.

-Me alegro de que estés bien -dije relajándome un poco.

-Ya os pondréis al día cuando os veíais, pero ahora necesitamos la colchoneta para poder salir de aquí.

-Es complicado, los guardias están rodeando todo el edificio y no sé dónde estáis, no tengo acceso a las cámaras de las plantas de arriba.

-Estamos en la planta 22 y están subiendo los guardias necesito que prepares la colchoneta y todo lo demás.

-Es imposible, no me puedo acercar tanto con el coche me verían y adiós a todos…

-¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos? -pensando en todo lo que vi cuando entré en ese edificio.

-Creo que tengo una idea, tú me hablaste de algo llamado Salto de Fe.

-¿Y?

-En la parte central del edificio hay un jardín lleno de flores y setos.

-¿Pretendes que nos tiremos a ellos? -Preguntó Matt no muy convencido.

-Si.

-Bien -dijo tranquilo pero asustado a la vez.

-A ver Cath, ¿En qué estás pensando? -le conté todo lo necesario y lo entendieron, aunque siendo Assassin's no estaban muy seguro de realizar el salto -Bien, Cath, confío en ti.

-Menos mal, porque yo no confiaría en mí misma -dije mientras cogía mi ordenador para hacerlo todo más fácil. Comencé a lanzar alarmas por todo el complejo, centrándome la zona interior de la cafetería. Y la biblioteca. Les iba volviendo locos mientras a Mara y Matt les daba tiempo a subir.

-¡Bien, ya estamos! Pero las luces siguen encendidas.

-Lo sé lo sé, me está costando más de lo que creía. Estos templarios son de armas tomar -intentaba entrar en el sistema, volverlo loco para que tuvieran que reiniciarlo. Las luces se apagaron -¡Tenéis 2 min antes de que se reinicie todo el sistema! -sin poner las luces comencé a conducir hasta la parte delantera del edificio-. Os dejaré las puertas abiertas, no sé cómo lo haréis, pero tenéis que caer de cara a la parte delantera del edificio, no dejaré que os cojan, pero apenas tenemos tiempo, llegaré muy justa.

-Tranquila, lo conseguiremos. Y mañana nos estaremos tomando un café en nuestra cafetería favorita.

-Tu date prisa para que te dé una paliza -dije mientras intentaba conducir a la vez que seguía haciendo que saltaran las alarmas. De todos los lados. Menos de la sala principal, arriesgado, pero efectivo ya que todos los guardias salían corriendo a los pisos superiores.

Dejé de escucharlos.

-Vamos… vamos -dije al llegar a la puerta principal. Demasiado nerviosa para hacer algo, necesitaba salir de allí y golpear algo que no fuera el volante del coche. Y ahora sí necesitaba una copa cargada y bailar toda la noche o correr muchos kilómetros con la perra.

Escuché algo, pero no era lo que yo esperaba, los guardias habían llegado a la puerta principal y estaban disparando. Hacía el exterior, los habían descubierto. Y no podían salir. Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer. Cogí el arma que guardé en el coche cuando todo esto comenzó. El arma no era ninguna tontería. Comencé a disparar a los templarios, lo que hizo que se ocultaran tras las paredes.

-Cath, hemos saltado, pero tenemos un pequeño problema.

-Les estoy entreteniendo todo lo que puedo, pero tenéis que salir de allí, no tengo muchas balas y solo un recambio.

-Intentad entrar en la cafetería, allí hay cuchillos. Si es cierto todo lo que he leído de vosotros, los usareis mejor que cualquiera de estos inútiles -seguí disparando, mataba a varios de ellos, pero necesitaba que salieran ya, o al final o sería el objetivo de todos los templarios que había en el edificio.

-Ya estamos -dijo Mara-, prepárate para sacarnos de aquí.

Los disparos fueron cediendo y por la puerta principal vi dos personas corriendo y lanzando los cuchillos como si estuvieron jugando a los dardos.

-¡Vamos, vamos arranca! -gritó Mara mientras disparaba, los guardias se habían reagrupado y empezaban a dispararnos de nuevo, pero esta vez al coche. Consiguieron subir. Y salí a toda pastilla, mientras tanto Mara y Matt empezaron a Lanzar los cuchillos que les quedaban ralentizando a los guardias lo justo para que pudiéramos escapar. Estuve dando vueltas por la carretera para hacer tiempo, esperando que no nos cogieran. Tras 1 hora de conducción volvimos a casa.

Durante el viaje no hablé mucho. Matt estuvo curando a Mara todo lo que podía, mantenían una pequeña conversación en voz baja. Así que preferí estar pensando en otra cosa para no cotillear ni interrumpirles.

Llegamos a casa, metí el coche en el garaje guardé todo lo necesario mientras que la parejita entraba en la casa. Llevaban mucho tiempo separados, así que preferí dejarles intimidad. Me cambié de ropa en el garaje, allí estaba la lavadora y el tendedero, cogí ropa para correr y me marché con Loba tranquilamente. Normalmente me pondría cascos para no escuchar a la gente ni el aire en los oídos, pero ahora necesitaba escucharlo. A Loba le vino muy bien la salida, ya que llevaba todo el día encerrada en casa. Tras un par de horas corriendo y jugando con Loba volvimos a casa. Al entrar la parejita estaba sentada en el sofá, hablando entre ellos. No quise molestar así que hice lo que siempre hacía. Le puse agua nueva a Loba y su ración de comida. Pero ella, al ver a Mara, no lo tocó y se fue corriendo a por ella. Empezaron las carantoñas. Mientras tanto yo bebí un gran sorbo de agua y con la misma cara seria subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación. Escuché a Mara llamarme desde atrás, pero no la hice caso y simplemente me metí a la ducha, dejé que el agua me cayera, pensando en que pasaría, en que diría o que me diría. Tras un rato en la ducha bajé, no tenía muchas ganas de dormir, la cabeza me daba vueltas a las cosas que ocurrieron esa noche.

Pero al bajar Loba estaba en la alfombra durmiendo, y Mara estaba plácidamente dormida en el sofá, mientras que Matt estaba cuidándola en un sillón.

-Podéis dormir en mi habitación, estaréis mejor, y ella descansará, y tú también.

-Gracias, pero estamos bien.

-Insisto

Tras verme la cara, Matt aceptó y subió a Mara a mi habitación, le ayudé a abrir la cama. Y los dos se acostaron. Yo me quedé en el sofá con una copa de vino que fue lo que mejor me vino de toda esta locura.

Al rato me quedé dormida, no tardé mucho. Pero no era capaz de descansar. Me despertaba continuamente, estaba demasiado preocupada porque nos encontraran y que no hubiera valido para nada jugarse la vida.

Por la mañana Loba me despertó a lametones. Las dos salimos a dar un largo paseo antes de ir a trabajar. Tras es día, el cual mi madre vio que no estaba muy concentrada, volví a casa. Era muy pronto, antes de la comida. Tanto Mara como Matt ya estaban despiertos. Mara había pasado mucho tiempo en esta casa y sabía dónde estaban las cosas, así que se pusieron un café. Les entregué dulces que había cogido de la pastelería.

-Buenos días, ¿Habéis dormido bien? -pregunté primero.

-Si, muchas gracias por dejarnos tu cama -dijo Matt. Mara estaba mirando su taza de café sin querer decir nada-. Voy a salir a jugar con la perra -dijo Matt. Y salió dejándonos solas.

-Gracias… -dijo en voz muy bajita.

-No seas idiota -dije. Me senté en la silla que Matt había dejado libre-. ¿ya has olvidado la promesa que hicimos?

-Juntas en lo malo, en lo bueno y en la discoteca -dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Creo que tendremos que cambiarlo en algún momento -dije sonriendo.

-Siempre quise decírtelo, pero no podía.

-Todo el mundo tiene secretos. Lo importante es que al menos estás viva para poder matarte yo misma. Pero creo que tenéis que explicarme muchas cosas – la miré fijamente.

-Si, lo haremos, te mereces muchas explicaciones y que sepas porque te ha tocado a ti.

Con el sol poniéndose, los tres nos sentamos en el salón, tenía muchas cosas que entender, y sobre todo porque estoy en todo esto.

-Dejando la historia aparte. Todo empezó a descontrolarse cuando el mentor murió en el 2012, los Templarios tomaron el control cuando eso pasó. Desde entonces nos hemos estado escondiendo. Muchos de los nuestros han muerto durante estos años o han desaparecido.

-Creemos que los templarios se los llevaron para experimentar con ellos el animus y encontrar de esa manera los Frutos del Edén -explicó Mara.

-¿Por eso te cogieron? -dije.

-Si. Nos soplaron que encontraríamos a los Asesinos, pero en lugar de eso encontramos un archivo que nos llevaría hasta el centro de control.

-Si. Realmente eran los planos de todo el complejo. Pero si vuestros compañeros estaban allí, dudo que sigan. Después de lo que hemos hecho se los habrán llevado a otro sitio.

-Si, es muy posible.

-Creo que ustedes y yo debemos hablar -dijo alguien ajeno a nosotros.

De espalda a la pueta principal había un hombre no muy mayor, pero empezaba a tener canas.

-¡Mentor!

-Me alegro de que estés bien Mara.

-Gracias a Matt y a Cath que me salvaron de los Templarios.

-Insisto deberíamos salir de aquí y hablar en un lugar más seguro. Síganme -dijo con media sonrisa serio-. Usted también puede venir Cath, creo que tenemos muchas cosas que hablar y otras que discutir.


	16. 16

Estuvimos conduciendo más de 2 horas, Loba iba en el asiento del copiloto, vigilaba todo el camino. Mientras tanto Mara y Matt estaban en la parte de atrás, muy nerviosos.

-¿Tendréis problemas? -pregunté mirando por el retrovisor.

-No lo sé, es la primera vez que el Mentor va en persona.

-¿Quién es ese Mentor? -pregunté-. Tengo una extraña sensación de que lo he visto en algún lado, y Loba también lo piensa.

-Es el jefe de los Assassin's -dijo Matt.

-Es el guardián de los secretos de toda nuestra historia -explicó Mara-. Aunque apenas lleva unos años, se le nombró Mentor después de que muriera Desmond. Realmente él nunca lo quiso, pero necesitábamos que alguien diera las ordenes y él era el mas apropiado, ya que era de los pocos que conocía a Desmond. Pero él nunca quiso serlo.

-Y si él no quería… ¿Por qué no sé eligió a otro? -los dos se miraron-. Dejadlo, creo que no quiero saberlo -seguí conduciendo, siguiendo al coche.

-Ya estamos llegando -dijo Matt.

-¿A dónde? Aquí no hay nada -dije mirando que lo único que había frente a mi era una solitaria carretera que no parecía llevar a ningún sitio.

En ese momento una trampilla se abrió desde el suelo, dejando ver una abertura en el asfalto. El coche que iba delante entró sin dudar ningún momento. Yo hice lo mismo, aunque no con la misma confianza. No me gustaba estar encerrada y mucho menos bajo tierra. Tras entrar la trampilla se cerró dejándonos a oscuras. Las luces de los dos coches se encendieron automáticamente tras quedarnos sin luz. Estábamos dentro de un gran túnel. Las luces de las paredes nos dejaban algo de luz, pero no lo suficiente para saber el final de este túnel. A Loba tampoco le estaba gustando aquella situación. Tras unos minutos más de túnel, se hizo la luz. Llegamos hasta un gran parking, allí había varios coches. Dejé el coche en uno de los pocos sitios que había libres, y el coche Mentor lo aparcaron al lado.

-Bien, síganme -Loba estaba en modo alerta al ver al Mentor.

-Tranquila, veamos lo que quiere -Loba se calmó y les seguimos.

Pasamos por puertas, pasillos, todos con el mismo decorado industrial, nada parecido al edificio en el que trabajaba David.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Este es nuestro dentro de control principal, por decirlo de alguna manera, ya que no tenemos otro -dijo el Mentor con cierta ironía- en este complejo controlamos todo lo que hacen los templarios, o Abstergo, como ahora se conocen -seguimos andando por los pasillos, sin ventanas ni nada-. Bien, ¿Por qué me habéis traído aquí? -Se paró frente a una puerta.

-La necesitamos aprendiz -dijo sonriendo.

Abrió la puerta, abrió, tras la puerta había un montón de pantallas, ordenadores y muchas mesas. Todo aquello me era muy familiar.

-Esto es… -dije mirando todo.

-Si, es muestro antiguo Centro de control, por desgracia los templarios nos obligaron a irnos hace muchos años. Tras varios años de darles pistas falsas sobre nuestras nuevas instalaciones, volvimos aquí. Hemos conseguido bloquearlos, ahora tenemos el control de todo el complejo – miraba todo, hasta que mis ojos se pararon en cierta mesa. Me acerqué lentamente a ella. Estaba todo hecho un asco, la mesa llena de polvo, el ordenador destrozado sin los discos duros. Cogí la silla y la coloqué en su sitio. Me quedé allí mirando mientras que el Mentor seguía comentando cosas, pero mis oídos dejaron de escuchar-. Pero ahora necesitamos ayuda en 1800 -volví en mí.

-Es la segunda vez que escucho eso de ayudar en el 1800 ¿Cómo lo vais a hacer?, o más bien ¿Para qué necesitáis la ayuda?

Todos los que estaban allí se miraron.

-Vale -Dije-, sé que no entiendo mucho de esto, pero esas miraditas las entiende hasta un niño, decidme que queréis de mí de una vez -dije ya cansada de todo.

-Poned en marcha las pantallas, será mejor que esto lo vea.

Las dos personas que iban a su lado desde que salimos de casa empezaron a teclear los ordenadores más próximos a las pantallas. Con cierta dificultad se encendieron mostrando de primeras la "V" invertida. Tras eso empezaron a aparecer dos imágenes distintas. En una de ellas David, al verle mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse por las lágrimas, se sentaba en un sofá parecido a los que tienen en las consultas de psicólogos. Una persona le ponía una pantalla transparente frente a los ojos. La pantalla empezaba a aparecer varios diagramas, después. Se quedó profundamente dormido. En la pantalla de al lado apareció un hombre, por las ropas era de finales del siglo XVIII o principios del XIX, el mismo periodo del que habían estado hablando. Iban sucediendo acontecimientos, paseos, inclusos besos con una mujer. Y también momentos de lucha, con el mismo traje que Matt llevó la noche que salvó a Matt.

-No entiendo que queréis mostrar con esto -dije mientras veía todo eso, pero sin entender por que me habían relacionado esos dos videos.

-Cath -empezó Mara-. David está en el Animus. Está dormido, pero su subconsciente está en el año 1800.

-¿Viaje en el tiempo?

-Es algo más complicado que eso -dijo Matt.

-El animus funciona solo de una manera, con el ADN -la cara que puse debí de dar la pista a Mara para continuar-. La persona que ves en la otra pantalla se llama Lukas Connor. David es su descendiente.

-¿Bromeas no?, eso es imposible de saber.

-No, lo siento, pero es verdad. Gracias al animus es posible conocer los ADN iguales.

-A lo mejor debería probarlo ella misma -dijo el Mentor.

-¿A qué se refiere? -él comenzó a andar hacía una puerta al final de la habitación. Allí había una silla, igual que la que salía en el video.

-Siéntate, tú misma lo experimentaras.

-No pienso sentarme ahí.

-Cath, confía en mí, no te pasará nada -dijo Mara para calmarme, pero no lo conseguía, y mucho menos me fiaba, pero la voz de Mara era segura.

-Bien, pero ¿cómo? Habéis dicho que el animus funciona con el ADN, como lo haréis.

-Solo necesitamos un poco de sangre.

-Vale, pero lo que yo quiero saber es como… es decir, me habéis dicho que ese Connor es pariente de David, según he entendido. ¿Cómo sabéis quien es el mío?

-Solo confía en nosotros -dijo el Mentor, pero su tono de voz no era igual, era más familiar, protector. Asentí, sin saber nada de lo que podía pasar.

-¿Y como despertaré?

-Yo estaré controlando tus constantes, si encuentro algo anormal o que tus constantes se alteran te sacaré -dijo una mujer, uno de los que iba con el Mentor.

Me pincharon en el brazo y me colocaron la misma pantalla transparente delante de los ojos, en la cual comenzaron a iluminarse gráficos. Poco a poco fui notando como me dormía, intentaba mantenerme despierta, pero no lo conseguía. Lo último que vi fue al Mentor acercándose a mi y un ligero roce en la mano.

_El sol entraba por las ventanas de la habitación, hoy iba a ser un gran día. Me levanté tranquilamente. Como era normal, mi marido ya no estaba en la cama conmigo, tampoco me preocupé. Miré por la ventana, la ciudad ya se había levantado. Los hombres caminaban junto a sus mujeres. Los niños iban a la escuela. Me froté los ojos, necesitaba lavarme la cara. Me acerqué al tocador, allí, la doncella ya había dejado una jarra con agua y una cubeta para ponerla. Eché el agua en ella y me lavé la cara. La toalla colgaba de un gancho justo al lado. La cogí y me sequé la cara. Me miré al espejo y terminé de vestirme para poder ir a desayunar y hacer mis cosas. _

_Después de desayunar cogí mis libros y salí a la calle, necesitaba ir al mercado a comprar algunas cosas, después a la biblioteca, y después a clase. _

_El mercado no estaba lejos de la casa, compré algunas cintas y un poco de tela para la clase de costura. Tras eso marché a la Biblioteca. Cuando entré una amigable bibliotecaria me dio la bienvenida con una enorme sonrisa. Dejé los libros que había sacado la semana anterior y caminé entre las estanterías llenas de libros, era mi momento a solas, un mundo para alejarme de todo lo que vivía en casa, era como mi hogar, pero lleno de libros. Tras caminar y decidir entre varios de ellos, cogí uno, siempre el mismo, pues me gustaba demasiado. Una mujer adelantada a su tiempo, de mi tiempo. Con edad para casarse, pero solo con alguien que le merezca y pocos lo hacen, hasta que aparece uno, pero tiene demasiada clase y mucho orgullo para darse cuenta de lo que siente realmente por ella. Y ella enamorada de él, pero igual de orgullosa y prejuiciosa hacia la persona de él. Pero al final se casan. Siempre me gustó ese libro y desde que era pequeña imaginaba que yo sería de esa manera, que me casaría con alguien que realmente quisiera, y no con el que mis padres hubieran elegido por mí cuando apenas tenia 11 años. _

_Tras coger un par de libros. Salí de la biblioteca y caminé tranquilamente hasta la clase de costura. Caminando por las calles me choqué con un hombre, se me cayeron todas las cosas que llevaba. _

_-Disculpe, ha sido culpa mía -dijo él agachándose a coger mis cosas. Yo me agaché también, cogí el libro y algunas telas que habían querido echar el vuelo. _

_-Gracias, ha sido muy… -me le quedé mirando. Era un hombre de pelo negro, ojos verdes guapo y con una sonrisa encantadora._

Abrí los ojos rápidamente, el corazón me iba a mil por hora. Había visto demasiadas cosas pero todas ellas me sonaban de los sueños que había ido teniendo durante estos años.

-Cath ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Mara ayudándome a levantarme de aquella silla.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? -dije alterada-. ¿Cómo es posible?

-Tranquila, es normal la primera vez siempre es desagradable.

-No, no es eso. La chica… esa mujer, ese chico, la biblioteca, el mercado. Cada sitio que acabo de ver es con los que llevo soñando desde que David murió -dije agobiada, y sin entender nada-. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Cómo es que sueño con la misma persona que estaba en la pantalla y con la que acabo de ver? ¿Es una broma? -Dije mirando a todos.

-¿Sueños? -dijo la chica que aún seguía frente al ordenador.

-Si, no sé como explicarlos, hace tiempo que tengo sueños.

-Cuéntanoslos.

-No sé. En uno de ellos había una especie de baile, en él vi a ese chico por primera vez. En otro iba a una biblioteca exactamente igual a la que he visto ahora, y sacaba y metía libros. También con una niña pequeña, pero no parecía tener nada que ver. Y después una boda, aunque más que una boda parecía un ritual satánico.

Volvimos a la habitación anterior. Empezaron a teclear hasta que salió una imagen. Era un hombre de buena clase social, bien vestido.

-¿Es él?

-Si, lo es, ¿Cómo…? -dije sin entender nada, siguieron tecleando hasta que salió una mujer-. Y ella…

-Se llama Elena Stone, es de buena cuna, sus padres eran Templarios, ella fue criada como ellos. La casaron con Riley Stone cuando cumplieron la edad apropiada. Se casaron, y en el mismo momento fueron reclutados para los templarios. Después se marcharon de la ciudad estuvieron años fuera de la ciudad. Cuando murió el padre de Riley este se ocupó del control de la ciudad.

-¿Como sabéis todo esto?

-Monitorizamos a todos los que entrar en el animus. Cuando David entró en esta época supimos la historia de todos con los que Lukas Connor se junta. Lukas se juntó en varias ocasiones con los Stone, así que desde ese momento hemos sabido todo, también que ellos tuvieron el Fruto del Edén en algún momento durante los años 1800 y 1840, después desapareció. No sabemos que ha sido de él.

-Por eso David entró -dijo el Mentor-. Pero cuando estaba a punto de encontrarlo… -no hacían falta más palabras para saber que era.

-Lo mataron por ese dichoso chisme. Cross lo mató -dije.

La cara de todos era de sorpresa, les conté lo mismo que a Matt.

-Vale, esto es demasiada información para absorberla tan rápido -dijo el Mentor.

-Dígamelo a mí.

-Será mejor que acabemos esta instalación cuanto antes, las cosas han cambiado y Abstergo intentará entrar para recuperar el Fruto.

-Entonces tenemos que darnos prisa -dije intentando entender todo-. Yo puedo crear varios programas para que los Templarios no puedan acceder a nuestros datos.

-Sé que eres buena, pero no eres un Assassin's no puedo permitir que corras peligro.

-Escuche, hace años estuve en esta misma habitación, os he ayudado a coger a muchos templarios escondidos por todo el mundo, y eso sin saber nada de lo que hacíais realmente -dije enfadada por tanta protección falsa- pero ahora todo se ha vuelto personal, quiero atrapar a la persona que mató a David y a mi bebé, en esta vida o en cualquiera. -le miré fijamente, y él no me desvió la mirada-. Voy a acabar con ese hombre y con Abstergo con vuestra ayuda o sin ella. Pero prefiero que sean con vosotros, sé que podéis hacer cualquier cosa, sé que lo lleváis haciendo desde hace muchos años, sé todo lo que hay que saber.

Todo se quedó en silencio

-Señor. La necesitamos y lo sabe. Muchos de nuestros informáticos han muerto o han sido capturado. No podemos dejar que nos controlen de nuevo, tenemos que coger ese fruto o el mundo se irá a la mierda, señor -dijo Mara.

-Bien, acepto -dijo el Mentor-. Pero te aseguro que no será un proceso agradable -dijo muy serio.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué va a pasar?

-Primero a recoger, después hablamos.

Estuvimos horas reparando y limpiando todo lo que pudimos, el problema eran los ordenadores, no todos estaban destrozados, pero seguro que muchos de ellos estaban hackeados y no era fácil hacer el camino contrario. Cogí todos los ordenadores y los inutilicé. El tiempo empezaba a echarse encima, llevábamos demasiado tiempo allí. Cuando salimos ya era demasiado de noche y la pobre Loba ya estaba aburrida. Así que marché al parking para coger el coche e irme a casa.

-Catherine -dijo una voz tras de mi. Era el Mentor. Me giré-. Se me ha olvidado darte esto -me dio una bolsa opaca. Al abrirla vi en ella un arma y una placa, junto a esta un cargo nuevo, muy distinto.

-¿FBI? -pregunté.

-Si. Es una tapadera, es nuestra manera de infiltrarnos en esta época. No podemos ir a hurtadillas como hace años, ahora hay cámaras de seguridad.

-Si, entiendo, aún así he visto a Matt entrenar en el sigilo, al igual que él me ha dado algunas técnicas para ello.

-Soy consciente de eso. Pero aquí no serán útiles. Pero con este pase podrás entrar sin problemas en las investigaciones de la policía, pero ten cuidado, muchos Templarios dudaran de ti. Y toma, el mando para abrir la puerta.

-Gracias -metí las cosas en el coche y me dispuse a entrar yo.

-Catherine, espera. No nos conocemos, y sé la impresión que puedo dar de primeras. Pero no quiero que muera nadie más bajo mi mando. Desmond Milles dio su vida por el libre albedrio y por los assassin's. Quiero proteger a todos lo que estén aquí, incluida a ti.

Entré al coche y me marché a casa, ya era de noche, no hacía calor, la brisa era agradable. Llegamos a casa. Loba se puso como loca y empezó a corretear por el jardín. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar. Cogí las zapatillas y nos marchamos a correr. Al llegar a casa nada había cambiado, salvo que ahora estaba de nuevo en la policía y sin saber que decirle a mi madre.

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano, sin dormir. Me preparé iba a trabajar como todos los días. Llegué a la pastelería. Preparé la tienda y me puse en la zona de atrás a revisar las cuentas y poder dejar todo preparado para cuando volviera al centro de control.

-¿Qué te pasa? Llevas varios días distraída -dijo mi madre sentándose frente a mí.

-Ya, hace tiempo que me pregunto si esta es la vida que quiero realmente.

-Hija, nunca has sido de las que se quedan quietecitas -dijo sonriendo.

-Ya. Me ha llamado un agente del FBI, Beckett me ha recomendado.

-Ella te conoce muy bien.

-He aceptado la oferta -la dije tranquilamente.

-Bien, así dejaré de ver esa cara de mustia que tienes. Y no te preocupes, la pasteleria seguirá abierta y sin problemas.

-Vendré a ayudarte siempre que pueda, lo prometo.

-Tú vive tu vida, yo siempre estaré aquí -dijo mi madre abrazándome con fuerza.

Tras terminar mi jornada volví a casa, Loba me estaba esperando, animada. Abrí el buzón y allí había una pequeña nota, invisible, pero con un relieve casi imperceptible, con el símbolo de los Assassin's. las dos nos subimos al coche. Conduje por la misma carretera que el día anterior. Al llegar al sitio abrí la trampilla y nos metimos en ella. Se cerró a nuestro paso. Cuando llegamos estaban los mismos coches que la noche pasada.

-¿Ocurre algo? -pregunté al llegar a la sala central. Allí estaban todos, algunos con la misma ropa, otros recién salidos de la ducha. Todos estaban mirando hacía las pantallas grandes.

-Si, creo que han entrado de nuevo en nuestro sistema.

-Eso no puede ser.

Me puse a trabajar, nadie nos había hackeado. Simplemente de tanto montar y desmontar y de estar en un sitio que no tenía muy buena cobertura fallaba demasiado.

-Pues no tenemos otro sitio, este es el lugar mas seguro para nosotros ahora. Siempre hemos permanecido en las sombras.

-Pues creo que es hora de que salgamos a la luz -todos se miraron sin entender.

-Entiendo que en la antigüedad todo quedará en los bajos mundos, pero en esta época, cuanto más pongas algo a la vista, más oculto está -se quedaron callados -debemos ponernos en el lugar que menos se esperen los Templarios que estamos. En la "Biblioteca"

-Imposible, eso sería una trampa mortal. Tú mas que nadie sabes que los túneles para entrar a Abstergo están bajo su discoteca.

-Por eso mismo. ¿Qué mejor sitio?

-No, es imposible -dijo el Mentor-. No puedo permitir que nos expongamos tan deliberadamente. Además, no tenemos fondos para una restructuración, y unas obras de repente llamarían mucho la atención -pensé.

-Vale -dije-. Pero tenemos que hacer algo, si los templarios os encontraron en este sitió nos volverán a encontrar.

-Cath tiene razón -empezó Mara-. Necesitamos encontrar otro sitio. Este está demasiado a la vista. Si los templarios estuvieron aquí una vez, Pueden estar de nuevo. No me extrañaría que lo volvieran a intentar, o que hubieran dejado algún dispositivo de búsqueda.

-Registramos todo antes de volver.

-Yo misma he visto la ciencia de los Templarios -dije-. He entrado en el animus, es muy grande, pero los Templarios ahora son capaces de crear un animus con solo ponerte las gafas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues que ahora en vez de las gafas en 3D, serán las gafas animus. Les conceden el placer de viajar al pasado, y seguramente no será barato, aunque no creo que les paguen con dinero.

-Pues eso es un problema. Los Templarios se están adelantando demasiado. Si continúan así controlarán a todos con esas gafas.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, y lejos de aquí. Estoy viendo que no ha sido un fallo nuestro, tenemos inhibidores, y por lo que estoy viendo, bastante potentes.

-Bien, pero hay que apresurarse y encontrar algo cuanto antes.

Empezamos a recoger de inmediato, los papeles que se habían puesto el día anterior y todo lo que se había instalado lo borré y destruí los discos duros.

-Bien, estaremos en contacto todos, pero ahora tenemos que desaparecer. Todo lo que se habla aquí es secreto. No podemos fiarnos de nadie -dijo el Mentor antes de salir del Parking.

Salimos de allí cada coche se marchó a un lado distinto. Yo me marché a casa. Al llegar dejé el coche en el garaje. Loba no dudó en salir corriendo por el jardín. Entonces, antes de entrar en casa, vi un coche aparcado justo enfrente y apoyado en él, un hombre, alto de pelo corto, y tez morena, alguien en quien fijarse. Me acerqué a el. no dudo e hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunté con sorpresa.

-Tenía unos días libres y me pareció justo ir a verte a la comisaría, pero me dijeron que ya no estabas allí. Que te habías jubilado de la policía. Entonces empecé a buscarte hasta que te he encontrado aquí. ¿No te alegras?

-No, no es eso. Es que después de que te fueses sin decir nada he intentado hablar contigo sobre el caso, pero no me cogías el teléfono.

-Ya, bueno. Han pasado muchas desde que volví y no he podido hablar con nadie, he estado infiltrado y dejé todo.

-Eso tiene sentido -dije entendiendo.

-Oye no tienes buena cara, si quieres podemos quedar en otro momento, pareces cansada.

-Si, si no te importa… -dije.

-Toma, te dejo mi número, cuando quieras nos vemos y nos tomamos algo.

-Gracias Josh -dije con una medía sonrisa.

Él se subió a su coche y se marchó.


	17. 17

Había pasado 1 año sin complicaciones. Trabajo nuevo, nuevo edificio, nueva pareja, nueva vida.

Era muy temprano por la mañana, el sol apenas estaba saliendo por las montañas. La luz entraba débil, sin potencia, pero lo suficiente para poder empezar a despertarme. Me hice la remolona y me escondí tras la persona que dormía allí a mi lado. Le pasé la mano por su cintura, él cogió mi mano y la agarró con fuerza contra su pecho. Le había despertado, pero no se molestó, se acomodó a la nueva postura y los dos nos volvimos remolones hasta que el despertador sonó. Lo apagué sin ganas. Me levanté poco a poco intentando no hacer movimientos muy bruscos, me estiré. Me puse las zapatillas y me marché a la ducha. Conseguí despertarme con algo de agua fría. Me hice una cafetera, mientras se llenaba metí las cosas necesarias en la mochila: el ordenador y varios USB creados por mí, para robar, para hackear… preparé a la perra, cogí la mochila, volví a la habitación y me despedí del chico con un beso en los labios.

-Hasta la noche -dije sonriendo.

-Ten un buen día -dijo con los ojos aún pegados-. Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti -otro besito y me marché.

Cogí el coche y nos marchamos, tanto Loba como yo. Teníamos que viajar varios kilómetros diarios para llegar al trabajo cada día. Muchos de los trabajadores se mudaron cerca del trabajo. Pero yo acababa de volver a esa casa, así que preferí quedarme allí, cerca de mi madre. Al llegar dejé el coche en el garaje. Loba se marchó ella sola a su "Guardería" en donde había más perros policía. Marché a mi área de trabajo. Donde los ordenadores. Allí empecé a trabajar buscando todo lo necesario. Aún tenía los archivos que robé de la sección de ciencias, y no solo eso, la noche que hackeé las cámaras, aproveché e hice unos cuantos de mis truquitos y conseguí dejar un pequeño programa fantasma, ese me daría acceso a los archivos y proyectos de los Templarios. Y ese era mi trabajo, buscar todo lo que hacían, malo o bueno. Si sacaban un nuevo producto. Si encontraban un fruto o cualquier pista que pudiera dar con uno de ellos. Yo era la encargada de dar esa información al supervisor de sección, el que coordinaba todo. Si él consideraba que la información era valiosa y útil enviaba a los agentes necesarios a la época en cuestión y conocer toda la información para hacernos con ese Fruto antes que los templarios. Unas veces salía bien, y otras veces no, la mayoría de las veces desaparecían y no había manera de encontrarlo en nuestra época.

-¡DESPIERTA! – me asusté tanto que pegué un bote en la silla.

-¡MARA! ¡QUE NO ME ASUSTES! -la grité.

-Lo siento, es imposible resistirme cuando estas tan centrada en el ordenador -dijo entre carcajadas.

-Te juro que un día, esto me lo pagarás.

-Venga anda -intentaba dejar de reírse-. Venga no te enfades, vamos a tomar un café, apenas he dormido esta noche -dijo comuna enorme sonrisa.

-Matt ha vuelto de la misión ¿verdad? -le dije, a lo que ella simplemente me sonrió con ligero rubor en las mejillas-. Venga vamos, me hará falta el café.

Bajamos a la cafetería, pasamos delante por la guardería de perros, Loba se lo estaba pasando en grande, al aire libre, con césped y con perros policía al igual que ella. Les entrenaban diariamente para poder atrapar a los templarios y encontrar los Frutos del Edén. Lo quise molestarla, se lo estaba pasando bien y estaba en su salsa. Llegamos a la cafetería. Nos sirvieron un café espumoso con un par de galletas. Desde la cafetería se podía ver el exterior. Estábamos rodeados de edificios mucho mas grandes. En la zona norte de la ciudad.

-¿En qué piensas? -preguntó ella.

-En lo raro que es esto. De la noche a la mañana me entero de que hay una guerra que se lleva librando desde el principio de los tiempos. Que tu mente puede viajar al pasado con una máquina, y ver y vivir una vida anterior. Y ahora, también, de la noche a la mañana estamos en este edificio, secreto, en el que no podemos decir que somos realmente, no sé, es todo demasiado raro…

-No te fías de nosotros -dijo ella apenada.

-Si, de ti me fio, incluso de Matt, aunque apenas le conozco, pero no me fio de nadie más. Y menos del supervisor. Desde que apareció en mi casa… hay algo raro en él. Esa extraña protección que tiene conmigo, no me deja acercarme al Animus, y mucho menos entrar en él, no sé porque, y por más que intento hablar con él para que me lo explique no lo hace, siempre se marcha o lo principal es la misión. Así que… -el teléfono sonó, era un mensaje.

-Vamos, nos necesitan -dijo Mara mirando también su móvil.

Tiramos el vaso del café y nos marchamos a la sala de reuniones. Por los pasillos se pudo ver a los perros jugando con sus entrenadores. Loba estaba muy feliz intentando coger el juguete de las manos de su entrenador. Al verle, me era familiar, aunque nunca lo había visto. Era un chico de pelo moreno, corto, tenía la barba muy bien arreglada, por un segundo me pareció ver unos ojos verdes… y la sonrisa –"¿David?" -susurré.

-¡Cath, vamos!- dijo Mara desde el final del pasillo.

Lo dejé de lado y seguí a Mara. Llegamos a la sala de reuniones en donde al final, en la gran pared.

-Buenos días supervisor -dijo Mara al entrar.

-Buenos días. No hay tiempo que perder. Tenemos mucho trabajo. Hace unas pocas horas unos agentes han encontrado un fruto del Edén, pero gracias a una información que nos acaba de llegar los templarios también van en su búsqueda.

-¿Dónde se encuentra? -preguntó Matt.

-En el Cairo.

Todos nos miramos. Pues no era normal encontrar algo allí.

-Debéis iros cuanto antes, desde aquí vigilaremos todo y os daremos las coordenada- Mara, Matt y otro chico se marcharon mientras que yo me quedé en el sofá tecleando con el ordenador. Intentaba descubrir quienes serían los Templarios que iban, y darles a nuestros chicos algo de ayuda para encontrar el fruto.

El supervisor también se quedó allí.

El vuelo tardaba unas 8 horas en llegar, yo no tardé tanto en tener toda la información.

-Supervisor, tenemos que hablar.

-Lo siento pero no es el momento.

-Lo es. Aún o me ha dado una explicación lógica para no dejarme entrar en el animus.

-No estas preparada y el animus no ha sincronizado por completo tu ADN -dijo sin apenas mirarme.

-He sido policía señor supervisor, sé cuando alguien miente, incluso cuando no me miran -dije insistiendo.

-Ya han aterrizado. Será mejor que nos demos prisa antes de que aparezcan los templarios, no nos podemos permitir perder otro fragmento del Edén -dijo él mientras comenzó a toquetear la pantalla de la Tablet, lo que hizo que cambiara la gran pantalla.

No se volvió a hablar más del tema. Al final el equipo consiguió el fragmento del Edén sin mucho esfuerzo, aunque sí aparecieron los templarios y tuvieron que salir corriendo a la zona de extracción, ahora solo había que esperar otras tantas horas a que volvieran. Mientras tanto seguí con mis cosas y de vez en cuando me marché a jugar con Loba. Tras la llegada del equipo hubo una reunión, llevaron el fruto del Edén al depósito, donde guardaban todo lo relacionado con los templarios o los Assassin's de épocas anteriores. Ya era muy de noche, cogí a Loba y me marché con ella de regreso a casa.

Tras el largo camino puse la música a todo volumen, lo justo para no molestar a Loba, que iba durmiendo en el asiento del copiloto. Llegué a casa. Al entrar no había nadie, todas las luces apagadas y todo en silencio, lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Encendí las luces, me hice algo pobre para cenar y me fui a dormir. Pero tras estar horas dando vueltas, solo había medio dormido 20 min. Eran las 4 de la mañana, no podía dormir, así que me marché al salón, me puse una copa de vino tinto y el ordenador en las rodillas. Empecé a buscar respuestas al por que no me dejaba entrar en el animus. Busqué información sobre el supervisor, pero no encontré nada, literalmente nada. Así que pasé su foto por el reconocimiento facial, pero en ese momento el despertador de la habitación sonó, era hora de levantarse. Dejé el ordenador en el despacho. Me vestí y me marché como todos los días.

Ese día apenas fue productivo, no podía quitarme de la cabeza el por que no encontraba nada de él. Después le estuve dando vueltas a la cabeza a una de las razones, pero ya era demasiado tarde y preferí dejarlo para otro momento. Aproveché que aún era pronto y que mi madre no había cerrado la pastelería todavía. Dejé el coche aparcado frente a la tienda, pero no bajé. Desde el asiento del piloto, y atraves de los cristales vi algo que nunca hubiera esperado. Un hombre estaba entregando un ramo de tulipanes -Era raro, es la flor favorita de mi madre, aunque ella siempre ha dicho que son las rosas blancas. Hasta donde yo sé, pocas gentes conocían ese dato de mi madre- una mujer muy transparente, aunque tenía ciertos secretos, y uno de ellos era ese, la pasión por las flores. se sabe el nombre y todas ellas y su significado, algo que me inculcó a mi cuando era pequeña. Se pasaba los días con flores por aquí y flores por allá. Imposible no aprendérselo-. Mi madre al verlo se quedó muy sorprendida, demasiado, pero sonreía de oreja a oreja, estaba feliz. Y no solo eso, es como si su cara reflejase afecto por esa persona a la que acababa de ver. Frente a la pastelería descubrí un coche -Que hace ese coché ahí. Coche negro alto, de esos que no pasan desapercibidos.

-¿Qué hace ahí el coche de la Fundación? -pregunté intentando descubrir de quien era. Pero todos era iguales.

Seguí mirando por la ventana, pero aparte de hablar, y mi madre sonreír como una colegiala enamorada.

-¿Qué me ocultas mamá? -dije.

Los dos se levantaron de la mesa. Él, vestido muy elegante, le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla a mi madre, ella se sonrojó. Él iba a salir, pero no conseguí verlo, un camión se puso delante de la puerta y me tapó la visión por completo. Bajé del coche para no perderme nada, pero cuando el camión arrancó y se marchó, el coche también lo había hecho. Me frusté. Volví al coche, le di un puñetazo a la puerta del conductor. Estaba tan cabreada que no me di cuenta de que Loba estaba en el asiento del copiloto. -Woof- Ladró y salí de mis pensamientos. La bajé, intenté tranquilizarme como si no pasara nada y entré en la pastelería. Dejé a Loba fuera, en un pequeño jardín que había al lado. Entre y vi a mi madre canturreando mientras caminaba por la pastelería, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola mamá, ¿Qué te ocurre? Te veo muy feliz -dije sonriendo al verla, y para que no ose notara que lo había visto todo.

-Nada, hoy me he levantado de buen humor -dijo ella mientras colocaba todos los pasteles. vi las flores puestas en un jarrón en su despacho, por una pequeña rendija.

-Vaya, ¿y esas flores? ¿algo que decirme?

-No, nada de nada -dijo mi madre cerrando la puerta.

-Mamá ¿estás bien? Pareces algo nerviosas.

-Estoy bien, tengo mucho trabajo es todo -pero apenas quedaba gente en el local. Pero preferí no molestar mas, así que me despedí cogí la Loba y nos marchamos a casa.

La casa estaba tranquila, y a oscuras, por lo que hoy dormiría sola. Abrí la puerta, dejé las llaves como siempre en el mueble de entrada, pero sonó distinto. Entonces algo me llamó la atención, gracias a la poca luz que entraba por la calle, pude ver que mi casa estaba completamente desordenada. No encendí la luz, cogí la pistola y con ella empecé a buscar. Ordené a Loba que se quedara quieta en la puerta. Lo hizo sin rechistar, pero estaba atenta a todo. Sin encender ninguna luz, empecé a caminar por la casa. Había muchas cosas tiradas, cajones abiertos, todas las cosas por el suelo. Seguí caminando por la casa intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Seguí caminando hacía el piso de arriba, pero no vi nada. Las sábanas estaban tiradas por el suelo, todo el armario por el suelo, la mesilla rota. Y la gorra de David tirada por el suelo y pisoteada. Seguí pero nada.

-¡WOOF WOOF! -Ladraba como loca. Bajé corriendo las escaleras. Pero entonces, al terminar de bajar las escaleras escuché lo que nunca quisiera escuchar. Un disparo y escuché a Loba quejarse. Después el ruido de cristales rotos.

Se me encogió el corazón, el estómago me dio un vuelco cuando lo escuché, pero no paré. Me quedé parada. Volví a escuchar el quejido de Loba. Y la encontré tirada en la puerta del despacho, estaba sobre un pequeño charco de sangre.

-¡LOBA! -me tiré a su lado, le cubrí la herida de bala con la mano, intentando taponarla.


	18. 18

La noche nos había atrapado. Las luces de la ambulancia ya estaban muy lejos, apenas se escuchaba la sirena.

-Va a estar bien, ya lo veras -dijo Mara abrazándose a mí. Había intentado ser fuerte por ella, pero ya no podía más. Me abracé a Mara y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer con fuerza.

Mi madre estaba allí también abrazándome.

Matt y el supervisor están guiando a los agentes del laboratorio para que buscaran todo tipo de pistas.

-Cath -dice Matt.

-Hemos encontrado varías fibras, hemos cogido huellas, las llevaremos al laboratorio y veremos quien ha entrado a tu casa y que ha pasado.

-Vale, gracias -dije entre lágrimas -en ese momento recordé algo-. Toma, esto lo tenía Loba al lado de la boca, imagino que se lo arrancaría al que entró antes de que… -no podía decirlo.

Metimos el trozo de tela en una bolsa de pruebas y los del laboratorio se marcharon con todas las pruebas.

-No te preocupes, conseguiremos saber quién ha entrado -dijo Matt-. Descartaremos tus huellas.

-Si y también las de…

-¡CATH! -gritaron mi nombre.

Desde el final de la calle un choco venia corriendo. Llevaba el traje del trabajo. Cuando llegó hasta mí me abrazó.

-¡Estás bien! Acabo de enterarme -me cogió la cara con las dos manos y me miró de arriba abajo buscando alguna magulladura.

-Si, sí, estoy bien no me ha pasado nada. Pero han disparado a Loba -dije con muchas lágrimas en los ojos.

Él simplemente me abrazó con mucho énfasis. Entonces se percató de la gente que había al lado.

-Hola señora Williams -saludó a mi madre.

-Hola Josh -respondió mi madre.

-Mara, que alegría de verte, aunque sea en estas condiciones.

-Lo mismo digo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Cuando he llegado a casa estaba todo tirado por el suelo, he mirado por toda la casa, pero no encontrado nada. Hasta que Loba ha labrado y la he encontrado en el suelo sangrando. Se la han llevado a operarla.

-Venga, vamos a verla -dijo Josh.

-Id, nosotros nos quedamos terminando. Loba te necesita -dijo Mara sonriendo. Me abrazó. Nos marchamos en el coche de Josh hasta el veterinario donde estaban operando a Loba.

Estuvimos en la sala de espera durante horas, no sabíamos nada, no nos decían nada. Hasta que el cirujano salió.

-Bien, hemos conseguido extraer la bala. Hemos tenido varias dificultades ya que se ha alojado muy cerca del hueso. Había perdido mucha sangre y también tenía algún hematoma seguramente debido a un fuerte golpe -explicó el veterinario.

-¿Pero está bien? -pregunté agobiada por lo que me pudiera decir.

-Se recuperará, es una perra muy fuerte. Ahora está descansando, podrás verla en un rato, aunque no te preocupes si no se despierta, está muy sedada y sabiendo lo hiperactiva que es querría levantarse.

-Si -dije riéndome- seguramente querría salir corriendo.

-Bien, os llamaremos cuando podáis verla.

-Gracias.

Estuvimos esperando varios minutos más. Pero cuando ya podíamos entrar Josh recibió una llamada importante y tuvo que marcharse corriendo.

-Lo siento, pero es muy urgente, es de la oficina.

-Tranquilo, cogeré un taxi después, gracias por haberme acompañado.

-Te llamo cuando termine -me dio un tierno beso y se marchó corriendo.

Yo entré a la habitación en donde descansaba Loba, aún durmiendo. Tenia las patas traseras vendadas, estaba llena de sondas. Pero se la veía tranquila y descansaba. Estuve con ella todo el tiempo que me dejaron. Pero volvería al día siguiente a estar con ella hasta que se pudiera venir a casa conmigo. Después me marché a casa a recoger todo lo que habían destrozado. Entré. Mara estaba todavía allí y Matt también.

-Hola… -dijo Mara con voz suave mientras recogía los cristales del suelo con una escoba-. ¿Cómo está?

-Descansando. La bala le ha llegado muy cerca del hueso y me han dicho que perdió mucha sangre, pero que se va a recuperar.

-Eso es genial. ¿Por qué no estás con ella?

-La hora de visitas se ha acabado pero mañana volveré a estar con ella. El médico tiene mi número por si se despierta. Mañana la llevaré su peluche, para tenga un olor reconocido.

-Bien -dijo con una voz suave y dándome un gran abrazo. Miré toda la casa, la mayoría de las cosas ya estaban recogidas.

-Gracias por ayudarme a recoger -dije.

-No tienes que darlas. Matt está arriba fue él el que empezó a recoger.

-No teníais que haberos molestado.

-Si, ya lo creo que si -dijo Matt apareciendo en ese momento en la sala-. Tu me ayudaste cuando Mara estaba en peligro, es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer, además, somos una familia, si los Assassin´s no nos cuidamos entre nosotros, ¿Quién lo hará?

-Gracias -le abracé con mucha fuerza.

Tras terminar de limpiar, ya era demasiado tarde, tanto que el sol había empezado a aparecer en el horizonte.

-Iros, no habéis dormido en toda la noche y hoy es vuestro día libre -dije.

-No te voy a dejar sola después de lo que ha pasado -dijo Mara.

-Estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada. Además, no se han llevado nada, no volverán.

-Bien, pero Llámame con lo que sea, aunque necesites un donnut -dijo ella sonriendo.

-Vale, lo haré.

-Te quiero.

-Te quiero.

Nos abrazamos y entonces ellos se marcharon.

Subí a la habitación. La cama estaba hecha y la ropa de nuevo en el armario, como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero al entrar noté que algo no estaba bien. La busqué por todos lados, pero no lo encontré. No estaba la gorra de policía de David, la que siempre tenía en su lado de la cama. Tenía una suela de bota sobre ella, seguramente se la llevarían para analizarla. Solo esperaba que me la devolvieran después.

Me tumbé un poco en la cama. No podía dormir, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y no entendía quien habría podido hacer algo así.

El despertador sonó. Me desperté rápidamente. Por un segundo, solo por un segundo, pensé que todo había sido una estúpida pesadilla. Pero cuando no vi la gorra supe que sí había sido real. Bajé al salón. Puse la cafetera y me di una ducha mientras se hacía el café. Al salir me cogí una taza de café caliente. Mientras tomaba pequeños sorbos de café caminé hasta el despacho. La sangre de Loba ya no estaba. Y todo estaba tal como debería de estar, incluido el ordenador y la foto de la estantería. Lo único distinto de esa habitación era el cristal, que no estaba. En su lugar había un contrachapado.

Cuando llegó la hora me cambié, cogí el coche y me marché al trabajo. Necesitaba despejarme y no pensar en la noche anterior.

Al llegar…

-¿¡Cath!?

-Buenos días supervisor.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -me quedé pensativa, no sabía por que lo preguntaba-. Vete a casa -ordenó.

-No, necesito trabajar.

-¡Catherine Kalendra Williams! marchate a casa -ordenó.

-¿Como sabes…? -dije sin entender…

-¡Marchate! -ordenó de nuevo. Él volvió a la sala de reuniones.

Al final volví a coger el coche. Pero tuve una intuición que no sabía como saldría… así que pensé rápidamente. después me marché a casa.

Desde que llegué a casa me puse a seguir con la investigación que empecé en el salón. Pero nada. No encontraba nada de nada. Así que decidí irme a ver a mi madre, hoy la pastelería cerraba así que me fui a su casa, necesitaba un poco de amor de madre.

Al llegar mi madre estaba tomando un café en la mesa de la cocina, y en sus manos tenía lo que parecía ser un álbum de fotos, bastante antiguo, nunca lo había visto. Tenía marcas de haberle quitado el polvo.

-Mamá -dije al entrar, ya que no se había percatado de mi presencia. Miraba las fotos muy concentrada, casi con añoranza.

-¡HOLA CARIÑO! -dijo con mucha sorpresa. Dejé el álbum encima de la mesa, se levantó y me abrazó con mucha fuerza -¿Cómo estás? -me preguntó con sus manos puestas en mi cara.

-Estoy bien mamá.

-¿Y Loba?

-En el hospital, parece que se va a recuperar, pero no ha despertado -dije con lágrimas esperando en los ojos para caer.

-Es fuerte, ya veras como antes de que te des cuenta volverá a correr en el jardín.

-Eso espero -dije con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces? -dije entrando en la cocina.

-Nada, recordando viejos tiempos.

Las dos nos sentamos, mi madre preparó un café para las dos y mientras hablábamos. Le conté como me iban las cosas con Josh, intenté sonsacarla algo de las flores en la pastelería, pero no me quiso decir nada. Entonces sonó el teléfono. Se levantó y marchó a cogerlo al salón. Aproveché en ese momento para mirar el álbum, el saber por que lo guardaba con tanto ahínco.

Empecé a pasar las páginas, pero lo que había eran reuniones de amigos, reconocí a mi madre, aunque las fotos eran de hacía 20-25 años. Sonreía al ver a mi madre tan feliz. En un momento prensé que mi padre podría estar entre ellos. Nunca lo conocí. Murió cuando solo tenia unas semanas de vida. Encontré varias fotos. Les hice una foto. Pronto era el cumpleaños de mi madre y quería darle una sorpresa. Sabía que había años que no veía a esas personas y seguro que le hacía ilusión verlas, y yo quería volver a verla sonreír de esa manera. Cogí varias de ellas. Una con un grupo muy numeroso de amigos y otras con las que estaba con un hombre. Aunque esa misma persona estaba en una foto grupal, la mirada de mi madre y la mirada de esa persona me decía que eran algo más que amigos. Así que podía ser dos cosas, un antiguo amor, o mi padre, ya que las fechas coincidían con mi concepción.

Tras un par de horas más me marché. Me habían llamado del veterinario. Loba estaba empezando a despertarse. Salí rápidamente de la casa de mi madre. Cuando llegué aparqué en la puerta, cogí el peluche que había metido esa misma mañana en el coche y entré a la clínica. Esperé en la sala de espera. Minutos después dos médicos trajeron en brazos a Loba. Aun estaba muy grogui. Me senté Enel suelo con ella. Ella me reconoció. Como podía empezó a lamerme la mano con ternura, y la nariz cuando me acercaba a ella. No pude aguantar las ganas de llorar. Estuve todo lo que pude con ella, todo lo que me dejaron. Después se la volvieron a meter para dentro, junto con su oso de peluche y una camiseta mía. El médico me dijo que todo iba según lo previsto, que respondía muy bien a los analgésicos y a todo. Había pasado la noche muy bien. Pero aun tenía que quedarse varios días allí para observar la evolución, pero podría volver al día siguiente y todos los días que ella estuviera allí.

Volví al coche y en ese momento Josh llamó. Tenía que quedarse en el trabajo, un asunto muy importante que no podía esperar. Pero al día siguiente iría y me invitaría a cenar fuera. Al colgar se me puso una sonrisa tonta en el rostro. Tener una relación de esa manera después de casi 6 años que se murió David era raro para mí, pero me empezaba a gustar.

Cuando estaba camino a casa, volvió a sonarme el teléfono.

-Cath, siento molestarte a estas horas, pero necesitamos que vengas a la fundación.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Necesitamos que entres en el animus -dijo el supervisor desde el otro lado del teléfono-. Cuando vengas te lo explicaré todo. Pero te necesitamos con urgencia.

Apenas 20 min después ya estaba en la Fundación.

-Catherine, perdona por hacerte venir a estar horas de la noche, pero esto puede suponer un gran avance para nosotros -dijo el supervisor entrando en la sala. Otra mujer iba con ella.

La mujer no era muy alta, mas bien menuda, de 1.60 cm mas o menos. Tenía el pelo moreno y los ojos café. Era muy delgada y vestía de manera que imponía. Con unos vaqueros negros ajustados, una camisola y una chupa de cuero negra, y unas botas militares. Algo tenía esa cara que me sonaba de algún sitio, en algún sitio la había visto, pero de otra manera.

-Bien, antes de hacer las presentaciones pertinentes, esto es lo que tenemos entre manos -en la gran pantalla empezaron a aparecer imágenes, eran imágenes, o por lo menos lo parecían, del mismo chico que me habían mostrado hacía un año en el anterior edificio-. Como ya conoces este es Lukas Connor, era un Assassin's de 1800, como bien sabes David Baker es su descendiente, los dos tenían el mismo ADN y gracias a eso Davis consiguió averiguar varias cosas antes de que… -se quedó callado al ver mi expresión. Por desgracia –siguió rápidamente con la explicación-, no hemos podido tener información de esa época hasta hace un año.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Mara y Matt por la puerta. Los dos se sentaron en las sillas a esperar la explicación, sin decir nada. La pantalla grande apareció otra cara, ahora era una mujer. Alta guapa morena y de ojos cafés igual que la chica que tenía frente a mí.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó Mara por primera vez.

\- Se llama Beatrice Connor -Me la quedé mirando-. Es la mujer de Lukas Connor en 1800.

-Pero yo pensaba que…

-Beatrice Connor y Lukas Connor eran Marido y Mujer por la iglesia. La relación de Lukas y Elena fue mucho después, cuando ambos estaban casados -explicó el supervisor.

-¿Y ella era Assassin's?

-No, cuando se casó con Lukas no, pero más adelante se introdujo en la orden. El mismo Lukas la entrenó. Pero por alguna razón creemos que se volvió Templario, seguramente sabía de la relación de su marido con la Templaria, y lo hizo por venganza o por su cambio de ideología, realmente no lo sabemos -dijo el supervisor.

-¿Y esto que tiene que ver conmigo? -dije yo cansada de estar ahí sin saber que me iba a encontrar y sin entender por que esa mujer me sonaba demasiado-. ¿Qué ha cambiado para que yo entre ahora? – crucé los brazos en el pecho.

-Bien señorita Williams, ella es Anna Petter -dijo el supervisor muy tranquilo.

Al escuchar ese nombre me vino a la mente el caso de Amanda Smith, la joven que murió en un apartamento abandonado. El asesinato que inició todo esto de los templarios. Me levanté di un golpe en la mesa.

-¡Cath! -me paró el supervisor-. Antes de que digas nada deja que te expliquemos.

-¡¿Qué me tiene que explicar?! -grité, Mara me tuvo que sujetar para no ir contra ella-. Llevo mas de dos años buscando a esta mujer y al psicólogo que iba con ella. ¡Ya veo que te has recuperado muy bien de tu parálisis!

-¡CATHERINE!-gritó el supervisor- ¡escúchame! ¡Tú eres nueva en todo esto y no entiendes nada! -me gritó.

-¿Qué tengo que entender? Mataron a una mujer con una daga y ella es cómplice del asesinato, al igual que el hijo de puta de Adam James, ¿Dónde está? -dije muy enfadada.

-Mara, llévatela fuera y que se tranquilice.

Tanto Mara como Matt me llevaron fuera.

-Oye Cath, tienes que tranquilizarte.

\- ¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Sabías quién era? -dije con tanta furia que hasta las lágrimas habían empezado a aparecer.

-No, no tenía ni idea. Pero si sabía de Amanda Smith -dijo ella muy tranquila.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -dije sin gritar, al ver la cara de Mara. Ella miró a Matt. yo me giré y le vi. Estaba apagado, miraba al suelo, no se parecía al Matt que yo conocía desde hacía un año, ahora era todo lo contrario.

\- ¿Matt?

-Mi nombre real es Matthew Smith -dijo cuando pudo hablar, aunque se le notaba la voz muy tocada, apenado y casi a punto de llorar, pero mantenía la compostura -Amanda Smith era mi hermana -dijo apoyado en un árbol-. También era Assassin´s como yo -miré a Mara, ella agachó la vista cuando la miré. Lo sabía desde el principio, lo sabía, pero no me lo dijo, no me dijo que la conocía. Ahora entendía por que tenía esa mirada tan apagada cuando estaba frente a ella. No tuvo que ser fácil.

-¿Por qué no te pude localizar? -pregunté.

-No podía comunicarme con nadie, solo una persona sabía de mi paradero. Mi hermana estaba en una misión buscando a los templarios que sospechábamos que se escondían en la ciudad. Pero por desgracia la encontraron a ella primero.

No quise escuchar nada más y abracé a Matt muy fuerte, todo lo que mis brazos soportaban.

-Lo siento, lo siento muchos -dije a Matt. Él simplemente me abrazó mucho más fuerte.

Estuvimos unos minutos intentando tranquilizarnos todos. Mara era el contacto de Matt, y ella fue quien le dio la mala noticia.

Tras tranquilizarnos todos, volvimos a entrar, ahora mucho más tranquilos.

-Bien, espero que esté más tranquila señorita Williams -dijo el supervisor.

-Si, lo estoy, y perdón por la falta d respeto.

-No se preocupe, es compresible. Bien íbamos…

-Antes de que continuemos quiero saber que pasó, necesito saberlo. Nunca me creí que ese hombre que murió en la cárcel fuera el asesino. Creo que simplemente era un nuevo Templario que apenas estaba aprendiendo.

Tanto Anna como el supervisor se miraron.

-Yo era el contacto de Amanda -comenzó Anna a explicar-. La consulta de psicología era una tapadera. Ella nos iba entregando información que le llegaba en la cafetería. Pues allí se reunían muchos más templarios de lo que nos esperábamos. Amanda apenas estaba comenzando, lo estaba haciendo muy bien, en pocas semanas iba a desaparecer al tener toda la información que necesitábamos -dijo ella con gran dolor. Matt también la escuchaba atentamente-. Ella estaba a mi cargo -dijo mirando al chico-. Y nunca me perdonaré lo que la pasó. Amanda había encontrado pruebas de los templarios…

-El cuaderno.

-Si, y la Daga. La misma noche que la asesinaron me lo iba a entregar todo. Pero no apareció en el punto de encuentro. Supe en ese momento que la había pasado algo. Fui a su apartamento, pero estaba lleno de policías y tuve que marcharme.

\- ¿Eras tú a la persona que vi marchándose? -dije recordando aquella persecución por las calles.

-Si, pensé que te daría esquinazo, pero me encontraste.

\- ¿Tú eras la que me enviaba todas esas pistas? -ella negó con la cabeza.

-Esa era yo -dijo Mara a mi espalda.

-Cuando supimos lo que había pasado, le dije a Mara que se mantuviera cerca de ti. Sabíamos quien eras desde el principio. Desde que mataron a David hemos estado protegiéndote. Temíamos que el templario que acabó con David, acabara contigo también -dijo el supervisor.

\- ¿Y por qué no decírmelo? -pregunté sin entender.

-Por deseo de David te manteníamos el secreto, él no quería que corrieras peligro, y mucho menos después de saber que estabas embarazada. -dijo el supervisor.

-Pero cuando encontraste el cuerpo de Amanda y empezaste a investigar todo, sabíamos que no podíamos ocultártelo mucho más tiempo. Entonces empezamos a darte pistas para que dieras con nosotros y tu misma entendieras contra lo que luchamos – tenía que retener mucha información en muy poco tiempo. Me cogí la cabeza con las manos y suspiré profundamente.

-Entendería que no quisieras hacer esto…

-Seguid contando, sé que hay algo más que no me estáis diciendo -dije sin querer saber nada de disculpas.

-Ya habías descubierto muchas cosas, hasta descubriste que los templarios ahora se hacían llamar Abstergo, tu misma te metiste dentro del área de ciencias.

-La tarjeta -dije susurrando. Los volví a mirar. Y miré a la chica nueva-. Tu eres ella, eres la guía de Abstergo- ella asintió.

-Yo conseguí internarme dentro de esa área y durante un tiempo intenté conocer lo que hacían, intentaba descubrir lo que sabían para pararles los pies. Muchas de las áreas estaban bloqueadas y solo los grandes jefes tenían las tarjetas para entrar a esa área. Y era demasiado peligroso robársela, tenían un chip de proximidad, si se alejaba de su dueño el chip de la tarjeta emitía un pitido-explicaba lentamente-. No podía encontrar mucho. Pero encontré a alguien que quería todos los conocimientos de Abstergo. Le persuadí para que todo lo que encontrara me lo diera sin mirar el contenido a cambio de una gran suma de dinero y que después desapareciera.

-Y así conseguiste el la tarjeta -asintió.

-Pero necesitaba sacarlo de alguna manera sin que me vieran. Entonces te vi. V i también que me quitaste la tarjeta y subiste a la biblioteca. Nadie te vio más que yo. Entonces supe lo que tenía que hacer.

-Y me lo dices camuflado en la bolsa -asintió-. Bien, ¿Qué tengo que hacer y quien es realmente esa chica?

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante mis ganas de saber más.

-Bien, gracias a Ana hemos conseguido encontrar mas pruebas de donde puede estar el orbe de 1800.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir?

-Yo soy la descendiente de Beatrice Connor -dijo Ana tan tranquila.

En ese momento, y sin querer la miré de otra manera, celosa, aunque sabía, o esperaba, que no tuviera nada que ver con David, al fin y al cabo, trabajaban juntos.

-Bien Beatrice nos ha dado muy buena información, pero por desgracia, ella murió a muy temprana edad por enfermedad y aunque hemos estado al tanto de los viajes del Orbe, lo perdimos cuando ella falleció. Lo último que supimos es que estaba en manos de los templarios y que volvía a la ciudad.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer realmente?

-Entrar en el animus y encontrar el Orbe y seguirlo, esperando que lo encontremos en esta época.

-Bien, vamos -dije decidida.

Todos se quedaron mirándome. Pero rápidamente accedieron y nos marchamos todos a la habitación del animus. Seguimos al supervisor. Ana iba en último lugar, y yo me puse a su altura. La paré y dejé que los demás caminaran.

-Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa? -ella sonrió, sabía exactamente lo que la iba a decir.

-No.

\- ¿No?

-No tenía nada con David. Era un gran compañero, y siento mucho lo que le pasó. Yo siempre le quise como un amigo. Él fue quien me presentó a mi marido -dijo ella sonriendo en todo momento- La miraba esperando encontrar algún signo de mentira, pero nada-. De verdad que siento mucho lo de David, todos le queríamos, era el alma de la oficina. Debías de haberle visto cuando supo que estaba esperando un hijo. Apareció tan sonriente, que parecía que iba a volar. A todos nos cambió el día -sonreí imaginándomelo.

Llegamos a la habitación. Era una habitación oscura, sin ventanas y en el medio de esta una silla tipo psicólogo y un monitor justo al lado.

-Bien, siéntate. Antes de empezar, Estate tranquila. Es como dormirse, simplemente vas a soñar.

-Vale. ¿Algún efecto secundario?

-Si y no -dijo el supervisor.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir?

-No sabemos mucho de Elena. Normalmente existe lo que conocemos como Efecto Sangrado.

-He leído sobre ello en los archivos de Abstergo, pero no sé lo que significa.

-Digamos que con el efecto sangrado las habilidades de uno pasan a otro. Es decir que si tu antepasado mientras estás en el animus aprende algo durante años, tu tendrás la misma habilidad y la aprenderás en pocas horas. Aunque esto puede también ser malo, por que de alguna manera la conciencia de los antepasados se mezcla con el descendiente… aún no sabemos cómo puede ser, pero por lo que hemos visto no suele ser malo.

-Bien, vamos allá -dije con decisión.

Me pusieron la aguja intravenosa y poco a poco empecé a notar que me dormía.


	19. 19

El invierno había pasado rápidamente y ya nos encontrábamos en la mitad de la primavera. Los árboles estaban repletos de flores, los pájaros cantaban desde el amanecer hasta que el sol se marchaba.

Estaba siendo un viaje tranquilo, no me quejaba, pues eso me había dado tiempo a pensar en lo que sería mi nueva vida. Acababa de casarme con el hombre que había decidido mi familia. No era lo que imaginaba cuando era pequeña. Pero no podía quejarme, era un hombre guapo, atento y cariñoso. Podría haberme casado con uno de esos ricachones viejos que no tienen donde caerse muertos, pero gracias a dios no fue así. Según mi padre este matrimonio estaba acordado desde que nos marchamos de la ciudad en donde nací, a la que ahora regreso con muchas ganas de descubrir la ciudad, en lo mucho que habrá cambiado después de 16 años.

La luz del sol que entraba por entre las copas de los árboles me despertó de mi profundo sueño. No había dormido mucho durante la semana anterior pues todo fue demasiado rápido. La boda se celebró por todo lo alto, aparecieron muchos invitados, de los cuales yo no conocía a la mitad. Un par de días después James Stone, el padre de mi marido murió, no sé exactamente como, pues hasta donde yo tenía entendido era un hombre muy sano. Y ese fue el comienzo del viaje. Riley, mi marido, no dudó un momento. Los criados nos arreglaron todo el equipaje y partimos de inmediato a la capital, en donde él se haría responsable del cargo que su padre había dejado como gobernador. Y aquí estamos, después de varios días de camino llegando por fin al destino.

Durante el viaje, Ryley había estado trabajado sin parar, mirando y mirando documentos. Y cuando parábamos a descansar, enviaba esos documentos con un cartero, y ese mismo le entregaba otros. Se pasaba el día trabajando, pero por las noches era diferente, atento y cariñoso, no me podía haber tocado nadie mejor. Durante las últimas horas de viaje ya se veía a lo lejos los enormes edificios que había construidos. Y entre ellos, lo que sería nuestra casa. Una mansión impresionante que había pertenecido a la familia Stone desde hacía siglos.

Riley me tomó de la mano y los dos bajamos del carruaje, y allí estaba esa enorme casa solo para nosotros, y los criados que se alojaban en ella.

-Bienvenida a casa Señora Stone -me dijo con un leve beso en los nudillos.

Entramos en la casa, el servicio ya nos estaba esperando en la puerta a recibirnos. Como siempre, Riley les agradeció su trabajo, pues habían dejado la casa inmaculada para que nosotros nos instaláramos. Él ya había vivido en esa casa cuando era más joven por lo que me dio un tour rápido por toda la casa. Me llevó a lo que sería su despacho, nuestras habitaciones, la cocina, el gran comedor, y los jardines, en donde yo seguramente pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo. Tras eso, fuimos interrumpidos.

-Señor Stone, hay un invitado que desea verle.

-Ahora no Ray, acabamos de llegar, queríamos ir a ver el pueblo -dijo él, abrumado.

-Lo siento señor, pero ha insistido.

-De acuerdo -dijo Riley-. acompáñale al despacho.

-Bien Señor.

-Tendrás que ir al pueblo sola -dijo él dándome un beso en la mejilla-. Te veo en la cena.

-Bien -dije un poco desilusionada.

Riley se marchó dentro de la casa y yo cogí lo necesario. Algo de dinero por si se me antojaba comprarme algo, y me marché.

_*__Parece que por ahora todo bien, las constantes son estables. _

_La sincronización es buena -dijo una voz en mi cabeza. La reconocí._

_-Bien Cath, tu sigue como ahora, nosotros estamos viendo lo que tuves_

_Monitorizamos todo, tu solo guíate e intenta aprender. __*_

La ciudad había cambiado mucho desde que nos marchamos. Tenía yo unos 6 años. Ahora había más edificios, y más gente. Las mujeres paseaban con sus ropas deslumbrantes, su sombrilla para que no les diera el sol y siempre con una enorme sonrisa. Otras entraban en tiendas de tela para sus nuevos vestidos, o cintas para decorar los vestidos. Los caballeros siempre tan elegantes con sus chisteras y sus ropas tan sofisticadas. Todo había cambiado, incluso habían construido una biblioteca, o la habían reformado, no lo sé, estaba muy perdida en aquella ciudad, pero caminar entre sus calles me calmaba y me alegraba. Por fin estaba en casa.

Era una mujer poco corriente, yo no era de las que asistía a fiestas, obviamente lo tenía que hacer desde que mi padre me presentó en sociedad, pero yo prefería quedarme en casas con un buen libro en vez de bailando con caballeros a los que no conocía, apenas conocía o conocía tan bien que llegaban a ser muy pesados. Por suerte al casarme, aunque tenía que seguir yendo a bailes, debido al trabajo y el cargo de mi marido, pero ya eran distintos, no tenía que hacerme notar en ningún momento, así las muchachas casaderas eran las nuevas caras de las fiestas.

Me adentré en la biblioteca. Me quedé maravillada al ver los techos tan altos y la cantidad de libros que había.

En mi casa no solía haber muchos. Aunque para mi madre siempre teníamos que saber muchas cosas, siempre prefirió que tocara el piano o pintara, mientras que, a mí, siempre me gustó leer, era música que solo podía escuchar yo, o pintar paisajes privados para mí. Por suerte para mi marido, ese era un hobby para el que normalmente no tenía tiempo. Siempre estaba trabajando. O compraba edificios, o los remodelaba o vete tu a saber lo que hacía siempre reunido con altos cargos.

Caminé por entre las estanterías, solo se podía escuchar un perfecto silencio o pequeños susurros de la gente que comentaba libros. El ambiente estaba cargado de olor a pergamino nuevo y a la tinta de las páginas. No podía decidirme entre tanto libro. Muchos de ellos ya los había leído y no me gustaron, otros me gustaron tanto que los devoraba una vez a la semana. Y después había muchos que hablaban de política, cosa que no me llamaba nada la atención, yo prefería romances, tragedia o novelas de suspense. Tras una hora dentro me decanté por dos libros bien distintos.

Salí de la biblioteca y seguí caminando por las calles. Aunque el sol ya empezaba a ponerse por el horizonte, aun había mucha gente en sus calles, pues también habían abierto pequeños bares y la gente se reunía en ellos, lo que hacía que las calles estuvieran más vivas de lo que las recordaba. Ya casi a oscuras decidí volver, Riley ya habría terminado con esa reunión y podríamos cenar e ir a la cama, estaba demasiado cansada después del largo viaje.

-¿Qué tal la ciudad? Siento no haber podido acompañarte -dijo Riley mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino.

-Ha cambiado mucho, está mas grande y tiene mucho más ambiente.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-He ido a la biblioteca -él se rio de manera cariñosa-. Tu y tus libros, estoy seguro de que si pudieras vivirías en una biblioteca.

-Mmm -dije imaginándomelo-. Eso ni lo dudes -dije sonriendo mientras comía-. ¿Qué tal la reunión? ¿Quién era ese hombre que insistía tanto?

-Alguien de quien no merece la pena preocuparse -dijo en tono burlón y desafiante.

-¿Tan mal ha ido la reunión?

-Tenemos puntos de vista muy distintos en cuanto a negocio se refiere. Yo soy partidario de que el dinero es lo más importante y cuanto más tienes, más puedes construir y más ganarás. Mientras que él apuesta por las personas que trabajan para él -bebió otro sorbo.

-Bueno, realmente un negocio no podría mantenerse sin que alguien trabajara para él.

-Menuda lengua tienes querida -dijo sonriendo-. Puede que sea así, pero la manera que tiene él de ver a esas personas no tiene nada que ver con mi filosofía.

-¿Y cuál es esa filosofía?

\- Yo creo que las personas que trabajan para mí están allí para un fin. Si no llegan a ese fin, no son necesarios y se les sustituyen rápidamente -me quedé cayada, preferí no intervenir-. Mientras que, para ese caballero, cada persona es una vida, y si falla se le da otra oportunidad. Para él cuidar de su gente, es cuidar de su dinero -dijo terminando de cenar. Yo me lo quedé mirando con una ligera sonrisa, pues nunca estuve de acuerdo con esa manera de mando, era el mismo que mi padre.

Tras cenar nos marchamos a la sala de estar. Yo me quedé leyendo cerca del fuego, mientras que Riley se quedó releyendo y releyendo documentos. Tras unas horas, empezó a entrarme sueño, cerré el libro, lo dejé sobre la mesa que había al lado del sofá, me acerqué a mi marido. Él dejó de leer en ese momento, se giró hacia mí y me abrazó colocando su cabeza cerca de mi tripa. Tiró de mi mano levemente, me senté sobre sus rodillas. Posó su mano en mi nuca y me acercó a él hasta besarme con dulzura en los labios.

Desperté con el canto de los pájaros y el olor a pan recién hecho. Riley ya se había levantado, seguramente antes de que el sol terminara de salir, no era muy propio de él quedarse a dormir hasta tarde. Me lavé la cara, me cambié el camisón por un vestido de color azul y bajé al comedor. Allí estaba Riley, metido en los documentos que había dejado de lado la noche anterior.

-Buenos días -dije al entrar. Me senté a su lado en la mesa, me serví un poco de café y leche y un poco del bizcocho que nos había hecho la cocinera-, Buenos días-, dijo al terminar la página.

Seguimos un rato más en silencio.

-Mañana tendré que viajar por negocios -dijo él mientras mantenía la nariz en los papeles, sin apenas haber tocado el desayuno.

-¿Tan pronto? -dije un poco triste-. Pero si acabamos de venir.

-Ya lo sé querida, pero, hay varios negocios que requieren mi atención, y por desgracia ninguno de ellos se encuentra cerca de aquí -dijo con tristeza.

-¿Cuánto estarás fuera?

-Un mes

-¡Un mes! -dije sin entenderlo.

-Si, tengo muchas cosas que arreglar, quitar la manera que tenía mi padre de trabajar y hablar con los supervisores para futuros negocios.

-Bien, que puedo decir.

-No me mires así Elena -dijo él cogiéndome la mano con cariño-. Tengo que hacerlo, son negocios.

-Lo sé, lo entiendo.

-Ya veras como estaré de vuelta antes de que te descuenta -dijo con una sonrisa agradable.

Le devolví la sonrisa y seguimos desayunando.

Durante el día Riley me estuvo poniendo al día de las cosas que tenía que hacer. Aunque no entendía la mitad, me gustaba estar al tanto de lo que haría, y él lo agradecía y me dejaba cosas que hacer, aunque ninguna de esas cosas tenía mucho peso en sus negocios, quitando eso, tenía todo el tiempo para mí.

Al día siguiente Riley y algunos de sus inversores partieron rumbo a otras ciudades.

Durante ese día todo se me venía encima, no tenía ganas de hacer grandes cosas, así que me marché a mi sala de estar. En ella tenía todo lo que necesitaba, un piano, artilugios para coser y pintar, y mis libros, mi estantería llena de libros que me había traído, pero los únicos libros que me interesaban eran los que me había cogido en la biblioteca hacía dos días. Durante el día estuve en esa sala, pero la tarde parecía muy agradable para salir a dar un paseo. Cogí lo justo y me marché a la ciudad.

No había mucha diferencia con el día anterior así que esa vez preferí dar una vuelta. El ambiente, aunque agradable, empezaba a levantarse el aire y las nubes amenazaban con descargar en cualquier momento. Y así pasó el primer día sin mi marido, en aquella casa tan grande y nueva para mí. Me quedé leyendo hasta tarde, tanto que me quedé dormida sin darme cuenta.

Me desperté cuando noté que el libro se me cayó de entre las manos. Al despertar estaba en mi salita. Me froté los ojos, mientras me dirigía a la habitación escuché un ruido, el chirrido de una madera en el piso de encima. Miré el reloj, eran pasadas las 3, dudaba que algunos de los sirvientes siguieran despierto a esas horas, así que decidí subir. Caminaba lentamente, intentando que no se escuchara el chirrido de las maderas o mis zapatos chocando con ellas. Me los quité, así sería mas fácil. Una vez descalza seguí subiendo las escaleras.

_*__La sincronización__ está siendo perfecta. El pulso se le está acelerando. _

_El cerebro se está sincronizando con el de Elena.*_

Se seguían escuchando ruidos. Se abrían y cerraban cajones, dentro del despacho de Riley. Me acerqué lentamente a la puerta, y la empujé lentamente hasta poder ver dentro de ella. Todo estaba a oscuras, y entre esa oscuridad pude distinguir con total claridad la silueta de una persona que se movía en todas direcciones. Miraba la estantería, los cajones. Por suerte no se había percatado de mi presencia, por lo que me pude dar el lujo de abrir la puerta por completo. Allí estaba. Una silueta sin forma, pero pude distinguir que vestía con un abrigo muy largo. La silueta se quedó parada un segundo, sin hace ruido, ninguno se movía, pero momentos después, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, estaba contra la pared y algo frio como el hielo me rozaba la garganta. Sin pronunciar palabra, manteniéndome completamente quieta noté que no se parecía a un hielo, si no a un cuchillo, pude notar el filo de este muy cerca de mí. Tenía morir, pero no quería darle el gusto a ese ser de ser una cobarde. Me lo quedé mirando, esperando encontrarme con su rostro. Pero no, imposible, la capucha que llevaba le tapaba completamente el rostro. Pero había algo en su aroma, no era vulgar, no era el típico aroma que te encuentras en los barrios malos de la ciudad. Er aun aroma suave y atrayente. Sin decir nada, se marchó corriendo, lo último que vi de él fue su salto desde la ventana del tercer piso. Me acerqué a la ventana, pero él ya no estaba. Encendí la vela que estaba en el escritorio y lo vi.

Estaba todo abierto. Cajones revueltos, incluso las estanterías tenían los libros sacados. Aún en shock y sin entender que había pasado me puse a recoger todo. Cerré las ventanas por dentro y después me marché a la cama. Por alguna extraña razón, aunque mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas intentando entender lo que había pasado, me quedé completamente dormida.

*-_Todo es normal, lleva varias horas dentro de animus, deberíamos dejarla descansar -dijo Mara. _

_-No, que siga, Creo que aún podemos descubrir algo mas -dijo el supervisor.*_

Durante la noche, mi mente no paró de enseñarme la misma imagen, aquella silueta sin rostro solo podía verle la capucha, pero su aroma no paraba de venírseme a la mente. Era una mezcla de cuero, metal, suave, y había algo que no paraba de atraerme.

_*Es increíble -dijo Mara-. Está claro que son almas gemelas*_

Me desperté, sobre saltada por los sueños. Ya era de día, muy de día para ser exacto. Eran mas de las 11, nunca había dormido hasta tan tarde. Me levanté. Los sirvientes se me quedaban mirando. Desayuné algo y decidí ir al pueblo a hacer compras.

-Señora Stone, han traído esto para usted -dijo una chica entregándome un sobre. Lo abrí.

Queridos Señores Stone:

Los Señores Jones les invitan al baile anual de máscaras en honor a la semana de la cosecha.

Sábado 15 abril 21.00 h

Señor y señora Jones

Tras leerla abrí el sobre, esa letra si la reconocí.

Querida Elena:

Se me olvidó decirte que este fin de semana se celebra en la ciudad una fiesta anual, necesito que vayas en nombre de los dos,

Muchos de los invitados pueden llegar a ser grandes socios empresariales.

Siento no poder ir contigo, te lo compensaré, lo prometo.

Seguro que lo pasas en grande, será una gran distracción mientras yo estoy fuera. Diviértete.

Riley Stone

-Un baile, no tengo muchas ganas de ir -dije a la chica que me había entregado la carta.

-No quiero ser irrespetuosa Señora, pero el baile de máscaras es una tradición en la ciudad. Es el único baile en el que no importa en donde te hayas criado, o de que familia provengas. Esa noche no hay estatus solo diversión, es un gran día para todos. Sobre todo, para las señoritas solteras que buscan marido -dijo el ama de llaves.

-Yo no soy una de ellas, ya dejé eso muy atrás -dije sin querer ir.

-Señora, todas las familias irán a ese baile, si usted no va, será una …

-Vale, vale, iré. Pero no tengo nada que ponerme. tendré que comprar algo en el pueblo.

Y así lo hice, caminé por las tiendas de la ciudad y vi que lo estaban decorando todo, parece que realmente era una gran fiesta. Las muchachas casaderas iban animadas de un lado a otro buscando todo lo necesario para ese gran baile. Algunas tiendas se encargaban de las telas, otras de las cintas y los decorados para la ropa, pero entre ellas solo había una que se encargaba de las máscaras, y obviamente estaba llena de gente, sobre todo de jovencitas con sus madres o sus hermanas mayores.

Cogí todo lo necesario para hacerme el vestido, todo menos la máscara. Aún no me convencía esa idea de que todos fuéramos con el rostro tapado, pero sé que al final lo tendía que hacer. pero de momento me pondría con el vestido.

_*Creo que no hay mucho que ver a ahora, será mejor que la saquemos, el cerebro empieza a tener demasiada información en pocas horas -dijo la voz de Mara._

_-Debemos encontrar el Orbe -dijo el Supervisor, muy autoritario._

_-Pero señor, está empezando a mezclar el pasado y el presente -dijo Mara. _

_-Con todos mis respetos -siguió Matt-. Será mejor que la dejemos descansar, después de la otra noche aún no está completamente recuperada, y seguramente la mente de Cath intenta ir con Loba. Ella está preocupada por ella. Si no conseguimos que descanse no valdrá de nada -el supervisor suspiró derrotado._

_-Sácala, mañana seguiremos con esto, es mejor ir poco a poco.*_


	20. 20

Abrí los ojos poco a poco. Intentaba centrarme, miré donde estaba. La sala del animus, ahora recordaba, había entrado y… coloqué las manos en la cabeza intentando recordar lo que había visto.

-Cath, ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Mara.

-Si, solo un poco confusa.

-Es normal en la primera sesión, llevas muchas horas dormida.

-¿Horas? ¿Qué hora es? -pregunté muy confusa.

-Las 5 de la mañana.

-Madre mía, no lo parece. Siento que he estado días.

-Si, es lo normal. Al fin y al cabo tu subconsciente ha vivido todos los días enteros.

-¿Pero porque me habéis desconectado? Apenas me he acercado a algo parecido a un Orbe.

-Tus constantes empezaban a agitarse, creo que tu mente está con Loba y no estaba muy tranquila.

-Ya, es que no puedo dejar de pensar en porque le habrá pasado todo esto y quien ha podido hacerlo.

-Traquila, encontraremos al culpable. Será mejor que vayas a descansar -dijo Mara, Vamos te llevamos a casa.

-Gracias -ahora mismo no tenía mucha fuerza para conducir y podría dormirme al volante-. Matt, ¿habéis encontrado algo?

-Nada, los ordenadores están encendidos las 24 h pero no hemos encontrado ninguna pista.

-¿Podría llevarme la gorra de policía?, por favor.

-Claro, ya hemos sacado todas las pruebas que había, no creo que la necesitemos, voy a buscarla.

-Gracias.

Al poco volvió con la gorra, estaba limpia, como si no la hubiera pasado nada. Me la entregó y nos marchamos al coche. No era un viaje largo, pero me acurruqué en el asiento de atrás y me quedé dormida al poco de empezar el viaje.

Cuando llegué a casa me pareció que era demasiado tarde para llamar al veterinario a ver como estaba Loba, así que iría a primera hora de la mañana. No tenía nada de hambre, así que me fui a la cama directamente. Cerré todas las ventanas y las puertas. Me di una ducha, me puse el pijama, saqué la gorra de la bolsa de pruebas y me acurruqué en la cama con ella. Miré si tenía algún mensaje de Josh, pero nada. Aún estaría liado con el caso. Preferí no molestar y al final me quedé completamente dormida.

Apenas pude conciliar el sueño. No paraban de venírseme a la mente lo mismo que vio Elena Stone en el despacho de su marido. Aquella silueta rebuscando entre los cajones y las estanterías. Pero hubo algo que me llamó la atención, y no era igual que en el animus.

La imagen había cambiado. Al igual que en el despacho de ese tal Riley Stone, en esta imagen también había una estantería. Pero me era familiar. No entendía como o por qué. En esa estantería había algo, o era algo extraño. De alguna manera la veía mas brillante de lo normal. Me acerque a ella y…

-Cath, Cath, despierta -dijo una voz fuera de mi cabeza. Empecé a notar que me movían. Abrí lentamente los ojos, la luz me dio directamente en ellos, lo que me cegó levemente unos segundos-. ¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué pasa? -cerré los ojos con fuerza con la esperanza de que al abrirlos podría enfocar la vista.

-Estabas teniendo una pesadilla, no parabas de moverte parecías inquieta-Centré la vista y allí delante de mi estaba Josh. Tenía unas ojeras demasiado grandes, debía llevar días sin dormir.

-¿Josh? ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunté mientras me frotaba los ojos intentando poder abrirlos de una vez.

-Ya he terminado con el caso, y te he llamado una decena de veces y no me lo has cogido, pensaba que te había pasado algo.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 12 de la mañana -dijo tan tranquilo. Pero a mi me dio un vuelco al corazón, me levanté de un salto y corrí hasta el baño-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Tengo que ir a ver a Loba, dije que iría por la mañana.

-Tranquila, no se te ve muy descansada. Por que no descansas, estará dormida y ni se enterará.

-Es igual, quiero estar un rato con ella -dije metiéndome a la ducha rápidamente.

-Vale, pero tómatelo con calma, yo te espero abajo y te llevo.

-¡No hace falta! -grité por que el agua de la ducha ya estaba abierto-. Voy yo sola y después me voy al trabajo directo.

Tras unos minutos salí con la toalla alrededor del cuerpo, y rebusqué en el armario. En la cama estaba Josh, dormía plácidamente. Me vestí, cogí los zapatos y me marché de la habitación dándole un beso en la mejilla.

El ni se enteró. Bajé a la cocina, me preparé un termo de café cargado y salí de casa en dirección al veterinario.

Loba estaba mas animada. Ya quería salir corriendo, pero ella misma se hacía daño cuando intentaba levantarse, así que se quedaba quieta, estuve jugando con ella durante una hora larga. Después se la llevaron para darle de nuevo las pastillas, la dejaban completamente grogui.

Tras eso me marché al trabajo, sin olvidarme también de tener que hacer el regalo de mi madre, apenas quedaba un mes y quería que tuviera la mejor fiesta del mundo, no siempre se cumplen 50 años. Llegué al parking y dejé el coche. Cada vez que estaba allí me preguntaba cual de esos coches era el que estuvo frente a la pastelería de mi madre. A lo mejor las fotos que cogí del álbum de mi madre me lo aclararían.

Llegué a la sala de reuniones en donde estaban todos. Tenían una reunión para una misión, en la que yo no participé, yo tenía otra misión, encontrar el orbe o cualquier documento que contenta información sobre eso.

De nuevo me senté en aquella silla tan poco cómoda, pero al poco me quedé completamente dormida como el día anterior.

Segundo día de celebración y ya estoy harta. Odio todo lo relacionado con los bailes. Y más estando sola. Normalmente es Riley quien se encarga de las risas de trabajo. Pero como no está, me tocaba a mi tener risas forzadas para todos los posibles nuevos negocios de mi marido.

El traje para el último día de fiesta estaba casi acabado, me gustaba tomarme mi tiempo para que quedara bien. Aunque todavía tenía que resolver el tema de la máscara. Y en la tienda del pueblo ya apenas quedaban.

Ya era el día de la fiesta, y cada hora que pasaba me iba apeteciendo mucho menos. Tras tomar algo para comer decidí dedicarme a pintar, aunque no se me ocurría nada que pintar. Cuando se hizo la hora, me di un baño y empecé a vestirme ayudada por la doncella adjudicada a mí. Tras terminar de prepararme cogí lo necesario, la máscara y me marché a esa odiosa fiesta.

El carruaje me dejó justo en la entrada, me coloqué la máscara, ya que todos los que allí estaban llevaban el rostro tapado. Unos completamente, otros solo parcialmente, dejando únicamente la boca al descubierto. Entré en aquella casa, al lado de la puerta había varias personas. Aunque tenían la máscara puesta pude suponer que eran los Jones saludando a los invitados.

-La Señora Stone –dijo el anunciante de la casa.

-Señora Stone, que ganas tenía de conocerla -dijo el Señor Jones.

-Lo mismo digo Señor y Señora Stone, disculpen que haya venido sola, pero mi marido se encuentra fuera de la ciudad y me ha pedido que me disculpe en su nombre.

-Acepto la disculpa, pero solo a cambio de que el Señor Stone me invite a su mejor vino en cuanto vuelva.

-Se lo haré llegar -dije con una sonrisa -me agaché a modo de despedida y entré en la casa, la cual ya estaba plagada de gente.

Había gente de toda la ciudad, se notaba la riqueza de cada persona por la calidad de las telas, aunque todos se esforzaban por parecer a la clase alta.

La gente bailaba en el centro de la sala. Todos ellos se lo pasaban bien, no importaba de donde vinieran. Otros hablaban entre ellos como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Y otros muchos intentaban sin esforzarse mucho, por que no se notara que se metían con los de baja cuna. Otros muchos estaban alrededor de la mesa de comida o persiguiendo a los camareros de las copas, pues no todos tenían acceso a manjares como estos.

Llevaba allí mas de dos horas y me dolía la cara de reírme tan forzosamente con las mujeres de los nuevos clientes de Riley.

-¿Y cuánto llevan en la ciudad? -preguntó una de ellas.

-Apena una semana. Pero esperamos quedarnos para siempre.

-Eso es genial. Estoy segura de que les gustará, siempre hay fiestas aquí y haya, muchas distracciones.

-Si, estaré en cantada, aún no conozco la ciudad. Para mí es como si fuera nueva. Me marché de aquí cuando tenía seis años.

-Vaya, pues es una suerte que haya vuelto.

-Si, Estaba encantada -que ganas tenía de marcharme de esta fiesta.

La música sonaba todo el rato. Yo intentaba mantener una conversación ahora con los maridos de estas mujeres, intentando saber cuales son sus objetivos y así sería más fácil una negociación con los negocios de Riley.

-Bueno señores, creo que estamos aburriendo a la Señorita Stone con tanta palabrería de dinero y negocios -dijo uno de ellos, el que más joven parecía, aunque obviamente con la máscara puesta era imposible.

-No, no se preocupen por mí.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo allí y quería largarme, pero nadie parecía dispuesto a marcharse, y yo no quería ser la primera y que después nos señalaran por la calle, así que cogí una copa de vino de la bandeja de un camarero y me senté en un sillón que encontré en una de las habitaciones.

-Disculpe -dijo una persona demasiado para mí- ¿me concede este baile?

Delante de mí, tenía un hombre bajito, y aunque no se le viera bien la cara, en parte lo agradecía. Tenía una barriga muy grande, era un hombre muy mayor. Y por cómo se movía estaba bastante borracho.

-Lo siento, no gracias, no estoy interesada.

-Venga mujer, baile conmigo. -dijo, le pude notar el aliento desde a distancia, tuve que echarme hacia atrás.

-Disculpe, pero la Señorita está conmigo -dijo un hombre por detrás de mí. Solo con la voz pude notar que era mucho más joven que ese viejales que tenía delante-, ¿Me acompañas Querida? -tomé su mano y me sacó de allí. Menos mal, porque no sabía como librarme de aquel hombre.

-Muchas gracias -dije una vez fuera de la vista de aquel hombre.

Tenía la cara semi tapada por una máscara que le cubría la mitad superior. Podía verle los ojos, eran de un color verde muy penetrante, y una sonrisa perfecta, adornada con una perilla perfectamente arreglada, era un hombre muy pulcro.

-No se preocupe, para mí ha sido un placer poder salvar a una damisela en apuros -tomó mi mano y besó los nudillos con dulzura. Su barba no pinchaba, era como una caricia. Noté en ese momento que mi corazón daba un vuelco y empezaba a notar que mi pulso se aceleraba.

-¿Cómo podría agradecérselo?

-¿Podría concederme el siguiente baile? -dijo sonriendo y con una pequeña reverencia.

-Encantada -dije devolviéndole la sonrisa. Tomé la mano enguantada de aquel caballero y él me llevó hasta la pista de baile. Nos colocamos uno frente a otro seguidos, a los lados, de más parejas que se habían animado a bailar, chicas, por un lado, chicos frente a ellas. La música comenzó. Mientras bailábamos aquel hombre no dejó de hacerme preguntas.

-¿Como una dama como usted está sola una noche como esta? -preguntó.

-MI acompañante lleva ausente una semana.

-Siento escuchar eso.

-¿Por qué creo que no lo dice en serio? -dije sonriendo, contestando a su sonrisa,

-Bueno, si su pareja estuviera aquí, yo no estaría bailando con usted ahora.

-En eso puede que tenga razón. O a lo mejor solo tendría que pedir permiso a mi acompañante.

-Me lo apuntaré, puede que en algún momento pueda volver a hablar con usted- notaba que no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos, y sentí que los colores empezaban a salirme. -Ahora que estoy tan cerca de usted, he de decirle que tiene los ojos más bonitos de la fiesta, incluso ocultos detrás de esa mascara.

-Señor, ¿Está intentando sacarme los colores?

-Y si fuese así lo ¿conseguiría? -referí no decir nada, pero creo que mi cara, seguramente colorada, hablaba por mí.

No hablamos más durante el baile, pero nuestros movimientos hablaban por nosotros.

Desde ahí, la fiesta, aunque estaba ya en su final, fue a mejor. Estuve charlando todo el rato con aquel hombre. No sabía su nombre, y creo que era mejor así, después de esto, mi vida volvería a lo que era.

El sol empezaba a salir en el horizonte cuando los invitados comenzaban a irse, así que decidí hacer lo mismo.

Llegué hasta mi carruaje, normalmente sería el conductor quien me abriría la puerta, pero en este caso, aquel hombre decidió cambiar las normas. Tomó mi mano, la besó de nuevo, los dos hicimos una reverencia a modo de despedida y subí al carruaje.

-No puedo creer que no quiera decirme su nombre.

-Dejemos que las mascaras se lleven el misterio.

-Una máscara muy bonita, al igual que el rostro que oculta tras ella -cerró la pueta del carruaje y me dedicó una enorme y cautivadora sonrisa que hizo que en un momento mi mundo se pusiera patas arriba. El carruaje comenzó a moverse.

-Elena Stone, estás casada, no puedes estar pensando en eso -me dije a mi misma intentando que las mariposas que sentía en mi estómago pararan.

Llegué a la casa, entré lentamente en el dormitorio y me desvestí lentamente, mi mente no paraba de pensar en aquella sonrisa y en aquellos ojos. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que seguía con la máscara. Cuando me quité todo me puse el camisón y me metí en la cama. Me quedé mirando la máscara agradeciendo que ocultara mi rostro, de esa manera podría cerrar ese día para siempre. Tras unos minutos me quedé dormida con aquella máscara en la mano.

Desperté al día siguiente con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo, era la mejor noche que había dormido en mucho tiempo. Al despertarme, el sol estaba en lo más alto, y por la case se escuchaba a los criados trabajar. Me levanté. Me lavé la cara y me puse un cómodo vestido. Me miré al espejo, vi el mismo rostro de siempre, una joven de ojos castaños y pelo rojizo, lo que no era muy normal y era algo que no me gustaba mucho, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonreía de manera tonta. Toc toc toc, llamaron a la puerta.

-Señora ¿Se encuentra bien? -preguntaron.

-Si, si -como si me fuera la vida en ello, corrí hasta la cama y cogí la máscara que aún estaba en ella-. Adelante -la doncella entró.

-Buenos días, Virginia -dije primero.

-Buenos días señora, disculpe que la haya molestado, pero un caballero desea hablar con el señor Stone.

-El Señor no se encuentra en estos momentos en la casa, como bien sabe.

-Si, lo sé señora. Pero ha insistido -dijo ella.

-Bien, ahora mismo bajo, y dígale a la cocinera que no desayunaré -ella se despidió y cerró la puerta.

Miré la máscara. No tuve mucha tela para hacerla, pero parece que a alguien le gustó. Guardé la máscara en un baúl al lado de la cama y bajé al recibidor.

Allí se encontraba un señor mayor, me recordaba mucho al hombre de la noche anterior, él que quería bailar conmigo, pero apenas se mantenía en pie.

-Buenos días -le saludé con una pequeña reverencia.

-Buenos días, señora Stone -dijo él devolviéndome el saludo-. Siento aparecer sin previo aviso, pero he traído unos papeles que el Señor Stone me había pedido -dijo entregándomelos.

-Disculpe, pero mi marido no vendrá hasta dentro de tres semanas.

-No se preocupe, lo sé. Solo quería entregarle esto, para que le echara un vistazo cuando volviera.

-Bien, se lo daré -dije recogiendo los papeles.

-Buenos días, Señora.

-Buenos días -nos despedimos.

Subí los papeles que me había entregado el señor y los dejé sobre la mesa. Aunque no debí de hacerlo, los miré, pues el título era bastante curioso. Tenía el símbolo templario, y a su lado "Fruto del Eden" -¿Qué es esto? -me entró curiosidad y me disponía abrirlo cuando…

-Señora Stone

-Si -cerré el documento y miré a Ray.

-Señora hoy es el cierre de la fiesta de la cosecha.

-Sí, ya voy,

Ni me acordaba. Hoy al medio día había feria en la plaza principal. Muchos puestos en el mercadillo y al finalizar, antes de la hora de cenar, un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Volví a la habitación y me puse un vestido de día.

Salí de casa y con algo de dinero me dispuse a hacer acto de presencia. Tras la charla del alcalde todos se pusieron a sus quehaceres, unos vendían, otros compraban, y otros simplemente iban a pasear. Apenas había nada que hacer, así que me marché a casa, no tenía muchas ganas de estar de fiesta.

Volví a la casa. El ama de llaves me entregó un sobre. Tenía la letra de Riley.

Querida Elena:

Estoy teniendo mas problemas de lo que me esperaba. Llegaré lo antes posible. Pero seguramente pasará más tiempo del que te dije. Durante las siguientes semanas necesitaré que te hagas cargo de mis negocios. Sé que nunca lo has hecho, pero lo necesitaré. Tendrás todos los papeles necesarios en mi mesa de despacho, así como la agenda de los próximos días.

Eres la mejor esposa que alguien puede tener, y por suerte eres mía. Sé que durante años tu padre te enseñó el oficio y los negocios en los que estábamos metidos, sé que lo harás muy bien.

Confío en ti. Volveré lo antes que pueda.

Te Quiero

Riley Stone

Genial, más tiempo sola. Al menos ahora estaré ocupada.

El resto del día lo aproveché para ponerme al día con los negocios de mi marido. Lo primero que hice fue mirar aquellos documentos que entregó el viejo esa mañana.

Me puse a leerlo de arriba abajo.

De lo que hablaba era sobre los primeros "Humanos" o algo parecido a eso. Según parecía ellos inventaron lo que se llama el fruto del Edén. O como se conoce en el en el ámbito religioso, La manzana de Eva.

Seguí leyendo. Todo lo que había en esos documentos podía poner patas arriba todo lo que la religión dice sobre el origen del mundo. Pero tras eso se dice que el orbe fue robado por un Assassin's o asesino, en 1506. Desde ese momento se ha mantenido oculto durante años.

Mi mente volaba hasta cuando era una niña. A mi madre no le gustaba nada que estuviera en el despacho de mi padre. Ella prefería que fuese más delicada y que estudiara piano, pintura o cualquiera de esas artes que todas las señoritas de buena cuna deben de saber. Pero había algo en las historias de mi padre que me llamaba mucho la atención. Una de esas historias tenía que ver con un Orbe con poderes mágicos que desapareció de la mano de un joven caballero. Mi padre decía que un hombre malo se lo había llevado y lo había ocultado. Cuando le preguntaba a mi padre que poderes tenía, él me decía que podía hacer "Que todo el mundo fuera mejor para mi princesa" y siempre me daba un pequeño toque en la nariz.

Siempre me encantaron esos cuentos. Pero al ver estos documentos entendí que no eran cuentos, si no historias reales. De alguna manera mi padre me estaba preparando para este momento.

Pasaron horas y horas leyendo todos los los documentos que Riley tenía sobre el mismo tema. Tenía muchos, desde el comienzo de los tiempos. Todo en lo que yo creía estaba patas arriba, pero ahora empezaba a entender muchas cosas de las que me contaba mi padre.

Aún quedaban muchas cosas por saber, pero quería ponerme con los negocios de mi marido y ayudarle con lo que fuera.

-Señora -dijo una voz desde la puerta-. La cena está servida.

-Bien, ahora mismo voy -dije terminando de leer todos los negocios que tenía.

Después de cenar me puse a terminar de leer los papeles. Por suerte, aunque no entendía muchos de los cambios que intentaba hacer Riley, las cuentas no salían. Así que me dispuse hacer algunos cambios que sé que serían para bien.

Tras trabajar me marché a la cama. Me puse a terminar de leer el último libro que tenía para entregarlo al día siguiente, tras eso apagué la luz de la vela y dormí plácidamente.

*_-Bien, ya sabemos algunas cosas interesantes. dejémosla descansar. Tengo que irme -dijo el supervisor._

_-De acuerdo señor James -dijo una voz de mujer. La chica que se encargaba del ordenador*_

Abrí los ojos con cuidado, ya empezaba a acostumbrarme a esta extraña sensación. Tras centrarme conseguí sentarme.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó la chica mientras me quitaba la vía intravenosa.

-¿Cómo ha ido hoy?

-Bien, parece que nos vamos acercando al Fruto, aunque el supervisor cree que aún queda bastante por descubrir.

-Si, yo creo lo mismo -me levanté de la silla, miré la hora y habían pasado varias horas. Todo esto aun me era muy raro. Por que para mi era como si hubiera vivido durante días. Cuando tuve fuerzas me marché al laboratorio haber si habían encontrado algo, pero nada. Los ordenadores aún seguían trabajando.

Tras llegar a casa tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, y por suerte o por desgracia no tenía nada que ver con el animus. Pero dedicí dejarlo un poco de lado, seguramente no conseguiría descubrir nada.

Josh estaba en casa haciendo la cena, cosa que agradecí enormemente por que no tenía muchas ganas de hacer nada. Había tenido un día demasiado largo, con demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Cenamos, pero él se tuvo que ir a su casa, ya que solo pasaba conmigo los fines de semana, cuando "normalmente" tenía menos trabajo. Aunque no había sido así este finde. Tras cenar me rellené la copa de vino me senté en el sofá y tras llamar al veterinario para ver como se encontraba Loba, cogí el portátil y las fotos que le había "robado" a mi madre.

Gracias a las fotos y el tener acceso a una base de la policía intentaría encontrar a las personas de las fotos.

Metí las fotos en la base de datos y puse mi ordenador a trabajar. El país era muy grande, tardaría mucho en terminar la búsqueda. Así que me puse a buscar en internet el lugar donde poder celebrar el cumpleaños, junto con el decorado y el catering. No podía faltar nada.

Al día siguiente me desperté mucho más cansada de lo que me acosté. No tenía muchas ganas de ir a trabajar y esperaba que no me sonara el móvil en ningún momento. Me tomé un café y decidí ir a la pastelería de mi madre a desayunar.

-Hola Verónica, ¿Está mi madre? -pregunté al no verla por la sala.

-No, hoy no ha venido, ha dicho que tenía cosas que hacer.

-Bien -dije sonriendo.

-¿necesitáis ayuda? -dije sonriendo.

-De momento estamos bien.

-Vale, me voy a la oficina, avísame con lo que necesites.

Me senté en la silla y empecé a repasar las cuentas pertinentes, todo parecía estar en orden.

-Cath -dijo verónica entrando a la oficina- han traído unas flores para tu madre, ¿Quieres que las recoja yo?

-No, ya voy -dije terminando escribir los últimos dígitos. Me levanté y llegué hasta la entrada. Allí estaba el mensajero con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas.

-Señora Williams. -dijo él.

-Es mi madre, yo las recogeré por ella.

-Bien, firme aquí -firmé-. Muchas gracias y que tenga un buen día.

Cogí el ramo, y en el centro de este había una tarjeta.

*Por volver a mi vida*

Estaba escrita a ordenador, por lo que no tenía ni idea de quien sería el admirador de mi madre, así que dejé el ramo de rosas en su mesa, terminé las cuentas y me marché al veterinario.

Loba ya estaba de mejor humor, tenía una mirada muy alegre y estaba deseando jugar, no se levantaba, había aprendido la lección. Así que simplemente me quedé con ella intentando que cogiera el muñeco lo que hacía que se le movieran las patas de atrás, buena señal. Tras un par de horas con ella, conseguí que comiera su pienso y las vitaminas que la darían mas fuerzas.

-Parece que todo va estupendamente, si sigue con esta recuperación se podrá ir a casa antes de lo que esperamos- en ese momento se me dio la vuelta al corazón. Solo podía pensar en aquella noche y en lo que la pasó.

-Sé que esto es abusar un poco de todo lo que está haciendo, pero… -me quedé cayada un momento pensando en como iba a decírselo. Tras unos segundos de espera se lo solté-. Verá, esto no fue por accidente, Loba es una perra policía, y aunque no estaba de servicio en ese momento, ella me salvó la vida. Aún estamos investigando al hombre que entró en mi casa y la disparó.

-¿Entiendo? -y sin decir nada más- ¿Qué necesita qué haga?

-Necesito que la oculte en algún lugar donde nadie sepa donde está, ni yo misma. No quiero que la pase nada más.

-Bien, lo haré. ¿Pero cómo sabrás dónde está?

-Toma, díselo a ella, solo me fio de esta persona -le entregué una tarjeta con el nombre y el número.

-Así lo haré. Espero que cojáis al Hijo de Puta que le hizo esto, y que esté mucho tiempo encerrado.

-Así lo haré, gracias por todo doctor. Si vuelvo se lo haré saber. Dela un beso de mi parte.

Tras eso me marché de nuevo a casa. Como no me había sonado el teléfono me puse con el ordenador. Encontré a muchas personas de las fotografías. Conseguí sus números de teléfono y las telefoneé. Mi madre era muy popular en su época, era muy buena amiga de todos los que salían en ella y todos accedieron a venir al cumpleaños de mi madre. Tras varias horas de estar con el teléfono en la oreja, solo me quedaba una persona. No encontré en nada de esa persona. La base de datos no parecía querer ayudarme. Lo único que tenía para guiarme era una fecha y varias iniciales,

*1980 Con amor para A.J

J.W*

-Bien, está claro que J.W es Jenifer Williams, ¿Quién eres A. J?

Empecé a buscar por todas partes, hasta que se me ocurrió volver a llamar a la mejor amiga de mi madre, que casualmente también es mi madrina.

-¡Catherine! -dijo emocionada al escuchar mi voz.

-Hola Madrina ¿Qué tal estás?

-Genial cariño – le conté todo el plan para el cumpleaños de mi madre-. Eso es genial, le va a hacer una gran ilusión. Hace años que no ve a sus amigos, la va a encantar.

-Seguro que sí, pero aun me queda localizar a alguien, y no sé quien es. Lo único que tengo para encontrarle son dos iniciales, A.J. ¿Sabes quién puede ser?

-A.J…-dijo penstiva-, no, no me suena de nada. Puede que fuera un antiguo noviete, pero no me suena nadie con esas iniciales,

-¿Crees que si te mandara una foto le podrías reconocer? -pregunte muy intrigada.

-No lo sé, mándamela, y cuando sepa algo te digo.

-Vale Madrina, te quiero, nos vemos en la fiesta.

-Y yo a ti cariño, da un beso a tu madre.

-Lo haré, pero por favor, no la digas nada. Quiero que sea todo una sorpresa.

-Así lo haré.

Las dos colgamos. Le mandé la foto a mi madrina y después me la quedé mirando.

Se les veía tan unidos, sonriendo como dos enamorados. Él tenía el brazo sobre sus hombros y la sonreía, mientras que ella lo miraba a él sin una pizca de timidez, pero con ojos de enamorada. Los mismos ojos que vi en la cafetería -¿Quién eres?-. me pregunté a mi misma. Pero entonces una llamada me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Cath, hemos encontrado algo en la base de datos, podría ser el que entró en tu casa.

-Bien, ya voy -colgué el teléfono. Me levanté, pero sentí que me mareaba intensamente. Mi vista se nublaba por momentos, lo último que vi fue la fotografía que había en la estantería, rodeada de un halo dorado. Conseguí enfocar la vista pero desapareció. Me acerqué a la foto. Pero solo estábamos nosotros dos. Volví a dejarla en su sitio. Tomé un vaso de agua y me marché a la fundación.

Al llegar fui directamente al laboratorio. Allí estaba Matt, sentado en uno de los ordenadores tecleando sin parar.

-Matt.

-Que bien que ya estes aquí, hemos hecho muchos avances.

-¿Tenéis al que entró en mi casa?

-No exactamente, pero hemos identificado la tela que Loba le arrancó.

-¿Y?

-Es cuero, yuno de muy buena calidad.

-Eso no dice nada.

-No, si esto -me enseñó una imagen por ordenador del tejido. En ella se podía ver un bordado muy bien cosido, a mano.

-Templarios…-dije al reconocer el dibujo.

-Si, pero no cualquiera.

-Estas fibras naturales solo las llevan los Templarios en la alta pirámide.

-¿insinúas que el gran maestre de los Templarios estuvo en mi casa?

-No lo creo, este debe ser uno de sus soldados, y uno en muy buena posición.

-Creo que hay algo en mi casa, algo que ellos quieren.

-¿El Orbe? ¿Crees que David lo encontró y por eso lo mataron?

-No lo sé. Pero algo tiene que haber. No encuentro otra explicación…

-Tranquila, le encontraremos -me dijo con una sonrisa. Yo le contesté con otra.

-Catherine, me alegro de que estés aquí -dijo Mara-. El supervisor quiere que entres de nuevo en el animus. Parece que has encontrado algo grande.

Seguí a Mara hasta la sala de reuniones, allí, Anna y el supervisor estaban metidos en unos papeles muy antiguos.

-Oh bien, ya estas aquí -dijo el supervisor, se acercó a mi y me entregó unos documentos que tuve miedo de tocar por si los rompía-. ¿Te suenan? -me dijo el supervisor.

Los miré detenidamente, eran los mismos documentos que Elena Stone estaba estudiando. El mismo documento que aquel hombre le entregó a su marido.

-Son documentos sobre el Orbe. Elena los estuvo estudiando, hablaban de la manzana de Eva.

-Si, pensábamos que el paradero del Fruto del Edén estaría en ellos, pero no.

-No, no cuentan nada de eso, simplemente explican la verdad de la raza humana como la conocemos hoy en día. Hablan sobre el Orbe, pero solo dicen que un tal Ezio Auditore lo escondió en 1506.

-Si, eso es hasta donde sabíamos.

-si, pero cuando ella siguió leyendo entendí que no había solo un Orbe, creo que hay miles de ellos, todos fabricados por los llamados Precursores.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-No lo sé, es un presentimiento -dije.

Me quedé pensando en un sueño, una madre, una hija y un colgante… desde que esto empezó siempre tuve la certeza de que eso es más de lo que aparenta.

-¿Quién es el padre de Elena Stone? -pregunté cambiando de tema.

-Por lo que sabemos era un antiguo general, y un soldado de los Templarios. gobernaba la ciudad en 1800, pero siempre quería más, quería escalar a lo más alto. Así que cambio el control de la ciudad por un cargo mayor en la organización Templaria. -dijo mientras iba tecleando en el ordenador y la pantalla iba cambiando a la vez.

-Se lo entregó al padre de Riley. Con esta venta, Stone subió de nivel dentro de la Organización de los Templarios.

-Y que se le dio a cambio… no creo que solo quisiera el control de la ciudad. Subir tanto en una organización, tendrá un gran precio. ¿Qué le entregó?

-A ti, bueno, a Elena.

-¿Vendió a su hija a cambio de subir puestos? -pregunté anonadada.

-Si, cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad se casaría con el hijo mayor de los Stone. Una familia llena de Templarios desde los orígenes.

-¿Y la Madre?

-No se sabe mucho de ella. Despareció antes de que se marcharan de la ciudad, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Simplemente me quedé cayada, no quería dar nada por supuesto, no sin antes estar completamente segura.

-Necesitamos que entres en el animus y continúes, seguramente entre todos los documentos de Riley es posible que encontremos el Orbe -dijo el supervisor ante mi silencio.

-Pues vamos.

Volví a sentarme en aquella silla y me dejé invadir por el sueño.

Había pasado otra semana, me dediqué esencialmente a entender en todo lo que Riley estaba metido. Negocios en las minas, en la construcción, incluso tenía negocios con el papa, cosa que no entendía. Pero preferí no preguntar pues parece que las cuentas llevaban paradas bastante tiempo. Me dediqué a poner todo en orden y después redacté y mandé una carta con todo lo que encontré y lo que hice.

Ya era bastante tarde, así pensé en irme un poco a leer, pero el aire era agradable y no quería estar metida en una sala. Tampoco ir me a sentar bajo la sombra de un árbol, así que solo quedaba un sitio. Cogí el libro y salí de la casa.

-Ray, salgo a dar una vuelta.

-Bien señora -me contestó él.

Cogí a Prue, mi yegua. Ya una vez fuera de la ciudad, ordené a prue que empezara a correr. Llegué hasta una antigua iglesia, estaba en ruinas, pero aún quedaba alguna de sus torres en pie. Bajé del caballo y la dejé pastando, yo localicé algunas piedras que sobre salían, me agarré a la primera, después a otra más arriba, otra, y otra más. hasta llegar arriba del todo, a unos 10 m de altura. Allí nadie me molestaba, y estaba fuera de la vista de todos los que me conocían. Me senté en la cornisa y abrí el libro. Pero, no era solo eso. Lo había escrito mi madre para mí cuando era pequeña, antes de que desapareciera., era su diario. Era lo único que me quedaba de ella. Eso y la iglesia donde estaba sentada.

-No es un lugar muy seguro para estar leyendo -dijo una voz a mi espalda.

-Sin embargo, resulta tranquilo y agradable, y por su puesto nunca esperaba que alguien me encontrara aquí. Y mucho menos subir 10 m.

-No soy alguien corriente.

-De eso no cabe la menor duda.

No le miré en ningún momento, pero su voz me resultaba agradable y familiar.

-Entonces solo cabe preguntarse que es usted.

-Digamos que alguien con una curiosidad extrema por saber que hace una dama como usted sin compañía.

-Mi compañía lleva fuera de la ciudad demasiado tiempo -dije.

-Es una pena.

-Señor, porque creo que no lo dice enserio -pregunté con una sonrisa, pero obtuve respuesta.

Al girarme, se había marchado de la iglesia. No le vi. Era rápido.

Mientras tanto seguí leyendo el diario de mi madre. Hablaba también de un orbe. Uno muy poderoso. Decía que era el primero que desapareció de manos de los precursores. "Los creyentes lo llaman La Manzaba de Eva" eran las mismas palabras que se hallaban en los documentos que le habían traído a mi marido días antes. Lo entendí todo en ese momento. Riley no se habido a mirar los negocios, había ido a buscar el Fruto del Edén.

Después de tantos años de entrenamiento y conocimiento sabía perfectamente que no podía dejar que alguien como él encontrara el Orbe y mucho menos que lo usase. ¿Pero cómo lo detendría? Bajé de la torre y me acerqué a Prue. Ella estaba tranquila comiendo, guardé el libro en la bolsa que tenía y encontré dentro de esta un pergamino. No tenía nada escrito en él, pero si se podía notar un relieve, pero era muy difícil visualizarlo. Me coloqué la capucha que tenía la capa que llevaba y decidida monté a Prue y volví a la ciudad. Aunque era muy de noche, aún no iba a volver. Tenía que hacer una parada antes. Me bajé del caballo y lo amarré a un establo que había cerca para que bebiera agua, Pagué al dueño y seguí mi camino. Llegué a una casa. Entré por la verja, la entrada principal y llamé.

-¿QUIEN DIABLOS ES A ESTAS HORAS? -gritó una mujer dentro de la casa. Abrió la puerta -¿Quién eres tú? ¿A que vienen esas pintas? -dijo ella. Me quité la capucha y sonreí a la mujer -No puede ser -dijo ella muy sorprendida- Pasa.

Tras de mí cerró la puerta.

-Hola María.

-Vaya, vaya, no me esperaba esto… Elena -dijo ella son una enorme sonrisa. Nos abrazamos, hasta casi hacernos daño -¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Demasiado.

-Escuché que unos nuevos ricos habían llegado a la ciudad, pero nunca me esperé que fueras tú. Cuando te ví en el mercado no me lo quería creer, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿No puedo venir a ver a una vieja amiga?

-Claro que si, pero las amigas vienen a comer o a tomar pastas en la tarde. No aparecen en plena noche con la cara tapada. ¿Qué te preocupa?

\- Necesito la ayuda de tu madre -dije seria y con algunas prisas.

-Ella, murió, hace 10 años -dijo con mucha pena.

-Lo siento, no tenía ni idea -dije con gran angustia, pues nunca lo supe y no pude estar con mi amiga en el peor momento de su vida.

-Tranquila, no es culpa tuya. Ya sabes como es esto -dijo medio sonriendo-. Pero puedo ayudarte yo -dijo ella muy decidida.

-¿Aprendiste el oficio? -pregunté muy curiosa, pues ella nunca quiso ser de esa manera, la admiraba, pero ella deseaba ser una gran noble y casarse con un hombre muy rico.

-No me quedó más remedio, me aburria mucho cuando te marchaste – la sonrisa de ella era tal y como la recordaba, siempre tan sincera -Dime, ¿Qué necesitas?

Le entregué el papiro.

-Es un papiro en blanco.

-Eso parece, pero tiene un relieve muy peculiar en el centro, pero no puedo verlo, y seguramente tenga algo escrito. Sé que tú podrías leerlo.

-Bien, vamos a ver -empezó a caminar por la casa, yo la seguía muy cerca por detrás.

La casa estaba igual a como la recordaba. Era una gran casa. Siempre había cachivaches por todas partes, artilugios que la madre de María hacía y vendía para poder comer. Mientras paseaba, iba recordando las trastadas que hacía cuando mi madre me llevaba allí. María y yo conseguíamos poner de los nervios a todos los sirvientes de la casa. Pero ahora, después de 20 años, había perdido su brillo. Ya no se escuchaban las llamas en la chimenea, ni nada que no fueran nuestros pasos.

-María, ¿Qué ocurrió? -pregunté llegando a una sala mucho más grande.

-Cuando os fuisteis, después de que tu madre desapareciera, los Stone se hicieron con el control de la ciudad. Muchos ciudadanos nos opusimos a ellos, pero eran más fuertes. Desde ese momento la comida empezó a escasear, y no había nadie para ayudarnos, así que nos sometimos a ellos. Se llevaron todo, los cuadros, las cosas de mi madre. Los criados se marcharon. No nos quedó nada. Solo esta casa, y por suerte la sigo protegiendo como puedo, construyo cosas y las vengo en el mercado con bajo el alias de un hombre -me explicó ella-. Y así hemos estado viviendo. Pero dejemos de hablar de mí, ¿Cómo te vala vida de casada? Cuéntame que tal todo.

Volvimos a ser como cuando éramos pequeñas. Hablando sin parar, riéndonos de tonterías.

-Así que hay alguien espe…

-No, no, no, estoy casada recuerdas. Nada de personas especiales.

-Vale vale, pero es verdad., y lo sabes -dijo sonriendo.

-Anda, háblame del papiro.

Ella sonrió y volvió a coger el trozo de papel.

-Esto ya lo he visto antes. Creo que tu madre se comunicaba de esta manera.

-¿Estás segura?

-Si, mira – colocó el pergamino cerca del fuego y poco a poco fue surgiendo algo de él.

-Eso es… -dije al ver una enorme V…

-¿Una V? quien manda una V a alguien.

-No es una V., saqué el diario de mi madre y lo vi-. Es el símbolo de los Assassin's.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No lo sé. Pero creo que es hora de irme.

-Espera, si te preocupa algo, ven a verme.

´-Lo haré, eres mi mejor amiga. Ven a verme cuando quieras, estaré encantada de tenerte en casa.

-Bien, me sentará bien una cena de ricachones -dijo bromeando.

Me despedí de ella. Subí a mi caballo y volví a casa.

La casa dormía, así que no quería hacer ruido. Llegué a la habitación, me puse el camisón e intenté dormir. Pero no podía. El diario de mi madre, aquella persona en la iglesia, tenía el mismo olor que la persona que entró en el despacho aquella noche.

*Así que la madre de elena Stone era Assassin's.

-Eso parece, y entrenó a Elena -comentaban fuera.

-Sacadla, debería descansar.

-Espera, está soñando -Dijo Mara.

-Es normal, Elena está durmiendo -dijo el supervisor.

-No, no es Elena, es Cath. Según las constantes el sueño es de Cath, pero sigue dentro del animus.

-Aclararme eso, y sacarla cuando podáis. Si continua mucho mas puede que el Efecto Sangrado sea Mayor -dijo el supervisor son aire preocupado*

Me quedé dormida, pero empecé a soñar con mi madre. Mi padre la descubrí un día. Estaban cerca de casa, yo los miraba desde la ventana de mi habitación, pero hacía tiempo que no veía a mama que salí de casa y me fui acercando lentamente a ella y a papá. Cuando llegué vi que estaban discutiendo. Estaban lejos, no sabía que decían, además de que los truenos de ese día enmascaraban sus voces. Pero un trueno iluminó la escena, mi padre clavó su espada en mamá. Solo tenía 5 años cuando pasó. No recuerdo más. Al día siguiente me desperté en mi cama y pensé que todo había sido un sueño. Ese mismo día nos marchamos de la ciudad para no volver. Por más que le preguntaba a mi padre sobre por que mamá no vino con nosotros él no me respondía, así que, tras 2 años, dejé de preguntar. Entonces me enseñó su oficio, se preocupó que tuviera la mayor de las educaciones. Hasta que me casó con los Stone por obligación. Yo fingí estar enamorada de él, pero en mi interior siempre supe la verdad. Mi padre, un templario mató a mi madre una Assassin's. Eso era algo que nunca podría perdonar, por más padre mío que fuera.

Desde pequeña, a medida que pasaban los años fui entrenando por mi misma. Me sube a los edificios que encontraba, siempre cuando mi padre estaba demasiado ocupado como para estar pendiente de mí. Peleaba con la espada y todo lo que podía, todo lo que mi madre me había enseñado, además del diario que escondí para mí en donde ella me explicaba todo. Desde siempre pensé que ella sabía que moriría a temprana edad y me legó esto para que siguiera sus pasos.

-Jenifer. ¿Que te ocurre?

-Adam yo… estoy embarazada… -dijo Jenifer con una gran sonrisa, aunque con miedo por lo que pudiera decir.

\- Eso es fantástico -dijo él abrazándola con amor.

Momentos de felicidad, un bebé en la tripa de su madre y un padre feliz.

…

-Deberías marcharte Jenifer -dijo el hombre, muy serio, demasiado, pero también con aire de preocupación.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Los templarios se multiplican cada día, no podemos hacer nada. Tienes que marcharte y llevártela.

-Pero que dices, es tu hija.

-¡Por eso mismo! Hay que protegerla, si los Templarios se enteran que es…

*¡SACADLA YA!

-No puedo, no me deja sacarla. Parece que el ordenador no me hace caso.

-¡Mierda!*

-¿Y qué pasará con ella?

-Será mejor que no se entere de cuales son sus orígenes -dijo él sin mirar a la mujer, que ya mantenía a un bebé entre sus brazos-. Ocúltala todo. Debemos mantenerla a salvo, que viva una vida normal.

-Ella no es normal, y lo sabes -dijo Jenifer marchándose por la puerta.

*-Desconecta el ordenador.

-Eso podría…

-¡Hazlo!*

-Lo siento hija mía -escuché una voz muy dentro de mi cabeza…

Después todo se volvió completamente negro.


	21. 21

Al abrir los ojos no conseguía identificar donde estaba.

-Hola, que bien que ya estés despierta -dijo Mara acercándose y dándome un gran abrazo.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En la enfermería -dijo ella-. Tuvimos un problema con el animus. Toma -me dio un vaso de agua que agradecí enormemente ya que tenía la boca seca.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Fue algo extraño, Elena Stone estaba dormida y suponemos que empezó a soñar, pero tu cerebro lo tomó como un sueño suyo, y después empezaste a soñar con otra cosa, pero el sueño era suyo -intentó explicarse-. La verdad no tengo ni idea, Es la primera vez que nos pasa algo parecido, aún intentamos saber que ha pasado.

-¿Pero por que estoy aquí? ¿Cuánto llevo dormida?

-Unas 4 horas -la cara de Mara cambió de feliz a preocupada-. No conseguíamos sacarte de animus, tu cerebro o tu cuerpo no quería salir de ahí, así que tuvimos que forzarlo. Te desmallaste y te trajimos aquí para monitorearte-. Pero por suerte no te ha pasado nada.

-Creo que alguien dijo algo antes de dormirme, pero no sé él qué. No recuerdo mucho.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-Que Elena se marchaba después de hablar con esa amiga suya, María.

-Sí, en ese momento empezaste a soñar.

Hablamos un rato más y después me dejaron volver a casa.

Al llegar Josh estaba allí, estaba haciendo la cena, vestido solo con el pantalón del pijama.

-Tienes mala cara deberías acostarte -dijo una vez que terminamos de cenar-. Últimamente trabajas mucho, y después de lo que ocurrió aquí… debes de tener muchas cosas en la cabeza. ¿Qué tal Loba?

-Bien, parece que está respondiendo al tratamiento, aunque no sé cuando me la podré traer para casa, después de lo que ocurrió prefiero que esté en el veterinario hasta que sepamos quien entró -dije.

-Si, creo que es lo mejor. Y deberías quedarte un día en casa y descansar.

-Si, creo que tienes razón. Me voy a la cama, estoy completamente agotada -dije después de darle un tierno beso en los labios.

Llegué a la habitación, me puse el pijama y me dejé envolver por las sábanas y el aire que venía desde la calle.

Al día siguiente, al despertar Josh ya no estaba en la cama, pero estaba desecha, por lo que había dormido en ella toda la tarde. Miré el móvil, las 10.30, sí que he dormido. Empecé a levantarme lentamente, tenía un poco de dolor de cabeza y no quería agravarlo más. sin quitarme el pijama, bajé a la cocina, allí había ya una cafetera preparada y un delicioso croisant en una bolsa, junto a una nota.

"Me he ido a trabajar, no quería despertarte, no has pasado muy buena noche. Te quiero, seguramente hoy dormiré en casa, ya no me queda ropa interior aquí. Así aprovecho y abriré la casa un poco.

Tómate el día libre, lo necesitas. Hablo enserio. Hablamos más tarde"

Me tomé el desayuno con mucha calma y gusto. Hacía tiempo que no desayunaba y eso sentaba muy bien. Tras un rato largo, llamé a Mara para decir que no me encontraba muy bien, que me quedaría en casa el resto del día.

Aproveché ese día para terminar los preparativos del cumpleaños de mi madre, apenas quedaban unos días y tenía que terminar todo. La mayoría de los invitados me habían contestado a los correos con un enorme sí. Así que haciendo cálculos seríamos casi 50 personas las que asistiríamos, entre amigos y familia.

A punto de cumplirse las 2 de la tarde llamaron a la puerta. Desde aquel día no me fiaba mucho de lo que pudiera pasar, así que siempre iba con el arma a todas partes, aunque estuviera en casa. Ca cogí y me la escondí dentro de la cinturilla del pantalón, por la parte de atrás. Me dirigí a la puerta y allí había un mensajero, el mismo que entregó las flores a mi madre.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Catherine Williams?

-Soy yo.

-Tenga esto es para usted -dijo el hombre dándome un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, y entre ellas había una tarjeta. Firmé el recibo y despedí al mensajero. Puse las flores en un jarrón que encontré en la casa y les puse agua. Cogí la tarjeta y la leí.

"Por otros 10 años a tu lado"

-¿10 años? -miré el calendario-. Claro, hoy David y yo haríamos 10 años de pareja. Pero como pudo alguien enviarme esto. Quien lo iba a saber.

Empecé a darle vueltas. Llamé a la floristería. Pero no supieron responderme ya que el que mandó las flores no se identificó, lo hizo por teléfono… la tarjeta tampoco me resultó reveladora, pues estaba escrita con a ordenador.

Me vestí, cogí algunas rosas rojas y marché al cementerio, a la tumba de David, me senté al lado de la lápida. Coloqué las flores sobre ella y la quité las hojas que había sobre ella.

-Hola David…- me costaba seguir y mantener las lágrimas en su sitio-. Feliz aniversario -sonreía de manera nerviosa-. No sé muy bien como hacer esto. Sé que hace mucho que no vengo a verte, pero es que han pasado muchas cosas desde que me mudé aquí y apenas he tenido tiempo. Intentaré venir más de ahora en adelante. No voy a mentirte, estoy bastante mal. Han pasado 6 años desde que fuiste y aun no consigo hacerme a la idea de llegar a casa y verte en tu despacho escribiendo sin parar… Sé que no te va a gustar esto, pero… hace un tiempo que he empezado a salir con alguien. Es un gran tío. Me apoya mucho con todo. Pero no me voy a engañar, no eres tú. Desde que te fuiste todo ha ido cuesta abajo, siento que un día no conseguiré salir de la tristeza. Te hecho mucho de menos -Escuché como las hojas gruñían, el viento, antes tranquilo, me hacia llegar el olor de alguien más, un olor fuerte pero agradable. Giré rápidamente la cabeza, pero allí no había nadie. Sentía que no estaba allí sola. Hablé un rato más con Davis y después me marché.

Al llegar al coche me encontré un pequeño sobre, no estaba allí cuando aparqué. Abrí el sobre y vi un montón de fotos mías. Durmiendo, corriendo con Loba, entrando a la pastelería y en el cementerio, esa misma mañana, detrás de ella estaba el símbolo templario. Cogí la pistola, me metí en el coche y conduje hasta la fundación.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -preguntó Mara cuando me vio llegar tan agitada. Le entregué las fotos y la misma cara de susto que tenía yo, la empezó a poner ella. Salimos corriendo a la sala de reuniones donde estaban el supervisor y Anna.

-¿Sabes quién puede ser? -preguntó él.

-No, no tengo ni idea. Pero ya estoy empezando a hartarme.

-Bien, investigaremos todo esto. Te quedarás aquí hasta que lo resolvamos -ordenó el supervisor.

-No pienso quedarme aquí -dije desafiante.

-Escucha, estás en serio peligro, alguien ha entrado en tu casa, y ahora te están vigilando, y este símbolo lo dice todo.

-Me da igual, no pienso esconderme como una cobarde, pienso plantarle cara.

-Bien, si no te quieres quedar, te pondré protección, es mi última condición.

Mara me hizo entrar en razón, y aunque era lo que menos quería acepté, pero con la condición de que no interfieran en mi vida.

El supervisor salió y caminó hasta la planta de arriba.

-¿Por qué tengo la extraña sensación que no me estáis diciendo algo? -les dije a Mara y Anna que estaban allí. Las dos se miraron, pero ninguna dijo nada -Bien, eso confirma mis sospechas.

Salí a toda prisa de la sala y marché al coche.

-Cath, ¿A dónde vas? -preguntó Mara desde fuera del coche.

-A mi casa. Tengo un cumpleaños que preparar.

Salí y mientras iba a casa no paraba de darle vueltas a por que alguien entraría a casa. Y que buscarían. Entonces se me vino a la mente el despacho. Loba estaba allí. Mirando a la ventana por donde esa persona se había largado. Tenía que descubrir que quería. Y solo había un sitio.

Una vez en casa, fui al despacho directa. Empecé a rebuscar por todos los rincones, la mesa, la estantería. No había nada. Estaba todo bien. Me senté en la silla, desquiciada por todo lo que estaba pasando, por no tener el control de mi propia casa. Por saber que David me ocultaba algo más que un trabajo tan atípico.

Entonces, un pequeño destello dorado fue apareciendo alrededor de la fotografía que había en la estantería, ahora era más brillante que antes, pero no me molestaba. -El efecto sangrado-. Recordaba ese mismo brillo que Elena vio cuando aquella persona entró en el despacho de su casa. Ella era Assassín's, al menos una descendiente de ellos. Y su madre la había enseñado bien.

Cogi la foto. Pero igual que todas las veces no parecía haber nada en ella. La miré y el destello dorado había desaparecido, pero ahora estaba en la propia estantería. Quité los libros que había en ella y descubrí algo. Toqué la pared y se abrió una pequeña ventana. Tras esta había un lector de huellas. Coloqué la palma de la mano y se iluminó en verde. Entonces activó un mecanismo y de la propia pares salió una pequeña caja de madera. La cogí. Todo volvió a su sitio como si no hubiera pasado nada. Puse la caja en la mesa y la abrí sin problemas. Pero dentro de ella no había más que una nota dirigida a mí.

-¿Así que era eso lo que buscaba? Ni a Loba ni a mí, estaban buscando el Orbe que tiene David. El que está escondido en el trastero.

"Cuídalo. Este es el orbe que están buscando en 1800.

Es demasiado peligroso, creo que hay un topo en la fundación y no me puedo arriesgar a dejarlo allí. Catherine, si lo has encontrado no dejes que nadie lo tenga. Te Quiero siento tener que poner una responsabilidad tan grande sobre tus hombros.

David"

Aquella misma noche me deshice de la caja quedando el Orbe en un buen sitio.

Dejando eso aparte me puse a terminar de preparar el cumpleaños. Estaba todo casi listo. De todas las personas de las fotografías solo no iría una. El tal A.J, que no conseguí localizar y que mi madrina tampoco se acordaba de él.

Ya era el día, estaba todo preparado. Los invitados en la fiesta. Los regalos, el catering todo preparado. Fui a buscar a mi madre para ir a comer juntas.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Pasamos el día entero juntas, fuimos a comer, de compras, hoy era su día así que hacíamos lo que quería.

-Ha sido un día genial cariño, me lo he pasado muy bien -dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-Venga, aun queda noche, vamos a tomarnos una copa, y después te llevo a casa, te lo prometo.

-Vale, pero solo una copa. -dijo ella,

Caminamos hasta un local que había alquilado. Abrí la puerta. Detrás de la cortina se escuchaba la música.

-Si que hacía tiempo que no salía, nunca había visto este sitio.

-Lo inauguraron hace poco, está muy bien -dije mientras caminábamos. Delante de nosotros había una gran cortina. La dejé pasar a ella primero y al correr las cortinas…

-¡SORPRESA! -gritaron todos los invitados.

Mi madre se sobresaltó, pero al momento empezó a reírse nerviosa.

-No me lo puedo creer -dijo-. Son…

-Te cotilleé el álbum de fotos cuando estuve en tu casa y localicé a todos tus amigos, todos aceptaron enseguida.

-Gracias -me dijo con un enorme abrazo que hasta mi se me saltaron las lágrimas-. Eres la mejor hija que alguien pueda tener. Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero mamá.

Rápidamente se separó de mí y todos los invitados comenzaron a hacerle corrillo. Sus amigos presentaron a sus parejas, los familiares la abrazaban con fuerza.

La fiesta se estaba alargando, ya eran mas de las 4 y nadie parecía querer irse y mamá se lo estaba pasando muy bien, nunca la había visto tan feliz, aunque de vez en cuando la veía buscar con la mirada. Algo me decía que estaba buscando a ese chico de la foto.

Cuando ya nos estábamos despidiendo me sonó el teléfono, era un mensaje. Lo abrí. Era una foto mía, de hacia apenas 2 días con la caja que encontré. Acto seguido me llamaron.

*-Actúa con normalidad, te estamos vigilando -dijo una voz al otro lado.

-¿Quién eres?

-Sabemos que tienes el Orbe que estaba en la estantería. Llévalo a las coordenadas que te indique antes de las 7 de la mañana. No avises a nadie, que nadie te siga o si no lo lamentarás.*

Sonó otro mensaje estaban las coordenadas y un archivo adjunto… Al abrirlo.

-¡Loba! -la imagen de mi perra en una jaula era lo último que quería ver.

Miré el reloj, eran las 5 tenía 2 horas para llegar al punto de encuentro.

-Hola cariño ¿Estas bien? -dijo mi madre muy alegre.

-Si, es solo que estoy cansada, te importa irte con la madrina.

-Claro que no, vete a descansar, últimamente estás agotada.

Salí del local y cogí el coche, pero no recordaba que ahora tenía vigilancia permanente. Tenia que pensar algo para que no me siguieran. Llegué a casa para despistarles. Bajé al garaje y allí estaba mi otro vehículo favorito, el cual haría que fuera más rápido. Y no tenía gps. Pero si lo tenía el vehículo. Y no solo eso, todo funcionaba como un ordenador. así que sería fácil. Cogí mi portátil y me conecté a la red del coche y lo dejé sin poder usarse. De esa manera a mí me daría tiempo ha hacer lo que tenía que hacer. cogí la chaqueta de cuero, el casco y salí con la moto, una Aprilia RS 125 de color negro.

Tras 30 min de carretera llegué a los trasteros. Entré directamente. Subí la persiana y me puse a buscar la caja fuerte en donde guardaba el Orbe. Y allí estaba, lo envolví en una manta y lo guardé en la mochila. Cerré el trastero y volví a la carretera. No estaba muy lejos, pero la mayoría del terreno era arena.

-Joder -miré el reloj y apenas quedaban 8 min para las 7.

Al llegar, allí había un coche, y fuera de este una jaula y en ella Loba.

-Loba, estas bien -estaba de pie sosteniéndose en tres papas y ladraba con maldad a los que la tenían encerrada.

-¡Por fin! Pensé que ya no vendrías -dijo una voz que se mantenía a la sombra.

-¡Suéltala! -Ordené.

-No estas en situación de dar ordenes Catherine.

-Tengo lo que querías, te lo daré a cambio de ella -dije sosteniendo la mochila en mi pecho.

-No, tenemos otros planes para ti. Suelta a la perra. -le ordenó al que estaba a su lado- que no haga ninguna tontería. Te despides de ella y se marcha- asentí. El hombre lo hizo sin miramientos.

-Loba ven, -pero ella miraba a los secuestradores-. ¡Loba! -la grité-. ¡ven aquí! – ella lo hizo, caminaba muy mal, pero conseguía mantenerse en pie. La abracé y vi que estaba bien -vete, vamos -la dije. Pero ella no se movía-. Loba, vete a casa. Ella comenzó a caminar. Volví a levantarme y miré a esos hombres-. No la hagáis daño.

-No somos asesinos, además seguro que no sobrevive, Vamos -ordenó- comencé a caminar hacia el coche. Me cogieron del brazo y me subieron a él. Por las ventanas podía ver a Loba caminar muy despacio. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotarme por los ojos, y yo no las paré.

-No lo sientas por ella -dijo el hombre que estaba frente a mí-. Pude matarla, pero no lo hice.

El hombre que estaba sentado a mi lado, me colocó un pañuelo delante de la nariz y por como olía era cloroformo.

Lo último que vi fue el rostro de aquella persona.

-Te mataré Josh…- y me abandoné en un profundo sueño


	22. 22

Aquella habitación era pequeña, de 6x6 m, no había ventanas, solo un pequeño respiradero por el que se escuchaba el goteo del agua y algunas voces de vez en cuando, pero muy distorsionadas. ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Un día? ¿Tres? ¿Una semana tal vez? ¿Había llegado al mes? Ni idea. Mi ropa estaba sucia, mi cara estaba llena de manchas por dormir en el suelo. Y mi ánimo por el suelo. Me habían quitado todo, el reloj, el móvil, la cartera, la pistola, y por supuesto el Orbe. Ya tenían lo que querían, ¿Por qué me seguían reteniendo ?, era algo que no entendía.

El goteo se hizo más intenso, afuera estaba llorando, o eso esperaba, no por qué debía salir de allí antes, si no por qué así escuchaba otro ritmo, algo para no volverme loca.

De vez en cuando me traían algo de comer. Una porquería para mi gusto, pero preferiría no morir de hambre, pero habría tenido un poco de tiempo y eso habría sido bastante débil.

Los primeros días intentaba escaparme cuando aparecían con la comida, pero siempre acababa en el suelo. Los siguientes intentaron golpear a las guardias, pero yo acabé en peor estado, y eso me ha dejado varios moratones por el cuerpo, hasta que ya se me hace un mundo. Debo de tener alguna cosilla fracturada.

Aún no sé quién es el jefe, si es lo que hay. Solo veo a los mismos guardianes cuando me traen la comida.

Intentaba no pensar en nada. Solo tenía la cabeza para Loba, mi fiel compañera herida a la que me obligaron a abandonar en un desierto. Esperaba que alguien encontrara y que ahora estuviera bien.

Tres comidas más. En el fondo de mi ser el agradecimiento la comida, al menos se acordaban de mí. Pero ya estaba harta de la papilla para bebes, así que una vez más la dejé en el mismo sitio donde ellos la pusieron.

-Desagradecida, te pudrirás aquí -dijo el que siempre traía la comida, él no era muy grande, posiblemente podría con él incluso en el estado en el que estaba. Pero él tipo que iba con él debió de comerse un cerdo entero en algún momento de su vida. Con él no podría, ya lo había intentado y por eso tengo las costillas hechas una mierda.

-Traedmela -escuché que dijo una voz por el intercomunicador, era distinta, nunca la había escuchado antes.

El hombre cerdo me cogió del brazo y me obligó a levantarme, pero una punzada en el costado me obligó a retorcerme de dolor y acabar de nuevo en el suelo. El dolor era demasiado, tanto que se me habían saltado las lágrimas. Así que como no me decidía a caminar, el hombre cerdo prefirió cogerme en volandas y llevarme.

Las luces se apagaban y se encendían, el suelo estaba lleno de mierda. Subimos escaleras, muchas escaleras. El olor a humedad y a humanidad se fue disipando poco a poco, a medida que subíamos. Tras el último escalón. Y atravesar una puerta todo cambió. La luz entraba por todas las ventanas que había incluido los flexos que colgaban del techo.

Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía tuve que taparme los ojos para que no me cegara la luz. Tanto tiempo encerrada y ahora tanta luz no era bueno para los ojos.

-Dejadla -los brazos de aquel hombre me soltaron hasta que, con un golpe seco, el suelo me cogió en los suyos. Me golpeé la espalda. Mis órganos se removieron dentro de mí y los pulmones se quedaron sin oxígeno durante unos segundos. Demasiado largos, pensaba que me ahogaría en ese momento.

-¡Cuidado! Todavía la necesito con vida -dijo alguien, pero esa vez, si pude reconocerle la voz.

Me giré lentamente, como pude, sobre mi propio cuerpo. Vi que estaba en un despacho, todo blanco, impoluto. Delante de mí una mesa de cristal transparente que me dejaba ver a través de ella. Y sentado en su silla, mirándome con una sonrisa burlona estaba…

-Bienvenida -dijo alegremente.

-Cross… -dije mientras intentaba no ahogarme

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, desde aquel día en el ascensor-. Se levantó de su silla y se acercó a mi mientras sonreía.

Le miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Intentaba ponerme de pie, pero apenas me quedaban fuerzas, notaba que un hilo de sangre me iba cayendo de la boca, seguramente saldría después de chocar contra el suelo. Intentaba levantarme.

-No mujer, no te levantes, eres mi invitada -sin coger mucho impulso me empujó con el pie en el costado.

-¡AHHHH! -el dolor era insoportable.

-Si, si, ya sé que duele, pero era necesario…

-¿Qué quieres de mí? -pregunte tirada en el suelo, con una mano me agarraba el costado intentando no moverme de más.

-Creo que sabes -dijo mientras volvía a su silla-, que yo antes era un Assassin's. Pues bien. David y yo éramos compañeros, íbamos juntos a todas partes, incluso nos reclutaron a la vez. Durante los años que entrábamos en el animus salvamos muchas vidas gracias a los fragmentos del Fruto del edén que íbamos encontrando. Pero, por alguna razón, mi sincronización se fue haciendo mas inestable, mientras que la suya iba subiendo. A él lo ascendieron, y pasó del Animus a la calle, a recoger él mismo los fragmentos del Edén -se sentó-. Podría decirse que le tenía envidia. Pues a mí me pusieron en el laboratorio. Eso no era lo que a mí me gustaba.

-Era mejor que tú -dije tosiendo y escupiendo gotas de sangre, el pecho se quejaba y me producía fuertes dolores que hacían que me quedara sin respiración más a menudo.

-Si, lo era. Pero por suerte para mí se fue distrayendo. Te conoció, y bueno… todo empezó a ir cuesta abajo para mí.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver -dije.

-Es posible… -dijo asintiendo-. Pero un día estaba en el laboratorio. y encontré unos papeles, unos documentos antiguos y clasificados. Como podrás imaginar no podía leerlos, yo no tenía el nivel necesario para desclasificar. Pero él sí. Así que lo persuadí.

Todo me daba vueltas, intentaba levantarme, pero no lo conseguía, me quedé de rodillas en el suelo intentando tranquilizar mi respiración.

-Seguro que no lo hizo -dije casi susurrando.

-Siento desilusionarte, pero lo hizo -dijo sonriendo- En el documento encontramos indicios de un experimento. Como imagino que sabes, los precursores son los primeros humanos, por llamarles de una manera, que poblaron esta tierra. Tenían poderes excepcionales, y crearon los Frutos del Edén. Con ellos podían controlar a los humanos a su voluntad -Mi cabeza estaba empezando a dar vueltas, no entendía por que me decía todo esto-. Conocemos muchos precursores, pero hay muchos más -volvió a levantarse-. Según los archivos había un precursor que estaba en contra de los de su propia clase, ella quería que los humanos fueran libres y poder vivir todos de una manera ordenada. Pero la mayoría de los precursores estaban en contra por lo que la encerraron en un cuerpo humano. Lo hicieron como castigo, para que conociera el pecado de los humanos-. Empezaba a tener mucho sueño, intentaba mantener la postura, pero no me era posible-. ¡Eh Eh! No te duermas, aún no he llegado a lo mejor -se acercó a mi y me agarró con fuerza del costado, el dolor me despertó. Quería darle un puñetazo, pero no tenía fuerza ni para levantar el brazo-. Eso es -sonrió-. Verás, la historia la ocultó. Pero Adán y Eva no fueron los únicos que se escaparon del Jugo de los Precursores. Hubo otra mujer, como bien supondrás, sí, era la humana en la que la encerraron. Nunca más se la volvió a ver.

-Y… Eso que… tiene… que ver… conmigo -dije.

-Durante los siguientes años se pensó que ella había muerto, y con ella el Isu. Pero no, durante años vivió escondida. Pero era humana, y no pudo con el pecado carnal. Tuvo una hija. Y esta a su vez otra, y otra y otra… hasta llegar a…

-No puedes estar hablando enserio… -dije ya muy débil, debía tener alguna hemorragia interna.

-No claro que no, era solo para ver tu cara -se rio muy fuerte.

-¿Entonces…? -ya no podía más, pero siguió apretando.

-Ves esto -me enseñó el Orbe que yo mismo le entregué- este Orbe lo encontramos juntos, David y yo. Pero por alguna casualidad él se lo llevó. Creo que se dio cuenta de cual era mi autentica intención, y él me lo ocultó. Seguramente él le habló de mí a vuestro Mentor, así que tuve que marcharme y me oculté durante varios años. Durante ellos, vosotros empezabais a estar más juntos, incluso a vivir juntos. Así que pensé que, para salvarte la vida, él me daría el Orbe. Pero como buen Assassin's, no lo hizo. Se negó. Así que no me quedó otro remedio. Y por suerte tu estabas en mi camino así que… dos por uno. Lo maté a él, y a ti. Aunque por lo que veo, sobreviviste. Me has dado muchos problemas.

No tenía fuerza ni para llorar, pero los recuerdos de esa noche me llenaron la mente. David tirado en el suelo sin respirar, y yo sangrando, sabiendo que ya no había motivos para vivir, pero sí, sobreviví.

-Te jodes

-En absoluto, es más te necesito -volvió a coger el orbe-. Este orbe, en esta forma, está incompleto. Y no hay nadie más que lo pueda buscar.

-Métete tú en el animus.

-Lo haría, sin dudarlo. Pero esa época no me corresponde. Y por desgracia la única persona que podría hacerlo, no se encontraba en la ciudad en ese momento, así que solo Elena Stone puede hacerlo.

-¿Quién es la otra persona? -dije entre jadeos.

-Yo -dijo una voz que apareció en ese momento. Al verle no entendí nada.

-Si quería, yo soy descendiente de Riley Stone.

-Lo sabías desde el principio y me has engañado.

-Si -dijo sonriendo- aunque no ha sido muy difícil, lo has hecho todo tu sola. Yo solo tuve que seguirte, y bueno seducirte un poquito -empezó a acercarse a mí, se agachó y me levantó la barbilla para obligarme a mirarle- Y no me importaría volver a hacerlo -noté como su mano iba bajando por mi barbilla mi cuello…

-¡AHHHHH! -gritó de repente .

-Si la vuelves a tocar no fallaré -dijo una voz muy potente. Miré como pude. Josh tenía un cuchillo clavado en la pierna, la cual estaba sangrando a chorros. La cara de Josh era de dolor y enfado. Intenté mirar a la dirección por la que había llegado el cuchillo, pero me dolía todo.

-Vaya, vaya, así que has vuelto, y yo que pensaba que había acabado contigo -dijo Cross tranquilamente sentado en la silla.

Pero no lo contestaron. Noté que el suelo empezaba a vibrar bajo mis pies. Varios guardias entre ellos el cerdo humano, empezaron a aparecer por todas las puertas de la sala, cuando me quise dar cuenta Cross estaba detrás de todos aquellos guardias, apenas se le veía.

Josh se quitó el puñal. Miró detrás de mí y rápidamente colocó el puñal en mi cuello.

-Será mejor que la sueltes. No quiero matarte, hay alguien que te quiere entero -dijo aquella voz tan seria.

Me armé de fuerza y le agarré la pierna donde tenía la herida, provocando que se quedara sin fuerzas. El cuchillo se calló al suelo seguido de Josh.

Detrás de mí empecé a escuchar una enorme pelea. Por delante también, los guardias de Cross contra los encapuchados, los Assassin's. Entonces me dejé caer al suelo, ya sin fuerzas. Esperé el golpe en el suelo, pero en vez de eso, noté el calor de un cuerpo detrás de mi.

-Tranquila, te vas a poner bien.

Esa persona se había quitado la capucha, pude verle por completo. Distinguí sus ojos verdes, su melena morena y su boca adornada con la barba.

-David…

-Vamos a casa.

Los pequeños bips, iban llegando a mis oídos. Escuchaba conversaciones a lo lejos, pero no entendía nada. Quería moverme, pero algo me aprisionaba las piernas. Me forcé en abrir los ojos. Todo estaba muy borroso, y los "bip" sonaban cada poco tiempo. Poco a poco la vista se me fue aclarando. Estaba rodeada de máquinas, y de flores. Estaba en la habitación de un hospital. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, no podía ver con nitidez quien había detrás de ellas. Moví la mano y noté pelo. Mucho pelo. Al mirar hacia ella, vi una gran bola de pelo dormida en mis piernas.

-Loba… -dije no muy alto para no molestarla, pero no dio resultado, ella se despertó y empezó a ladrar con fuerza -Hola, como me alegro de verte -dije acariciando lo que podía. Loba estaba feliz, se la notaba feliz, aún tenía el trasero vendado, pero podía moverse con facilidad.

-¡Oh Dios Mio! Catherine -mi madre entró rápidamente y se tiró a mis brazos.

-Hola mamá -dije bajito abrazándola todo lo que podía.

También entró Mara, Matt, y la doctora, para examinarme, la cual los echó a todos para poder hacer su trabajo tranquilamente. Al poco tiempo volvieron a entrar todos. Me preguntaban que tal estaba y cosas como esas, algo normal. Pero entonces, alguien más entró a la habitación. Primero el supervisor, el cual se quedó al lado de mi madre. Y detrás de este… Al verle, antes de decir nada más, lo miré, esperando que no fuera un sueño. Y si lo era, esperaba no despertarme.

-Venga, será mejor que los dejemos solos -dijo Mara, llevándose consigo a Matt.

-Nosotros también te dejamos -mi madre salió y tiró al supervisor de la mano. Entonces solo nos quedamos él y yo. Loba había salido con Matt y Mara.

Se sentó en la cama, ninguno de los dos hablábamos.

-Yo… -empezó él-. Sé que te debo muchas explicaciones, y ante todo…

-Cállate – le dije.

-Pero…

-No, cállate. -me incorporé como pude, alargué la mano, cogí su camiseta y tiré de él hacia mi y lo besé, con fuerza, con mucha fuerza.

Estuvimos varios minutos, uno en brazos del otro. No quería decir nada, no quería despertar que todo fuera un sueño y me lo arrebataran.

-¿cogisteis a Cross? -fui la primera en preguntar.

-No, se escapó. Aprovechó la batalla para marcharse. Pero si cogimos a ese tal Josh.

-¿Está muerto? -él se rio.

-No, pero estoy seguro de que querría estarlo en estos momentos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Le llevamos a la fundación para interrogarle sobre el paradero de Cross. Pero cuando llegamos Loba estaba esperándonos en la puerta, sentada. Parecía muy calmada. Pero cuando entramos su cara cambió. Cuando vio a ese hombre se lanzó a por él -explicó mientras mantenía una enorme sonrisa. Siguió al ver mi cara -. No creo que pueda tener hijos nunca más.

Empecé a reír solo de imaginarme a Loba agarrada a sus partes más íntimas.

-Loba… selo tenía jurada desde que él entró en casa.

-¿Lo sabias?

-No hasta que recibí las fotos.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-No lo sé, pensé que podría con él. Por eso quería que Loba se marchara con Mara, pero no llegó. Pensé que alguien que quería a los animales no les haría daño, la puse en peligro.

-No fue culpa tuya. Josh secuestró a la familia de ese hombre y lo chantajeó con matarles si no hacía lo que decía.

-Aún así no puedo perdonarme…

David me abrazó con fuerza, no quería dejarme. Solo se apartaba de mí cuando la doctora venia a ver como estaba. Mi madre entró a la sala junto con el supervidor. Pidió a David que saliera.

-Cariño, creo que tenemos que hablar -dijo mi madre sentándose en la cama.

-Tranquila mamá, ya lo sé todo -Detrás de mi madre estaba Adam James, mi padre.

-Me ha costado mucho encontrarte -dije sonriendo. Él se acercó cuando vio que estiraba la mano-, papá-. Él me abrazó y sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas.

Los tres nos quedamos un rato más hablando. En la época en que nací los templarios estaban creciendo y los Assassin's estaban desapareciendo. Adam solo quería proteger a su hija y a su novia, nos mandó lejos, pero siempre estuvo pendiente de nosotras. Aunque yo no lo sabía él siempre estaba cerca de mí.

Después entraron Mara y Matt, me anunciaron que estaban prometidos y Mara me pidió que fuera su Dama de honor, a lo que accedí encantada.

Tras un par de días en el hospital debido a todas las heridas internas que tenía, me dieron el alta y pude volver a casa.

David y yo no habíamos hablado de lo que pasó esos 6 años que él estaba vivo… los dos sabíamos que en algún momento tendríamos que hablar, pero de momento solo queríamos estar el uno con el otro.

Al llegar a nuestra casa, me quedé parada, habían pasado demasiadas cosas en un año y ahora no sabía como enfrentarme a ello. Josh le había contado que habíamos estado viviendo juntos durante los fines de semana, y para joderle le había descrito con pelos y señales como me había follado. Pero David se mantuvo en sus 13, no hizo nada. Lo ví todo a través de las cámaras. Al salir de la sala de interrogatorios seguramente David tiró todo lo que tenía cerca de él.

-David… yo no… -dije quedándome frente a mi casa.

-Ven, tranquila -dijo él tendiéndome su mano.

Al entrar me sentí muy mal por todo lo que había pasado.

-Cath escucha -me cogió la cara con las manos- Te quiero, no me importa nada de lo que haya pasado aquí. Si no estas cómodas nos cambiamos de casa, nos vamos donde quieras. Yo quiero estar contigo, aquí o donde quieras -por mis ojos brotaban lágrimas. Él me tomó en brazos y me llevó hasta la cama.

Tras dormir durante varias horas me levanté lentamente, David no estaba a mi lado. Bajé los escalares y tampoco había nadie allí. Pero la casa olía muy bien, David había cocinado. Me acerqué a la cocina y abrí la olla -macarrones con queso -dije con una sonrisa. En ese momento la puerta de la cocina se abrió.

-Muy bien Loba, creo que nos hemos superado -dijo él mirando el reloj.

-WOOF WOOF -ladró loba muy contenta. Se acercó a mi muy contenta. Ya se mantenía en pie con las dos patas traseras y era un lujo verla dar vueltas muy contenta.

-Hola, ¿Cómo te encuentras? -dijo David acercándose con una enorme sonrisa.

-Mejor, me ha venido bien dormir.

-¿Dónde estábais?

-Hemos salido a correr, tiene mucha energía -cogió una botella y se la bebió entera.

-Os habéis hecho muy amigos muy rápido me parece a mí.

Él no dijo nada, pero estaba claro que quería hablar conmigo. Tras ducharse cenamos en la cocina y yo esperé a que él empezara.

-Aquel día, pensé que había muerto, pero desperté en la habitación de un hospital, según me dijeron lo primero que hice fue buscarte. Ellos me dijeron que no estas allí, que estabas viva, pero no… -mi cara le dio la pista para que siguiera-. Me dijeron que habías sobrevivido, pero que por la falta de sangre nuestro bebé no lo superó. En ese momento deseaba estar contigo, pero no me dejaron. Adam me dio la opción de infiltrarme en una de las organizaciones Templarias, a cambio él cuidaría de ti. Tras 3 años sin saber nada de ti, te vi. Estabas en la escuela canina de policía… -mi cara debía ser un poema-. Yo tenía que trabajar y ese me pareció el mejor trabajo. Allí conocí a Loba.

-¿Tú eras su entrenador?

-Si.

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas -dije recordando aquel día en el granero cuando encontré el anillo de compromiso -él se me quedó mirando, pero preferí no decírselo-. No entiendo por que no me lo podían decir, después de tanto tiempo ¿Qué podría haber salido mal?

-Adam sabía que alguien te estaba acosando, o que estaba muy encima de ti, por lo que prefirió que la cosa siguiera tal cual, además de que empezabas a tener la habilidad de un Assassin's.

-¡Nunca me lo ibais a decir?

-Si, pero en ese momento desapareciste -me cogió de la mano.

-¿Cómo me encontrasteis?

-Gracias a Loba.

-Cuando cogiste la moto y despareciste, los guardias llamaron a la Fundación. Usamos el chip de Loba, a la cual tampoco encontrábamos ya que Mara debía de reunirse con ella y el veterinario hacía horas. Rastreamos el chip y encontramos a Loba, estaba muy mal herida. La llevamos al veterinario y nos pusimos a buscarte, pero cuando llegamos, ya no estabas, y las huellas del coche desaparecieron a los pocos kilómetros. Estábamos desesperados por encontrarte, entonces, tras 3 semanas de búsqueda, el ordenador nos dio todos los resultados de lo que recogieron aquí. En ninguno de ellos salió el ADN de Josh, pero sí salió un resultado con el trozo de tela que le quito Loba, era muy antiguo, demasiado. Además, tenía el lobo de Abstergo en la etiqueta, así que solo tuvimos que ir allí.

Tras 9 meses, por fin era la gran boda de Mara y Matt. Se habían gastado todo el sueldo de esos 9 meses en la boda. Había mucha gente, familia amigos, todos celebrando la boda de la pareja.

Cuando ya se estaba haciendo de noche, David me cogió de la mano y me llevó a caminar por el bosque. Hablábamos, los dos estábamos cansados.

-¿A dónde me llevas? -pregunté conociendo el camino que estábamos tomando.

-Ahora lo verás, es una sorpresa -llegamos hasta el granero-. ¿Te acuerdas de nuestra primera noche?

-Como iba a olvidarme, yo 17, tu 19. Creo que hacia frio. Me trajiste aquí, y estuvimos toda la noche haciendo el amor, y después nos quedamos dormidos, y tu padre nos despertó y salimos huyendo a toda prisa.

-Si… creo que nunca me quitaré la imagen de mi padre cuando te vio desnuda.

-¡Cállate! Menuda vergüenza -le empujé nerviosa mientras recordaba aquella escena-. Aún no puedo mirar a tu padre a los ojos.

-Bueno, creo que él se lo toma con humor -me cogió de las manos, me las colocó detrás quedando muy cerca el uno del otro.

-Entonces…¿me has traído aquí como una aventura de jóvenes?

-Bueno, yo tenía pensado otra cosa -le miré sin entender. Soltó una de mis manos y me arrastró dentro. abrió la puerta y todo estaba lleno de velas y de pétalos de rosas.

-Esto es precioso… -dije muy sorprendida. Empecé a caminar mirando todo lo que había allí. Hasta llegar a cierto sitio. Había unas mantas, almohada, todo como aquella vez. Mi corazón empezó a saltar de alegría -David, esto es preciso como has… -entonces le vi, tenía una rodilla en el suelo-. David… que?...

-Catherine Kalendra Williams, Te quiero, han pasado 10 años desde que empezamos a salir. El conozco desde hace 16, y el estado enamorado de ti desde el momento en que te vi. Aquí fue la primera noche que supe que querías pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, y aquí es donde quiero que sepas, que haré lo que sea para protegerte, amarte y darte todo lo que quieras, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? -me pidió.

Yo mientras intenta mantener las lágrimas en su sitio y asentí. Nos abrazamos como nunca lo habíamos hecho.

-¡Sí, si, quiero casarme contigo! -me colocó el anillo en el dedo y me elevó por los aires.

Esa noche fue como la primera. Solo nosotros dos, un granero lleno de velas y varias mantas para taparnos.

Habían pasado 6 años. Pero nada nos paraba de ahora en adelante.


End file.
